Chat Show Verdad o Reto
by Sable 343
Summary: Capitulo Final de temporada...ESTA AQUI! Nos despedimos como los grandes ante aplausos y reconocimientos...MENTIRA! jajaja, un gran capitulo final donde vemos como termina esta gran temporada llena de grandes retos con un final muy largo y EPICO! Quieres saber que mas?Pasa! lee y comenta!
1. El comienzo de el terror

Holi, primero que este tema esta muy usado pero quiero ver si queda bien el chat show y unos comentarios me irían de perlas (muy bien), bueno empezamos con este chat show/verdad o reto.

Se encuentran dos chicos en un calabozo.

Deep:-un joven pelinegro con pantalones jeans y playera verde-Creo que nos han timado.

Jake: -un joven pelicafe con pantalones jeans y playera negra con el meme poker face- Por que lo dices?

Deep: No se, por que estamos en un calabozo con esqueletos y sangre en el piso.

Jake: Cierto-se espanta- SAQUENME DE AQUI! -desesperado golpea la pared-.

Se abre una puerta de la nada y entra una persona pero no se le ve ya que esta cubierto por una sombra: Hola

Jake: quien eres? Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta aterrado-.

: Ham, quiero que sepan algo,ustedes estan encerrados aqui sin escapatoria amenos de que hagan algo que algunos no quisieron, oh, miren aquí siguen-señala los esqueletos, asustando más a los dos jóvenes- en fin, ustedes van a dirigir un programa por sus vidas, que dicen?

Jake y Deep: Programa?

: Si, lo descubrirán luego, tengan- entrega un papel a Deep- aquí están las reglas y etc, oh, aquí vienen los concursantes, será mejor que se quiten de en medio-desaparece-.

Jake: Que nos quitemos de donde?

De repente caen muchas "personas" encima de Jake.

Deep:-asombrado- Jake estas bien? Jake!

Las personas se levantan, todos sorprendidos y asustados: Que paso?-preguntan a unisolo-se miran sorprendidos y a la vez se miran así mismos.

Jake: -Levantándose del suelo adolorido-.

Flippy: Que nos paso?-, Quienes son ustedes y por que estamos….. así?

Una peliroja comienza a gritar señalando al "clon de flippy" quien se levanta del suelo, cuando lo ven todos también gritan de terror y se esconden en un rincón.

Flippy: QUIEN ERES!

Flipqy: Muajajaja por fin! Libre!-risa diabolica-.

Jake: Emmm, disculpa, pero quienes son y por que le tienen miedo al soldadito…dos o uno no se quien es el clon?

Flipqy: -Molesto- SOLDADITO!-Saca un cuchillo y se abalanza sobre Jake, pero por algo solamente lo atraviesa como si Jake fuera un fantasma, resultando ileso del brutal ataque-.

Jake: -suspira de alivio-.

Deep: esperen tengo una hoja,a lo mejor nos explica quienes son y por que todos estamos aqui- la lee-.

Deep: "Hola a todos, espero que estén cómodos ya que estarán ahí hasta que el publico este satisfecho, ustedes están en un programa verdad o reto, el publico les preguntaran cosas incomodas y ustedes deberán contestar, o si no morirán sanguinariamente, además pondrán retos y harán lo que QUIERAN con ustedes.

Excepto, trasvestir personajes, matarlos definitivamente, se hará alguna excepción con las Escenas XXX ya que no seria un programa de categoría M, sacar a alguien de aquí definitivamente pero aun así pueden hacerles visitas pero nada de vacaciones.

A todos pueden hacerles retos y verdades, incluso a los dos que están ahí.

Espero que les guste el show, y que comience!.

Jake: Esto no me gusta nada.

Los demás: Crees que a nosotros si?-aterrados-.

Deep: Dice algo mas.

Posdata: Este show es categoría T, no M asi que no insistan.

Posdata 2: En caso de que intenten atacar a Jake y a Deep, en especial lo digo por el soldado de los ojos amarillos, no le harán daño amenos que el publico lo diga.

Jake: -Se ríe- JA!

Flipqy: Cuando pueda, te sacare las tripas, te cortare piernas y brazos y me hare un pastel con tu cerebro- dice con tono escalofriante y Jake se asusta-.

Deep: Por cierto, no se te hacen familiares estas personas Jake?

Jake: Cierto, pero algo tienen diferente no?

Deep: -Mira mejor la hoja- Aaaaa mira son los de Happy Tree Friends,pero convertidos en humanos.

Jake: Wooow, mis respetos su programa es muy bueno chicos.

Todos:-alagados- Gracias.

Bueno ya escucharon, el chat show comienza, creo que el proximo sabado actualizo, adios!


	2. Yaoi, el terror de los participantes

Hey gente como han estado, espero que les haya gustado el principio y como ustedes lo pidieron el SEGUNDO episodio de Chat Show/Verdad o Reto!

Todos estaban dispersados por el calabozo, algunos hablando, otros jugando cartas y unos pocos dormidos.

Deep: -Mirando a los dormidos- Que flojos, verdad Jake?- Se voltea y Jake estaba completamente dormido utilizando un esqueleto de almohada.

De repente el suelo comienza a temblar, y comienzan a caer piedras del techo las cuales matan a Lifty, Shifty suspira de alivio pero lo aplasta otra piedra. Después aparece la misma silueta con un paquete en la mano.

: Hola de nuevo-mira a los gemelos aplastados, luego truena dos dedos y reviven- Vaya, es enserio lo que decían, son como muñecos de plastilina, bueno-mira Jake quien sigue dormido, suspira fastidiado truena dos dedos y una pequeña roca le pega a Jake quien se levanta asustado.

Jake: -doliéndose- Oye, eso no era necesario- se da cuenta que tiene al esqueleto en su brazo- AAAAA QUITENMELO!-Comienza a correr por todo el lugar, luego Fliqpy cansado lo tumba y le quita al esqueleto.

Fliqpy: Ah, marica.

: En fin, ya llegaron las cartas, emm tú –señala a giggles- ven y lee las cartas.

Giggles: Por que yo?

:Por que no tienes nada mas que hacer- le lanza las cartas- bueno, son muchas así que es mas dolor, adiós-desaparece-.

Giggles: Bueno, la primera es de**worldotaku2013**** :**

**Aparece un chico de pelo negro con una camisa roja con un pantalón negro y zapatos converse  
**

**erick- otro chat show!  
**

**paola- lastima que no morirá nadie :P  
**

**erick- si ..lalalala como sea!  
**

**paola- a los retos...  
**

**1. flippy muérete!  
**

**2. lammy dime porque te gusta flippy?  
**

**3. fliqpy es cierto que te gusta splendid hay imagenes que lo conprueban XD  
**

**4. flaky...casate con alguien menos flippy y fliqpy  
**

**5. de dondde es deep y jake?  
**

**6. quiero que todos en general...bailen cualquier mierdad por alli  
**

**erick- ya paola?  
**

**paola- shi! (comiendose un pastel)  
**

**erick- bueno a las preguntas  
**

**1. flaky...porque eres miedosa?  
**

**2. splendid que le viste a flaky o a giggles?  
**

**3. cuddles te gusta giggles apesar que te engaño con flippy?  
**

**4. flippy hijo de puta me das asco...como sea te quiero ver lejos de flaky entendido imbecil y eso va tambien a ****fliqpy!  
**

**5. ahhhh..no lo se matatense..no quiero que me hagan una pastel solo la mente  
**

**paola- solo eso  
**

**erick- bye lalalala**

Flippy:-Un junke le cae en la cabeza y muere aplastado-.

Deep: Me preguntaba a quien matarían primero, no te ofendas pero creí que a ti Jake.

Jake: Oye! Crees que alguien mataría a alguien tan guapo como yo?

Lammy: A quien no le gusta ese sexi militar-abraza a Flippy, quien intenta alejarla de el-.

Fliqpy: De que hablas! Yo con una ardilla maricona! JA!

Splendid: ARDILLA MARICONA!,AHORA SI!- Comienza una pelea entre los dos-.

Flaky: casa-casarme? –nerviosa - pe-pe-pero.

Jake: Oh vamos elige!

Flaky:Pe-pe-pero.

Deep: Olvide decirles, pero el que no responda- señala un guardia con motosierra-.

Flaky: -asustada- bue-bue-bueno, es mi ami-amigo y creo que a….

Guardia: Se acabo el tiempo!- atraviesa a Flaky con la motosierra- aaah, amo mi trabajo.

Deep: Bueno, yo soy de España.

Jake: Y yo de Argentina, bueno mis padres nacieron ahí pero naci en Hawái, mis padres estaban de vacaciones y se olvidaron de que mi mama tenia 9 meses de embarazo y ahí naci.

Deep: Increíble, hasta arruinas la vacaciones de tus padres.

Todos comienzan a bailar el Harlem Shake

Flaky: -Después de revivir- No-No lo se -triste-.

Deep: Donde esta la ardilla azul?

Fliqpy: -sosteniendo la cabeza de splendid- Aquí, jeje.

Splendid: Son ciudadanas muy problemáticas, en el sentido de que siempre se meten en problemas, pero siempre hay un héroe como yo para salvarlas!-pose de héroe-.

Fliqpy: Por eso siempre han acabado muertas, por tontos como tu -burlón-.

Cuddles: -un poco enojado mirando a giggles- Si, aunque cuando me lo dijo fue ayer.

Flippy: Okey-confundido-.

Fliqpy: Ah me da igual.

Jake: No podemos, no hay donde hacer un pastel, ni siquiera hemos comido :(

Se abre una puerta de la nada.

Deep: Creo que ya tenemos cocina, pero quien sabe hacer pasteles?

Petunia y Giggles: Nosotras!

Media Hora después.

Giggles y Petunia salen con un pastel en la mano, después lo ponen en el paquete.

Deep: Bueno, la siguiente es de **Kafferi Coff**

**afghasfgsaDGAS -Emocion - otra chat showw ,SI!(freddy mercuri) ****empezemos :D...  
**

**1_ejjejeje soy tan malota :3 , Jake y Depp dense un besitoo :)  
**

**2_Fliqpy:mata a Disco Bear (es un pedofilo !-rainsis_)  
**

**3_Flippy : canta el sapito Croki Croki ,con el disfraz de un sapo XD  
**

**4_ Cro-Mamort : (como se levanto ,si esta en un bloque de hielo -areyouserius-) Muestranos tu sexy body :3  
**

**5_ Pop : Cantale una cancion de cuna a Cub :)  
**

**6_Cub : sacale un ojo a Toothy XD  
**

**7_ Toothy: dame un autografo :B  
**

**8_ Shifty_ cual fue la mayor cantidad de dinero que robastes ,sin morir ?  
**

**9_ Quien es el lider ,tu o Shifty? date un piquito con Shifty  
**

**10_Handy : dile cosas lindas a Petunia :3  
**

**11_Giggles: Tu pelo es natural ? (ya se que no XD)  
**

**12_Cuddles : dame tus pantuflas de conejo ,y dale un beso a Toothy  
bueno nada mas :/**

Jake y Deep: QUE!

Flippy: Ya escucharon.

Jake: Nadie me va a obligar a hacer eso.

Deep: Exacto.

La sombra misteriosa de nuevo aparece.

: Seguros que nadie?-después de eso se los lleva a los y desaparecen por unos segundos, después los dos aparecen completamente asustados y con heridas- y eso va dirigidos hacia todos.

Deep: -en shock- e-e-e-e-eso n-n-no era hu-humano.

Luego se levantan, con asco rápidamente se besan, luego comienzan a escupir al suelo eh incluso Jake vomita.

Fliqpy: Claro- Fliqpy degolla a Discobear-.

Flippy: -con vergüenza se pone el traje y comienza a cantar y a bailar el sapito Croki Croki, después todos se comienzan a reír.

Cro- Mamot: -se queda inmóvil-.

Sniffles: No creo que se mueva o haga algo.

Pop:-comienza cantarle una canción de cuna a Cub, quien al final se queda dormido-.

Toothy: Ja, no pasara otra vez y menos que un niño..

Cub le lanza una paleta a Toothy a quien le cae en el ojo y Toothy cuando se lo intento quitar se arranco el ojo.

Deep: Eso ya lo había visto antes jaja.

Toothy: -En una carta escribe su autógrafo y lo pone junto con el paquete-.

Shifty: -triste- nada.

Lifty: Claro que yo, soy el mayor.

Shifty: Claro que no, yo soy el que tiene el sombrero.

Lifty: Que yo!

Shifty: Que yo soy!.

Deep: Si como sea , les falta el otro reto.

Shifty y Lifty: NOS NEGAMOS.

Jake: No –agarra las cabezas de los dos y hacen que se besen- Ustedes sufrirán lo mismo que yo.

Giggles:-ofendida- Aunque no lo creas a si es mi pelo, celosa?

Cuddles:-triste por regalarle sus pantuflas de conejo- Esperen, pero yo no soy gay.

Shifty, Lifty, Deep y Jake: QUE!- Enojados-.

Cuddles: Bueno no quería decir eso, si no que yo tengo novia y ustedes…

Los cuatro molestos van y hacen lo mismo que hiso Jake con los gemelos y Toothy y Cuddles se besan.

Jake: Esta es de **bloodytokita**

**Entra una pelinegra con un traje de cuero q tiene armas en el cinturon y en las botas bueno en fin, esta armada hasta los dientes y muy sonriente  
Bloody: *alegre* ¡sable! q bueno q vuelves, hace mucho q no se sabia de ti n.n te mando un pastel sin sangre salu2,*se dirige a los participantes* bn bn comencemos  
**

**Flipqy: me das tu autografo y quieres tomar algo, digo para intercambiar ideas de tortura  
**

**Flaky: me das tu autógrafo.**

**Shifty y Lifty: me secuestran a Sabaku no Gaara? la paga sera generosa n.n  
**

**Lammy: *sacando un cuhillo y una pistola ¡dejenme asesinarla!  
**

**Petunia: canta conmigo la de eths bulimorexia yay!  
**

**FRlippy: te mando un pastel de fresas sin sangre y me cae bn y asi**

**Shifty y Lifty: me secuestran a Sabaku no Gaara? la paga sera generosa n.n  
**

**Lammy: *sacando un cuhillo y una pistola ¡dejenme asesinarla!  
**

**Petunia: canta conmigo la de eths bulimorexia yay!  
**

**FRlippy: te mando un pastel de fresas sin sangre y me cae bn y asi  
bn eso es todo pasensela bonito!**

Deep: Quien es Sable?

Jake: No lo se.

:Soy yo!.

Jake: -sorprendido y mirando al techo- tu eres dios?

:No, soy el que comenzó el programa, estoy aquí.

Todos voltean hacia una pared y se ve al escritor.

Jake: Aaaaa, y siempre has estado ahí todo ese tiempo?.

:Em si,y todo el programa, bueno continúen.

Fliqpy:-acuchilla a Mole y luego con la sangre escribe su autógrafo en una carta- Claro, pero te advierto que nadie me gana a mi en torturas.

Flaky: -escribe su autógrafo en una hoja-.

Los gemelos regresan con un saco que al parecer tenia una persona.

**Bloodytokita** aparece con una motosierra y mata a Lammy, despues saluda y luego se va a cantar con Petunia eths bulimorexia.

Flippy: Gracias!-comienza a comerce el pastel-.

Jake: La siguiente es de **samyfxf **

**Se encuentran a 2 chicas la primera samy de ojos y pelo cafe hasta los hombros ondulado con una camisa roja sin mangas en forma de corazon una falda pequeña de cuadros roja con negra con medias blancas mas arriba de la rodilla con botas negras la segunda chica selly parecida a la primera solo con ojos rojos con una camisa ****blanca sin mangas con un short negro y botas rojas ambas estan peleando  
**

**s: que no soy emo solo me gustan los colores rojo y negro nada mas  
**

**selly: a ver que clase de persona normal le gustan esos colores  
**

**s: a flaky le gusta el rojo y no las juzgas  
**

**selly: flaky es puta  
**

**s: uuuuhhh date por muerta (saca un cuchillo y se lo clava en la cabeza) ok primera y ultima vez que dices eso metete con cualquiera hasta con fliqpy y su gemelo (ay que mala soy con flippy) pero no con flaky entiendes!  
**

**1 bueno flaky dame tu autografo  
**

**2 fliqpy tambien autografo naaa no das miedo creo  
**

**3 flippy muerete naaaaa era broma dame un abrazo  
**

**4 petunia hazme papas fritas  
**

**5 giggles ay tienes buen gusto para la moda hazme una camisa negra con tu quieras hacerla y tambien un short  
**

**6 cuddles conejito tierno (ay parezco fresa que horror) dame tu playera de conejito eres tan kawaii  
**

**7 handy bueno en primera ya me arte de tu caracter nee es broma que le vistes a petunia  
**

**selly: on toy  
**

**s: estas en narniaaaaaaaaaaa  
**

**selly: muerete  
**

**s: vuelve a decir eso y me daz tus poderes  
**

**selly: no tienes suficiente con la oscuridad el fuego y el agua  
**

**s: mmmmmmmmmmmm no  
**

**selly: ok a los mios  
**

**1 fliqpy das mucho miedo pero samy te gana pelea con ellaaaaaa  
**

**s: estas loca!  
**

**selly: si asique cayadita  
**

**2 ok lammy eres bisexual o hetero  
**

**3 petunia hazme una hamburgueza  
**

**s: ay con razon estas gordita  
**

**selly: cayate  
**

**3 flaky matate con el cuchillo de fliqpy pero primero tienes que quitarle su cuchillo  
**

**4 flippuuu digo flippyyy dame tu chaqueta y te doy la de samy es de cuero  
**

**s: ay nonononono tu no te metes con mi chaqueta  
**

**selly: quieres que cuente tu secreto con sp/  
**

**s: bien bien toma (entregandole la chaqueta) luego te borrare la memoria  
**

**selly: eh?!  
**

**s: nada  
**

**5 lifty y shifty delen un abrazo a samy y a mi son tan kawaiis y lindos mas les vale que no sean gays grrrrr  
**

**s: que rara ok eso es todo chaooooooooooooo :3**

Flaky:-De nuevo escribe su autógrafo en una hoja y lo pone en el paquete junto con las demás cosas-.

Fliqpy: Tu te lo pierdes.

Flippy:- De nuevo escribe su autógrafo en una hoja y lo pone en el paquete-.

Petunia: Claro.

Después de media hora sale con las papas fritas y lo pone en el paquete.

Giggles: Gracias :3!

Jake: Me aburro!

Deep: Que tal si jugamos cartas?-propone a los demás-.

Luego de otra media hora sale con una camisa y un short y lo pone en el paquete.

Cuddles: -Pone su playera de conejo en el paquete-Gracias.

Handy: Su rostro, sus hermosos ojos y su hermosa sonrisa.

Petunia: Awwwww-se besan-.

De repente se abre un portal y entra **Samy**, pero intento volver de donde vino pero **Samyfxf** la vuelve a meter por la fuerza. Después Fliqpy corre hacia **Samy** con el cuchillo en su mano, Samy se cubre el rostro intentando protegerse, pero Fliqpy se tropieza con una cascara de plátano y cae encajándose el cuchillo en el ojo. **Samy** ve y suspira de alivio, después desaparece.

Jake: Buuuuu yo quería ver sangre-arrojando palomitas-.

Lammy: Soy normal, si quieres te lo demuestro- intenta besar a Flippy, pero este corre pero igual lo comienza a perseguir por todo el lugar-.

Petunia va a la cocina, después de media hora sale con una hamburguesa y lo pone en el paquete.

Flaky con miedo intenta arrebatarle el cuchillo a Fliqpy, pero el se da cuenta y se lo clava en la cabeza.

Fliqpy: No, este es mi cuchillo y nadie me lo quitara!.

Flippy:-pone la chaqueta en el paquete- No te preocupes, tengo mas como esas.

**Samy y Samyfxf** nuevamente aparecen, los gemelos se encojen de hombros y las abrazan.

Giggles: La siguiente es de **Rollingmoon **

**aparece una joven castaña con un gorro de oso panda, sonriente y alegre.  
Nairi: holaaa! vengo en representacion de mi creadora! quiero participar :3**

**bien:**  
**1)Fliqpy: hola! el hecho de que descuartizes y hagas cosas malas a inocentes no me agrada, por eso te pregunto:¿ alguna vez te sientes culpable?**

**2)flippy: me caes mejor que tu alter ego ¿nunca se te ocurrió algo para desacerté de tu alter ego?**

**3)lumpy:... me das un abrazo, me siento sola, Mydhos y los demás me dejaron para dar los retos aquí ;O;**

**y por ultimo, para las**

**chicas**** de HTF: necesito concejos para una...cita con alguien /**

**escritor(sable)! me alegra que hayas vuelto! esperare la actualización!**

**(no vine muy inspirada) XD saludos!**

Fliqpy: Nunca, de hecho colecciono los ojos de mis victimas.

Flippy: Siempre eh intentado desaparecer a ese parasito de mi vida! , psiquiatras, médicos pero todos terminan muertos, no es fácil tener un alter ego.

Fliqpy: No te quejes, sin mi no hubieras sobrevivido a la guerra.

Aparece Nairi, después Lumpy va y la abraza.

Petunia: Intenta hablar de temas cotidianos al principio, luego cómicos y luego le comienzas a preguntar que le gusta.

Giggles: Si eso no funciona, puedes ser un poco mas directa, bueno depende si eres timida.

Sable: Gracias^^ espero por fin quedarme aquí, estuve en otros fandom pero me entro el sentimiento y extrañe este fandom y volví, lastima que no eh visto a DoubleWammy por aquí :( .

Deep: La ultima es de **flaky134htf **

**Porfaaaa sigueeeeeeeeeee w lo ame *_* porfiiii y jeje no se que mas decir**

Sable: Claro que seguirá, hasta que ustedes decidan cuando termine obviamente.

Jake: Entonces, terminamos?-feliz-.

Sable: Por hoy, sigan con lo que quieran, voy a entregar todo-agarra el paquete-.

Deep: Espero que el próximo día no sea a si.

Jake: Sin duda, bueno otra vez jugamos cartas?

Bueno este es el final de este capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado, que pongan que les pareció y como a Bloodytokita no le respondí fue por que no quería ponerme mucho en el chat show, muchas gracias a las dos como dije estuve en otros fandom y regrese por que me sentía un poco mas profesional por a si decirlo y también para ver a mis amigos de aquí, un saludito y hasta la próxima!

**Quieren mas contenido? O sorpresa especial? Decidan!**


	3. Karaoke!

Espero que les gustara el anterior episodio ya que me costo un poco en hacerlo, además quería decir algo a las fans que no es por criticar o algo si no que el termino Yaoi se presenta cuando es chicoXchico y chicaXchica es Yuri, no me pregunten como lo se ,y pues bueno, comencemos.

Vemos como algunos huyen de Fliqpy, otros estaban intentando dormir y otros pocos estaban jugando cartas.

Fliqpy: -asesina a Cuddles y a Handy- Muajajaja, amo este lugar-asesina a Mime y corre hacia Flippy.

Deep: Algunas veces me pregunto como lo soportan

Jake: Ya es natural que mueran-ve a Lumpy quien comía una rosquilla y muere asfixiado pero escupe la rosquilla, después revive y se come la rosquilla y se asfixia y muere de nuevo-.

Aparece la sombra misteriosa: Hola de nuevo, tengan- les lanza las cartas a Deep- Además de que si quieren saber que pasara hoy, será algo…..divertido-ríe de forma diabólica asustando a la mayoría y desaparece-.

Deep:-suspira- **Kafferi Coff **

**Adssddss -lo siento xcc mucho yaoi **

**Contenido especial :3? Una fiesta con disfrazes y-y mujerzuelas xD**

**A los retos!:**

**1_Giggles:Celosa? :Yaoming: porsupuesto que no ,yo tengo mechones rubios y Na-Tu-Ra-Les! Emm...no se ...date un beso con Petux) (sino se puede , no se ,matate xcc)**

**2_ Cuddles:No eres gay!:decepcionada: yo pense que si u.u , osea eres rubio y de ojos azules (o negros ._.?) Entonces eres un uke! A ya que...Has un Cosplay de Gohan ,y se sensualmente sexy , OKEY?**

**3_Ok...ok..ok...emmm,Jake y Deep : lo siento ;_;, ya si estaban en la misma celda que esperaban x),eehhh...a nose , una siestita juntos y listo (OJO,abraznadose x3)**

**4_Shifty y Lifty : hagan un comercial sobre "Colgate"( y no,no estoy hablando de la pasta dental , de que se mueran !Owo)**

**5_Esrsdferefe-Fliqpy: cuentanos un cuento sobre tus experiencias ouo**

**6_Mime:emmm...no se ...has un gesto obseno x)**

**7_Disco bear :Dale un piquito a Pop**

**8_Pop:Mata a Disco -_-**

**9_ Lumpy:Agh! Porque hay imagenes tan sexys de ti , Un beso con Russel**

**10-Truffles :estas con vida owo? Ah? Bueno si estas ,besa apasionadamente al consolador de Lammy x)**

**11_Lammy:Donde encontrastes a tu pepino 0_e? Como te lo imaginas! Digo como es ,como lo ves?**

**12_Flaky :Como te quiero !(*_*) emmm..haste gotica (Ow...una pelirroja gotica? :B so sexy!)**

**13_Nutty:Come sensualmente un chocolate ,enfrente de Sniffles ouo**

**14_Sniffles:Admite que le tienes ganas a Nutty XD, todos lo saben o solo yo ouo**

**15_Russel:Baila un tango :l**

**16_Petunia:A que te viene ese miedo a la suciedad?._. ,tirate porqueria encima (CofrestosdelabasuradeMcdonalsCof)**

**17_Toothy:Que lindos ojos tienes :3 (XD) Te quiero!**

**18_Flippy:Cocinas pizza? Cocinala Right Now!**

**19_Handy:Hola meeeeen! Que haces cuando te pica la nariz o la cabeza ._.?**

**20_Hay mas personajes Owo , bueno a los que no nombre ...Matense !**

**Chauk!-se supone que es el ruido de un beso 0_e-**

**Byee Ah wait!**

**21_Denme abracitos TToTT y eso :3**

Giggles: -Enojada- Las rubias son tontas.

Todos: UUUUUUUUUUU.

Giggles y Petunia se besan con disgusto, algunos hombre se les quedan viendo (ya sabrán por que XD).

Cuddles: Mis ojos son de color negros, no azules-después hace un cosplay de Gohan-.

Jake y Deep: -Completamente shock- QUE!.

:Aunque me disguste, no es nada XXX, así que lo siento chicos.

Jake y Deep a la fuerza entran a un cuarto "privado" ,después salen completamente sonrojados y sin cruzar mirada.

:Pobres, la gente quieren que se vuelvan gays, pero me encanta! Es mas audiencia, em lo siento continúen.

Shifty y Lifty: Están artos de que la cuerda con la cual se van a colgar siempre se rompa?- de fondo vemos a Lumpy confundido en una silla con una cuerda al lado- Compren la nueva cuerda Colgate Hecha en China- Lifty empuja a Lumpy Haciendo que se ahorque(Garantía no incluida, solo valido para personas del calabozo).

Jake: Dame 1

Fliqpy: no tengo muchos, la mayoría son solamente muertes comunes, solamente te contaría cuando asesine a un soldado con una podadora y hice que otro se comiera lo que salió de el,fue tan gracioso-ríe desquiciadamente.

Mime. –se encoje de brazos y hace un gesto obseno-.

Discobear con disgusto se besa con Pop, quien tapo los ojos de Cub para que no lo viera.

Pop mata a Discobear lanzándole un cuchillo directo a el corazón.

Lumpy con disgusto se besa con Russel.

Truffles: Que mas da, en un tonto pepino-besa a el "pepino" de Lammy.

Deep le susurra algo a Truffles, quien después de escuchar eso pone cara de asco y escupe al suelo varias cientos de veces.

Lammy: -ofendida- No es un pepino, es mi amigo y el único que me entiende, lo encontré en una tienda a mitad de precio. (LOL)

Flaky: -se viste de gótica-.

Todos se le quedan viendo con asombro, eh incluso el escritor. (aceptémoslo, se vería genial )

Nutty se come un chocolate de manera sensual ante un confundido Sniffles.

Sniffles: No tengo tiempo para tener si quiera amigos, muy apenas conozco a Cuddles y a Toothy.

Russel comienza a bailar un tango con una escoba.

A Petunia le caen cientos de pedazos de hamburguesa de CofrestosdelabasuradeMcdonalsCof.

Toothy:-Alagado- Gracias

Flippy va a la cocina, después sale con una pizza.

Flippy: No supe que ponerle, así que le puse peperoni-lo pone en el paquete-.

Handy :-se sienta y con el pie se comienza a rascar como un perro- A si.

Los demás no mencionados se matan entre ellos.

Todos: Te mandamos un fuerte abrazo :3

Flippy: La siguiente es de **samyfxf **

**aparecen las chicas que ya conocen samyfxf(prefiero que me digan samy y selly es la que me mando a pelear) con la camisa y el short que envio giggles con unas medias rojas mucho mas arriba de la rodilla con botas roja con manchas blancas selly con un vestido rosa y tacones rojos**

**samy: ok en primera yo soy la sadica parecida a fliqpy pero con emmm como se diche a humor y selly es parecidisima a flippy solo en version mujer y castaña capish **

**selly: no me confundan con esa perra **

**samy: perdon? en primera a ti te gustan todosss los hombres de htf y a mi solo me gustan : lumpy 0p0 splendid shifty lifty nutty y talves solo tal vez los veteranos russell the mole y cuddles**

**selly: pero si son bien lindos**

**samy: para ti no para mi recuerda que tenemos diferentes gustos daaaa**

**1 jajajaja fliqpy pedazo de mono (es para hacerte enojar) bueno quiero pelear con tigo esta vez estoy lista jejeje **

**selly: pero no estas armada **

**samy hace aparecer una katana con dos pistolas con balas infinitas**

**samy: feliz? **

**selly: pero no iras con esa ropa **

**samy: porque ahh no ni te atrevas **

**selly le pone una camisa provocativa negra rasgada con el mismo short solo con sangre **

**samy: cual es tu maldita pica conmigo **

**selly: ni idea pero se te ve bien **

**2 ay pobre flaky ten te mando una tablet **

**3 flippy ay gracias por no quedarte con mi chaqueta pero dde todos modos tengo que hacerte algo porque mi hermanita querida me obliga **

**4 petunia gracias por las papas para la proxima le pones sangre?**

**selly: que asco :s**

**samy: cayate fresa**

**5 lumpy dame un abrazo **

**6 ook giggles lammy yaoi ahora**

**7 handy eres gay?**

**samy: quiero mas sangre (con una copa de sangre) tengo hambreeeeeeee**

**selly: solo te alimentas de la sangre o que**

**samy: algo asi **

**russell: dame tu parche **

**samy: ok ya estan los mios me voy a cambiar odio esta ropa **

**selly: a nononono (jalandola)tu te quedas con esa ropa **

**samy: a ver quien es la mayor aqui **

**selly: tu **

**samy: exacto asique me quito esto y me pongo mi otra ropa quieras o no**

**selly: pero se te ve bien **

**samy: hija dee ok solo termino de pelear pero me das tu sangre tengo haaammbreeee**

**selly: ok emocionada me tooocaaa**

**1 flippy tu sangre ahora**

**2 fliqpy lo mismo **

**3petunia peeerraaaa que tenias con fliqpy **

**samy: petuniaxflippy ay yaoi?**

**selly: no **

**samy: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo puta petunia yo te matooooooo **

**selly: a fliqpy no hazlo por flaky**

**samy: mmmmmmmm NO**

**4 flaky jajajaja ok te doy un helado por hacer reir **

**5 lammy alejate de flippy te acuerdas de mr pickles porque te lo daremos en version humana claro si nos dejan **

**samy: ya?**

**selly: siiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**samy: ok eso es todo chao **

**selly: chaooo mas les vale no confundirme con mi hermana**

**p.d: fliqpy maldito gay cabeza de trasero (es para hacerte enojar) ahora siiii byeeeeeeeeeeeee :)**

Fliqpy: -Furioso- PEDAZO DE QUE! AHORA SI TE MATARE!

Aparece Samy, luego Fliqpy corre hacia ella pero Samy fácilmente lo atraviesa con la Katarna, después Samy se despide y se va.

Flaky: Gracias- agarra la Tablet-.

Flippy: -triste- Ok

Petunia: -un poco aterrada por lo de la sangre- Bueno, pero de donde la consigo?.

Deep: Agarra un poco del soldado que esta en el piso.

Petunia aterrada y con asco agarra la sangre del piso, después de un rato regresa con unas papas fritas con sangre y las pone en el paquete.

Lumpy le da un abrazo a Samy.

Giggles y Lammy con disgusto se besan, de nuevo pasa la misma escena que hicieron los hombres(sangrado nasal).

Handy: No :D

Deep: Obviamente ningún hombre diría que es gay, hay que sacárselo a la fuerza-se tapa la boca- que acabo de decir?.

Jake: Gracias Deep, nos acabas de condenar a todos.

Russel: -pone su parche en el paquete, pero tenia otro de repuesto y se lo pone-.

Flippy: -con una jeringuilla se saca un poco de sangre-Mejor ni pregunto para que la quieres.

Fliqpy:-Hace lo mismo que Flippy-.

Petunia: -confundida- De que hablas? El me da miedo-lo mira y le da un escalofrió-.

Flaky: Gracias-agarra el helado con mucho gusto y una sonrisa-.

Jake: Por que a mi solo me torturan y no me regalan nada-triste-.

Lammy: El es solo mi amigo(pobre Mr Pickles, ha caído en la friendzone). Después Mr Pickles se vuelve humano.

Fliqpy: -Furioso- LA PROXIMA SI ME LA PAGARAN!

Deep: La siguiente es de **flaky134htf **

**Holii un chat show genial :33 bueno van mis retos**

**1 Flaky canta conmiguo el opening de Another :33**

**2 DEJAME SECUESTRAR A SPLENDID lo amo mucho :33**

**3 mmm no se vistanse de vocaloid y que las chicas de HTF canten Bad apple**

**4Que flaky y flippy canten magnet :33 y se den un besitoo (lo se soy muy cursi)**

**5Flaky deja de ser miedo yo se que tu puedes w **

**6 Flaky dame consejos para ser un poco mas femenina bueno esque lo que pasa esque no puedo dejar de pegarles a los niños es mas un dia mate a uno y soy una psicopata jejej **

**7 Flipqy sere sinsera TE AMO MUCHO ten una cita conmiguo y ayudame a matar a un maldita zorra shiii gracias**

**8Flaky la cancion de Kagamine rin invasion y dedicasela a alguien :33**

**Bueno eso es todo Sayoo**

Flaky canta junto con **flaky134htf **el opening de Another

:Okey, pero lo devuelves para el siguiente capitulo.

Splendid es secuestrado por **flaky134htf**

Todos se visten de vocaloid y la chicas cantan Bad Apple.

Flaky y Flippy cantan Magnet y al final se besan. Los dos acaban completamente sonrojados.

Flaky: Bueno, se un poco mas tranquila y si tienes ganas de pegarle a algo, agarra una almohada y pegale.

Fliqpy:-sexi- Vaya, una admiradora, bueno chiquilla tengo libre los sábados y si me interesa matar a alguien.

Flaky: Bu-bueno, la de-dedico a… Flippy-se sonrojan los dos y Flaky canta Kagamine rin invasión-.

Jake: La siguiente es de **lajh **

**Bueno espero que te vaya bien y pues los retos:  
1.- Cada vez que alguien pida cualquier tipo de yaoi le arranquen un trozo de piel a Lumpy (lo se, terminara descarnado)  
2.- Jake y Deep, entre los dos maten a Fliqpy con un calcetin lleno de clavos  
3.- Quiero yuri entre flaky y giggles y que los chicos lo vean  
4.- Nutty, si te dijera que tienes una paleta en el intestino, vamos denle un cuchillo para ver que hace  
5.- Manden a todos a Silent Hill armados con una cuchara  
6.- Los que sobrevivieron matense el uno al otro de forma sadica, dolorosa y cruel  
7.- Al ultimo que murio denle un Minigun por todo un episodio  
Suerte**

Lumpy: -Queda totalmente despellejado-.

Jake mata a Fliqpy con el calcetín.

Deep: -sorprendido- Como hiciste eso?

Jake: Veo mucho ¡Carly (XD).

Flaky y Giggles se besan de nuevo sucede la escena de los hombres pervertidos.

Deep: No creo que se tan tonto como para…-ve a Nutty completamente destripado-.

Todos son teletransportados a Silent Hill, los únicos que vuelven son Fliqpy, Jake, Deep,Y Flippy .

Fliqpy: Te traje un recuerdo- deja un esqueleto en el suelo-.

Fliqpy asesina a Flippy con una motosierra, después va por Jake pero el mismo problema de que no le pueden atacar pasa, Jake aprovecha y le encaja un cuchillo a Fliqpy.

Deep y Jake se ven de frente, los dos hacen movimientos de karate pero al final se dan de bofetadas, al final acaban cansados y declaran empate.

Y bien aquí termina este 3 episodio, tendré que darles una mala noticia, no actualiza la próxima semana, lo siento solo que los exámenes salvajes me atacan y no podre hacer el próximo cap pronto, pero el 26 o a finales de mes actualizo, un saludito y hasta la próxima!.

_Opciones para el próximo cap!_

**Elijamos el mejor comentario y invitamos al autor al capitulo :megusta:**

**Jake esta un poco deprimido, quieren que reciba una sorpresa :LOL:**

**Ágamos una fiesta :trollface:**


	4. Inicio de las galacticidades

Hola de nuevo, antes que nada quiero decirles que las opciones que pongo al final de los capítulos son ideas para hacer en el próximo, ustedes las votan y se pone en el cap, además de que tengo una sorpresa para este capitulo, no les diré que es jeje

(¿):De que hablas?

Eh? Como pudiste entrar aquí?

(¿): Deberías de cambiar de guardia, sabes?

Ah, como sea,Sin mas que decir, que comience el 4 capitulo!

Vemos a todos los"torturados" en circulo como planeando algo.

Flippy: Bien, ya tenemos el plan.

Lumpy: Que plan?

Sniffles: Acaso estuviste mirando a esa mosca de nuevo?

Lumpy: Emmmmm, no.

Flippy: Lo repetiré otra vez, cuando el guardia se distraiga salimos por la puerta, yo iré primero.

Fliqpy: Oye! Quien dijo que eras el líder?

Flippy: Bueno yo hice el plan mientras que tu estabas matando a Discobear.

Fliqpy: Pero yo soy el mas sexi y fuerte de aquí!

Vemos como los dos comienzan a discutir mientras que Mime estaba distrayendo al guardia con un acto de mímica, los demás se escabullían por la puerta.

Cuddles: Por fin! LIBRES!.

Vemos como el escritor aparece en frente de ellos asustándolos.

: Con que planeaban escapar eh? –Grita-Tails Dolls! Hay alguien que quiere jugar contigo!

Vemos como todos corrían hacia el calabozo escapando de TD quien portaba un hacha en sus manos.

: Jeje, me encanta que haya vuelto!

Media Hora mas tarde…

Vemos como seguían discutiendo Flippy y Fliqpy y los demás eran fijamente vigilados por TD.

: Hola de nuevo, hoy seguimos con el programa.

Todos: -suplicando- No mas!

: Tranquilo Jake, hoy vendrá alguien a ayudarme por que yo saldré por que tengo un asunto importante que atender, y nuestro amigo TD solo estará de guardia ,además ,alguien ha visto a Splendid por aquí? No me lo han regresado y el programa va a empezar, en fin, adiós.

Jake: Pobre, me pregunto que le habrá pasado.

Deep: Me imagino que lo violaron, no es por nada pero espero que haya sido una mujer.

Jake: Pero y si pasa lo mismo con nosotros-asustado-

Deep: A ti siempre te pasan las cosas malas Jake.

: Se me olvidaba, ten- les da las cartas a Deep- .

Deep:-suspira-,okey, esta es de **bloodytokita **

**eehh! m otro reviuw no se posteo ! ahhhhhh u.u bueno comenzate y quisierta yo aparecer en e l sig cap seria divertido**

**Flaky: hazme muse de chocolate**

**Flipqy: acompañame, tengo una micion e ayudas con 100 tipos, yo me encargo de los otrs 150**

**Petu: limpia mi cuarto**

**Dsco bear: dejenme asesinarlo *saca una hoz***

**Gaara: estas un poco loca U**

**Bloody: *lo araza* pero soy tu loca!**

**Gaara **

**Blooy eso es todo o tengo imaginación hoy uu**

Flaky va a la cocina y regresa con un muse de chocolate y lo deja en el paquete.

Fliqpy: 100? No son nada para mí.

Flippy: -sarcasmo-Claro Rambo.

Petunia desaparece y después regresa con cara de espantada.

Petunia: Había mucha basura.

Aparece **Bloodytokita** y le corta la cabeza a Discobear, después se despide con la cabeza en la mano y se va.

Deep: La siguiente es de **Kafferi Coff **

**XDDDDD okey lo de Colgate esta bueno ,Dame 1!**

**1_Asdasd _ Claro, Claro, creo que tienes algo de razon Giggles (lo dije !lo dije!) Porque hay una imagen tuya ,en la que te manoseas o/3/o ?!( me lo paso una amiga O_e medio perver)**

**2_ que linduu ,Cuddles ...transformate en una mujer XC ,porque las minitas rubias son tontas (cortesia de Giggles) y muuuuy , pero muuuy "inocentes" ,Ash ,no hay escusa , solo hazlo xc**

**3_Jake y Deep :Canten Rolling in the "Deep" XD osea que Jake comenze a rodar arriba de Deep XDDDD (que retos mas raros mando XD)**

**4_XDDDDD Shifty y Lifty : hagan un chiste, Sentandoas en un sillon feito , asi como Beavis y Butt-Head xcc**

**5_Fliqpy : Cuentame un cuento que estoy malita (?) Ok emmm... Mete a mi gato XuXXa a la heladera (mi gato es malo xc (?)) Y luego metele un arenque en la boca a Spledid XDD y al final baila Im sexy and I know it ,con la cabeza de Deadmau y unos anteojos hipters ouo.**

**6_Mime: no entiendo xcc! Que gesto hicistes D': ,ehh...no se , que harias si te encontraras esto por el bosque ? art/Bro-My-ver-320834540 - yo aun sigo en el bosque ,con esta cosa y no se me ocurre nada -pokerface- que harias ? Lo quemarias?lo abrazas?lo violas?(?) **

**7_Diaco bear: te consideras pederasta o pedofilo ouo? Solo pregunto !xcc**

**8_Lumpy: dime cuanto es 1 a la potencia cero ... -explota(?)-**

**9_Truffles : cual es tu sueño ? Aparte de que desaparezcan las ovejas y hagas tu propio show con manteca y mujerzuelas (?)**

**10_Lammy: emm...no se ...Hacete hombre y besa apasionadamente a Flippy (cortesia de Haku-Kenny 7_7)**

**11_Flaky: Eres monja ?XD lo siento tema delicado , estalla en confeti :D(?)**

**12_Nutty: sufres Hiperactividad? Ok...emm...alguna vez te bañaste en chocolate ? No te lo recomiendo (?) Ash ,como tienes relaciones con el chocolate o_o? En un cap. Te casaste con una caja de chocolates y al rato tubieron hijos ! Que tipo de lógica tiene eso ?!-golpe el teclado (?)-**

Giggles: -completamente roja como tomate- Men-men-MENTIRA.

Cuddles es transformado en una mujer.

Jake. Como se supone que haremos eso?

Vemos como Jake atado a una cuerda comienza a dar vueltas arriba de Deep. (Ba dum tsss)

(Con este reto no pude hacerlo ya que no conocía a esos dos personajes o serie, lo siento).

:Como todo esta junto tendrás que hacer todo JUNTO

Fliqpy: Como se supone que haga todo eso?

Vemos como Fliqpy comienza a leer un cuento, con una mano lanza a un gato a una nevera, se pone la cabeza de DeadMau5 con unos anteojos Hipsters baila Im sexy and I know it.

Fliqpy: -completamente cansado- Donde esta la ardilla?

:En serio, donde esta Splendid?

Todos miran a su alrededor pero no logran encontrarlo.

:TD, Ve a buscarlo.

Vemos como TD desaparece, después de unos 3 segundos aparece con Splendid.

Splendid: GRACIAS!-Abraza a el escritor, después este lo aparta de el-Me torturaron y me hicieron cosas…-escalofrió-.

: Creo que seré un poco mas considerado de a quien le dejo a mis torturados.

Fliqpy le pone el arenque a Splendid en la boca

Mime comienza a correr espantado después de ver la foto.

Disco bear: Ninguna de las dos, en la disco no admiten menores de edad, solamente sexis ladies!

Lumpy: Emmm, capsup-luego explota-.

Truffles: Nada es mejor que una mansión con mujersuelas y mucha manteca (no me pregunten por que dijo eso, ni nosotros le entendimos).

Lammy se hace hombre y besa a Flippy, quien intento correr pero Lammy lo atrapo.

Flaky estalla en confeti

Nutty: CHOCOLATE!-después de decir eso, comienza a correr por todo el lugar-.

Deep: La siguiente es de **samyfxf **

**Aparece samy con un pantalon negro y rojo de cuadros (asi estilo ajedrez vite-viva alejo y valentina) una camisa tambien de cuadros roja y negra pero con sangre con botas negras con manchas blancas y selly con un vestido crema y botas cremas  
Samy: *explotando en carcajadas* jajajajajajajajajajaja fliqpy maldito hijo de/  
Selly: hey! Respetalo!  
Samy: ya ya *agarrandose su panzita* ok esta vez sere buena con el  
1 ok fliqpy te pido disculpas por lo de matarte si me perdonas dejare que mates a selly  
Selly: ah no a ti que te mate  
Samy: ok dejare que me mates (pendejo)  
2 flippy ok ok no queria ponerte triste asique te regalo aaaaa (ni puta idea) tus amigos de la guerra?  
3 cuddles ay puta madre porque eres tan lindo y tierno  
4 giggles concuerdo contigo las rubias son tontas pero solo pocas son listas (tomaaa pendeja)  
5 flaky te gusto la tablet? (Obvio que si)  
Selly: ok eso es todo chaoooo  
Samy: bueno toy corta de inspiracion :p chaoooo  
P.D: ya pues emm jake y deep les regalo un pastel uno tiene sangre y otro chocolate byeee**

Fliqpy:-totalmente enfadado- La próxima vez morirán!

Aparecen varios soldados

Flippy: -feliz- AMIGOS!

Cuddles: -sonrojado- Oh no soy tan lindo, pero gracias.

Giggles:-ofendida- Dime 3 rubias inteligentes que conoces.

Flaky: Si, muchas gracias.

Jake y Deep:-miran los pasteles- Cual será el de la sangre?

Jake: A puesto 5 a que este pastel no lo es.

Deep: OK!

Los dos comen los pasteles y se ve a Jake escupiéndolo.

Deep: Gane!.

Deep: La siguiente es de **Flaky134 **

**Holaa bueno van mis retos**

**1 Flaky linda por una vez en tu vida deja de ser miedosa**

**2 Flipp te amo mucho pero se que eres de Flaky uwu y Que flaky y tu se casen :33**

**3 Splendid ers mi heroe favorito dame tu autografo en una foto tuta *-***

**4 Flipqy ten una cita conmiguo y vallamos a matar a alguien**

**5 Petunia ven y limpia mi cuarto y NO MUEVAS MI COLECION DE ORGANOS si no agregare tu corazon y me comere tus ojos**

**Bueno me tengo que ir matare a alguien Sayoo**

Flaky: No puedo-Triste-.

: Lo siento pero no tenemos todavía los recursos para una boda, pero en el próximo capitulo lo arreglamos todo :D (Lo digo enserio, no bromeo)

Splendid: Ten -muestra una foto de el en pose heroica autografiada y la pone en el paquete-.

Tengo muchas como esa para mis fans.

Fliqpy: Claro siempre quiero matar a alguien.

Petunia se desaparece por unas horas, después aparece de nuevo con cara de aterrada

Petunia: Por favor no soy una sirvienta para limpiar toda la no sequé que me piden!

Jake: Uf, que bueno hoy no hicimos nada malo no creen?-dice a los demás-.

Vemos como alguien encapuchado aparece detrás de Jake.

(¿): BUUUU!

Jake salta del susto

(¿): Jeje, lo siento no quería asustarte así.

:Por fin llegas, que estabas haciendo?

(¿): Hablaba con tu asistente-se quita la capucha y se ve que es una chica de pelo color pelirrojo, con una capucha color negra, camisa de color verde, jeans de mescrilla y tennis de color azul-Entonces esto son?

: Si, trátalos bien-desaparece-.

Jake:-apenas se levantaba- OYE!-enojado-. Después se levanta y la ve, se queda completamente petrificado.

(¿): -viéndolo- Esta bien?-pregunta hacia los demás-.

Fliqpy: Vaya, eres muy sexi-sonrisa pervertida-.

Jake se voltea y golpea a Fliqpy y lo deja tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Jake, eh incluso el mismo Jake.

(¿): Bueno, yo me llamo Mariel, estaré aquí mientras que el escritor esta en una cosa "super importante", ok?.

Todos: OK

_El fin del capitulo 3, este ha sido muy corto pero es por que no ha habido muchos retos y etc. Espero que haya más en próximos capítulos, sin más que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima._

_Que opción vas a elegir?_

**Hagamos una fiesta: Megusta:**

**Movimiento anti rubias :LOL:**

**Sorpresa ESPECIAL: Yaoming:**


	5. Un lugar para el amor?

**Titulo: Un lugar para el amor?**

**Hola de nuevo, hoy tengo una mala y buena noticia, la mala es que hoy no habrá boda, y la buena estará al final de este capitulo, espero que aguanten las ansias de bajar directamente por que este capitulo es muy entretenido, con buenos retos (cortesía de ustedes) y que comience el capitulo 4**

Vemos como nuestros torturados están viendo una película en una pantalla plana (cortesía de nuestro asistente)y otros están platicando sobre diversos temas(nota: Mime hacia un acto de mímica mientras que los dos gemelos robaban la billetera de Flippy).

Cuddles: Tengo que admitirlo, la nueva es muy amable con nosotros.

Toothy: Solo falta que salgamos de aquí-comiendo palomitas-.

Vemos como Deep esta buscando a Jake.

Deep: Jake? Donde se habrá metido? Jake!

Russel: Buscas a tu amigo el que tiene cabello café?

Deep: Si, lo has visto?

Russel: No puedo ver nada con este parche, este ojo es de vidrio-se pica el ojo con el garfio y no le pasa nada-.

Vemos como algo arrastra a Deep hacia un escondite rápidamente.

Jake: Silencio o quieres que me encuentre?-señala a Fliqpy quien estaba buscando a Jake MUY furioso.

Deep: Por que? Por lo de ayer?

Jake: No se por que lo hice, de verdad, solamente, pum lo golpee.

Deep: No será que te gusta Mariel verdad?-insinuando-.

Jake: -Nervioso y sonrojado-QUE!CLARO QUE NO OSEA YO Y QUE ELLA ME GUSTE CLARO QUE..-Deep se le queda viendo con una cara de Yo no me creo esa-Ah, okey si me gusta, es muy bonita, pero no se que hacer, me pongo nervioso cuando la veo, no le puedo ni hablar.

Deep: Oh vamos es fácil, mira-Sale del escondite-.

Jake: Espera! No!

De otra parte del calabozo.

Petunia: Que estas leyendo?-pregunta hacia Mariel-.

Mariel: Las reglas, me las dio, como se llamaba? El muñeco volador con la antena en la cabeza, bah que interesa.

Deep: Hola

Mariel: A hola, como estas?

Deep: Bien.

Jake: -viendo a Deep platicando con Mariel- Vamos es fácil, solamente debes de ir y hablarle, es fácil-diciéndose a el mismo-. Después sale del escondite y se dirige como todo un valiente hacia los dos-Vamos tu puedes, es fácil solo acércate y dile hola- Queda en frente de los dos.

Jake: Hol….-se queda de nuevo completamente paralizado cuando Mariel voltea y lo ve-.

Deep: A este es mi amigo, se llama Jake-Lo mira- Jake, saluda.

Mariel: -dice con una sonrisa- Hola Jake.

Jake se queda de nuevo paralizado sin decir nada.

Deep: ejem, ahorita venimos-se lleva a Jake a otro lugar-.

Mariel:-confundida- Em, claro, adiós. Que la pasara a ese chico? -pensando- .Vemos como TD viene con unas cartas- Ha ya empezamos?, Ok.

Mariel: Bueno, hoy empezamos con el programa-todos quedan aterrados y algunos gritan- La primera es de **lajh **

**Bien, aqui vienen los retos, y de una vez les digo que mis retos siempre seran sadicos, asi que comenzemos:**

**1- FLIqPY: Veras, se que te gusta tu cuchillo pero Pyramid Head tiene uno mas grande, ve por el (no creo que lo obtenga) si lo obtiene o no quiere ir Jake y Deep ustedes ganaron el Minigun del capitulo ante pasado asi que disparenle.**

**2-PETUNIA: Todos tiene sucio debajo de la piel y la unica manera de limpiarze es quitandosela, denle una navaja.**

**3-RUSSELL: Quitate la mano en la que NO tienes el garfio y con la mano restante rascate la cara, FUERTE**

**4- JAKE: Hazle una cirugia de riñon a Deep, solo que Deep este despierto en ese momento y Jake haya tomado sofniferos.**

**5- CUB: Conviertete en adulto y vengate de Pop, luego bañate en acido.**

**6- FLAKY: Vuelvete totalmente malvada y sin sentimientos, peor que Fliqpy y mata a 5 HTF, pero sadicamente, luego Jake que sigues vivo, vuelale la cabeza con el Minigun, ha y para que sea parejo luego disparate a ti mismo.**

Fliqpy: Nadie es mejor que yo-se va y regresa unos dos minutos después- Fue muy fácil-enseña el cuchillo, pero después cae muerto con una gran cortada en la espalda-.

Sniffles: No creo que este demasiado traumada para…-después Petunia le comienza a arrancar la piel, después corre hacia los demás gritando "TODOS ESTAN INFECTADOS".

Russel le corta la mano y con el garfio comienza a rascarse la cara muy FUERTEMENTE y acaba desfigurado.

Deep:-volviendo con Jake- De que nos perdimos?

Giggles: Tu amigo te va a operar del riñón.

Deep: A que bien…-reaccionando- QUE!

Jake se toma unos somníferos, después Deep estaba atado a una cama.

Deep: ESPERA NOOO!

Se escuchan gritos, y después de una hora se hable la puerta y sale Jake.

Jake:-como que borracho- Laaa aaanaconda estaaa liiista-cae al suelo que estaba manchado de sangre.

Cub: -Se convierte en adulto-.

Pop: Hijo! Claro que no le harías daño a tu padre verdad?-risa nerviosa-. Vemos como Cub agarra uno de los objetos de operación y le corta la cabeza a su padre.

Flaky: Como se supone que hare eso?

TD le trae una botella que tenia un liquido amarillo, obliga a que Flaky se lo tome y sus ojos se vuelven color blancos y se comienza a reír de forma demoniaca.

Fliqpy: WOW, eso si que es atractivo.

Flaky con una motosierra rebana en 5 partes a Fliqpy, después con un cuchillo persigue a los demás, a Lumpy lo asfixia con sus propios intestinos, a Petunia le saca el corazón y lo aplasta con su mano, a Discobear lo lanza hacia una trituradora y a los gemelos los acuchilla directamente en el estomago sacándoles los intestinos. A los demás simplemente les truena el cuello.

Mariel:-quien se había salvado gracias a que a Flaky se le paso el efecto- La siguiente es de **samyfxf **

**Aparece samy con una camisa negra con una capucha roja con orejas de osita con un short negro con rojo y botas rojas con blanco selly con una camisa crema con una capucha amarilla con orejas de conejo con una minifalda blanca y botas blancas **

**Samy: me salveee (en tu cara pendejo) **

**Selly: oye ahora que recuerdo donde esta la samy tierna **

**Samy: eh? **

**Selly: ya sabes tu otro yo de ojos rosas vamos a despertarla**

**Samy: oye sabes lo que me costo hacerla dormir?**

**Selly: mmm no *le inyecta un liquido rosa* **

**Los ojos de samy cambian a rosa **

**Samy t: eh? Oh hola selly **

**Selly: hi / bueno a los retos **

**Samy t: yo primeerooo **

**Flippy ok te gustaron tus amigos de la guerra? **

**Jake te regalo un pastel de vainilla **

**Selly: no olvidas a alguien *codeandola* **

**Samy t: ah si bueno etto *jugando con sus dedos* emm fliqpy una cita conmigo *sonrojada* flaky hazme un pastel de fresas **

**Cuddles kawaii tu autografo por favor **

**Selly: oook suficiente *inyectando un liquido negro* **

**Los ojos de samy cambian a cafe **

**Samy: ay mierda! **

**Selly: mejor arreglate **

**Samy: ay! Para que *sobandose la cabeza* **

**Selly: tienes una cita con fliqpy **

**Samy: que yo queeeee! **

**Selly: lo que oistes arreglate **

**Samy: ni loca *le patea* **

**Selly: ay! Bueno deja hacer mis retos **

**Splendid dame tu autografo **

**Shifty y lifty igual **

**Petunia maaaalaaa dame TODA tu sangre **

**Flippy dame tu cuchillo **

**Giggles a ver seria mi mama es rubia y muy lista mia jurado una antigua companiera muy lista tambien y una maestra de ingles no me acuerdo el nombre pero era muy buena y demasiado inteligente (tomaaa perrraaa)**

**Selly: listooo samy vamos a arreglarte **

**Samy: eh? Acercate y te mato y no te revivo **

**Selly: no es para tanto **

**Samy: entonces ve tu **

**Selly: pero tu lo pedistes **

**Samy: yo no fui y que asco el ademas de molesto es pervertido prefiero morir **

**Selly: ok *la mata pegandole un tiro y la revive* bien vamos *arrastrandola* **

**Samy: que no mierda! Almenos que me daraz a cambio **

**Selly: te dareee todas las armas y sangre que quieras **

**Samy: *suspirando vencida* hecho **

**Selly: pero tienes que sonreir **

**Samy: no abuses *con su pistola* (ay que linda pistola :3)**

**Selly: ok ok vamonos **

***************1 hora despues******************

**Sale samy con (ay puta madre no quiero) un vestido suelto rojo con negro **

**Samy: esto es vergonzoso -/-**

**Lumpy dame tu autografo **

**Russell saca tu lado gayy igual lumpy y hagan una escena romántica *p* enfrente de todos **

**splendont si estas ahí emm dame tu antifaz **

**Did lo mismo **

**Lammy yuri con petuniaaaaa **

**Nutty baniate en crema de zanahoria **

**Sniffles mira si no fueras lindo ya te hubiera golpeado quiero que conoscas mejor a nutty y que sean almenos amigos **

**Thoothy thoothy thoothy admite que te gusta cuddles de una puta vez **

**Mime tan tan tierno ? Bueno dame una foto tuya :3**

**Derepente se escucha la musica de len y rin kagamine romeo y cinderella **

**Samy: y-yo e-etto selly apaga la musica **

**Selly: oye estoy al lado tuyo **

**Samy: significa que vino O/O**

**Aparece un chico de cabello vino de ojos rojo con una capucha café con una camisa negra un jean y tenis negros **

**Samy: ay mierda que no me vea asi *sonrojada* **

**Flick: oh hola samy **

**Samy: O/O yo e-etto hola? **

**Selly: saludalo maldita sea *empujandola* **

**Flick: *abrazandola* y como estan **

**Samy: ... *roja muy roja* (ay ya pues a no todo el mundo le gusta fliqpy y flippy) **

**Selly: estamos haciendo retos quieres hacer unos **

**Flick: emm claro **

**Ok emm bueno flippy me caes bien asique que te doy una metralleta **

**Flaky eres tan linda me das tu autografo **

**Petunia no me convence mucho pero creo que si eres una perra :3**

**Handy jajaja me caes bien apesar de ser amargado ten te doy brazos postizos **

**Giggles te doy una flor rosa explosiva :3**

**Samy: emm *recuperada* bueno eso es todo creo **

**Flick: cierto que tienes una cita con fliqpy?**

**Samy: en realidad/**

**Selly: si la tiene pero cuando venga es toda tuya**

**Flick: emm bien **

**Samy se desmaya **

**Selly: EYYY! *pateandola* **

**Flick: emm mejor me la llevo **

**Selly: ok eso ha sido todo parece que a samy si le gusta alguien byeeeeeeeee**

**P.D: fliqpy disfruta tu cita con samy **

**Samy: mierda** (LOL)

Flippy: Si, hace mucho que no los veía, por cierto, como murieron Fliqpy?

Fliqpy: -serio- Sera mejor que no sepas, hasta para mi fue horrible.

Jake: Gracias!-devora prácticamente el pastel de una mordida-.

Fliqpy:-suspirando- Ya son muchas citas! Bueno, es la consecuencia de ser tan sexi.

Flippy: Espero que te violen-celoso-.

Flaky se va a la cocina y vuelve con un pastel de fresas y lo pone en el paquete.

Cuddles pone su autógrafo en el paquete.

Splendid pone su autógrafo en el paquete.

Shifty y lifty ponen sus autógrafos en el paquete.

Petunia: No!-corre pero TD va hacia ella y la pone en una exprimidora gigante, después la "exprime" a la pobre Petunia(en serio, ME ENCANTA QUE HAYA VUELTO TD!) y abajo sale todo un botellón lleno de sangre

Flippy:-se saca uno de la manga de su chaqueta sorprendido- No sabia que tenia eso ahí-lo pone en el paquete-.

Giggles: No creo que sean naturales, verdaaaaaaad?

Lumpy pone su autógrafo que parece mas bien una receta de un doctor (ya saben, con las letras que parecen jeroglíficos) y la pone en el paquete.

Los dos se convierten en gays (si es que no lo eran) y comienzan a besarse y ha CENSURADO-Después TD pone una manta ocultándolos-.

Splendid: Claro que no lo esta, ya lo hubiera visto hace mucho a ese canaña bueno para nada.

Splendont:-detrás de el- A quien le hablas?

Splendid:-asustado- PERO DE DONDE HAS SALIDO!.

Splendont: Eh estado aquí todo el programa-se quita el antifaz y lo pone en el paquete y Splendid hace lo mismo solo que el tenia doble antifaz así que no se le "descubrió" su identidad.

Splendid: JA!.

Lammy y Petunia se besan con disgusto y los hombres hacen la misma escena de siempre (si eres nuevo, te diré solo una palabra: sangrado nasal)

Nutty:-es metido a una tina con crema de zanahoria sin que se de cuenta- NOOOO ME QUEMAAAA!

Cuddles: Yo quiero!-se mete a la tina y se toma toda la crema de zanahoria.

Sniffles: No pueden matarme mejor?-suspirando- Ok lo intentare-comienza a hablar con Nutty.

Toothy: No lo voy a admitir por que no me gusta, es solo mi amigo (eso dicen todos).

Mime se toma una foto y la pone en el paquete.

Flippy: -Agarrando la metralleta- Y no se que hacer con esto.

Fliqpy: Si quieres dámela a mi-sonrisa retorcida-.

Flaky:-sonrojada-Gracias-pone su autógrafo en el paquete-.

Petunia:-Ofendida- Tu lo serás!

A Handy se le ponen unos brazos postizos.

Handy: Muchas gracias!-se rasca la nariz- Ya tenia mucha picazón.

Giggles huele la flor y le explota en la cara.

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Kafferi Coff **

**Movimiento anti rubias? :LOL: porque harian eso , a mi las rubias me caenbien OvO -le cae una rubia del cielo- OvQ auch.**

**PARTY HARD!-se tira de una ventana , pero lo atrapan las fans (que no son mias 7w7) - **

**1_ Giggles:No pareces segura con lo que dijiste eue :Youknowitomean: lalalala , un cosplay de Hellow Kitty u y eeeeh...no se ,si te pregunto si tendrias sexo conmigo , esa seria la pregunta de la respuesta de mi pregunta? Abstente a las consecuencias de lo que respondas eue**

**2_ Jake: ADVENTUREE TIME! Okno ._. Que se siente que te digan que haces buena pareja con Deep ,a pesar de que no tenemos una puta idea de como eres o son?...**

**3_ Depp: Oh-MY-GLOB! E-es Jonny DEEP ! ****Kya! Atrapenlo ! -y las fangirls se lo llevan (?)- ok no ...emmm**

**4_No saben D:! OMG ! Reto a Lifty a la siguiente prenda : estas encerrado en una habitacion ,y hay dos sillas ... en una hay un Pastel y en otra esta el miembro viril de tu hermano , tienes que elegir SENTARTE en una y COMERTE la otra , estas obligado a decidir , la habitacion esta sellada y hay una camara para que Le yo vea desde una cabina , no puedes volar ,sentarte en el piso , ni trepar paredes o el techo ...Que empieze el juego :trollface:**

**5_Fliqpy: Ah...Eh...Ah, no se ...Para que matas gente ? (si la sangre no es para derramarse , no se para que es)**

**6_ Mime: eres tan malo xcc! No es TAN feo ...solo le falta ropa -.- y saber que sexo es -.-U ...lalalala beso con Sniffles**

**7_ Todas las feminas(?) : HABER NENAS, como es que estan rodeados de hombres ...y no quieren que estos se besen ! :Y U N O: que les pasa por la cabeza !? Una paloma!? **

**8_Disco-Baka : me das una foto tuya ! Y firmala ! No tengo nada para prender la hornalla u.u : trollface: **

**9_Truffles: y que serian las mujerzuelas XD? Conejos? Alces? Cerdos? Yo quiero ser tu Playmate del año !(?)**

**10_Lammy: no seeeee... tengo pensamientos raros de ti ,preguntale a tu "amigo" quien le gusta ouo . No te hagas ideas le gusta Flaky XDDDDD okno , seria un todo un troll.**

**11_Flaky: -juntando sus restos ,osea papel picado- No se , eres muy uke , asi que se un hombre ,plis!**

**12_Nutty: Ay! Te hago pollo! Okno , mejor chocolate XD ! Asdasdasd, aun no me respondiste , como tubiste unas cajas de chocolate como hijos? -Inglip- que clase de brujeria es esa!?**

Giggles:-hace un cosplay de hello kitty- Y la respuesta es no, no estoy "necesitada".

Jake: No eres la única que piensa eso, en la escuela, en publico y etc, no soy gay, solamente que Deep es mi amigo de la infancia, es mi MEJOR amigo.

Deep: Exacto, además yo soy muy guapo para ser gay.

Entran una turba de fans y gritan DEEP!.

Deep: PARA QUE DECIA ESO?!-corre pero las fans se lo llevan-.

Mariel: De donde salieron?-todos se encojen de hombros- Bueno, el siguiente reto según esto-enseña las reglas- Es categoría M por el desenlace inevitable que tendría, a si que no se puede-Los dos gemelos suspiran aliviados-.

Fliqpy: Me da un gran placer y ese color rojo! Es tan inevitable!

Mime besa a Sniffles con gran disgusto.

Todas las mujeres: NO SOMOS PERVERTIDAS.

Discobear: Tengo muchas como esa, tiene mi numero si quieres llamarme-guiña el ojo y la pone en el paquete-.

Truffles: CONEJITAS SEXIS! (enserio, no sabemos por que dice eso).

Lammy: Quien te gusta?

Mr pickles: Por que no puedo ser tu novio D:

Lammy: Pero tu eres mi mejor amigo! (La friendzone ataca de nuevo)

Flaky se convierte en hombre.

Flaky:-en shock-.

Nutty: CHOCOLATE.

Sniffles: Es la lógica de las caricaturas, me costo mucho aceptarla no la eres la única.

Mariel: La siguiente es de** bloodytokita **

**Entra una pelinegra con una camiseta de jack daniels y unpos pantalones rotos**

**Flipqy: un buen trabajo, aunque creo q te costo trabajo, bueno no te culpo eran espadachines O.O**

**Flaky:Muse! amo el muse y te quedo rico :Q_**

**Splendont: me dejan darle un abrazo :3 (sol un abrazo e.e)**

**Tails doll: *o* me das tu atografo**

**todos: bailemos la de askin alexandria-not the american revenge y la de blood on dance floor sextin y la e donkey kong**

**Petunia: ¿basura? ok, no me había dado cuenta**

**Sable: q tienes en contra de las rubias? XD hay geniales como, peper pot **

**bueno eso es todo y yo voto por la fiesta**

Fliqpy: Me descuide, eso fue todo -se cruza de brazos-.

Flaky: Gracias.

Entra **bloodytokita** y le da un abrazo a Splendont.

TD mira a Mariel.

Mariel: Que? También eres parte del Chat Show al igual que yo y el escritor.

TD pone su autógrafo en el paquete.

Todos bailan askin alexandria-not the american revenge, después la de blood on dance floor sextin y por ultimo la de donkey Kong

Petunia: Si, y mucha.

Aparece el escritor quien al parecer estaba dormido en un sofá.

Mariel: Con que eso era lo importante que estabas haciendo!-enojada-.

: Que?, yo también necesito descansar-bosteza- Que pasa por que me despiertan?

Mariel: Preguntan que por que odias a las rubias?

: Yo no las odio, la que las odia el Giggles, y si me disculpan me voy a dormir de nuevo-se queda dormido en el sofá de nuevo-.

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Flaky134 **

**Holi soy yo de nuevo y REGRESENME A SPLENDID**

**Bueno si lo torture peo eso apenas comienza *con una hacha de tras*jajaj vamos no seas timido solo te violare salvajemente luego te matare y sacare tus organos comere tus ojos y colecionare tu corazon y tu cabeza :33**

**Bueno van los retos w/ **

**1 Flaky vamos si puedes w si quieres yo te puedo enseñar okno **

**2 Regresenme a Splendid o Yuno los matara (ella y yo somos amigas de la infancia :3)**

**3 Tambien denme a Flipqy a el creo que tansolo lo violare y luego lo matare :3**

**4 Petunia lo siento querida PERO TOCASTE MI COLECION MALDITA asi que ire personalmante a matarte tocaste el corazon de Braulio MALDITA te matare de la forma mas horrenda existente si nwn**

**Bueno me tengo que ir matare a alguien con Yuno bueno Sayooo nwn.**

Jake: Como una mujer puede violar a un hombre?.

Splendid le susurra algo a Jake.

Jake: ESO SE PUEDE!-Sorprendido, después Splendid asiente(dice si moviendo la cabeza, me canso de explicar todo).

: Justo por esa razón seré mas considerado con quien le presto a los torturados, no es por nada pero me comienzan a caer bien.

Flaky: Te agradecería mucho si ayudas con mi problema, es muy difícil no tener miedo a todo.

: No lo creo, ya te lo llevaste por lo menos espérate al próximo capitulo, y además tengo a mi gran asistente TD para defendernos de quien sabe quien.

: Bueno, puedo hacer una excepción.

Fliqpy: Espera, que?!-desaparece-.

Petunia:-completamente aterrada por lo que dijo-.

Mariel: Terminamos por hoy.

: Bueno, ustedes tendrán una gran fiesta! Se lo merecen –todos se ponen felices al escuchar eso- Yo me iré a descansar, no vayan a hacer tonterías!-desaparece-.

**Viene la PARTY HARD!**

Estaba TD de Dj, había como una sala de baile tipo Disco en la cual obviamente bailaba Discobear. A los lados estaban las fuentes de sodas y las botanas de las cuales no se despejaba Nutty.

Por otra parte Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Mime y los demás bailando.

Cuddles se avienta desde donde estaba el DJ, pero nadie lo atrapo y cayó de cara al suelo, todos comenzaron a reír.

Después todos comienzan a hacer la cola del diablo (cuando todos se agarran de las manos y comienzan a correr a lo loco arrastrando a los demás) Después Mime se suelta por lo rápido que iban y se estrella directo a una maquina expendedora (de las que les pones dinero y te da una bebida, alimento o etc).

Después de unas 3 horas y 12 cajas de cerveza.

Algunos ya estaban dormidos en medio de la pista. Otros seguían bailando pero todo estilo obedece a la morsa (igual de raro).

Cuddles:-borracho y con su mano en el hombro de Toothy quien estaba igual-Saaaabes tuu erees coomoo mii heeermaano -cae al suelo-.

Jake estaba deprimido en una silla.

Deep:-un poco dormido- Que te pasa? No hiciste nada en toda la fiesta.

Jake: Como no voy a estar así? No pude hablarle en todo el día.

Deep: Y que esperamos? Esta sola, mírala.

Mariel estaba sentada a un lado del DJ aburrida mirando a Mime quien todavía trataba de salir de la maquina expendedora.

Jake: Pero…-es embujado por Deep cayendo junto en frente de Mariel-.

Mariel: Estas bien?-ayudándolo a levantarse-.

Jake:-pensando- ESTUPIDO DEEP! CUANDO LO VEA VOY A…-De nuevo se queda paralizado cuando ve a Mariel-.

Mariel: En serio estas bien? Eres mudo o algo?.

Deep: -pensando- No va a hablar, creo que tengo que obligarlo-Pisa a Jake-.

Jake: Auch! Oye eso no era necesario.

Mariel: Oh no eres mudo!-sorprendida-.

Jake: Claro que no!-reaccionando-Te hable?

Mariel: Creo.

Deep:-pensando- No me lo agradezcas Jake-hablando-Creo que los dejare solos, yo voy a dormir.

Jake y Mariel: Hasta mañana Deep.

**_Y bueno chicos y chicas, la buena noticia es que:_**

**_Mi gran y ingeniosa mente a pensa que todos ustedes pueden estar en la boda, simplemente deberán de poner estos datos._**

**_Apariencia física: (Como son o que Oc van a mandar)._**

**_Vestimenta: (Traje o vestido, nada de otras cosas)._**

**_Cual será su principal razón por la cual van a la boda: (ya sea estar con algún personaje, hablarles o simplemente que quieren estar ahí presentes)._**

**Su comportamiento: (ya sea intentar detener la boda, interactuar con los personajes y etc.)**

**Estos datos me los mandan por MP(mensaje privado) y los retos en los reviews (no los confundan), sin nada mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!.**

**Que opción vas a elegir?:**

**Quieren saber que paso con Jake y Mariel después? :Megusta:**

**Preparativos iniciales de la boda! :Notbad:**

**Preguntas y spoilers del escritor :Derp:**


	6. A lo loco y con nugget de pollo!

**Hola de nuevo guapísimos!, el capitulo anterior fue muy bueno (para mi) Y este capitulo parece que será un poco….. LOCO! Jeje, bueno lo digo por los retos que mandan, espero que les guste y el 6 capitulo esta aquí!**

Algunos estaban todavía dormidos (de la fiesta de ayer) y los pocos que estaban levantados estaban como zombies, caminando lento, quejándose y cayendo de vez en cuando.

Cuddles: -apenas levantándose-Que paso? Donde estoy?-preguntaba como entre dormido y con dolor de cabeza-.

Mime seguía intentando salir de la maquina expendedora.

TD estaba haciendo una bebida de color rojo y se la dio a Toothy, este se niega a tomarla pero al final lo hace, después se recupera de la "cruda". El escritor seguía dormido en el sofá. Fliqpy ya había regresado sin su chaqueta y con varias cortadas.

Flippy: Como te fue?

Fliqpy: Con la loca esa o en la cita?

Flippy: En las dos.

Fliqpy: Primero pude escapar de ella, fue un poco difícil por que estaba amarrado en una cama, pero nada que un cuchillo no pueda hacer,ni se dio cuenta por que fabrique un muñeco parecido a mi con papeles , y con la cita, en si era buena asesina y me gustaba su forma de hablar, pero el amor te hace débil y tuve que escabullirme por la ventana del baño.

Flippy: Y tu chaqueta y esas cortadas?

Fliqpy: Se me cayó al escapar y las cortadas fueron por que rompí el vidrio del baño al tratar de escapar.

Flippy: Vaya, no eres el asesino desquiciado de antes.

Fliqpy: Solamente estoy dormido, cuando despierte..-bosteza y se queda dormido en el suelo-.

Deep:-despierta y después bosteza- Que buen sueño, parece que va hacer un día tranquilo, ese soldado esta dormido, y todo esta tranquilo.

Jake aparece de la nada y abraza muy fuertemente a Deep.

Jake: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS-decía muchas veces abrazando a Deep tan fuerte que se estaba poniendo morado-.

Deep:-asfixiándose- No..puedo...respirar...

Jake: -soltándolo- Ups lo siento, en serio eres el mejor!

Deep:-recuperandose- Por?

Jake: Me ayudaste a poder hablar con Mariel, estuvimos toda la noche platicando, sabias que le gustan los gatos? Y sabias a quien mas le gustan los gatos?.

Deep: A ti?

Jake: SI! Es grandiosa!

Deep: Y donde esta?

Jake: Em, no se, me dormí y después ella desapareció, la estoy buscando.

Después de un rato ya todos estaban de pie, parece que esa bebida rara los recupero del todo.

TD va y despierta a el escritor.

:-tirándole una almohada- Déjame en paz!.

TD le avienta la almohada de nuevo al escritor.

:-despertándose enojado- Por que coño me levantas?!-TD le muestra las cartas- Y yo que?!, la que las lee es Mariel-voltea a todos lados- Y donde esta?!, ve y búscala.

TD comienza a buscar por todas partes pero no la encuentra.

: En donde estará esa tonta?, bah no me interesa, Que alguien mas las lea, Y DEJENME DORMIR!-se duerme-.

Deep:-TD le da las cartas- Okey, pero la próxima será alguien mas, esta es de **Kafferi Coff **

**Contenido M , la CTTM! -le pega a la rubia Neko , a su costado-**

**?:Nya! No me pegueeeees!**

**LE:Necesito descargarme con alguien OAQ **

**?:Conmigo no , Nya 7w7**

**A los retos...**

**1_ Giggles: Te reto ! Ahhhh...:facelamp: no se me ocurre nada *_*7 ...sobre las rubias , esta Heidi Hanks ,es una rubia pequeña ,Lisa Simpson (no creo que cuente ._.) ****Mallory Kievman , JK Rowling ...MOTHER OF GOD ! Nombre a 3 (o 4 ._.) ****Rubias inteligentes O3o ...-estalla en confeti- **

**Nye tengo un trauma con los moños rojos O3o , sabias que hay muchos fanarts que utilizan los lazos rojos ,para cosas...emm..."hot" O.O ,porque usas ese moño D: ? Otra pregunta ...tu pelo es natural ovo?**

**2_Jake : Yo tambien pense en ADVENTURE TIME :D!okno XD y yo no dije que sean GAYS! Yo solo pregunte como te sientes al respecto y no se porque les molesta DX ,ni que sus "parejas" fueran feas *7* ...ok eso , Ay...eue que pasa con Marii ,Jujujujuju Loquillo! Ouo ,ahora no te puedo mandar con Deep u.u . **

**3_Deep: LOL se equivocaron -mete una bolsa sospechosa en un armario- Jonny sera todo mio *7* ...Ngh, y a ti quien te gusta ? Solo eso...ono estoy corta , lo siento u.u , **

**4-Lifty: te salvaste , Saco de wea'!(?) Te entrego un ramo de flores , para la persona mas discreta , sexy y divertida de HTF...**

**Que esperas , daselas a tu hermano XDDDDD! :trollface:**

**5_Fliqpy: que te da placer eve? :IfyouknowItomean: jujujuju me hace pensar cosas Faperas ouo ...okno ._. Que prefieres ser ; Sadomasoquista eue o Tsundere ? (Porfa ,se sadoTAT)**

**6_ Las sexys solteras (?): ñanmslañansl- aburridas! Pero que colores de pelo mas raros eue , que son? La hermandad de teñidas resentidas ovo Esperen !**

**7_Splendid:ñnmanslaañnana- una situacion ...amorosa ,entre Flippy y tu , y de fondo la cancion Yumemi Gokochi Boy (no pido sex en la biblioteca (?) Solo un beso (beso no pico!) )**

**8_Disco-Baka: No leyo el resto , verdad? -.-U ...tranquilo , semental! Solo era para la hornalla cofcofyelcadavercofcof ,ñam ñam Fumas? Alcohol? Sexo? GAHAHHAHAHHAHA okno mentira ; Tu nivel de virginidad SUPERA LOS LIMITES!**

**9_Truffles: Conejitas sexys? Ovo :Creppygusta: pues...jujujujueue **

**10_Cuddles: Transformate en una chica semi-humana ! Rapido , Men! Truffles te quiere en su equipo *7***

**11_Lammy: Ay si ! Ay si! Meto a mi mejor amigo en la FriendZone porque es un pepino (?)! Ay si ! Ay si! Vease lo comun de la situacion (?)**

**12_Sniffles: Cual logica? Tubiste que aceptar que Nutty esta bien bueno XD? Entonces Acepto los terminos y las condiciones XD .**

**13_Splendont: estas ahi!? OVO Hola ,meeeen! Dame un HUG!**

**(Un abrazo ._.) Ponte un traje del teletabi rojo (PO-LL#!) Si no lo haces te secuestrare ,te matare y te violare (los ultimos dos,estan al reves -.-U...**

**Creo *u*)**

**14_Mime: Ay ,ya no se que hacer contigo! DX -lo tira a un cesto de basura , al mejor estilo de Yaoming-**

**15_Flaky: Supongo que eres la "pelirroja ñam ñam" Con quien prefieres estar ? Estoy hablando de que elijas a uno de todo HTF .**

**16_Petuñia XD: te dicen Petu? Te puedo decir asi XD? Cual fue tu trauma ? (Agregale un LOL para el finalXD)**

**17_Cro-Mamort: como Corno defecas ?! :Y U N O: ...ono.**

**18_Flippy: Cuales son tus sueños ,Bitch?! Te molesta que te diga perra?o playa ._.? Te masturbas ?(?!) Okno ._. **

**19_Mariel Curie (?): Te sientes comoda con los torturados ? ****De donde vienes ? I'M FROM JERSEY SHORE,BITCH! ****Okno ._.**

**20_ Loli POP(?) : Porque cuidas tan mal a tu hijo DX? Viste Papa to kiss in the dark ?O_O ...no te lo recomiendo -.-U **

Giggles: Pero todas esas no existen!.

Jake estaba buscando a Mariel.

Jake: -nervioso y muy rojo- QUE ESO E-E-ES MENTIRA NO PASA NADA CON ELLA, E-E-ES SOLO UNA AMIGA.

Deep: Tuve suerte, dijeron que era igual de guapo que el pero que no era Jonny Deep-bromeando-.

Lifty: -pensando y luego aparece un foco arriba de su cabeza estilo caricatura- Pero si tu eres la mas bella de aquí! Por que no te daría estas hermosas flores?(Lifty si que es un Troll, mis respetos!)

Fliqpy: Ni puta idea, Cual es la que involucra violar a las mujeres?.

Petunia: Bueno, mi cabello es natural.

Giggles: Y el mío también.

Lammy: Igual.

Flaky: Creo que si es natural.

Petunia: Bueno, el problema es que de pequeña mi mama dejo la aspiradora prendida y yo era muy pequeña asi que cuando me hacerque me aspiro y quede adentro de la aspiradora toda la noche, con la suciedad y el polvo. (LOL)

Discobear: TODOS! (el detector de mentiras dice que no es cierto).

Cuddles es transformado en una mujer MUY sexi.

Truffles: Oh señorita!

Cuddles: Espera soy hombre!-comienza a ser perseguido por Truffles.

Lammy: A mi no me gusta el, si no el!-señala a Flippy y lo comienza perseguir-.

Flippy: -corriendo- Otra vez no!

Sniffles: No entendí lo que dijiste.

Splendont le da un abrazo a **Kafferi Coff.**

Splendid:-celoso-.

Mime sale de la maquina expendedora, pero después Yaoming lo tira a un cesto de basura. (Nótese la normalidad del asunto….LOL)

Flaky: Me siento se segura con Cuddles y Flippy, son buenos amigos, pero con Flippy me siento mejor, aunque me da miedo Fliqpy.

Cro-Marmort permanecía inmóvil

Sniffles: No creo que esa cosa haga algo.

Flippy: Mi sueño es que Fliqpy desaparezca de mi, y la verdad no me molesta, en el ejercito me hablaban mucho peor.

Jake: No encuentro a Mariel!.

Deep: -enojado-Y su majestad no puede decirnos donde esta?-refiriéndose a el escritor-.

Jake: Y si lo despierto?

Deep: Creo que no es la mejor opción-señala que tenia el escritor una escopeta en su mano- a menos que quieras una muerte segura.

Pop: Yo no lo cuido mal-Detrás de el, Cub estaba jugando con un cuchillo- Es solo que es muy travieso.

Deep: La siguiente es de **bloodytokita **

**entra una pelinegra con traje e motociclista**

**Bloody: *empuja a Jake haciendo q le de n beso a Mariel* ¡beso!**

**Giggles: x q tu odio a las rubias?**

**Flaky: canta para mi**

**Flipqy: toca la guirtarra electrica con migo la de perfec weapon**

**Sable: *acercandose silenciosamente al sillon y gritando muy brtalmente* ¡despierata**

**esos es todo xq ya me corren u.u bki**.

Deep: Ella no esta aquí.

Jake:-pensando- ME CAGO EN TODO!-. (Bloody, mira casi por el final del cap por que pasa algo epico el cual te incluye)

Giggles: Es que son tontas y se creen unas diosas solo por ser una puta!(Aunque hay inteligentes en mi opinion)

Flaky: Pero no se cantar!

Deep: Improvisa, no querrás terminar como la otra vez-señala a TD quien tenia un hacha-.

Flaky canta la de Corre de Jesey y Joy (Que? yo no conosco canciones del anime)

Aparece **bloody tokita** y toca junto con Fliqpy la de perfec weapon.

Después **bloody tokita **comienza a caminar lentamente con un megáfono (esto me va a doler) hacia el escritor, después grita DESPIERTA! Haciendo que casi salte del susto hasta la pared, se desaparece rápidamente.

: QUIEN LO HIZO!?-Pregunta hacia los demás.

Jake: Aprovechando que despertaste, puedes encontrar a Mariel?.

:TD, no la encontraste? Bah, denme unos minutos-se va hacia una puerta enojado-.

Deep: La siguiente es de** samyhtf **

**samyfxf**

**se encuentra a samy con una camisa negra con rojo de cuadros con un jean negro y tacones rojos a selly con un vestido blanco con rosa con tacones cremas y flick con una camisa vino con un jean y tenis rojos los 3 estan en un aciento en la pared casi tocando el techo mirando a los atrapados **

**samy: selly *calmada***

**selly: si? **

**samy: me puedes decir PORQUE CHINGADOS ESTAMOS AQUI VIENDO A LOS HTF!**

**selly: porqueeee emmm porque flick quizo **

**flick: ey a mi no me metas **

**selly: bueno ya porque queria ver a los veteranos y si puedo violar a fliqpy**

**samy: ok pero tendras que traerlo (dudo que lo haga)**

**flick: emm bueno hare los retos yo**

**oook hay alguien ahi que le guste la sangre solo alzen la mano y nos lo llevaremos a un lugar donde hay piscina comida infinita y sangre y puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana solo alzen la mano con completa sinceridad ok? :3**

**giggles bueno lo que dijo samy (me conto) son naturales tarada!**

**fliqpy ja quieres saber como te pongo en verguennza bueno segun esto (sacando una lista) haz hecho yaoi con lumpy shifty lifty splendid y flippy que tienes que decir en tu defensa **

**cuddles ooook toma crema de zanahoria hasta explotar **

**samy: emm ok como el gay digo fliqpy se porto bien solo lo matare sadicamente **

**selly: ejem *con una inyeccion con liquido rosa***

**samy: digo ay hazme lo que quieras con tal esa no soy yo es una chica que se enamoro de un oso sadico un maldito oso **

**selly: si lo vieras en version humana **

**samy: deja ver *agarrando unas fotos de el en anime* puta madre *tapandose la nariz* **

**selly: lindo no?**

**samy: lalalalalalalala no oiga nada soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado *tapandose los oidos***

**selly: mientras mas lo niegas mas lo admites yaoista**

**samy: que digistes *mirada asesina***

**sellu: eh-eh¡ me tocan los retos **

**flippy ok tu chaqueta no mejor toda tu ropa :3**

**samy: pero que carajo te pasa con el **

**selly: U es lindo :) **

**samy: y? mejor traelo violalo y ya asi de facil bueno me toca**

**fliqpy desde cuando este retrasado es sexy?**

**petunia me estas diciendo perra? uhh date por muerta puede que vista de manera rarapero almenos no me meto con cualquier chico que se pone en mi camino **

**shifty bueno emmm te doy 10000000 barras de oro siiiiiiiii haces algo que odies**

**lifty decidido tu eres kawaii asique te pido que me des un abrazo nada mas y te doy 1000000000000 barras de oro ;p**

**handy ok los brazos tienen un problema esque si tocas a un amigo en cualquier parte se destrozan**

**thoothy lo mismo de lumpy y russell perooo con mime**

**the mole que forever alone eres ten *entregando un liquido en un frasco en forma de corazon* con esto enamoraras a la persona que te gusta solo tienes que ponerlo al contacto con su piel**

**lumpy no me importa si eres un idiota para mi eres geniaaaal te quierooooo igual los ladrones cuddles the mole cub y todos menos fliqpy**

**selly: awww tambien quieres a flippyyyyyy**

**samy: cayate /**

**flick: ok eso ha sido todo hasta ahora chauuuuuuuuu**

**samy: ha dejenme matar a flippy (si te dejas matar te doy tu mas grande deseo)**

**selly: dejenme matar a fliqpy (si te dejas matar te violo :3)**

**los3: chaoooooooo**

Se comienza a escuchar unos gritos en donde el escritor se había metido.

(¿): No quiero ir ahí!

: Ya me ocasionaste muchos problemas!.

(¿): Primero muerta si crees que voy a-se escucha un golpe-.

El escritor vuelve con Mariel arrastrándola inconsciente.

: Problema solucionado.

Jake: QUE LE HICISTE!-pregunta preocupado-.

: Solo esta inconsciente, luego despertara.

Deep: Hey, preguntan si dejas ir a Fliqpy.

: Si que se vaya.

Fliqpy: Otra vez?-desaparece-.

TD levanta la mano.

: No tu estarás aquí-lo agarra antes de que desaparezca-.

Fliqpy:-apareciendo- No me había ido ya?

Deep: Solamente di si o no.

Fliqpy: No-luego desaparece-.

Cuddles: Solo eso?-después toma un jarrón del tamaño de Júpiter y explota-.(Valió la pena e.e).

Flippy: Pero...

: Solo metete en ese cuarto y hazlo.

Flippy se mete al cuarto y luego tira toda la ropa.

Flippy: No voy a salir de aquí!

Fliqpy:-Apareciendo- Ya decídete!, me voy o me quedo!-enojado- Siempre lo he sido, y gracias a mi fuerte ejercicio Flippy también lo es-desaparece-.

Shifty: Ok-se va y luego regresa- Ya esta, hice un acto de caridad.

Toothy: Que?

Shifty: Done 0.000000000001 dólares a un orfanato.

Lifty le da un abrazo a Selly y luego le caen encima mucho oro….matándolo.

Handy: Bah tonterías, verdad Cuddles?-pone su mano en el hombro de Cuddles y este explota-.

Todos se alejan de el.

The Mole no puede agarrar el frasco y lo termina tirando al suelo.

Lumpy: -Mirando a una mosca- Eh? A gracias.

Flippy: -se escucha un disparo-.

: Creo que le podrás hacer todo eso a Fliqpy cuando lo estés torturando haya donde sea que los lleves.

Jake: Mariel no despierta!

: Ups, creo que me pase un poco-saca una inyección- Solamente le pondré esta inyección-Al momento de escuchar la palabra INYECCION Mariel se levanta asustada.

Mariel: INYECCION?!-Se levanta y se esconde detrás de Jake.

: Sabía que eso la levantaría.

Deep: Donde estabas?

: Al parecer TD dejo la puerta abierta y ella intento ocultarse ahí.

Mariel: Yo no quiero estar aquí, me da miedo el soldado de ojos amarillos, siempre me a estado siguiendo con esa sonrisa tan...aterradora-escalofrio-.

:En fin, tienes retos pendientes.

Mariel: Bueno, espero que no sean nada raros.

**Bloody tokita**: -detrás de ella- Creíste que te me escapabas?-empuja a Mariel asiendo que le de un beso a Jake-.

Mariel y Jake estaban sonrojados por lo que paso.

Deep: También preguntan:** Te sientes comoda con los torturados ? ****De donde vienes ?**

Mariel:-todavía sonrojada- Bue-bueno, si aunque el soldado de ojos amarillos me da miedo, y soy mitad Francesa y mitad Argentina, mi padre era Argentino y mi madre de Francia.

:En fin, ustedes 3-señalando a Mariel, Jake y Deep- Vengan conmigo, tengo algo que decirles, los demás vuelvan a sus asuntos personales.

**Final del capitulo number six, no habrá opción especial, ya que estará la boda planificada para el próximo capitulo, nótese que estoy haciendo esto a las 2:40 de la mañana, además que estaré mas ocupado con la boda que creo que dudara mucho y para rematar tengo que actualizar otros fics y etc. El próximo capitulo seria uno de los mas largos, a si que nada, espero que les haya gustado, un saludito y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Un gran cambio

**Y hola de nuevo guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 (hace mucho que no decía eso) y hoy tenemos el nuevo capitulo que antes que nada tengo dos avisos:**

**La boda será posteada como un episodio 7.5 y posiblemente la publique entre el martes y el viernes.**

**Quien quiera crear su propio dialogo (ustedes me dirán con quien hablaran y como lo harán, ósea que ustedes hacen sus diálogos y acciones por predeterminado).**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que comience este 7 episodio!**

En el calabozo las cosas iban como normalmente van, Fliqpy asesinando sin parar a los mas débiles, Splendid asiendo una competencia contra Splendont para saber quien es el mejor, Flaky como siempre asustada por su propia sombra y Pop sin su hijo.

Flippy: Y tu que hacías antes de venir aquí?-pregunta hacia TD-.

TD hacia como que señales diciendo "no puedo hablar" señalando que no tiene boca.

Sniffles: Como es posible que haga eso?. Vemos que Nutty estaba buscando desesperadamente un dulce colgado del techo.

Truffles seguía persiguiendo a Cuddles quien seguía siendo mujer.

Splendont: Acéptalo Splendid, soy mejor que tu!

Splendid: Quien pueda matar a Fliqpy gana!

Splendont: OK

Los dos se dirigen hacia Fliqpy, Fliqpy se da cuenta y a los dos le da un puñetazo dejándolos inconscientes.

Fliqpy: Estúpidas ardillas-les corta el cuello a los dos-.

Petunia estaba limpiando una parte del calabozo, pasan corriendo Disco bear siendo perseguido por Fliqpy.

Giggles se estaba arreglando el moño de su cabeza y por ultimo los gemelos estaban buscando la forma de quitarle la billetera a Lumpy.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se escucha un gran grito a unisonó dentro de la cabina del escritor.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos y miran a la puerta, salen Deep y Jake muy asustados.

Flaky: Q-que pa-paso?-pregunta asustada-.

Deep: Nuestras muertes es lo que paso!

Jake: Sabia que este día llegaría! Soy muy joven para morir-comienza a llorar en el hombro de Deep- Y todavía soy virgen! Snif snif.

Mariel:-aferrada de el marco de la puerta-NO DEJAME NO QUIERO-el escritor la empuja-.

Flippy: Y por que vamos a morir?

: A ustedes no les va a pasar nada, ellos perderán la inmunidad que tenían ante los ataques constantes de ustedes, así que ellos pueden morir y revivir como ustedes.

Fliqpy: A si que, ya no tienen inmunidad?-comienza a reír desquisiadamente mientras que se acerca a Jake con su cuchillo-El primero serás tu!.

Jake: -comienza a correr siendo perseguido por Fliqpy-.

Mariel: NO POR FAVOR NO QUIERO NO QUIERO!-Suplicaba hacia el escritor-.

: Ya déjame en paz joder-alejándola- el publico ha dicho que no era justo que ustedes no murieran como los demás, y tu no me tienes muy contento que digamos!-señalando a Mariel-, por cierto ten-les da las cartas a Mariel ,después desaparece-.

Deep: Bueno, no se por que me preocupo, nadie de aquí me odia.

Jake pasa corriendo, después se tropieza, Fliqpy lo agarra y lo levanta.

Fliqpy: Por fin me las pagaras!-Comienza a acuchillar salvajemente a Jake-.

Mariel: KYA NO QUIERO MORIR!-Se esconde detrás de Flippy, al momento de esconderse las cartas caen al suelo-.

Deep: -recogiendo las cartas-Bueno, la primera carta es de **samyfxf **

**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa negra normal con el signo de paz en rojo un jean rojo dormida en su camita a selly con una camisa blanca normal con el signo de amor en rosa un short-jean rosa con zapatillas blancas sentada en un silla tratando de despertar a samy **

**Selly: samy**

**Samy: Selly: saaamy**

**Samy: Selly: SAMY! *****gritando***

**Samy: que chingados quieres! *gritando***

**Selly: ok pero tampoco me grites!**

**Samy: ok que quieres **

**Selly: emm recuerdas cuando pedí la sangre de los veteranos?**

**Samy: si y? Mas te vale no haber clonado a fliqpy!**

**Selly: porque? *confundida***

**Samy: -_-# (eres o te haces enserio?) *apunto de esplotar* **

**Selly: ok ok bueno esque clonee a flippy y ya no se que hacer con el U**

**Samy: no se emm porque no lo matas **

**Selly: no puedo TT-TT**

**Samy: no puedes o no quieres**

**Selly: lo segundo vU**

**Samy: ok asunto arreglado ahora deja dormir *tapandose la cara con su almohada* **

**Selly: esque esta dormido a tu lado U**

**Samy: *se voltea y lo ve y voltea a selly* HIJA DE PERRA!**

**#Se puede apreciar a una selly corriendo por su vida y a una samy persiguiendola con armas# **

**Selly: ayudaaaa!**

**Samy: ven aca maldita perra! **

**#Despues de matar a selly muchas veces# **

**Selly: ok que hacemos con el **

**Samy: a mi no me metas es tu problema falta que lo violes**

**Selly: en realidad eso lo hice apenas lo clonee como 5 veces **

**Samy: O-O (pobre ha de estar traumado) **

**Selly: que? **

**Samy: como se te ocurre violar a un chico 5 veces!**

**Selly: ya ya pero tenemos otra opcion **

**Samy: CUAL! *con voz de ultratumba* **

**Selly: *tragando saliva* podemos convertirlo en un niño de 5 años y tu puedes cuidarlo porque a ti te gustan los niños chiquitos maldita pedofila**

**Samy: el que cuide de los niños pequeños no significa que sea pedofila **

**Selly: pero siempre vienen asustados**

**Samy: es porque las personas molestan pensando que son mis hijos y me llaman "puta" malditos discriminatorios pero siempre termino matandolas enfrente de los niños -.-U**

**Selly: emm ya lo convierto *se va al cuarto* **

**Samy: ok yo hare los retos **

**Flippy maldito kawaii naa es broma ten *entregandole flores* dale estas flores a la persona que te gusta cofcofFlakycofcof**

**Lumpy dame tu corazón para hacerme un sandwich (o como se escriba)**

**Splendont que malo son contigo OnO siempre te hacen de malo naa pero no importa dame tu autografo como te quieroooo quien te gusta (tienes que decir alguien: splendid O.O yaoi?)**

**Lammy me caes por ahí pero que mas da (como se te ocurre meter a mr pickles a la friendzone) matenla quemenla y violenla (que la viole mr pickles)**

**Petunia bitch digo emmm ahh perra te queda oook que te llama la atencion de handy (respuesta lógica)**

**Flaky una foto tuya firmada por favooooor *u*7**

**Fliqpy oook emm (agh se me seco el cerebro) te regalo una chaqueta de cuero tiene guardada todo tipo de armas pequeñas bueno en la parte de atras hay una katana muy bien camuflada :3 (ni se te ocurra matar a alguien por que si sino te da choques electricos-muy fuertes TnT una experiencia horrible-)**

**Selly: listo aqui esta sal**

**Aparece flippy de chiquito **

**Samy: awww que kawaii *abrazandolo***

**Frippy: donde etoy **

**Selly: emm uh! Es hora de dormir ve samy yo seguire U**

**Jake admite que te gusta mariel deja de actuar como retrasado **

**Cuddles kawaii emm vistete como neko**

**Giggles vistete de nerd**

**Sniffles como te fue en la charla con nutty (responde maldita sea!) :3**

**Disco bear estas muy delgado (ha de sufrir de anorexia jajaja) ten *entregandole un presas de KFC* me estoy aguantando de comerlas asi que comelas o te las quito (samy y yo comemos de eso todos los dias y no engordamos Es Posible -_-U) creo**

**Nutty jajaja te quema la zanahoria? Jajaja ahora baniate en ella muajajajajajaja *risa malvada* cof cof agh!**

**Cro-marmot estas casi forever alone vamos descongelate para que todos vean tu lindo cuerpo **

**Samy: PERO QUE MIERDA! *desde el cuarto* **

**#Sale samy con una hemorragia nasal#**

**Selly: jajaja digo que paso **

**Samy: digistes que lo convertirias en un niño! **

**Selly: pero lo hice *confundida***

**Samy: entonces porque chingados esta en su edad normal!**

**Selly: pssss jajajajaja**

**Samy: grrrr seguire**

**Russell jajaja te descubrieron bueno no tiene nada de malo que te guste lumpy (tu eres el uke y lumpy el seme)**

**Selly: O.o y tu como sabes eso **

**Samy: esque leo mucho yaoi U *rascandose la nuca* **

**Shifty jajaja injusticia contigo :p pero te dareeee una corona de oro puro con 10 diamantes y rubis **

**Lifty ahorita haz de estar saltando de felicidad (o eso creo) bueno eres bisexual (see pregunta incomoda pero responde o te castro) :3**

**Selly: me tocan los 2 ultimos ;3**

**Pop que se siente que tu propio hijo te mate? (Jajaja LOL)**

**Thoothy ah bueno no te gusta cuddles (mentiroso pero buano :itsomething:) porque te gusta el morado y que es lo que mas te gusta hacer cuando estas excitado (O.o mierda) o aburrido (samy me paso su mente pervertida)**

**Samy: cayate -.-U bueno ya transforme a frippy (asi se llamara para no confundir)**

**Selly: awww kawaii *presionandole los cachetes***

**Frippy: ay! ay! duele duele**

**Selly: perdon esque eres tan violable (v)**

**Frippy: *se esconde detras de samy* a-alejenla de mi *asustado***

**Samy: ahora lo hicistes recordar su trauma *cargandolo* esto tardara **

**Selly: :'( perdon por ser violadora -.-U bueno esto es todo creo chauuuuu *w*/**

**Samy: adios w/**

**Frippy: byee (w)/**

**Pd: fliqpy que te vaya bien con la katana **

**(Nieee flick se fue TTnTT se tuvo que ir al infierno para arreglar asuntos y no volvera TTnTT)**

Flippy: -recibe las flores- Emm, Flaky, ten-les da las flores sonrojado-.

TD le arranca el corazón a Lumpy y lo pone en el paquete.

Splendont: Bueno, si tenia una novia que se llamaba Betty, pero cortamos hace meses, y si hablas de esta versión pirata de super man, el nunca a besado a alguien.

Splendid: CLARO QUE SI!

Splendont: Tu mama no cuenta.

Splendid: Pero la tuya si (WOOOOOOOOU)

Todos: WOOOOOOOOU –estilo un show más-.

Deep creo que ese reto es categoría M, pero la pueden quemar.

Lammy aparece en una hoguera y luego es quemada como si fuese una bruja.

Flaky se toma una foto, luego la autografía y la pone en el paquete.

Fliqpy: Wow esto si que es muy cool!-saca varias cuchillas estilo Assassins Creed de las mangas de la chaqueta- JAKE!-Corre hacia Jake y comienza a masacrarlo de nuevo-.

Deep: Dios tanto rencor le tienes?-Fliqpy le gruñe- Okey te dejo.

TD separa a Fliqpy lejos de Jake.

Jake: Cual era la pregunta? No puedo estar ni cinco minutos vivo.

Deep le hace un corazón con sus manos y luego señala a Mariel.

Jake: NO ES SOLO MI AMIGA! LO-LO QUE PASO LA OTRA VEZ FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

Mariel:Eh?-confundida por la reacción de Jake-.

Cuddles se viste como un neko (en realidad el ya es como mitad conejo-humano)

Giggles se viste como Sniffles.

Sniffles:-viendo a Giggles- Te queda bien, bueno no pude hablar con el por que se la paso buscando un dulce.

Nutty: DULCE!-Se avienta violentamente sobre Sniffles-.

Discobear: Gracias muñeca!-comienza a comer-. (Nigga plis)

A Nutty lo avientan a una bañera con crema de zanahoria, y TD estaba sujetando a Cuddles quien intentaba ir a la bañera.

Nutty:AAAAAAAAAAH!-Se retorcía en la bañera-.

Cro-Marmot es descongelado y se comienza a escuchar música sensual mientras que este camina.

Las mujeres se desmayan (Imagínense a William levi combinado con Jonny Deep).

Russel: Eh?

Shifty: OH YEA!-Agarra la corona-.

Lifty: No soy bisexual, soy heterosexual (Típico que nadie quiere salir del closet)

Pop: Me siento muy mal, mi hijo no puede ser un asesino-Cub lanza una depiladora y despelleja a Cuddles-.

Toothy: Bueno el morado es muy moderno y cuando estoy aburrido prefiero platicar con alguien y lo otro…..mejor puedo no contestar?

Deep: La siguiente es de **Kafferi Coff **

**Al carajo, los retos!**

**1_Giggles: Como que no existen!? Busca en Cuanta Razon o en Google !(es que no tienen internet!) Ay! No son putis , yo tengo una amiga rubia y es la cosa mas inocente en este mundo (no sabia que era Porno !ò .e osea que carajo!)**

**2_Jake: Bien echo campeon!eue/ Ajjajajajja soy toda una idiota ,me ando riendo del beso accidental XD , en fin , ojala que sean unos felices noviecitos o3o ...con muuuchos hijos :IfyouknowItomean:. **(O.O)

**3_Deep:etto ...y no te hicieron nada 'xcc? Bad Luck Deep XDDDD mas suerte para la proxima ;) ...**

**4_Lifty: :D ...No comprendi D: **

**Lo siento! Soy muy despistada y me toma un largo tiempo entender (en especial cuando me trollean , caso siempre me hago la boba , pero de verdad no comprendi) y a mi no me diga esas w'eas que te denuncio'! (?) **

**Ovo Beso con Shiftyy!**

**5_Fliqpy: Le yo buscando en Goggles y Guarripedia (esa pagina si existe!).**

**Leyo: Esto dice quee...no se , depende , Sadomasoquismo OwO ! Bueno para empezar , hacerle la pupa a la mujer no tiene nada que ver a lo que te pregunto 7w7 , prefieres que te golpee una emperatriz o tu decides pegarle, su majestad ? Y canta Cinema (Skrillex remix) :D**

**6_Las wachiturras !(?): A ver , todas tienen pelos naturales (Dafuq!) Y sus ojos? XD son normales!? O usan lentes de contactos ? **

**7_Disco ! Disco! Disco! Shampein! (?)**

**Disco-bear: Mentiroso ! XD Que onda con tu ropa!? XDD no pensaste en ponerte otra cosa ? Osea , de seguro con otra cosa te ves mas lindo :3**

**8_Truffles: No corrompas tu mente DX! Es un chico inocente! ( pensandolo mejor *7*...:megusta:)**

**9_Cuddles: Corre, Forest, Corre! DX Salva tu trasero !(?)**

**10_Lammy: Eres tan mala! DX Flippy es de Splendid y de nadie mas !**

**: Forever alone , Forever in the FrienZone .**

**11_Sniffles: A ver , como te explico ? Xcc**

**La muy tonta de Le yo ,leyo XD tu respuesta que decia :"Es la logica de las caricaturas" y yo ahi de :" vamos a confundirlo ! Y de paso que salga del closet!" Dijiste que era esa la logica y yo antes habia escrito que Nutty es lindo , entonces pense :" La logica es que Nutty esta bueno! -inglip-" **

**Eso quise decir ._. **

**12_Splendont: No se si te enteraste ,pero Splendid esta celoso de que te abrace XD! Que hora es?... KISS TIME! Un beso con Did **

**(Y NO TE LO SALTEES ,SABLE!)**

**Bueno hasta aqui la imaginacion me da :Menti: los veo despues ;)**

**Byee**

Giggles: Yo conozco muchas y todas son así.

Jake: -nervioso y rojo como un tomate- PE-PERO DE –DE QUE HABLAN?,MA-MARIEL ES-ES MI AMIGA-ES-ES TODO!.

Mariel:-pensando- Por que dirán tanto eso? Será verdad?.

(En este momento ustedes estarán gritando en sus sillas CLARO QUE SI TONTA!).

Deep: Bueno, nada físico, pero si me pidieron autógrafos en lugares….que mejor no diré.

: Como te explico?, Lifty para no hacer el reto de darle las flores a su gemelo pensó que tal vez te haría tonta alagándote y dándote las flores para evitar el reto, eso es un Trolleo.

Lifty se besa con Shifty rápidamente y con disgusto.

Fliqpy: Golpearla? Eso que significa en tu cosa rara?

Luego toca la de Cinema de Skrillex.

Todas la de HTF: También.

Mariel: Bueno, mis ojos son cafés y mi pelo de color rojo y no es natural, me lo teñí de ese color por que me gusta, en realidad era café.

Discobear: Eh? (Enserio, ni yo le entendí Kafferi)

Disco bear: Esta ropa es la mas genial que has visto en tu vida, es muy DISCO!-movimiento estilo Disco Stuu-.

Lammy: Flippy es mío!-lo abraza casi sacándole los ojos- MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!.

Flippy: A..YU…DA!-Muere asfixiado-.

Cuddles: Correr de que?- se convierte en una mujer en ropa interior DEMASIADO SEXI!, después comienza a ser perseguido por Truffles- DEJAME! SOY HOMBRE!

Truffles: No todos somos perfectos :D (:OhgodWill:)

Sniffles: Así que quieres confundir a un genio eh? Me refería a la lógica de las caricaturas por la situación que mencionaste en uno de los programas anteriores, así que me réferi a la lógica que por ejemplo-señala a Nutty quien estaba en la pared caminando como si nada mirando al piso- A si que tu argumento es invalido, JA!.

Splendid: Yo me puse celoso por que este inútil es mas querido que yo! El súper héroe de Happy Tree Friends, el solo salió en un capitulo y es la gran cosa, hay si hay si.

Splendont: A si que admitiste que soy mejor tu?

Splendid: Eres un inútil!

Splendont: TU MAS!-Comienzan a pelear-.

TD los separa a los dos.

Splendid besa rápidamente a Splendont.

Splendid:-escupiendo al suelo- Sabes a mierda!

Splendont:-en la misma situación que Splendid- Como si tu te bañaras a diario.

: La verdad no me di cuenta, algunas veces me salto sin querer los retos, tengo memoria de pollo algunas veces.

Deep: La siguiente es de **bloodytokita **

**entra una pelinegra quien se retuerce en su sillon de la rsa y se calma**

**Sable: hay me dio risa :3**

**Flipqy: pelea contra mi *saa una espada***

**Flaaky: em, hazme galletas**

**Petunia: limpia el cuarto de Histeria (mi parte malvada***

**Flipqy: no tocas taaan mal**

**Flippy toca conmigo la love isnt alway fair (me orgasmeo con esa cancion)**

**Mariel: q piensas de jake?a todos les reto q le roben un beso a la persona qwq les gusta! eso y asi**

:-enojado- CON QUE FUISTE TU!, CASI ME ROMPES EL OIDO! .

Fliqpy: Acepto, pero debes saber que yo siempre gano.

Flippy: Y que paso con las peleas contra Samy?

Fliqpy: Cállate!

**Bloody tokita** entra con una katarna, Fliqpy utiliza la katarna que le habían regalado (MUCHO OJO CON ESTA PARTE) Fliqpy ataca primero con la katarna, pero **Bloody tokita** contrarresta el golpe, Fliqpy comenzó a electrificarse debido a que ataco con la katarna y **Bloody tokita** aprovecha y lo termina cortando por la mitad.

Flaky va a la cocina y después regresa con unas galletas.

Petunia desaparece, después de unas 2 horas regresa completamente histérica (que ironía) temblando y entre otras cosas, traumada.

Fliqpy: Bueno, tú tampoco tocas tan mal.

Flippy comienza a tocar junto con **Bloody tokita** _**love isnt alway fair**_

Mariel: Que es raro, es mi amigo pero es un poco…raro.

Deep:-riéndose- Te dijo raro.

Todos no se movieron de sus lugares, estaban algunos sonrojados y otros ni si quiera se daban cuenta de el reto.

: Creo que tendré que usar esto- muestra una botella que al parecer tenía un gas de color raro) Les explicare lo que pasara, se los lanzare a ustedes y este aire le hará besar a quien les guste –se pone una mascarilla- Pero no recordaran nada quien haya o haya sido besado, ok?

Deep: Y por que te pones la mascara? Mariel dijo que tú también debías hacer los retos.

: Que? MARIEL!

Mariel: Ups.

: Bueno –se quita la mascara- Pero no les gustara-Lanza la botella al suelo, esta se quiebra y sale el gas- (Esto se pondrá bueno).

Al momento de oler el gas, Cuddles y Giggles se besan, también Petunia y Handy, posteriormente Flippy y Flaky también Jake le roba un beso a Mariel.

Por un instante, algunos estaban sonrojados pero el efecto del gas acaba y todos los que besaron quedan confundidos.

Deep: Espera, y tu?

: Que? Yo si puedo aguantar el efecto del gas, por unos 4 minutos, bueno, ustedes pueden descansar, pero ustedes dos-señala a Flaky y Flippy- Tienen que venir conmigo.

Toothy: Que estará planeando?

Sniffles: No lo se, pero no es bueno.

**Y hasta aquí este capitulo 7, falta la boda que como dije anteriormente será posteada entre el martes-viernes y además de que será un capitulo solamente sobre ese tema, el capitulo 8 seria el domingo o el martes a mas tardar, y sin nada mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

_**Que opción vas a elegir?**_

_**Programa 100% HTF! :Megusta: (Esto significa programa sin Ocs ni TD)**_

_**Pasemos de un calabozo a un cuarto más elegante: NotBad:**_

_**Spoilers y cosas random del Fic :Derp**_**:**


	8. Boda y Fiesta incluida!

**Hola chicos aquí Sable 343 y hoy tengo que decirles que todo esta incluido, la boda y los retos por lo cual el capitulo en si es largo, además de que se me borro dos veces por estupideces mías, en fin, que comience el capitulo 8.**

En nuestro calabozo favorito veíamos a nuestros torturados, Fliqpy estaba matando a todo ser viviente que veía, Petunia limpiaba una parte del calabozo y por ultimo The Mole estaba intentando recoger su bastón que se había caído al suelo.

Deep: Wow que te paso?-Jake estaba con unas grandes ojeras-.

Jake:-medio dormido- No puedo dormir con ese loco suelto, no puedo dormir no puedo dor…-cae al suelo dormido-.

Deep: Bueno parece que no es el único- Mariel estaba dormida en una posición incomoda, de repente tiraba patadas dormida-.

Cuddles: Dice que Fliqpy la ha estado siguiendo.

Deep: En serio?

Cuddles: Si, se queda despierta en la noche.

Toothy: Ya se acostumbraran a vivir con ese loco suelto.

Deep: Ustedes son caricaturas, nosotros personas normales que nos metieron a este lugar.

Flippy: Imagínate tener que cargar con todos los muertos de ese loco, yo solo quiero ser normal!

El escritor aparece.

: Hola a todos, espero que estén cómodos aquí, por que estarán un poco más aquí.

Handy: A que te refieres?

:Sera mejor que no lo sepan, en fin, ten las cartas Ma..-Voltea a ver a Mariel que estaba dormida en una posición incomoda- Que le paso?, bah en fin, ten-les da las cartas a Deep y desaparece-.

Deep: Bueno, la primera carta es de **Kafferi Coff **

**Bueno,Bueno me han trolleado ...**

**MOTHER OF GOD !ME TROLLEARON ...**

**-inglip- Y Sable no alimento al Troll ! ,que clase de mundo es este?!-se pone una capucha roja - Enseñame de tu poder Lifty-Sensei ! (?) A mandar retos que no tienen ni puta coincidencia!**

**1_ Flaky: Se un chico *7* (que corto ._.)**

**2_Splendid: Dijiste que Dont sabe a Mierda?! Primero , te pego -.- , Segundo , Como sabes que sabe a ...eso?! :O LOL Splendid come mierda XDD**

**3_Lifty:Jodete -.-**

**.../) **

**.../.../ **

**.../.../ **

**.../.../ **

**.././.../.../.../._ **

**(.(...(...(.../.)...!.. **

**.../.../.. **

**... / **

**...( **

**... **

**5_Jake y Deep : Hagan Jackass con los Htf *7* (Steve-o va a ser Nutty y punto OvO)**

**6_Giggles: Y nos les muestras tu odio solo por ser rubias ?...hipocrita -.- , Un beso con una rubia cualquiera que haya por ahi .**

**7_Cuddles: Pobreshito ! O3o un Neko-Conejo semi-humano ...MOTHER OF HTF! Bueno, pero ya dale algo al pobre de Truffles , un beso , tu ropa, algo...**

**8_Splendont: Quiero otro abrazo *7* (que le pasaba ._.)**

**9_Shifty: Quien es el seme ? Vos o Lifty ? Es solo una pregunta ,no hace falta que lo desmuestren a travez de acciones (si quieren ...)**

**10_Truffles: has un StreepDance *w* !**

**11_Flaky: que se puede hacer con aquella criaturita?...(CofCorromperlaCof) No se , StreepDance! okno ._. , Porque te asusta todo D:?**

**12_Quien te gusta ?! **

**Eso es todo amigos ! OvO**

**Byee $$ (joder,como me aburro -.-U)**

Flaky se convierte en un chico, ella al notarlo queda en shock.

Splendid: Yo no como eso! Con tan solo olerlo a el sabes que sabe a mierda.

Splendont: Igual que todas tus novias.

Splendid: AHORA SI TE MATO!-Comienzan a pelear-.

Lifty: Que significa eso que pusiste?

Jake y Deep se ponen a murmurar, luego se voltean con una sonrisa.

Deep: Ahora vamos a aprender como se mata una mosca cuando esta en tu frente.

Jake:-Nota:Nutty estaba encima de un camión- Primero corremos a toda velocidad y nos estrellamos con el auto que está en frente-Nutty hace lo antes mencionado-.

Deep: Por ultimo, vamos a aprender como no hacer un clavado.

Jake:-ahora Lumpy estaba en un trampolín estilo de película gringa- Nos tapamos los ojos con nuestras manos, nos ponemos cinta en los pies y saltamos!-Lumpy salta y la piscina no tenia agua- Por ultimo por idiotas no ponemos agua a la piscina y nos…-Lumpy queda desparramado en el suelo-.

Aparece una rubia de la nada.

Giggles es obligada a besarla, después de hacerlo le grita: Put* y desaparece.

Cuddles: A el no le daré nada por que soy un hombre no una mujer!

Aparece Kafferi y le da un abrazo a Splendont.

Shifty: Que es eso?

:Creo que significa-le susurra algo a los gemelos-.

Los dos: QUE! NOSOTROS NO SOMOS GAYS!

Truffles les hace un Streep dance a las chicas.

Flaky: El psiquiatra me dijo que era un trastornó psicológico D:

Deep: La siguiente es de **Meliuru **

**Aparece una chica con alas de demonio y ojos amarillo (¡Aaaah! Parezco la hermana de Fliqpy XD)**

**-¡Hola a todo el mundo! Muy bien, no me conocen, y ahora mismo no quiero presentarme, tengo flojera, así que... ¡Al grano! ¡Empezemos los retos! Owo**

**Deep: ¿Quien te gusta? Llevo todo el tiempo preguntandomelo**

**Shifty: ¿Qué sientes por tu hermano? (Por cierto, para responder esto tienes que sentarte en una silla que te da descargas, si no dices la verdad w)**

**¡Lo mismo para Lifty!**

**Fliqpy: Me gustaría saber cuanto tiempo aguantarías sin matar a nadie. ¡Que te encierren en una habitación totalmente aislado, sin poder siquiera suicidarte! XD**

**Splendid: ¡Te admiro! ¡Por favor, dame tu autógrafo y una foto tuya!**

**Nutty: ¿Cómo eres capaz de comer tantos dulces? Yo con 7 caramelos ya me empalago, ¡Te regalo todos los dulces que me dieron por mi cumpleaños!**

**Cuddles: ¡Eres demasiado adorable! Me temo decirte... que eres el objetivo de todos los violadores.**

**Lammy: Te maldigo a tí y a ese pepino que tienes como mascota/consolador/comida XD**

**¡Mátate (o que te maten) de la forma más horripilante posible!**

**¡Eso es todo, volveré! ¡Nos vemos!**

Deep: De aquí nadie, pero tenia una novia llamada Katy.

Jake: La ninfómana.

Deep: Bueno, si, si lo era.

Flippy: Y por que la dejaste?

Deep: No era mi tipo.

Shifty: -en la silla- Ya les dije, no siento nada por el mas que odio, el siempre me dejo morir!

Lifty: Tu hiciste lo mismo!

Fliqpy: NO! TODO MENOS ESO!-Es llevado a la habitación-

Splendid: Por fin alguien que aprecia mi esfuerzo!-saca una de sus fotos autografiadas y la pone en el paquete-.

Nutty: DULCE? DONDE DONDE!-Comienza a buscar desesperado-.

Sniffles: Puede que tenga un buen hígado, tanto dulce te puede llegar a matar.

Cuddles: Ya lo se! Es tan malo ser tan lindo!

Lammy es devorada por cientos de perros zombies.

Deep: La siguiente es de **bloodytokita **

**enta una pelinegra snriete**

**Sable: jejej si fui yo y no me arrepiento de nada xD, aparte el gas, cotuviste la respiracion, sgnifica que alguien de aqui te gustaba, quen es?**

**Petunia: histeria te puso histerica, bueno con toda esa sangre y cuerposa quien no**

**Flaky: esan ricas ts galletas, ahora...siwntes algo por flipqy?**

**shifty y Lifti: me consiguen a Daryl Dicksin, lo amo *o***

**Flippy: ja te equivocas mcho, pero aun asi me caes muy bn w**

**Flipqy: ja, te gane *w***

**todos bailen la de Xx3- blood on dace floor**

**Deep: ¿quien te gusta?**

**Td: te reto a pelear conmigo, demonio contra demonio, sin armas, sabemos os dos que es mas divertido *le crece colmillos y juea con su lengua de modo insano**

**eso todo by**

: Prefiero no contestar la pregunta en público, luego te digo quien.

Petunia: A ESO SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR CUARTO!

Flaky:-mas roja que de costumbre- Eeeeee, pueeees, tal vez, tal vez si.

Los gemelos desaparecen y luego regresan con un costal lleno.

Shifty: No fue fácil, es muy buen tirador-el costal desaparece-.

Flippy: No soy guitarrista.

Fliqpy: -Desde el cuarto-SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!

Todos bailan la de **blood on dace floor**

Deep: Ya lo dije, nadie.

Jake: Por cierto, si tuviste ya sabes que con ella?

Deep: No mencionaste que era ninfómana? (Ninfómana: Mujer adicta al sexo)

Aparece bloody tokita.

TD se avienta sobre ella, no se ve nada por que sale mucha sangre y los dos quedan en el piso.

Handy: Apuesto 10 a que gano TD.

Russel: Apuesto mi garfio a que gano la chica de cabello negro.

Bloody tokita se levanta quitándose el polvo, luego desaparece.

Deep: La siguiente es de **samyfxf **

**Aparece samy con una camisa roja con negro con una chompa roja un jean negro y botas negras con blanco frippy con su atuendo militar (no me mateen matenla a selly) y selly con una camisa beish con una chompa rosa palido con un pantalon blanco y botas blancas con turqueza **

**Samy: selly ojala te pudras en el infierno **

**Selly: cuantas veces tengo que decirte lo siento TTnTT**

**Frippy: creo que estas siendo dura con ella **

**Samy: e-eU**

**Selly: nieee gracias frippy nvn como recompensa te doy un abrazo :3**

**Frippy: *se esconde atras de samy***

**Samy: yaaa tranquilo quieres helado nvn? **

**Frippy: TTvTT chiii **

**Selly: TTnTT porque nadie me quiele bien a los retos**

**tengan helado de chocolateeee no tiene nada malo solo si lo comen 2 hombres juntos haran yaoi :3**

**ooooook disco bear como te supo las presas tenian afrodiciaco eso no te dije U (ahora desahogate con pop tengan les doy un cuarto es el numero 123)**

**handy lamento lo de tus manos TTnTT ten te doy unas reales (eran las tuyas no preguntes como las arregle) no tiene ningun defecto nvn**

**petunia O.O hentai con handy no! Con nutty :3**

**Aparece samy y frippy con la cara llena de chocolate **

**Selly: O.O samy porquee tienes/**

**Frippy: es adicta a la nutella y un señor aparecio vendiendola y no se aguanto y yap **

**Samy: no me arrepiento :yaoming:**

**Thoothy contesta de una pinche ves la reconcha tu madreee o\_/o**

**Fliqpy dime que se siente saber que no me podras matar y que no me puedes ganar :3 una vez te deje matarme y tu como bestia desperdiciastes la oportunidad pero buaano te doyyyyy te doy uh! *cogiendo un frasco en forma de corachon* (corachon achucalado ok cual es mi pica con la "ch") no me interesa sino te gusta nadie ponle esto a alguien y ese alguien hara todo lo que quieras :3**

**Selly: yoooooo nvn/ a miiiiii por favor chiiiiiiiii? **

**Samy: falta que seas su maid e-e **

**Selly: ey tu no eras maid de frippy?**

**Samy: shhhh cayate lo que me costo haciendo que lo olvide (le tuve que dar toda mi nutella TTnTT malpensados e_e)**

**Frippy: ah cierto maid nvn ven *se mete a un cuarto* **

**Samy: PUTAAAA! **

**Selly: jajajajajaja**

**Frippy: maid? **

**Samy: ya voy *refunfuniando* **

**Selly: OMFG como quiero a frippy :3**

**Flaky gracias por la foto nvn**

**Nutty jajajajaja OMFG O\w/O tomaaaaaa jajajaja ten te doy un muerdago (ponganlo con sniffles :3)**

**Sniffles ya me arte *inyectandole un liquido rojo* haganlo besar a nutty y ya se enamora y deja de joder **

**Splendont conoces a flaky-kun? ****Alguien ahí lo conoce flaky? Yo chii es molesto bueno quiero que el aparezca y te corte la cabeza asi ya no molestara con matarte (O.o eso nadie lo sabia estoy muertaaaa nvn)**

**Giggles ok creo que empezamos con pie izquierdo :3 bueno una pregunta que color odias de ese color te vestiras nvn**

**Fliiiiiippyyyyy *le abraza* dale bien las flores a flaky no tienes casi nada de romántico e_e pero aun te quieloooooooo**

***aparece flaky-kun* (maaaloooo)**

**F-K: maid ven vamonos *arrastrando a selly***

**Selly: ey ey espera no soy samy!**

**F-K: claro que lo eres **

**Selly: pedazo de baka mira mis ojos **

**F-K: *le ve los ojos* uh perdon U donde esta samy-maid?**

**#desde el cuarto#**

**Samy: no quiero salir asi!**

**Frippy: nieee vamos tienes que obedecerme **

**Samy: pero no quierooo TT-TT**

**Frippy: te doy nutella :3 **

**Samy: grr ok ya salgo TTnTT**

**#con flaky-kun y selly#**

**F-K: nieee yo tambien quiero hacer retos **

**Selly: mmm ta bueno nvn**

**Oooook soy nuevo creo bueno flaky me caes bien bueno como no si eres mi otro yo nvn te doyyyyy unas flores rojas son infinitas en total eso significa cuanto te quieloooo n/n**

**#sale samy vestida de neko#**

**Samy: nya porque tengo que usar esto? TTnTT**

**Frippy: porque chi nvn**

**F-K: aqui estas maid nvn**

**Samy: VETE A LA MIERDA!**

**F-K: yo tambien te quiero nvn *abrazandola* **

**Samy: agh! Sueltame o\ / /o**

**F-K: nop ven vamos maid *arrastrandola* **

**Frippy: ey espera ella es mi maid *cogiendola un brazo***

**F-K: no! Es MI maid *cogiendole el otro brazo* **

**Samy: ey mis brazos no son de goma! e\ /_/ /e**

**Selly: oigan algo mejor porque no se quedan con ella y le mandan los 2 nvn**

**Samy: *le pega un tiro a selly* *con un tic en su ojo* O/e NO!**

**Frippy: me parece una buena idea nvn**

**F-K: siiip nvn**

**Samy: MIERDA! *****huye***

**Frippy: yo la traigo nvn *le persigue***

**F-K: nieee yo seguire**

**Splendont simplemente te odio nvn asique quitenle sus cositas nvn**

**Flippy tambien te detesto pero buaaa me vengare con fliqpy te doy emmm *cogiendo un frasco en forma de cuchillo* que es esto? **

**Selly: ah eso te hace invensible pero te hara violable nvn**

**F-K: naaa ok toma *entregandole el frasco***

**Fliqpy te matare maldito pendejo de mierda no soy vampiro por nada jejeje o\v/o (bueno eso es chierto si es vampiro pero a mi no me puede matar porque no puedo morir nvn es verdaaaaad!) Tu siempre matabas a flaky y no te hacia nada pinche marica**

**Shifty tu haz violado a flaky? (Responde con toda la sinceridad) y es cierto que eres mujeriego? Samy me dijo eso nvnU**

**Lifty te puedo llamar lif esque eso es pegajoso buaaano te gusta flaky?**

**Flaky a quien eliges? Flippy fliqpy shif o lif **

**#aparece samy amarrada con cuerdas y frippy cargandola en su hombro#**

**Samy: maldita sea! Sueltenme por el amor al diablo!**

**F-K: ah tu me quieres? O/o**

**Samy: es un decir baka -/-**

**Frippy: ok maid puedes ponerte tu traje? *sentandola en el suelo* nvn**

**Samy: si me desamarraran? e_eU**

**F-K: no escaparas? **

**Samy: no prometo nada e-e**

**Frippy: entonces te vestiremos nosotros n/n**

**Samy: O/O No No NO! *hiper-sonrojada* ya me visto pero desamarrenme e/e**

**F-K: ok nvn *le desamarra* toma tu traje *entregandole una bolsa de papel* **

**Samy: *se va refunfuniando* pinches gays de mierda!**

**Los2: te oimos nvn**

**Samy: agh!**

**Frippy: yo tambien quiero hacer retos nvn**

**Flippy me caes genial bueno tu eres yo y yo soy tu pero con mas seguridad y sin fliqpy nvn asique te doy un AK-47**

**Selly *cierra la puerta rapidamente* **

**F-K: ?**

**Selly: e-etto nada mierda mierda mierda**

**Frippy: que tienes ahí dentro?**

**Selly: bueno son juguetes y cuchillos n-nU**

**F-K: bien vamos *entrando al cuarto* **

**#derepente frippy grita# **

**Samy: ey que paso? *vestida de maid* **

**Frippy: pinche puto que haces aqui!**

**Friqpy: oh hola hermanito *sonrisa maliciosa* **

**Samy: pero que! SELLY!**

**Selly: *tragando saliva* s-si?**

**Samy: *truena sus nudillos* jejeje estas muerta!**

**Selly: *empieza a correr* **

**Samy: jejeje a donde vas? Hoy iva a probar mi katana contigo *persiguiendola***

**Friqpy: wow esa chica si me cae bien O\u/O**

**Frippy: grrr niisan pendejo de mierda **

**Friqpy: otouto baka que sucede? nvn**

**F-K: ay adios maid TTnTT buaaano me voy chaoooo nvn *desaparece***

**#frippy y friqpy comienzan a pelear y aparece samy llena de sangre y jalandole la oreja a selly#**

**Selly: ay! Oye eso duele TTnTT**

**Samy: cayate! Que te dije sobre clonar a fliqpy!**

**Selly: ay bueno perdon e_eU**

**Samy: almenos separalos porque estan peleando y no quiero lloriqueos e_eU**

**Selly: nooo hazlo tu U**

**Samy: PUTOS!**

**#frippy y friqpy paran derepente y le miran asesinamente#**

**Samy: no me miren asi y ya separence *cruzandose de brazos***

**Frippy: ok pero la proxima te mato pendejo**

**Friqpy: puto**

**Frippy: marica**

**Friqpy: believer **

**Frippy: ahora si te mato! *tirandose sobre el y empezando una pelea***

**Samy: jajajajaja **

**Friqpy: que es tan gracioso **

**Samy: es que el believer eres tu porque tienes una chaqueta con la cara de justina gayber jajaja**

**Friqpy: ahh *se pone a gritar y se saca la chaqueta y la quema* **

**Samy: jajaja era broma nvn**

**Friqpy: maldita pendeja me hicistes quemar mi chaqueta favorita TTnTT **

**Samy: que gay! Almenos quieres hacer retos (selly esta que me obliga TTnTT)**

**Friqpy: chiiiiiii **

**Fliqpy mmm pssss jajajajaja lo de la katana estuvo bueno jajaja ok no .-. Como reirme de alguien tan guapo como yo **

**Samy/frippy: que pendejo e_eU**

**Splendid no cheee vistete de mujer y besa a flippy jajajaja**

**Flaky me pregunto si te podre violar bueno demenla un momento *sonrisa pervertida***

**Samy: es todo *le deja noqueado y lo convierte en un osito***

**Selly/frippy: O.O **

**Samy: e_e que? **

**Selly: nada bueno hasta ahora es todo creo **

**Samy: wow esto lo hicimos muy largo pero que mas da chauuuuu**

**Frippy: adios nvn/**

Todos comienzan a comer helado.

Splendid: Comeré mas helado que tu!

Splendont: Eso esta por verse!

Los dos devoran 5 botes de helado.

Splendid/Splendont: CEREBRO CONGELADO!-Se agarran la cabeza como si se las estuvieran aplastando-.

Deep: Eso seria categoría M, así que no se puede.

Handy:-con sus manos- WOW ES FACINANTE! MIRA MUEVO MIS DEDOS!.

Petunia: QUE!

Deep: Es categoría M, no se puede.

Fliqpy:-saliendo del cuarto- A quien yo quiera eh?-Mira a todos, todos estaban temblando-Flippy!-se lo avienta-.

Flippy/poseído: Que desea mi señor?

Fliqpy: Agarra este mazo y pégate en la cabeza mientras que lees esto-le entrega las dos cosas-.

Flippy/poseído: -comienza a golpearse- Yo soy un maricon que solo piensa en mariposas unicornios y en cosas de color rosa, estuve en la guerra para ver chicos gays como yo, duermo con un osito de peluche y mojo la cama una vez a la semana-muere por tanto golpe-.

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Flaky: Espero que no hagas algo malo con ella, como con la sangre de Flippy.

Nutty:-viendo el muérdago- DULCE!-Se come el muérdago-. (Lección 1: Nunca le des a un adicto a los dulces algo que se parezca a uno).

A Sniffles le inyectan el líquido rojo, sus ojos cambian a color rosa y besa apasionadamente a Nutty.

: Que asco, algunas veces no se como puedo escribir esto. (Es parte del trabajo Sable)

Giggles: -se viste de un vestido color purpura-.

Flippy:-Muy rojo como tomate, se arrodilla y les da las flores a Flaky-.

Flaky es sepultada por cientos de flores rojas.

Splendont: NOOOOO!-Sale corriendo, pero igualmente es castrado-.

Todos los hombres: AAAAAUCH!-Agarrándose sus partes nobles-.

Fliqpy: Yyyyyyyyy? Que problema hay? No hay leyes para los asesinatos.

Shifty: No, muy apenas la conozco.

Flippy:-agarrando la Ak-47- Y que hago con esto? Ya tengo dos armas.

Fliqpy: Me puedes dar una a mi-sonrisa retorcida-.

Splendid se viste de mujer y besa a Flippy con disgusto.

Splendont: Gay!

Splendid: Cállate tu ya no tienes!

Splendont: -:okay:

: Déjame pensarlo, emmmmm-Flaky se pone muy nerviosa- Bueno, si es para eso….No, no quiero violaciones aquí.

Deep: La siguiente es de **lajh **

**Bien vengo de nuevi a esto:**

**DEEP: No me caes nada mal pero :yaoming: que te mate Fliqpy con un hacha.**

**LAMMY: Dentro de ti hay una bomba que explota si hablas**

**MIME: Si no vas ha hablar no necesitas cuerdas bocales, que te corten la garganta**

**TOOTHY: Pierde los ojos de 5 maneras distintas.**

**JAKE: Lucha contra Fliqpy mano a mano, si el te gana matara a Mariel de una forma muy sadica.**

**LIFTY y SHIFTY: robenle a Chuck Norris, a Goku, a CJ (gta sa) y a Fliqpy**

**HANDY y MOLE: Desactiven una bomba nuclear de tiempo, solo que Mole no mueva nada y le diga que cable cortar a Handy (lo se, me aprovecho de la invalides de ellos)**

**Bueno eso seria todo**

Fliqpy lanza un hacha hacia Deep, dándole en el pecho, Deep posteriormente se desangra.

Lammy: Que? -explota-.

A mime le cortan la garganta, pero se ahoga con su propia sangre

1: Fliqpy le quita el ojo a Toothy

2: Un león se come la cara de Toothy

3: Cub le lanza un abrelatas a Toothy en el ojo, el se lo quita pero a la vez se quita el ojo.

4: Cuando caminaba con un paleta se tropieza y se la encaja (Estilo capitulo HTF)

5: Le lanzan un tubo y el ojo sale por el otro lado del tubo.

: Esto se pondrá interesante-con unas palomitas en la mano-.

Handy: Apuesto a que durada 6 segundos.

Truffles: Durada 3 segundos.

Deep: Vamos Jake!-susurrando a Mime- No va a poder.

Comienza la batalla, Fliqpy se le tira a Jake encima, golpeándolo como un costal de papas, Jake intenta quitárselo de encima, pero Fliqpy da el golpe definitivo dejándolo noqueado.

Handy: Duro 5 segundos, eso es ser un perdedor.

Mariel:-Apenas despertando- Que paso?

Fliqpy se acerca lentamente hacia ella riendo desjuiciadamente con su cuchillo en la mano.

Mariel:-retrocediendo- A-a-a-ayuda, alguien! AYUDA!

Fliqpy: Que te hare? Sacarte los intestinos y ahorcarte con ellos o cortándote cada brazo uno por uno? Que tal los dos!

Mariel: -Grito- AYUDA!

Fliqpy dirigió el cuchillo hacia ella, pero algo lo detuvo.

Fliqpy: Eh?

Jake: -deteniendo el cuchillo con su mano- Quieres pelea? TENDRAS PELEA!

Comienza una pelea encarnizada.

Deep: Como? El nunca a sabido pelear.

: Creo que todos necesitamos ayuda de ves en cuando no?-mostraba que TD era el que hacia los movimientos- Este chip hace que copie los movimientos de los demás.

Deep: Ingenioso, pero eso no es hacer trampa?

: Tal vez, pero esto es interesante.

Fliqpy termina tirado en el suelo, el escritor presiona un botón y Jake vuelve a la normalidad.

Jake: Eh? Que paso?-mirando a Fliqpy- Lo hice? LO HICE!

Deep: Malas noticias-Mariel estaba desmayada- No vio la pelea. (Pobre Jake, arriesga la vida por su amada y esta ni se da cuenta, bad lucky Jake)

Los gemelos desaparecen y vuelven después de un rato.

Sniffles: Y? como les fue?

Shifty: Chuck Norris nos mato cuando nos vio, Goku nos dio esto-enseñando una esfera del dragón-.

Lifty: CJ nos disparo con un lanzamisiles y Fliqpy-agarra la billetera de Fliqpy quien seguía tirado en el suelo-.

Aparece una bomba nuclear.

Handy: MIERDA DIME QUE CABLE!

Mole: Este!-señala a Lumpy-.

Handy: ESE NO ES UN CABLE *5 segundos* AHHHHH!

EXPLOSION NUCLEAR.

Todos los demás estaban bien, excepto Handy y Mole, quienes murieron en la explosión.

Deep: La siguiente es de **Tsukinomoe **

**Holis! xD soy nueva por aca cof cof... en esto de los chat show y quisiera participar en el proximo cap.. el de la boda... mi personaje sera: una chica de tez blanca cabello castaño ondulado atado con dos coletas altas ojos ambares ... usa un vestido blanco (para mejor referencia este 1011860#full ) es la hermana menor de sneaky (el amigo camaleon de flippy que murio en la guerra) y su hermano le escribia carta acerca de los amigos que hizo y aun sufre la perdida de su hermano T-T... quiere ser la madrina de la boda y que ella costee todo los gastos xD... por cierto ese dinero es en realidad de lummpy.. pero el muy tarado no sabe que es rico xD.. lifty y shifty pr favor tengan piedad de él xD... bueno tu haras que hable con quien quieras sable-sama pero eso si nada de matar, amoradazarla, violarla etc etc... ella le tiene un gran cariño a flippy por ser el mejor amigo de su hermano... personalidad de (?) ah1 es verdad no le habia puesto nombre... bueno se llama tsuki, pero de cariño tsu, su personalidad es estilo moe (kawaii y pervert) xD y a veces le mete a lo tsundere xD y tiene su lado asesino x3 (que loco) adora a splendid porq la hace reir, admira a flaky y esta enamorada secretamente de lummpy xD (que horror)**

**Tsuki: shoo-t-o-maa-te!. -sonrojada de sobremanera. Como puedes decir eso publicamente!.. ****nee nee! E-so es men-tira Lum-py-kun!**

**Moe: si, claro! a mi no me engañas! -con cara de serj-. Por cierto, despues envio mis preguntas o retos, eso si, van a sufrir unos cuantos. Nyahahahaha! x3**

**Tsuki: onegai.. No te me-tas con Flippy-san ni lummpy-kun... O si-no.. parandose de frente de mi persona-... TE MATARE!.-sus ojos brillaban de un color plata neon (?) (genial no existe nada mas el amazul! xD)**

**Moe: hi D:U pero no te aseguro nada (*7*) **

**Bueno Sabla-sama continua tu chat show.. me encanta *-***

: Hablando de, tenemos que prepararnos, los vestidos y trajes están en mi oficina, vayan por ellos!, ustedes vengan conmigo-Señala a Flippy y a Flaky-.

Media hora después.

Todos estaban vestidos.

Toothy: No se suponía que era elegante?-Discobear tenia un traje de disco-.

Discobear: Elegante y DISCO!-Movimiento Disco stuu-.

Handy:-enojado- En serio?-su traje tenia mangas largas-.

Giggles: Odio este vestido!-su vestido era color purpura-.

El escritor aparece

:Bueno, todos están listos, incluso yo-El escritor tenia un Smoking de color azul fuerte- Bueno, todos síganme-aparece un portal y todos entran-.

Aparecen en un pantano.

Splendid: En serio este es el lugar?

Splendont: De donde conseguiste este lugar?

: Me lo vendió alguien, ahí están los asientos, esperen a los invitados.

Petunia: Invitados?

: Si, ahorita vengo.

Deep: Y ahora que hacemos?

Cuddles: Y los gemelos? Donde están?

En otro lugar

Shifty: HOOOOLA! ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA? NOS PERDIMOS!

Lifty: Hermano, este lugar me da miedo.

Shifty: Por?

Aparece Slenderman.

Lifty: POR ESO!-Comienzan a correr-.

En otro lugar.

: Ya llegaron los invitados!

La primera era Tsukinomoe, era una chica de tez blanca cabello castaño ondulado atado con dos coletas altas ojos ámbares, usaba un vestido blanco.

La segunda era Kafferi Coff, era una chica de Cabello oscuro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, liso ,flequillo que tapa parte de la frente , ojos azules,delgada, llevaba un vestido blanco , con unas flores blancas en el pecho como adorno, sin tiras ,hasta la mitad del muslo ovo , unos tacones aguja negro con volados y brillo .

La tercera era bloody tokita, Una chica pelinegra oji carmin con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta con una rosa en el cabello, vestía un vestido negro de bailarina.

La cuarta era Samy, era una chica de ojos y pelo cafe en capas se le escapan unos mechones por la cara sadica (no para exagerar) cuando se enoja o cuando se frustra sus ojos se vuelven rojos con 4 circulos blancos oscuro con un vestido rojo con negro de cuadros con tacones rojos con negro

Acompañada de Selly, una chica de ojos rojos con cabello café ondulado también en capas chica fresa (un poquito exagerada) con un vestido blanco con rosa de círculos con tacones blanco con rosa pálido

Los de HTF estaban criticando a los invitados.

TD los intento callar, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo asfixiante de Samy

Samy:Que mono eres :3!

TD intentaba liberarse del abrazo

Kc:Oigan,no vieron a Dont? x3

Tsukino: Porque preguntas?:

KC:No es obvio xc!?

Selly: Segunda fila !

KC: Como es que lo sabe?! :inglip: Ni siquiera a volteado ! :rainsis:

Selly :Theobserver:

Como sea, empezó la boda! Flippy camina con cierto nerviosismo al altar, con el rostro teñido de rojo, mirando de reojo a alguien que lo ayudara (aun no quería casarse ),la música comenzó a sonar , advirtiendo la entrada de la peli roja .

KC volteo hacia la segunda fila , encontrándose a nada mas y nada menos a Splendont , adquiriendo un tono rojizo , al ver que se había asomado demasiado .

KC: Ah! Perdón, no quise gritar!

Splendont: je je, no hay problema, tu nombre?

KC: jeje Cofee.

Splendont: Mucho gusto, Y que viniste?

KC: "Se ve tan sexy..." A Conquistart...! Ahhh,soy amiga de...la novia,vithe.._.

Splendont: Ah, a Flaky y de donde se conocen?

KC: De...de...ahi.

Splendont: Disculpa de dond/? -es interrumpido, cuando un Splendid salvaje aparece!

Splendid: Splendont !Que bueno que estés aquí!*Lo abraza como nunca , Celos salvajes aparecen!

KC:Etto...Esa silla esta rota ! Mejor la saco !*Le saca la silla a Splendid , haciendo que este caiga

Splendid: Ey!No ! es mi silla*Comienzan a pelear por la silla *

Splendont: Ey! Paren! es una silla

Mientras estos peleaban Bloddy hablaba con Mariel, dándole el secreto para derrotar a Pyramed-head, Selly se puso a dormir (mentira ,estaba observando todo desde su tercer ojo) ,Samy también desparrunsaba con un abrazo amistoso a TD . En resumen, nadie de nadie estaba prestando atención, ni se dieron cuenta de que la novia ya estaba en el altar.

Cura (osea Lumpy) :Estamos aquí reunidos para comernos el pastel ,solo para eso ,mientras que ...estos dos se casan *señala a los novios * Y así unir este amor ,hasta ...

Flippy: *venita anime* para la eternidad...-_-*

Lumpy: Oh, si claro, para la enfermedad.

Flippy: No , cerebro de pollo !

Para acabar la pelea , la cual había llamado la atención de algunos hombres que apostaban (Mole y Discobear) ,Dont abrazo a Kc , haciendo que sus brazos fueran como resorte y se sonrojara , la silla salió volando, un Deskflip savaje !

KC::deskflip: ...Uy...*aun en brazos de Dont*

Silla salvaje cae en la cabeza de la novia, matándola (LOL) ,por lo tanto la boda se pospone wiii-

Después de esperar unas cuantas interminables horas...

Ahora, si! La miedosa peli roja, llego sana y salva del camino de la alfombra roja, llegando al altar, y sosteniendo fuertemente el ramo de flores.

Cambiamos de cura, The Mole: *dado vuelta: estamos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a Flaky y Flippy ...*silencio dramático- y así unir este amor para la eternidad, quien no este de acuerdo, que hable o calle para siempre.

Lammy: Yo me opong..-Una silla le golpea la cabeza-.

Tsukino: En tu cara!-tranquilizándose- Continúen.

Mole: Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Los novios se besaron, todos estaban conmovidos por la escena.

Después de un rato, los novios se habían ido en una limosina a su "Luna de miel".

Cuddles: Y ahora que hacemos?

Bloody : Es hora de la FIESTA!

Para no alargar mas esto, todos fueron a una gran fiesta estilo proyecto X.

: Bueno, creo que se lo merecen, tómense un descanso, luego vendrán aquí vale?

Todos: OK!-felices-.

El escritor regresaba a su habitación.

James: Aquí tengo los informes de la base de datos, como me lo pediste.

: James, quiero descansar, luego los veo.

James: Bueno, como tu digas.

Un escritor conmovido volvía de estrenar el nuevo cap . Regresando a su habitación, antes de poder introducir la llave a la puerta, Ruidos salvajes aparecen, y reconocía las voces._. ...

Mariel:Ah! *hic* Oh, Jake no seas tan duro *hic*

Jake: *hic* Ah! Solo!*hic* estate quieta ...

: Que? Pero que están haciendo estos dos aquí?

El escritor habría lentamente la puerta dándose cuenta de que Jake y Mariel borrachos, estaban jugando al Mortal Kombat .

Jake:*hic* Te mataré!

Mariel : Ah! *hic* No!

: Aaaah, yo y mi mente pervertida jaja-Se va a dormir al sofá de la habitación.

**Y episodio galáctico el de hoy, toda la boda es cortesía de Kafferi Coff, ella me dio la idea y yo solo lo modifique, sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima.**

**Que opción vas a elegir?**

**Ágamos otra fiesta! :Notbad:**

**Invitemos a alguien al Chat Show! :Megusta:**

**Conozcamos a nuestro ayudante Gabo! : Notbad**:


	9. Revelaciones y pistas del capitulo 10!

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 y el episodio anterior, fue galáctico, y bueno el viernes en la noche lo publique el capitulo, el sábado en la mañana ya tenia 1 comentario, y yo dije pues bueno es un comentario :notbad: y el lunes estaba aburrido y cheque el fandom de HTF, estaba pensando que habría un nuevo comentario y casi me da un infarto, unos 8 comentarios, y me dije que estos son unos cracks y se merecen algo como recompensa, desde el capitulo 4 creo que comenzaron los mejores episodios (creo que cierta pelirroja tuvo que ver en esto) en fin que comience el capitulo 9!**

Todos estaban en un living.

: Espero que hayan disfrutado de su descanso de una semana.

Todos: Si!

: Hoy les tengo una sorpresa, síganme al portal!

Todos atravesaron el portal, llegaron a un cuarto oscuro.

Splendid: Y la luz?

Toothy: Utiliza tu visión de rayos y ilumínanos!

Splendid utilizo su luz, enseñando de que esta vez no era un calabozo, era como un living grande que tenia alguna que otras comodidades.

Todos: WOOOOW!

: Ahora les explicare, este será su nuevo lugar, hay dos cuartos, uno es la cocina y otro es un cuarto especial.

Flippy: Y que hay?

: Luego lo averiguaran, en fin, nos vemos luego!-desaparece-.

Russel: Este lugar se siente más cómodo.

Petunia: Pero igualmente estamos atrapados.

Aparece otro portal, de el salen Shity y Lifty quienes tenían heridas y cortadas.

Shifty: POR FIN! ESTAMOS ASALVO!

Giggles: Que les paso?

Lifty: Nos dejaron SOLOS en ese bosque y una cosa extraña nos persiguió hasta que llegamos a una cabaña, pero salió un loco con una motosierra y casi no escapamos de el!

Deep: Oye, donde están Jake y Mariel?

Todos voltearon a los alrededores. De nuevo se abre otro portal y salen los antes mencionados.

Flippy: Por que tardaron?

Jake señala a Mariel, quien tenía una venda cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo.

Jake: Algo le cayó en el ojo cuando veníamos.

Mole: Igual que a mi?

Mariel: Solamente tengo que utilizar esto por unos días.

Se escuchaba un timbre, luego un buzón que estaba al lado de una puerta escupió unas cartas hacia Mariel, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

Mariel: Por que todo lo malo me pasa a mi?-doliéndose-.

Jake ayuda a levantarse a Mariel y Deep agarra las cartas.

Deep: La primera es de **Kafferi Coff **

**Agamos otra PARTY HARD! :Notbad;**

**Primero ,ni wéa se que hicieron antes de la boda (:yaoming: no leí una mierda)**

**1_Emm...Lumpy: dale a Russell uno de esos abrazos asfixiantes y cariñosos -3- **

**2_Cuddles:Sigues siendo mujer ? De ser asi , eh...no se , un besito tierno a Truffles éué **

**3_Petunia: Eres la mas fogosa del grupo?**

**4_Handy: Que utilizas mas ,La boca o los pies ? (Para agarrar algo ,mas que nada)**

**5_Dont: Porque se parecen tanto ,voy Did ? Ni que fueran Mejoras amigos o hermanos ...ni novios -..-Bueno,por ahora me voy**

**Byee $$**

Lumpy se encoje de brazos y abraza a Russel.

Cuddles: No, no lo hare!-de nuevo se convierte en mujer, y Truffles lo comienza a perseguir de nuevo-.

Petunia: Si fogosa significa limpia, si.

Handy: Utilizo la boca, pero ahora tengo esto!-muestra sus manos (regaladas anteriormente)-.

Splendont: En realidad, me avergüenza decir esto pero es mi hermano.

Todos: QUE!

Splendid: Solamente que este se fue a otro planeta, estaba bien ahí, pero tenia que venir a estropear todo!

Splendont: Tu casi destruyes este planeta, recuerdas? (Deben de ver los nuevos episodios de HTF).

Deep: La siguiente es de **Hiker Is A Dark Trouble **

**Hiker: Dios mio... Tengo sueño. Ayer me dormi a las 2:47 por terminar una serie. Ahora tengo que estudiar y etc,. Bueno, mis problemas de la vida no importan. Perdon por no comentar en unos... *Mira su reloj.* 200 años pero ¡Aqui toy yo! (¿Toy? ¿Toy Story O,O?).**

**Roy: Bien. Primero... Flaky.**

**Hiker: ¿Por qué todo el puto mundo TE AMA? ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡aogoisngpafo! ¡ME JODO EN LA QUE TE PARIO! ¡BAZINGA!**

**Marth: Hay mi dios... The Mole.**

**Hiker: Me gusta tu cabello y eso... Que bonis... Y pues alguna vez has pensado, en... No lo se... ¿Hacer que tu vista se recupere? Digo, con eso de que reviven ¿No creen que sería posible que ustedes recuperaran sus 5 sentidos? Sniffles explica porque no pueden.**

**Marth y Roy: Fliqpy.**

**Hiker: Kotobayaro... ¡Te voy a matar! ¡MALDITO DOBE! No es que me caigas mal. ¡Me caes peor que los mil demonios! Pero me caes mejor que Flaky. ¿Tu EN VERDAD sientes algo por la perra peli roja o prefieres una psicopata que podría hacerte pelea (Lammy)? Roy Has algo antes de que me large a comer patatas.**

**Roy: Una pregunta en general entonces.**

**Hiker: ¿Cuando te di permiso?**

**Roy: Hace cinco segundos ._.)/**

**Hiker: Tushe Shiefanse Le fance She fance **

**Roy: ¿A quién matarían si tuvieran todos una pistola con UNA sola bala?**

**Flik-BYEbyeBye**!

(Bienvenido Hiker!)

Flaky: To-todos me quieren?-sonrojada- Yo-yo no tenia idea.

Mole: Lo intente, pero la última vez termine que una pinza en el cerebro-Lumpy comenzó a reír nerviosamente-.

Sniffles: Puede ser que la ciudad tenga una especie de "Magia" que hace que todo el que muera reviva como era antes, pero si la lesión se la hizo antes de venir a la ciudad, al momento de revivir en la ciudad revivió como estaba antes, con la lesión.

Fliqpy: La dos se me hacen tontas, y además mi "clon" ya tiene problemas con las dos.

Flippy estaba siendo correteado por Lammy.

Cuddles: A Fliqpy

Toothy: Igual

Mole: A Lumpy.

Giggles: Fliqpy

Lammy: A LA ZORRA DE FLAKY! FLIPPY ES MIO PUT*!

Sniffles: Igualmente, a Fliqpy.

Shifty: A el policía (Lumpy)

Lifty: También.

Petunia: Fliqpy

Handy: Lumpy, el me corto mi otro brazo!

Flippy: A Fliqpy, bueno si el esta separado de mi.

Flaky: Eeeeeee…. A Fliqpy, pe-pe-pero no lo ha-haría-Fliqpy se le había quedado viendo amenazantemente-.

Pop: A Discobear, es una mala influencia.

Discobear: A Fliqpy, arruina mis movimientos de baile.

Nutty: LUMPY ME QUITO UN DULCE! A LUMPY A LUMPY!

Splendid: A Splendont.

Splendont: A Splendid.

Deep: Bueno, si me dan a escoger yo digo que al militar de ojos amarillos.

Jake: También, al el militar

Mariel: Bueno, eeee a ese asesino que dijeron.

Deep: La siguiente es de **samyfxf **

**Aparece Samy con una camisa de tiras negra con verde (estilo de manchas :3) con un jean verde y botas negras y un chaleco negro Selly con una camisa tambien de tiras naranja con morado (estilo ajedrez nvn) con un jean morado y botas naranjas con un chaleco naranja Frippy con una camisa blanca con un jean negro y botas negras con un chaleco negro y Friqpy con una camisa negra con un jean rojo y botas negras con un chaleco rojo**

**Selly: odio el morado TTnTT **

**Samy: agh porque verde, es feo**

**Friqpy: el verde es hermoso no como el rojo que es feo **

**Samy: retractate!**

**Friqpy: obligame!**

**#se miran desafiantes mientras le salen chispas de sus ojos#**

**Frippy: oigan si odian esos colores porque se los ponen? o,o**

**Fliqpy: *mira a samy asesinamente***

**Samy: e_eU *le pega un zape en la cabeza* baka, bueno yo no elijo este tipo de ropas creo que fue selly**

**#los 3 miran a selly asesinamente#**

**Selly: *nerviosa* a los retos \nvn/ yo con todos los morados y naranjas**

**Samy: yo con los verdes y amarillos nvn**

**Frippy: yo con los azules y celestes nun**

**Friqpy: yo con los rojos y rosas :33(gayyyyy)**

**Morados y naranjas:**

**Lammy porque te gusta flippy? Y porque no te gusta fliqpy? nvn**

**The mole como te hicistes ciego? Y porque te tapas?**

**Thoothy quien te gusta? Sinceramente**

**Mime habla quiero escuchar tu voz n/n**

**Handy que te parecieron los brazos? nvn**

**Verdes y amarillos:**

**Shifty porque te gusta el verde? Y porque siempre usas ese sombrero?**

**Lifty te retooo a besar a flaky con foto**

**Flippy sinceramente me caes por ahí asi que ten unos chocolates **

**Fliqpy te odio mucho nvn asique por favor denle un golpe de mi parte nvn (ok no .-. Muy dura) nieee dime que se siente saber que solo puedes usar la katana para protegerte? Que mal que no podras cortar cabezas y organos facilmente nvn**

**Nutty niaa porque te quema la zanahoria? Ten te doy dulces de zanahoria con chocolate (jejeje)**

**Mr pickles te gusta lammy? Si o no!**

**Cuddles mandame una foto tuya de mujer nvn y un autografo n/n**

**Azules y celestes:**

**Petunia mmm me caes por ahí aunque hay un flippyxpetunia sinceramente lo odie sin ofender y que chingados hacias con una sierra?! Bueno te doyyy un vestido azul con celeste de samy nvn**

**Samy: ey de donde sacastes ese vestido?!**

**Frippy: ey samy friqpy tiene nutella!**

**Friqpy: eh? *empezando a correr***

**Samy: dame dame dame! *persiguiendolo***

**Lumpy me caes bien a pesar de ser un tarado te doy una manzana nvn de chocolate**

**Sniffles nerd e_e aun me sigo preguntando si eres bisexual **

**Splendid eres un buen amigo nvn *sarcastico* ya enserio como te supo el beso con flippy? Jajajajaja naaa enserio como te supo en realidad ustedes 2 son pareja y una de las favoritas yaoi de samy **

**#aparece friqpy corriendo# **

**Friqpy: que no tengo nutella maldita sea! **

**Samy: ah bueno almenos te asuste nvn **

**Friqpy: perra!**

**Samy: puto **

**Friqpy: believer **

**Samy: ahora si te mato *persiguiendolo***

**Friqpy: jajaja alcanzame si puedes *escapando***

**Frippy: emmm ok? Como seguia**

**Russell porque querias ser pirata?**

**Friqpy: al fin me toca *parando de repente* **

**Samy: jejeje *haciendole una llave* como me llamastes?**

**Friqpy: Believer!**

**Samy: *saca unas tijeras y le empieza a cortar el pelo***

**Friqpy: nooo todo menos el pelo! **

**Samy: entonces como me llamastes!**

**Friqpy: ya ya samy! TTnTT**

**Samy: jaja mejor *soltandole***

**Friqpy: pudrete! **

**Rojo y rosa: (gayyyyy)**

**Flaky lindura *alzandole la barbilla* que harias si te beso? nvn**

**Splendont sinceramente me pareces gay asiqueee castrenlo nvn (de nuevo)**

**Giggles maldita chillona pero como buena persona te doy una caja de samy *entregandole una caja de color rosa* **

**Samy: ah no eso si que no *cogiendo la caja* esto formo parte de mi infancia y no te la dare!**

**Friqpy: e_e **

**Samy: o\n/o**

**Friqpy: niee que mala **

**Samy: que raro **

**Selly: nieee eso es todo nvn**

**Friqpy: otouto?**

**Frippy: que!**

**Friqpy: samy es lesbiana? **

**Samy: pedazo de bestia ahora te mato! *tirandose sobre el y empieza una pelea***

**Selly: otra vez? e_eU**

**Frippy: niee voto por samy-neesan nvn**

**Friqpy: ey tienes que apoyarme!**

**Samy: jaja o\u/o gracias otouto nvn**

**Selly: tambien voto por samy nvn**

**Samy: *le hace una llave* jaja **

**Friqpy: *se suelta y se va a un rincon rodeandole un aura oscura* TTnTT porque nadie me quiele **

**#selly y frippy miran a samy# **

**Samy: que? **

**Selly: *señala a friqpy* e_e **

**Samy: eh? Y porque yo?! o\_/o**

**Frippy: porque tambien es tu casi oniisan **

**Samy: otouto!**

**Frippy: oneesan por favor TT-TT**

**Samy: nya ok TT-TT **

**#10 minutos despues#**

**Friqpy: *lleno de sangre* niaa te quiero oneesan**

**Samy: *en un rincon* ven a la tierra decian no te traumaran decian *en posicion fetal***

**Selly: que le hicistes?**

**Friqpy: la mate de la forma mas horrible posible y me vengue de ella n/n **

**Samy: que hice para merecer esto TT/TT**

**Friqpy: me cortastes mi cabello *tocandose donde cortaron***

**Los2: chao O_OU**

**P.d: flaky-kun es hombre**

Lammy: A quien no le gusta este guapo y sensual militar?!-lo persigue de nuevo-.

Flippy: Por que a mi?!

Mole: Todo por ese estúpido doctor! Me hice un examen de la vista y termine ciego!

Lumpy: Todos se equivocan!

Toothy: Nadie-aparece el escritor y le lanza algo, sus ojos cambian a color rosa- FLAKY!

Todos: QUEEE!?

Toothy estaba muy rojo, al igual que Flaky (mas roja que de costumbre, Hiker tenia razón, todos la aman)

Mime estaba intentando hablar, pero no podía.

Handy: GENIALES! AHORA YA NO TENGO QUE AGARRAR TODO CON LA BOCA.

Shifty: Me parece un color elegante y el sombrero me gusta, es parte de mi look.

Lifty y Flaky: QUE!?

Jake: Ya escucharon :D (Solamente te pongan un reto así y a ver si sigues con esa sonrisa)

Lifty y Flaky se besan y TD toma la foto, luego la pone en el paquete.

Flippy: HEY!-Se distrae y Lammy lo atrapa, lo comienza de nuevo a abrazar hasta que muriera asfixiado-.

Flippy: -después de revivir- Gracias.

Fliqpy: En serio crees eso?-corta a la mitad a Discobear- Que te pareció eso?….-comienza a electrocutarse-.

Nutty: ES SALUDABLE!-Recibe los dulces- DULCE! –Se los come todos, luego comienza como a atragantarse y muere-.

Mr pickles: SI! PERO ELLA NO ME HACE CASO D:

Lammy: Ya te dije que eres mi amigo!-Friendzone atack-.

Cuddles:-convertido en mujer- Esto es humillante-Se toma la foto-.

Petunia-con el vestido- Con una sierra? No entendí

Lumpy: Gracias!-se traga la manzana, pero a la vez se atraganta y Splendid lo ayuda a escupir la manzana-.

Sniffles: Soy normal.

Deep: Alguna vez tuviste novia?

Sniffles:-triste- Bueno, si lo dices así, no :(

Splendid: Asqueroso, no te ofendas Flippy.

Flippy: Por que me ofendería? Pienso lo mismo que fue asqueroso.

Flaky: -asustada- A-a-alejate de-de mi.

Splendont: NOOO DE NUEVO NOOO!-Corre pero de igualmente es castrado-.

Hombres: AUUCH!-Cubriéndose sus partes nobles-.

Giggles: Y que hay aquí?-agarrando la caja-.

(Quien es Flaky-kun? La verdad no se)

Deep: La siguiente es de **Tsukinomoe **

**hahahah Sable eres un loquisho estabas pensando cositas malas de Jake y Mariel xD! mm PartyHard is not bad idea :MEGUTA: asdfdff! Bueno a los desafios... xD con mi contraparte ayudante mi linda tsu .3. **(LOL creo que aquí me han descubierto mi parte pervertida XD)

**Tsu: eh? nanda?- muy metida en sus asuntos.- etto moe-san no seas floja habla tu shi? :3)**

**Moe: pero es que da perezaa... por lo menos teletransportanos! (incluyendolos a todos, con todos quiero decir Jake, Deep, Mariel, y a los HTF ) e.e tengo que explicarselo todo a la chavala xD**

**Tsu: hi! .3.- con un chasquido de sus dedos todos fueron teletransportados a una camara de ... espera esto era lo que tenias planeado D:! **

**Moe:eh (?) pero si yo quiero divertirme .**

**Tsu: etto.. voy a poner unas plantitas para que se vea mas bonito el lugar *-*.- con cara de inocencia se fue a poner plantitas por todos lados a pesar de que el lugar era un asco.**

**Moe: bueno ahora si!**

**1. Flaky quiero que le des un beso a Flippy *-* (apasionadamente) xD si te niegas moriras electrocutada! :D**

**tendras que donar tus armas a un orfanato para que las uses para crear un parque (xD muy loco y peligroso pero bueh..) si no lo haces TD te torturar hasta morir :D**

**me caes como a la patada, por eso... mmm chasquido, Spendont es teletransportado a otra Dimension.-**

**4. Splendid Te adoro! por que no salimos! ya se!, a una convencion! *-* Sable prestamelo por un ratito**

**tsu: Are u serious?e.e-. le da un golpe el cabeza a Moe-.**

**Moe: auch! por q no puedo?.-con carita de perrito-.**

**Tsu: esta bien Q.Q pero no vuelvas a poner esa carita!**

**5. como shea..! gigles tiñete el cabello de Rubio (o shi 3:D)**

**6. Cromarmot ten este tiquet resort todo pago (con el dinero de Lummpy xD) a ver si te soleas un ratito!**

**7. Mole te esperan en sala de emergencias te van a operar de la vista.. pero en un lugar muy barato... ni siquiera el disque doctor tiene titulo y la operacion va a se en un baño de carretera, buena suerte.!**

**8. Lammy solo muerete! xD (notece lo que la odio)**

**9. cuddles ya ah sufrido bastante asi que diviertete con la rubia giggles! xD**

**10. Bueno no torturare mas HTF los demas podran respirar solo me queda alguien .-mirando en direccion a Tsuki-.**

**Tsu: yo que?**

**10.1 tu tendras que robarle un beso a lummpy! Nyahahahah! y russel tu trata de detenerla aunque no creo que lo logres!**

**Tsu cambia su expresion por una muy sadica, sus ojos se vuelven plata neon (?) y comienza a corrtear a lummpy!**

**Moe: si tsu no lo logra ps TD matara a Lummpy Nyahahahah! Bueno me voy a tomar aciento a la oficina de Sable-san, Sable-san por esta puerta.- ya que todo habia sido movido, se tuvieron que desviar por otra puerta-.**

Flaky, un tanto sonrojada se besa con Flippy, apasionadamente al parecer (Ya son esposos, recuerden)

Fliqpy: NOOOO! TODO MENOS ESO!-Aferrándose a sus armas, pero igualmente TD se las quita y las dona a el orfanato-.

Splendont es teletransportado a otra dimensión.

Splendid: A una convención? Bueno siempre es bueno salir de aquí-desaparece-.

Giggles: -con el cabello teñido- Me siento estúpida

Cro-Marmot desaparece también.

Mole desaparece y vuelve después de un rato.

Cuddles: Como te fue?

Mole: Igual, con una escoba en el cerebro.

Lumpy: Ves? Todos lo médicos somos así! (El carnet de medico me lo saque en los cereales, pero no se preocupe señor todos en Rusia nos sacamos el carnet así no tiene nada de que preocuparce señor)

Lammy es tirada hacia un barranco con picos, uno de ellos la atraviesa directo a la cabeza.

Deep: Ten cuidado con lo que hagas Romeo-le entrega unas llaves y se van a un cuarto Cuddles y Giggles-. (:Mrbean:)

Tsu cambia su expresión por una muy sádica, sus ojos se vuelven plata neon y comienza a corretear a Lumpy! (No me pregunten como se metieron en el programa….colados)

Moe: Donde esta la oficina de Sable?

Mariel: Por haya- señala la puerta, después Moe entra a la oficina y se sienta-.

Deep: La siguiente es de** bloodytokita **

**Estan dos personas en una habitacion, en un sillon rojo esta sobandose la cabeza un daryl quien sostenia un vaso que era llenada jack dabiel por una pelinegra con un vestido eenico**

**Daryl: ¡demonios! ess imbeciles e dejaron maltrecho**

**Bloody: *rie poquuito y se sineta a su lado***

**Sable: pero me dice ¿eh?**

**TD: SIN RECORES ¿SI?**

**Jake: ya declaratele de una buena vez a Mariel e,e**

**Flipqy: deja nen paz sa mariel a Jake hazle lo q quieres, pero si tye metes con materiel te asesinare brutalmente :D**

**James: *sonrindo* como quien seria la chica o chico de tus sueños *trol face***

**Todos: vbaila bn**

**Flipqy: ten un pastel heco por mi como regalo de bodas**

**Daryl: *le da un dedaso* sabe bueno :3**

**Bloody: te hare uno a ti :3 eso es todo y by nwn**

(Ya te dije, espero que no se lo digas a alguien mas :3 )

TD asiente. (Recuerden que TD no habla)

Jake: -rojo como tomate y nervioso- PE-PE-PERO SOLO E-E-ES MI AMIGA!

Mariel se le quedo viendo como confundida y interrogante.

Fliqpy solamente se quedo en silencio, afilando su cuchillo. (Esto no es bueno)

Otra carta sale del buzón, esta vez Flippy consigue agarrarla antes de que golpeara a alguien.

Flippy: Aquí dice que James no va a venir, debido a que el escritor no quiere a más personas aquí.

Fliqpy: -agarrando el pastel- Y por que a mi? El tortolito es Flippy.

Deep: La siguiente es de **lajh **

**Bien a comenzar con la lista de hoy**

**FLIQPY: PERDEDOR! Todos los HTF ataquenlo hasta morir, revivanlo y los OC de Sable ataquenlo hasta morir.**

**JAKE: Demostraste tu valor (claro, aunque te manejo TD) todo por eso toma mucho dinero, comprale algo a Mariel, gastatelo, haz lo que quieras con el.**

**DISCO BEAR: Dentro de ti hay una sustancia que proboca que si te hacercas a cualquier mujer te desangres.**

**CUDDLES: Mata a Truffles, recuerda que ha estado acosando.**

**SPLENDID y SPLENDONT: Peleen hasta morir sin usar superpoderes.**

**FLIPPY y FLAKY: Que buena boda, bueno por eso maten a quien mas odien, NO DIGAN QUE NO ODIAN A NADIEN.**

A Fliqpy todos lo comienzan a golpear, Fliqpy se defendía pero era obvio que la mayoría (Incluyendo a los dos súper héroes) terminarían matándolo.

Fliqpy: -Reviviendo- Y USTEDES QUE!-Los tres se asustan-.

TD lo ataca por la espalda, dejándolo en el suelo, Jake y Deep aprovechan y lo golpean entre los tres, Mariel a lo mucho solo lo pateo en una ocasión.

Jake: -Con el dinero en la mano- Tal vez invite a todos a un viaje, que les parece?

Todos: SIIII!

Discobear: Tonterías- acercándose a Lammy- Hola muñeca, a que horas vas por el pan?-Después de decir esto comienza a vomitar mucha sangre, posteriormente muriendo desangrado-.

Cuddles: No creo que lo haga, me molesta pero el solo cree que soy una chica.

Truffles: Hola muñeca.

Cuddles: QUE NO SOY MUJER!-Lanza un cuchillo y le atraviesa la cabeza a Truffles- Ups! No quería hacerlo!

Splendid y Splendont: HECHO!

Los dos comienzan a pelear a puño limpio, Splendont logra golpear en varias ocasiones a Splendid, Splendid contragolpea, Splendont con una llave de lucha lo tira al suelo, lo comienza a golpear como a un costal de papas, con una gran golpe saca a volar lejos de el a Splendont, los dos comienzan a correr hacia el otro, saltan y se golpean al mismo tiempo, quedando los dos inconscientes.

Flippy: Si quieres lo hago yo.

Flaky asiente.

Flippy se le tira encima a Fliqpy, lo acuchilla en muchas ocasiones matándolo.

Deep: La siguiente es de **Meliuru**

**¡Hola, vine de nuevo!**

**Espero que no se hayan molestado con los retos anteriores *risa nerviosa***

**Bueno empiezo con los retos:**

**Fliqpy: Jajajaja Mis disculpas, pero sinceramente, pensé no lograrías estar ni dos segundos en esa habitación XD Te reto a que bailes el ballet de "El lago de los Cisnes" con Splendid. (Lo siento por él pero es que me lo imagino y es demasiado gracioso como para dejarlo pasar jaja)**

**Lummpy: Intenta resolver un cubo de rubik en 1 minuto, si no lo consigues Fliqpy te tendrá que matar con una sierra eléctrica.**

**Russell: Quiero que estés en un barco en plena tormenta, de ayudantes solamente tienes a Nutty y a Handy, y tienes que darles ordenes de como manejar el barco para intentar cambiar de rumbo , si no son capaces de cambiar el rumbo tendrán que saltar a un mar lleno de tiburones hambrientos.**

**Bueno ahora las preguntas:**

**Fliqpy: ¿Cómo lo pasates en aquella habitación? *risa malvada***

**Lifty y Shifty: ¡¿Qué les pasó en ese pantano?! ¿Sobrevivieron? ¿O Slenderman les mató pero, como siempre volvieron a la vida? Por cierto... ¡¿Donde está mi pulsera de oro?!**

**Petunia: ¿Qué es lo más horrible que has visto en tu vida?**

**Cuddles: ¿Cuántos años tienes? Porque sinceramente, pareces un niño de 9 o 11 años**

**Sniffles: ¿Has tenido algún fallo matemático alguna vez en tu vida?**

**Muy bien, ya termine por hoy. ¡Saludos y besos a todos!**

Fliqpy: Esto no puede ser mas humillante?-tenia un traje de baile artístico-.

Splendid: POR QUE SOY LA MUJER!-Tenia un traje de baile de mujer, ósea con la falda y etc-.

Los dos comienzan a bailar el lago de los cisnes, todos se estaban muriendo de risa.

Lumpy comienza intentar resolver el cubo, después de un minuto no puede ni mover el cubo y Fliqpy termina cortándolo a la mitad con la sierra eléctrica.

Russel: Bien!

Desaparecen los antes mencionados.

Fliqpy: Jaja ríete-sarcasmo- Fue horrible, no podía matar a nadie ni su quiera ver algún color que no fuera gris!

Lifty: Por suerte sobrevivimos

Shifty :-escondía algo en su bolsa- No lo se-comienza a silbar sospechosamente-.

Petunia: El cuarto de Histeria-dice con un escalofrió-.

Cuddles: Tengo 20, no los aparento?

Toothy: En realidad no

Sniffles: Bueno, en primaria cuando nos puso en el pizarrón un problema que era de 2003483X74838, me equivoque por un cero, y todavía me avergüenzo de eso.

Regresan Russel, Nutty y Handy.

Giggles: Como les fue?

Russel: Estos marineros de agua dulce no pudieron ni lanzar los botes salvavidas, tuvimos que saltar y los tiburones nos devoraron.

El escritor aparece.

: Ya volví, de que me perdí? –mirando a Tsukino- Y cuando llegaste?

Tsukino: Etto, yo aparecí aquí Sable-san.

: Pues puedes volver de donde viniste? Todavía no es la fiesta, bueno iré a mi oficina-se va a la oficina-.

Mariel: Alguien no se había metido ahí?

:-desde la oficina- QUIEN ERES TU!?

**Y bueno este es el final del capitulo 9, no fue galáctico pero hubo revelaciones y ninguna cosa es despreciable, les diré un pequeño spoiler: sean atentos por que deje pistas a lo largo de todos los episodios, por que pasara algo en el cap 10, bueno la sorpresa es esta: El episodio 10 habrá una pequeña gran fiesta, si así de majo soy y me da por hacer una fiesta Estilo proyecto X, todos están invitados, pueden hacer lo mismo que en la boda (Poner los datos que se pidieron anteriormente POR PM)Además de que las opciones especiales son muy buenas y espero que voten por alguna, sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**Que opción vais a elegir?**

**Combate para ver quien es el mejor de aquí! :Notbad:**

**Dejemos las tonterías y hagamos lo que quieren ustedes! :Derp:**

**Episodio 11 hecho por fans! :AWWWWWYEAAA: (Ustedes deciden que habrá en ese capitulo)**

**Preguntémosle que hicieron los torturados en su semana afuera del calabozo! :Megusta:**


	10. Gabo, el trollero y un poco de todo!

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 y hoy es un día, bueno, se suponía que hoy era el episodio 10, pero quise hacer los retos primero y luego ya el especial y bla bla bla bla de episodio 10 (posiblemente solo el especial y la fiesta), en el 11 os daré un spoiler, ese día por desgracia tengo que hacer algo que no me gustara (ustedes se deberán partir de la risa en ese cap, pero a mi no me hace mucha gracia) y les daré unos avisos:**

**Algunos retos se alargan pero bueno eso lo hace más épicos.**

**Debo de dejar de decir épico a todo la ya que terminare haciendo estupideces…lol.**

**No es spoiler, pero si prestaron atención a el anterior episodio se darán cuenta de algo (algo que una persona de aquí lo denomino como algo llamado ******)**

**En fin, que comience el cap numero 9.5**

De nuevo volvíamos con nuestros torturados, al nuevo cuarto más elegante y sofisticado, la mayoría estaban comiendo unos deliciosos hot-dogs preparados por Petunia y Giggles. Russel seguía enojado con Nutty y Handy, reclamándoles por que no habían podido cambiar el rumbo del barco, otros pocos estaban sentados en los cómodos sillones y por ultimo pero lo mas extraño es que Fliqpy estaba en una esquina afilando su cuchillo con una roca.

Flippy: -Mirando a Fliqpy- En que estará pensando?

Splendid: Todo lo que hace el es malo, no hay que quitarle el ojo de encima.

Splendont: Por primera vez coincido contigo, en lo que sea que piense no es bueno.

Con Russel.

Russel: NO PUEDE SER QUE NO HAYAN NI TRATADO DE HACER ALGO!

Handy: Lo siento, todavía no me acostumbro con estos brazos!-Mueve los brazos postizos como si fueran de gelatina-.

Russel: Y TU NI SIQUIERA ME DEBES DE ESTAR ESCUCHANDO!

Nutty:-Pensando- DULCE DULCE DULCE DULCE!

Con los demás.

Lumpy comía tranquilamente, pero alguien llamada Tsukino comenzó a perseguirlo.

Toothy: Quien era esa?

Sniffles: No lo se, pero parece que no dejara en paz a Lumpy

Mole: QUE LO MATE!-alzaba un tenedor con furia-.

Por otro lado.

Mariel miraba desde lejos a Jake quien estaba sentado en un sillón hablando con Deep.

Cuddles: Hey! Tierra hablando a Mariel!-pasa su mano en frente Mariel-.

Mariel: -Reaccionando- Eh? A hola Cuddles.

Cuddles: Por que te quedaste como en trance?

Mariel: Nada, tú no me entenderás.

Cuddles: Cuéntamelo, soy de confianza-sonriendo-.

Mariel: Bueno, es sobre Jake, sabes? Los que nos mandan las cartas dicen que el me ama, crees que sea verdad?

Cuddles: Tal vez, se junta mucho contigo?

Mariel: Bueno, si, normalmente siempre esta conmigo.

Cuddles: Tal vez si, mejor preguntárselo a el, o a su amigo Deep

Mariel: Que? Ni de loca, si no es verdad me vería como una tonta.

Cuddles: Bueno, creo que te quedaras con la duda.

Giggles: CUDDLES! Ven!

Cuddles: Nos vemos luego Mariel-va hacia Giggles-.

De fondo vemos como venían TD y al escritor pasaban cargando unas cajas y dejándolas en medio del lugar.

Flaky: Que-que es eso?

: Ham, son cosas.

Flaky: Pe-pero que tipo de-de..

: -Cubriéndole la boca con su mano- Shhh, es una sorpresa-Se llevan las cajas hacia un cuarto-.

Se escucha el timbre, todos van hacia la parte principal del living.

Las cartas salen disparadas hacia los torturados

Flippy: Cuidado!-todos se agachan, excepto Mole, las cartas lo dejan tirado en el suelo-.

Deep: -recogiendo las cartas- La primera es de **Roxana **

**Aparece una chica de ojos rojos, pelo corto hasta el cuello quien estaba agrarra de la mano por su novio que tenia ojos rojos y pelo casi largo.**

**Roxana:Holiz les quiero presentra a mi novio Julio.**

**Julio:Hola**

**Roxana:Bueno a los retos.**

**Quiero que las chicas canten la cancio She Wolf(Fallling To Pieces ) de Sia **

**Quiero que los chicos canten Es La Que Va de Los Nota Lokos.**

**Julio:ES LA QUE VA POR QUE LO MUEVE MUY BIEN ES LA QUE VA PERREANDO ELLA SE SACA UN 10.**

**Roxana:JAJJAJAJAJA Eres muy gracioso-lo abraza-sigues siendo igual de lindo.**

**Julio:-Se sonroja-jejejej tu tambien.**

**lifty y shifty canten la cancion Yo Te Esperare de Cali y Dandee.**

**Todos Bailen SLATS SLATS SLATS DE SKRILLEX.**

**Despues quiero que flippy y fliqpy canten Kyoto de Skrillex**

**Petunia canta conmigo Un Año sin ver llover de Selena Gomez Y The Scene **

**Splendid quiero que beses a Demi Lovato quiero ver que hace.**

**Despues besa Selena Gomez.**

**Es todo**

**Julio y Roxana:BYE -se besan**

Las chicas comienzan a cantar **She Wolf de Fallling To Pieces**

Los chicos comienzan a cantar **Es La Que Va de Los Nota Lokos**, y después comienzan a reír.

Lifty y Shifty comienzan a cantar **Yo Te Esperare de Cali y Dandee**

Todos bailan** SLATS SLATS SLATS DE SKRILLEX.**

Flippy y Fliqpy cantan la de** Kyoto de Skrillex**

Petunia canta junto con Roxana la **Un Año sin ver llover de Selena Gomez Y The Scene **

Aparece Demi Lovato (Creo que me va a dar un infarto *.*) y Splendid la besa, después desaparece y en su lugar aparece Selena Gomez, Splendid la besa y por ultimo desaparece.

Splendid: Me gusto hacer eso –sonriente-.

Deep:La siguiente es de **Hiker Is A Dark Trouble **

**Hiker: ¡OLA K ASE?! ¡YO SOY UN PATO! Y quiero hamburguesas. Bueno aquí yo. ¡FLIQPY MATA A FLAKY TE DIJO QUE TE MATARÍA! ¡MATARÍA! ¡MATALAAA! *Roy le pega.* Hay canijo.**

**Roy: Espera...**

**Hiker: Ehm... Sable-san yo soy (CofNiñacof) pero si quieres soy niño *Se convierte en MaleHiker!* Mi voz es gruesa *O*! Sable-san ¿Te gusta el yaoi? (¿Conoces el anime?).**

**Roy: Deep. Exactamente ¿Quién eres tú?**

**Marth: Oigan ¿No es un poco aburrido estar encerrado allí todo el día? (Pregunta general).**

**Hiker: Eso sería todo pero... Si va a haber bodas yo quiero una boda! ¡PETUNIA Y HANDY! SE LOS PIDO DE RODILLAS! (8)De rodillas les pido, les digo, les ruego que los casennn! (8) ¡HETUNIA NIGAI! **

**Flik-Ehm...Medesoriente._.)/Soyunpatorecuerdenlo.**

: -con cara de poker face- Por que me preguntas eso si sabes que soy hombre? Eso es un poco raro es como decirle a alguien que ve cosas gay, y respondiendo la otra pregunta si conozco el anime pero no soy un otaku (conozco lo básico y uno que otro anime nuevo).

Deep: Bueno, soy una persona normal al cual lo metieron en un lugar lleno de locos.

Cuddles: En realidad no, normalmente jugábamos a las cartas o contábamos historias de terror por las noches.

Toothy: No te olvides de cuando le dibujábamos caras graciosas al escritor cuando estaba dormido

Todos: Jajajajajaja

Deep: La siguiente es de **samyfxf **

**Oka(ok) bueno flaky-kun es lo contrario a flaky en version hombre entiendes? (:notbad:)**

**Se escuentra a selly (no pregunten ;)) con una camisa sin mangas con cuello alzado blanca con rosas mostrando parte de su ombligo con adornos para brazos estilo de campana rosas claros con un short algo peque con medias hasta los muslos estilo campana rosas claras con tacones blancos (muuuuy blanco :o es el atuendo especial de len kagamine) frippy con una camisa negra con verde sin mangas de cuello alzado (**) con un pantalon negro con rayas verdes con converse verdes friqpy con una camisa amarilla (fuerte) sin mangas de cuello alzado con rayas verdes con un pantalon lima con rayas negras y botas negras (** *p*)**

**Frippy: y samy nee-san?**

**Friqpy: *alza los hombros***

**Selly: mmm ha de estar en su cuarto ustedes hagan sus retos nun *se va al cuarto de samy***

**Friqpy: no se nos ocurre nada **

**Splendid mosho *-* (ni tu te la crees U) oka bueno te gusta el flippyxsplendid? (Jajaja yaoi? *.*)**

**Splendont oka no me arrepiento nvn buaaano te doy unas tijeras (para que te cortes el cabello hasta que te salga sangre)**

**Cuddles pero que feo eres (cheloso -3-)**

**Sniffles jajajaja no eres tan listo jajaja**

**Frippy: oka eso es todo? U**

**Friqpy: di nvn**

**#desde el cuarto# **

**Samy: de aqui no me muevo *con el mismo atuendo de selly pero en rojo y negro***

**Selly: ejem *saca una inyección con un liquido rosa***

**Samy: ya salgo U**

**#sale samy#**

**Samy: si hablan los castrare yo misma!**

**Frippy/friqpy: O/O o-oka**

**Selly: nya me tocaaaa**

**Flaky besate con flippy en un bosque junto al atardecer con flores de sakura volando por el aire y con muuuchas flores **

**Friqpy/Samy: *con cara de asco***

**Frippy: hasta yo creo que eso es ridiculo**

**Shif te sere sincera deja de robarle las flaky's a los flippy's estan que lloran ya parecen zombies! Hasta los fliqpy's tambien!**

**Friqpy: yo no estoy triste **

**Selly: no arruines el momento**

**Lif quien es el mayor tu o shif y como te fue con slenderman :33**

**Splendid me caes bien te regalooo chocolates con kriptonita nvn**

**Samy: al fin me tocaaa**

**Fliqpy te gusta el rojo responde con toda la sinceridad **

**Friqpy: porque no me preguntas eso a mi?**

**Samy: porque dijistes que lo odiabas y dudo que el lo haga por que le gusta la sangre (o eso creo)**

**Flippy aww que linda pareja haces con flakyyyy nvn becho con lengua**

**Los2: emmm **

**Samy: ah y ustedes tambien besense nvn**

**Frippy: oneesan no seas mala**

**Friqpy: si que te pasa oneesan **

**Samy: soy yaoista almenos un piquito **

**Friqpy: que nos das a cambio **

**Samy: mmm a ti una katana y a frippy unas pistolas nvn**

**Los2: oka TTnTT**

**#se dan un pico y samy toma fotos# **(Venden su dignidad por unas armas? Gaaaaay!)

**Samy: nyaaa mosho *-***

**Flippy y fliqpy piquito *-* moshos **

**Lumpy russell mmm como serian sus hijos (es una indirecta :mrbean:)**

**Fliqpy: oka mucha pervertidez *se la lleva a un cuarto con un cuchillo***

**Frippy: esto no me guta**

**DB oh por favor! de donde sacastes ese estilo tan raro**

**Pop haz sido como un padre para mi ok no .-. Buaaano porque dejas solo a cub que malo eres**

**#samy con. Los brazos ensangrentados y friqpy sonriendo#**

**Samy: maldito! Ya no puedo usar mis brazos TTnTT**

**Friqpy: mucha pervertidez asique ese es tu castigo**

**Samy: *susurrando* si supieras lo que leo **

**Frippy/friqpy: *se alejan un paso***

**Samy: no les hare nada oka buaano eso es todo chaoooo nvn**

Splendid: Por que todos piensan que todos lo hombres somos gay!

Splendont: Pero si no tengo cabello…-acordándose de que era humano- Oh, mierda- se comienza a cortar el cabello hasta que le comenzara a salir sangre-.

Cuddles: Estas celoso de que sea lindo?

Sniffles: Mi IQ es de mayor a 256, no soy tonto.

Shifty: Yo no robo niños, solo cosas-Lifty le quita la billetera a Mole-.

Lifty: Yo soy mayor

Shifty: No es cierto, yo tengo un sombrero que lo prueba

Lifty: Solo por que tengas sombrero no significa que seas mayor.

Shifty: Claro que si!

Lifty: Que no!

Comienzan a discutir, y después de un rato se calman.

Lifty: Y con esa cosa nos alcanzamos a salvar por que apareció el portal en frente de nosotros.

Splendid: -recibiendo los chocolates- Ja! La kriptonita no me hace daño-se come los dulces y después explota-.

Splendont: Como dije, una copia barata de super man.

Fliqpy: Ese color rojo es el mejor color que eh visto! Es el color de ese liquido vital con un sabor tan delicioso! Como no me va a gustar!

Discobear: No es raro! Es..

Todos: Disco! Ya lo sabemos!-fastidiados-.

Discobear: En mis años eso estaba de moda

Pop: Yo no lo dejo solo- Cub estaba detrás de el con un abrelatas- Es solo que es tan travieso!-lanza el abrelatas a los demás-.

Deep: La siguiente es de **Kafferi Coff **

**jhsgasgadsjhgdsah- Ehh...no se , no gutta las opciones OAQ ...asdasadsa(presiento a muchos retrasados (:Derp:) en los review :3, y yo soy un ejemplo que lo respalda Dx) :Derp: a los retos!**

**1_Fliqpy: Es un secreto entre tu mirada y la mia bueno, no .-., di algo gracioso , para que nos matemos de risa :3 (Originalidad pls!)**

**2_Cuddles: eres un chico malo, si :3 ...Mataste a Truffles! (alguiendesconocido: HIJO DE PUTA!) bueno,bueno...Eres tan lindo :3(20 ? de verdad O.O Mother of years!) , un beso con Giggles ¿No te da lastima que ella odia a las rubias?**

**3_Dont: ¿Te da verguenza ? AY! MUERO DE TERNURA X3! ¿Porque eres tan lindo? ¿Y porque eres rojo? No es que me moleste , pienso que te ves como un nabo xD , pero amo el rojo ¡Aguante el rojo!**

**4_Did: Holii :D! ¿Que pasa si retiramos ese lindo antifaz? Tu identidad se va al carajo? Ala , pues ¡SAQUENLE EL ANTIFAZ!**

**5_Lifty: Quien te gusta ?y a tu hermano?**

**6_Flaky: Me encanta tu pelo! No me gusta que paresca medio crispado ,pero ,Bah! ****Nadie es perfecto *zip* Beso con Flippy.**

**-Mother of god! ****Hoy si que estoy maricona Dx!**

Fliqpy: Como que? Estoy demasiado ocupado para hacer eso-se va a un rincón, pero se tropieza y cae en un estanque de anguilas-.

Cuddles: -se besa con Giggles- No me molesta, en realidad a mi me caen mal.

Splendont: No lo se, me gusta mucho el color y no soy un nabo!

Splendid: NOOOOO!-Corre, pero Splendont lo sostiene-.

Splendont: Háganlo rápido!

Flippy le quita el antifaz, Splendid se esconde en un rincón.

Splendid: No me vean!

Giggles: Vamos, no es para tant…-Splendid voltea y tenia unos hermosos ojos celestes, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Splendont-.

Splendid: No me vean! Soy horrible!

Jake le pasa un espejo.

Jake: Debes de mirarte mas seguido al espejo.

Splendid:-sorprendido- Woow, soy guapo! Bueno, ya lo era, pero ahora soy mas guapo!

Lifty: Me acuerdo de unas chicas que vimos en la cárcel, eran tan guapas pero estaban sentenciadas a silla eléctrica.

Shifty: -triste- No pude conocer sus nombres.

Flaky: Gracias, aun que nunca me arreglo el pelo-después se besa con Flippy- (Os dije, la cagamos con la boda, hubiera mas romance pero bueno, culpen a quien lo pensó).

Deep: La siguiente es de **Tsukinomoe **

**asdasfafffgdg buenooooo! ok ahshsajhdgadg fui la intrusa del capitulo! xDDDDD pero buano! a lo que iba... en la fiesta quiero servir los tragos! x3 es mas barra libre! aweb! y competencia de tragos! preparando manguera y copa y unos galones de licor!**

**Ropa de fiesta: vestido negro corto con rayas horizontal en colores neon, y que brilla en la oscuridad.**

**Tsu: Esto- hip es muy divesritop! *-*- haciendo baile del tubo-**

**Moe: bajate de alli! Dx!**

**Bueno mientras trato de bajar a esta loquisha me despido xD!**

**lo que pido es juego de los 7 minutos en el cielo xDDDD!**

:-Anotando los datos- Listo!

Deep: La siguiente es de **lajh **(Todos se asustan al escuchar el nombre)

**Bueno, ahora que pensé buenos retos estoy listo:**

**MR. PICKLES: Vengate de Lammy, recuerda que te dejo en la FriendZone por un militar que huye de ella.**

**LUMPY: Demuestra como eres de doctor, has un transplante de higado de Handy a Petunia**

**NUTTY: Camina por un campo minado en el que al final hay una caja de dulces.**

**FLAKY y GIGGLES: Fumen marihuana, luego denles un cuchillo.**

**FLIPPY y CUDDLES: El primero que parpadee entre ustedes que lo mate TD**

**SNIFFLES: Crea un potente acido, luego arrojalo al aire haber a quien le da**

**JAKE y DEEP: Los dos al mismo tiempo pateense la entrepierna**

**MARIEL: Mata a alguien intencionalmente**

**POR ULTIMO: Que los invadan los zombies**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, no se pero voto por la batalla.**

Mr Pickles:-con una motosierra- Toma!-atraviesa a la mitad a Lammy-.

En una sala de hospital.

Petunia (La asistente del doctor): Ya esta anestesiado.

Lumpy: Lo primero que hay que hacer es una incisión por la parte del torax-el dedo se le queda atorado, intenta quitarlo pero rompe una costilla- Bueno, eso fue fácil-Con un serrucho- Tranquilo señor, soy un medico ruso usted tranquilo-Comienza a cortar todo lo que ve- El carnet de medico me lo saque en los cereales, pero no se preocupe no tiene nada de que preocuparse.

Vida: Estado critico

Lumpy: CORTA TODO LO QUE VEAS-Comienza a cortar a lo tonto y el paciente termina desangrado-.

Flaky y Giggles fuman la maría (Marihuana).

Flaky: Toma estúpido pájaro-lanza el cuchillo hacia Lumpy-.

Giggles: Muere estúpida guarra- lanza el cuchillo hacia Pop-.

Flippy y Cuddles comienzan la competencia, después de unos 20 segundos Cuddles estaba con lo ojos llorosos, al final termina parpadeando, TD Lo asesina cortándole con un hacha.

Sniffles después de crear el acido lo avienta y le cae a Mole y a Discobear, asiendo que se quemen hasta que quedan solo las cenizas.

Jake y Deep: NOOO!

TD los amenaza con un hacha, ellos con temor se patean la entrepierna, se tiran al suelo del dolor.

Mariel: Pe-pe-pero!

: Solo hazlo, si no-TD estaba ya afilando un machete-.

Mariel: -le entregan un chuchillo- Yo-yo-yo no qui-quiero!

TD se acercaba a ella con el machete.

Jake: Mariel, puedes…

Mariel: Que?! No! (Nota: Los de HTF estaban comiendo palomitas viendo la escena)

Jake: Solo hazlo!

Mariel: Pe-pe-pero!

TD seguía acercándose.

Mariel: Bueno lo hare!

Jake: -pensando- Bueno, esto me va a doler, aunque se que ella es delicada y no me va a…-Mariel se tira sobre el y lo acuchilla muchas veces-.

Mariel:-con los ojos llorosos-LO LAMENTO –Repetía varias veces, después se levanta y estaba manchada de sangre-.

:-aplaudiendo- Por lo menos has demostrado tu valor, yo ya pensaba que no eras capas de nada-Viendo su reloj- Oh, creo que alguien los visitaran-Desaparece-.

Comienzan a salir los zombies del suelo.

Todos: ZOMBIES!-comienzan a correr-.

Los primeros en caer fueron Mime, Pop, Cub ,Discobear y Sniffles.

Los dos súper héroes estaban matando a los zombies con sus súper poderes.

A Giggles la habían mordido, Cuddles logro alejar a los zombies antes de que le hicieran otra cosa, pero Giggles se convierte en uno de ellos y le muerde el cuello, desangrándolo.

Deep: -Con una pistola- Tomen eso malditos!-disparo- Suerte que de tanto jugar videojuegos aprendí a usar las armas.

Petunia: TU NO VAS A AYUDARNOS?!-TD niega con la cabeza mientras que escuchaba musica-.

Flippy había sido acorralado junto con Flaky, pero alguien comenzó a disparar contra los zombies, era nada más y nada menos que Fliqpy.

Flippy: Que?

Fliqpy estaba vuelto loco, era una carnicería, el fácilmente los mandaba a volar.

Handy fue atrapado al igual que Lammy y Mr Pickles, los últimos en pie eran Fliqpy, Flippy, Flaky, Splendid, Splendont, Deep y Mariel.

Deep:-cortando cartucho- Alguien tiene una idea?

Todos comenzaron a mirar a todos lados, vieron la puerta del escritor que estaba abierta, pero había demasiados zombies.

Splendont: Yo los guio!

Splendid: No te dejare que te hagas el héroe!- los dos tomaron la delantera-.

Los demás corrían hacia la puerta, Fliqpy disparando y cortando cabezas al igual que Deep y Flippy.

Splendont había sido rasguñado del pie, se había quedado tirado en el suelo.

Splendid no sabia si ayudarlo o seguir, miraba hacia el y luego a los demás, el decidió ir por Splendont, ahí ya podemos contar dos menos.

Llegaron a la puerta, Flaky y Flippy fueron los primeros en pasar, después Deep se quedo como guardia disparando hacia los que venían, luego cerraron la puerta con doble candado.

*Simulación terminada*

Todos de nuevo aparecieron sanos y salvos en el living.

Splendont: Por que fuiste por mi?-sorprendido-.

Splendid: No te emociones, solamente quería matarte antes de que te convirtieras en uno de esas cosas-dice indiferente-.

Deep: La siguiente es de** bloodytokita **

**Esta una pelinegra snrieo divertidamente mientras un Daryl se recargaba sobre ella ya que habia bebido muho**

**Bloody: te pasaste de rosca ¿eh? **

**Daryl: washa washa :3**

**Bloody lo lleva a una habitacion en lo que sucede eso**

**Sable: awww, ternurita *le revuelve los cabellos sonriendo estilo naruto* ok ya .-.**

**Mariel: te ah hecho algo Flipqy?**

**Flipqy: toma un arco, qqiero jugar al estilo arrow**

**Td: sonriendole, ay que salir a matar a unas cuantas personas, necesito alimentarme**

**Disco bear: rapate**

**Flaky: no se washa washa tocame una cancion en violin ahorita te lo presto**

**Daryl: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Bloody: ¿que pasa?**

**Daryl: pesadilla :$}**

**Bloody: *suspira y le toca el vio,lin a de river flows in you**

**chicas: ¿te gusta la cancion que toque :3**

**Daryl: *se queda dormido y Blody le revuelve el cabello y le susurra a la camara adios y sale de la habitacion***

: -bloody le revuelve el cabello con una sonrisa-No se en que pienses, pero no es bueno.

Mariel: No, pero siento que me observa-voltea y Fliqpy estaba silbando afilando su cuchillo-.

Fliqpy:-agarrando el arco- Jugar estilo que?-recibe un flechazo en la cabeza-.

: Pero no te vallas a tardar- TD desaparece-.

Disco bear: NOOOOOO!-El escritor lo amarra a una silla y le rapa el pelo-.

Flaky toca una canción de violín pero toda desafinada

Chicas: Si :3

Deep: La siguiente es de **Gabo **(Oh no, presiento que esto no es bueno)

**jejeje,losiento sable pero es inevitable hacer esto XD**

**comencemos!**

**Nutty:te as dado cuenta de que tienes un culce en el cabello?**

**Handy:como te cortaste las dos manos?**

**Sniffles:inventa un rayo laser y daselo a fliqpy, quiero ver que hace**

**Flaky:eres tan linda! mandame una foto tuya!**

**Flippy:de que formas has intentado sacarte a fliqpy?**

**Lumpy:eres un medico ruso como el rubius?**

**Cuddles:como soportas vivir con ese estilo tan gay?**

**Hombres:que opinan sobre que las que les ponen los retos piensen que son gays?**

**Mujeres:alguna de ustedes es un pica pica a full?(tu me entenderas sable)**

**Splendid:tu y splendont de donde se vieron por primera vez?**

**Discobear:enseñale a bailar a sniffles!**

**Todos:bailen la cumbia de goku!(XDDD)**

**Giggles:no te molesta que tu novio tenga el cabello rubio?**

**Mole:vistete como doctor house!**

**Toothy:te dolio el episodio donde te metieron uel palo de la bici por el trasero**

**Todos:si les diera un deseo que pedirian?ademas de salir de ay**

**TD:tu pariente es ?**

**Sable:te reto a que... se me olvido,bueno te reto a qe digas el nombre de que personaje te gusta de htf, y luego dices a quien de tus oc**

**Fliqpy:te reto a pelear con ezio auditore!**

**Jake:ya me canse...BESO CON MARIEL!**

**Pop:quiero que te conviertas en homero y Cub en bart**

**Mujeres:como se verian con un traje de sirvienta? VISTANCE COMO UNA!**

**Flippy:alguna vez iciste algo indevido en la guerra? como violar, asaltar o matar a un enemigo que se rindio?**

**Lammy:bueno,creo que te dare razon,tu eres de flippy,Y FLAKY ES MIA!**

**fLAKY:Denle un ramo de rosas por mi! estoy disponible nena!**

**Sable:confieza que a ti te gusta la zorra de ale! (no te hagas sable! explicales quien era!)**

**Petunia:limpia mi avitacion con tu traje de sirvienta**

**Mariel:neee te dañaste el ojo por otra cosa a mi no me mientas(:mrbean:)**

**Todos:sean invadidos por cientos de devora almas!(las garrapatas voladoras de terraria)**

**Fliqpy:conoces a ctulu? pelea contra el!**

**Ya acabe? bueno nos vemos luego!**

Nutty:-Mirando su cabello y dándose cuenta de que tenia un dulce- DULCE!-Se arranca un mechón de cabello pero consigue sacar el dulce-.

Handy: Bueno, cuando estaba trabajando en una construcción un bloque de cemento me cayo en el brazo, fui al hospital y el medico en vez de curarme el brazo me corto el otro-mira con desprecio y enojo a Lumpy-.

Lumpy: TODOS SE EQUIVOCAN!

Sniffles:-después de inventar el rayo- Te-ten -le da el rayo laser a Fliqpy con miedo, luego sale corriendo y se enconde-.

Fliqpy: -Intentando disparar el rayo- Esta mierda no sirve!-la lanza al suelo y explota, todos quedan cubiertos de ceniza por la explosión del rayo-.

Flaky: -sonrojada-Gra-gracias-Se toma una foto y la pone en el paquete-.

Flippy: De todas las formas posibles! Por psicólogo, por brujos, incluso Sniffles intento separarnos con una maquina rara.

Sniffles: Y terminaste partido en dos, ya se ya se lo siento.

Lumpy: Un medico que hizo sus estudios por internet!.

Cuddles: Mentira! Solo compraste el certificado por internet.

Lumpy: Eso no significa hacer tus estudios por internet?

Todos:-chocan su mano con su frente-. (:facepalm:)

Cuddles: Estas celoso de que sea mas lindo que tu!

Hombres: ES HORRIBLE!

Chicas: Eh?

:-medio rojo- Se-será mejor que no les explique (Utilicen sus mentes pervertidas!)

Splendid: Cuando el llego a la ciudad debido a que su nave se estrelló.

Splendont: No era una nave, era un meteorito.

Discobear: Como ordenes!

Sniffles: Oh no, por favor todo menos eso!-desaparece junto con Discobear-.

Todos bailan con vergüenza la cumbia de goku.

Giggles: No, la verdad es lo que mas me gusta de el.

Mole se viste como el doctor House.

Toothy:-doliéndose- NO ME LO RECUERDES!

Todos los de HTF: No vivir cerca de Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: Me gustaría no morir, así no habría nadie quien me pare.

Deep: Tal vez vivir en Hawwai

Jake: Crear una mezcla de fruta entre la manzana y la guayaba (mmm, rico)

Mariel: Regresar a Francia.

TD muestra una foto en la cual sale Tails de Sonic el erizo.

: Bueno, mi personaje favorito de HTF es Flaky, y de mis ocs, creo que elijo a James.

Aparece Ezio.

Fliqpy se le lanza con una espada en mano, Ezio saca una espada y comienzan a pelear, después de una larga pelea Fliqpy pierde su espada y Ezio se la encaja directo al cuello, matándolo.

Jake tímidamente besa a Mariel, los dos acaban completamente sonrojados. (Jariel time bishes!)

Pop se convierte en Homero y Cub en Bart

Todas las chicas se visten como unas sirvientas, a algunas les quedaba un poco sexi el atuendo y algunos hombres comenzaron a sangrar por la nariz.

Flippy: No que yo recuerde, Fliqpy, hiciste algo de esas cosas?

Fliqpy: Que te puedo decir? Es aburrido solamente matar, hay que divertirse de cierta forma, por cierto, me comienzo a aburrir-sonrisa siniestra-. Las chicas se alejan de el.

Lammy: Por fin alguien que me entiende!

Flaky:-recibiendo las flores sonrojada- Gra-gracias, creo.

:-enojado y a la vez nervioso- Hi-hijo de puta! (Me las pagaras Gabo! Me las pagaras!)

Deep: Quien es ella?

Aparece Gabo de la nada.

Gabo: ES UNA ZORRA QUE LE GUSTA FLIPPY!-Desaparece-.

:-avergonzado en un rincón- So-solo continúen.

Petunia desaparece y aparece después de un rato asustada.

Handy: Que paso?

Petunia: Na-na-nada.

Mariel: Eh?

:-sonrojado- Tu-tu tampoco debes saber que significa. (Mi mente corrompida imagina cosas que no debe)

Aparecen cientos de devora-almas.

Lammy: Que es eso?-uno se la come de un bocado-.

Todos corren asustados.

Despues de un rato.

Splendont y Splendid estaban sacando de los estómagos de lo devora-almas a algunos. Unos estaban manchados de un líquido como que morado, otros estaban en posición fetal completamente asustados con miedo y unos últimos como Fliqpy tenían una cabeza de esos animales como sombrero.

Fliqpy estaba afilando su cuchillo en un rincón tranquilamente.

Flippy: Que ocultas esta vez?

Fliqpy: De que hablas?

Flippy: No te hagas el santo, no has asesinado a nadie en un día, te volviste pasivo?

Fliqpy: Por que no mejor comienzas a correr?

Flippy: De?

Lammy tenía al parecer una red y corría hacia Flippy, Flippy voltea y comienza a correr de ella.

Fliqpy:-riendo siniestramente- Pronto lo sabrán….pronto…

**La opción especial que gano fue la de "Hagamos una batalla para saber quien es el mejor" será incluida en el capitulo 10! Gracias a los que votaron!**

**Final del episodio 9.5, creo que ya a quedado mas claro que el agua que pasara en el 10, y también que habrá unas opciones especiales que creo que les gustaran, en fin, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**Que opción vas a elegir?**

**Personajes famosos en la fiesta! :Notbad:**

**Elijamos a TD como rey de la fiesta :LOL:**

**Prohibámosle a Gabo no volver a comentar! :Megusta:**

**Que los hombres se vistan como superheroinas y las mujeres como super héroes! :Mrbean:**


	11. Zona de guerra, zona de FIESTA!

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 y este es el esperado episodio 10! Un episodio muy bueno y que debo de decirles que puse uno que otro reto pero en si es un especial y por cierto, nadie sabe por que es un especial, no me preguntaron y creo que hoy lo averiguaran, además de que aviso, aparecen los de HTF en TODO el programa, no crean que me paso todo el cap con los Ocs, yo no soy así (Y odio que haya puro Oc en los caps) y sin nada mas que decir, que comience el capitulo 10!**

Despues de terminar los retos…

Cuddles: Vaya, no pensé que terminaría tan rápido.

Toothy: Bueno, vamos a descansar.

El escritor aparece vestido con un smoking.

: Hey, a donde creen que van?

Toothy: A descansar, ya terminaron los retos.

: Pero falta el especial!

Todos: Que?

: Así es, hoy es un día especial!-alegre-.

Splendid: Por?

: Es algo personal, pero como es un especial debe de haber algo especial, que dicen?

Todos: NO!

: Oh vamos! podemos por ejemplo-agarra a Mariel-Bailar!-comienza a bailar tango con Mariel (mejor dicho, estaba casi arrastrándola)-Oh también podemos-lanza a otra parte a Mariel- Jugar a las cartas, o un partido de soccer!

Todos: NO!

: -:Okay:- Bueno… estaré en mi oficina-se va triste-.

Flaky: Cr-creo que fui-fuimos muy ma-malos con el.

Flippy: Recuerda que el nos metió en este lugar.

Shifty: Recuerda TODO lo que nos a hecho.

Flaky: Pe-pe-pero…

Los dos: RECUERDAS!?-Flaky se asusta-.

Después de un rato…

Los de HTF estaban jugando a las cartas.

Cuddles: Tienes un 8?

Lumpy:-tenia toda la baraja llenos de 8- Que es un ocho?

Handy: -le da un espasmo y le tira las cartas encima a Flippy-.

Flippy:-escupiendo una cartas- HEY!

Petunia:-trayendo los aperitivos- Alguien quiere?-los pone en la mesa-.

Giggles: Que tranquilidad.

Flippy: Cierto, espera un momento, nunca hemos estado tranquilos.

Russel: Donde esta el maniaco?

Todos voltean pero no ven nada.

Toothy: Esto me da miedo.

Deep: Tal vez este con TD.

TD estaba al lado de el con unas cartas.

Todo se llena de un silencio, un silencio incomodo. Un emparedado cae lentamente al suelo, todos comienzan a correr asustados hacia cualquier parte al momento de escucharse el emparedado caer.

Splendont: POR AQUÍ!-Todos entran a la oficina-.

Las luces estaban apagadas, se encienden y el escritor estaba sentado en su silla.

:Ja, sabia que les daría miedo, en fin, tengo que decirles algo, todos van a pelear, si, como un tipo juegos del hambre, el ultimo en pie gana! Pero no metí a Fliqpy por que sabia que el iba a ganar, para que fuera mas interesante, en fin, buena suerte-desaparecen-.

Todos aparecen en un cuarto grande, estaban colocados en diferentes posiciones tipo juegos del hambre, delante de ellos habían armas como una katarna o cuchillos arrojadizos en el suelo, se escucho una campana y todos corrieron hacia las armas.

Splendid aprovecho sus poderes y voló hacia la katarna, se la gano a Cuddles y le corto la cabeza, al igual que a Mole.

Splendont también hizo lo mismo y mato a Discobear y a Pop.

Toothy agarro los cuchillos y trato de lanzarle uno a Sniffles, Sniffles lo esquivo pero le dieron a Truffles, dejándolo con una gran herida en el suelo, Sniffles trato de arrebatarle los cuchillos a Toothy, pero llego Flippy y mato a los dos cuando estaban forcejeando.

Petunia hizo equipo con Handy, los dos en si mataron a Mime y a Nutty.

Jake se encontró de frente con Deep, delante de ellos había una katarna, comenzaron a correr y los dos comenzaron a pelear para intentar ganar la katarna, Deep le tiro una patada a Jake en la cara, Jake lo empujo pero Deep no cayo, Jake gano la katarna, pero la patada de Deep lo había dejado sin poder ver de un ojo, intento en varias ocasiones cortar a Deep, pero no podía ver hacia donde se movía.

Shifty y Lifty habían agarrado desprevenido a Lumpy y lo mataron, después los dos se traicionaron por una katarna y quedaron desprevenidos ante el ataque de Splendont.

Lammy correteaba a Flaky con una katarna, detrás de ella también estaba Mr pickles con una katarna, Flippy corrió también hacia ellos comenzando una persecución.

Giggles había quedado malherida debido a una grande y profunda cortada en el estomago, pudo tirar a Petunia y con un cuchillo que estaba en el suelo se lo encajo en el corazón, Handy remato a Giggles y quedo arrodillado debido a que Petunia había muerto, Splendid aprovecho esto y le corto el cuello.

Por otra parte, Mariel estaba "escondida" en una de las esquinas, Splendid se encontró con Splendont de frente.

Splendid: ESTA VEZ YO GANARE!

Splendont: Esto esta por verse!

Los dos comenzaron a lanzarse los cuchillos que tenían mientras que volaban, los cuchillos mataron a Mr pickles y a Lammy.

Jake seguía intentando cortar a Deep, pero en un resbalón cayo al suelo, Deep levanto la katarna.

Deep estaba a punto de matar a Jake, pero Fliqpy había aparecido.

:-desde un lugar- Que? La pelea era obvio que la iban a ganar los dos superhéroes, era mejor meterlo para ver que hacia.

Fliqpy le corto el cuello a Deep, posteriormente también hizo lo mismo con Jake.

Splendid había sido atinado por un cuchillo, utilizo su visión laser y atravesó a Splendont por el pecho, como ultimo recurso, Splendont saco de una de sus bolsas una Kriptonita y se la lanzo a Splendid, Splendid se la había tragado por error y exploto.

Flippy había acorralado a Mariel.

Flippy: Lo siento, tratare de no hacerte sufrir much…-Fliqpy lo asesina por la espalda-.

Mariel: Oh no!

Fliqpy:-jugando con su cuchillo- Sabias que eres la única que me falta por asesinar?-acercándose lentamente- Y si alguien me falta sabes lo que hago?-Queda de frente a ella- ESTO!-encaja el cuchillo directo al estomago, Mariel grito de dolor, luego la tiro al suelo- Y ESTO!-Saca su katarna- ES SOLO EL PRINCI…-Alguien había encajado una katarna a Fliqpy y le había atravesado el pecho, cae al suelo cae muerto y descubrimos que fue Flaky-.

Flaky:Lo-lo-lo siento!

:-apareciendo- Y esto lo gano FLAKY!-todo se comienza a llenar de confeti-.

Flaky: Ga-ga-ga-gane?

: Claro, ella ya no puede continuar.

Flaky: Y-y-y que ga-gane?

: Ganaste…Espera, no había pensado en un premio…-saca una tarjeta- Ganaste la inmunidad! Ahora NADIE puede matarte ni violarte ni nada que te pueda dañar, por 1 capítulo!

Flaky: YAY!

Mariel: A-a-ayu-dame, du-duele y mu-mu-mucho-dice con dificultad-.

:-susurrándole a Flaky- Si la asesinas te daré dos capítulos.

Flaky: Que-que? No-no no lo hare.

El escritor refunfuñando deja que TD entre con una camilla y se lleve a Mariel

Todos reviven y aparecen en el living.

Fliqpy: ESTUVE TAN CERCA!-Voltea hacia Flaky- TE VOY A MATAR!-Se tira contra ella pero solamente la atraviesa como si Flaky fuera fantasma y no le hizo ni un rasguño- QUE?!

Giggles: Lo siento Petunia!

Petunia: Por que lo hiciste?-comienzan a llorar abrazadas-.

Deep: Te dolió mucho?

Jake: No idiota, no me dolió que me hayas dejado ciego de un ojo-sarcasmo-.

Deep: Lo siento, fue por la inercia.

Splendid: Eres un tramposo!

Splendont: YO? TU UTILIZASTE TU VISION LASER!

Jake: Espera, y Mariel?!-pregunta preocupado-.

: La hirieron de "gravedad" y esta con TD.

Jake: OH NO!-Va hacia donde estaba TD y los dos entran a un cuarto-.

Flippy: Supongo que el que gano fue Fliqpy no?

: En realidad gano Flaky-Se va de nuevo hacia la oficina-.

Todos: Que?!

Todos comienzan a felicitar a Flaky.

Fliqpy estaba hirviendo de rabia.

En la oficina.

:-buscando un libro en una estantería- Estúpida Flaky, quería que destriparan a Mariel

¿?: Hay sable, no has cambiado naaaada.

: QUIEN ERES TU!?

¿?: Jeje, no me recuerdas?

: Oh no, tu no debes de estar aquí!

Nos damos cuenta de que era un hombre de cabello color negro.

¿?: SI! SOY YO!-Se quita la manta negra que tenia- SOY YO NENE!

Mientras tanto…

Los de HTF estaban viendo una película de miedo.

Todas las mujeres estaban asustadas (Mas Flaky) y también los hombres.

Lammy:-con los ojos cerrados- Ya-ya paso lo malo?

Truffles: Claro! Puedes abrir los ojos.

Lammy abre los ojos, aparece una cara (como la de Jeff the killer) Y se queda petrificada del miedo, Truffles comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Flaky estaba con los ojos tapados por sus manos, pero igualmente estaba asustada.

Giggles estaba abrazada de Cuddles (del miedo) al igual que Petunia y Handy.

Giggles: Estoy asustada

Cuddles: Tranquila, todo esta bien.

Giggles (por una escena de terror que paso) le enterró las uñas a Cuddles en el brazo, Cuddles estaba aguantando el dolor.

Splendid seguían discutiendo con Splendont sobre lo de la pelea al igual que Shifty y Lifty.

Splendont: LA VISION DE RAYOS NO ESTABA PERMITIDA TRAMPOSO!

Splendid: TU ME TIRASTE LA KRIPTONITA!

Shifty: Sabia que no podía confiar en ti.

Lifty: Tu nunca me has ayudado, recuerdas esa ves que me dejaste morir en el submarino?!

Fliqpy estaba buscando por todo el lugar tirando las cosas al suelo y matando a todo ser viviente que se le atravesaba en el camino.

Fliqpy: DONDE ESTA ESA PUT*!-Le clava el cuchillo a Pop en la cabeza y lo tira al suelo-.

El escritor aparece.

Truffles: No nos puedes dejar en paz? Estamos viendo una película

: Ok, pero antes debo de ponerles esto-saca una caja y se la entrega a Cuddles- Ábrela y hagan lo que dice-se va-.

Cuddles: -Abriendo la caja y sacando un papel, posteriormente lo lee- Dice, que tenemos que hacer 2 equipos para eliminar a los demás, el que mate al último hombre en pie del otro equipo gana.

Todos: Otra vez?!. (Nota: Cuando digo todos me refiero a Todos, Jake y Mariel ya habían regresado antes de que Cuddles diera las instrucciones).

Flippy y Fliqpy eran los capitanes de los equipos.

Flippy: Escojo a Splendid.

Fliqpy: Splendont.

Flippy: Toothy.

Fliqpy: Handy.

Flippy: Deep.

Fliqpy: Cuddles.

Flippy: Sniffles.

Fliqpy: Petunia

Flippy: Jake

Fliqpy: Giggles

Flippy:-viendo a los que quedaban-A Shifty

Fliqpy: Ya que, a Lifty.

Flippy: Mime.

Fliqpy: A Mole.

Lumpy: El siguiente soy yo, soy el único bueno de los que quedan.

Flippy: Russel.

Fliqpy: Mime.

Flippy: Mr Pickles.

Fliqpy: Truffles

Flippy: Discobear.

Fliqpy: Pop.

Flippy: Mariel.

Fliqpy: Nutty

Flippy: -rodando los ojos- Ya que, a Lammy.

Fliqpy: -Mirando a Lumpy- Prefiero a Cub

Lumpy: Hey!-enfadado- Ese niño no es mejor que yo!

Flippy: A la cuenta de 3.

Fliqpy: 3!-lanza el cuchillo hacia Mime y le corta el cuello-.

Flippy: HEY! ATAQUEN!

Splendid se fue directo hacia Splendont, Cuddles fue hacia Toothy, Mr pickles fue directo contra Lammy, Flaky estaba sentada en una silla (debido a su inmunidad) lejos de la batalla junto a TD quien estaba escuchando música.

Flaky: Qui-quien cre-crees que ga-gane?

TD se encoje de hombros y le pasa un MP3 a Flaky para que escuche música.

Mariel estaba corriendo de Fliqpy, quien la estaba persiguiendo con su cuchillo en su mano, Shifty estaba peleando contra Lifty, Pop le había golpeado a Discobear con una silla, Russel le había encajado el garfio a Mime en el pecho, Sniffles intento atacar a Flippy por la espalda, pero Flippy le encajo el cuchillo en la cabeza.

Deep esta vez hacia equipo con Jake, lograron matar a Giggles y a Petunia, Truffles lanzo una granada y mando a volar a Toothy y a Handy por error, Lammy había conseguido matar a Mr pickles, Cuddles ataco a Pop pero Cub le lanzo un abrelatas a el ojo, Shifty le pico los ojos a Lifty y posteriormente le encajo un cuchillo en el corazón.

Splendid estaba ya tirado en el suelo y Splendont se acercaba hacia el con una katarna, Splendid agarro tierra del suelo y se la lanzo en los ojos a Splendont, Splendont estaba quitándose la tierra de los ojos y Splendid le quito la Katarna y lo asesino a traición.

Discobear enojado golpeo a Pop con una silla, Lammy había sido asesinada por Truffles, Deep había sido también asesinado por un descuido de Mole quien lanzo un cuchillo y por error se le encajo en el pecho, Truffles le dijo a Nutty que si mataba a todos le daría muchos chocolates, Nutty agarro un cuchillo y como si fuera un rayo corrió hacia Splendid y le corto el cuello, fue hacia Discobear y también contra Lammy y por ultimo hacia Mole por error), asesinándolos también, Flippy lo detuvo aplicándole una llave de lucha y le encajo un cuchillo en el ojo.

Shifty lanzo una granada y mato a Pop y a Cub, Truffles estaba siendo acorralado por Jake y Russel, Truffles se escabullo entre los dos y asesino a Shifty y a Sniffles, Flippy lo detuvo y le encajo el cuchillo directo en el corazón-Se escucha el sonido "Ultimo hombre en pie"- Todos voltean a los alrededores para encontrar a Fliqpy. Se escucha un grito pidiendo ayuda y vemos que Mariel había sido acorralada en un rincón por Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: AHORA NO TE ME VAS A ESCAPAR!-Intenta encajarle el cuchillo directo a la cabeza pero se escucha un silbido y se detiene al instante-.

Fliqpy voltea y se da cuenta que todo su equipo estaba muerto, Flippy le tira un puñetazo en la cara y lo deja tirado en el suelo.

Flippy: Esto es para que sepas que no eres mejor que yo-le encaja el cuchillo en el corazón-.

:-Aplaudiendo- A ganado el equipo de Flippy!

Todos los del equipo celebran.

Después de un rato…

Todos estaban en el living y los mismos de antes estaban discutiendo. (Splendid y Splendont y Shifty y Lifty)

El buzón escupió varias cartas directo hacia Russel, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Russel:-recogiendo las cartas- Mas cartas?

: Si, dije que también abría 3 cartas seleccionadas(Fue muy difícil elegirlos, me gustan los comentarios de Samy pero son muy largos).

Mariel:-agarrando las cartas- Vaya, hace mucho que no leo una carta, en fin esta es de **Kafferi Coff**

**Hijodeputa! Yo habia elegido Derp y sammy Notbad ,Hijoputáaaa!  
:FFUUUUUUUUUUU-: asaddasasa- quien es Gabo? OvO oh my lord ... ahora quiero que COMENTE DE VUELTA! Viva Gabo! Viva el yaoi! Viva el chorizo! Y viva Gabo! (*0*)/eaeaeaeeaea  
Que los hombres se vistan de superheroinas! (Seria raro ver a los men de HTF vestidos con aluminio y polvo blanco jjajajajjajaj (?))**

**1_Dont y Did: _:cerealguy: A ver ,a ver ,primero ...se dieron un beso y paso toda la pelea del primer beso , que según Did , se habia trenzado a la vieja de Dont (lol) , Y! Despues ,resulto que eran hermanos , por lo tanto , la mama de Dont es la mama de Did , por lo tanto . . . . Did es un incestuoso ! D: . Beso con Dont! Oaa, incesto! *0***

**2_Sable: oh Dios quien es Gabo?! *0* Debo conocerlo! :OMGrun:**  
**Porque quieres trasvestir a los HTF? Dx eso esta Mal!**perver a full XD .**

**3_Mariel: :Y U N O: porque no entiendes que Jake te quiere mucho?! (OMG sone tan maricona xcc) Conviertete en MaleMariel *7* .**

**4_Deep: pobreee! No te dejaron retos ... *recalculando* ... ah ...pueeees ... bueno , no tienes defectos ,que clase de ser vivo eres? Xccc la wea ,pues , se permite un streapdance? Eso, o ... Dime la identidad de Gabo! *le apunta con un arma*(?)**

**Aauuu... u,u toy corta (KC:corta de que ? eve) 7.7 ...**  
**Byee $$**

Splendont: Jeje, es solo como un insulto en nuestro "mundo de hombres" nunca haría eso.

: Gabo es un viejo amigo mío que conocí en Fanfiction hace mucho, pero ahora el hace videos para you tube, me lo encontré cuando estaba jugando en línea y le ayudo a comentar sus videos (ni de cachondeo les diré como se llama en You tube).

Jake: NO-NO-NO ES CI-CIERTO DIGO SI DIGO NO SO-SOLO TE QUI-QUIERO CO-COMO AMIGA!

Mariel:-Lo mira interrogantemente- Jake, estas ocultando algo?

Jake: NO-NO CLA-CLARO QUE NO!

Deep: No es que no los tenga, si no que no lo saben todavía, y no conozco a Gabo, quien sabe quien sea ese.

Mariel:-todavía viendo a Jake- La siguiente es de **Hiker Is A Dark Trouble **

**Hiker: Volví a mi tormento.**

**Roy: Su tormento.**

**Hiker: NO me corrijas. Biano! ¡Perdona de corazón eso de cosas yaoi, etc...! ¡Realmente no lo sabía! Y hablando de eso... No he dejado ningun reto o pregunta asi... Wuai...**

**Roy: 1**

**Hiker: ¿Hagamos una batalla para saber quien es el mejor? ¿Entre los HTF? Eso sin dudarlo y aunque no me agrada es entre los más peligrosos. Lumpy, Fliqpy, Splendid, Lammy y The Mole. Aunque lo más seguro es que Fliqpy gane... Aunque no le entendí del todo,,, ¿Explicación Please?**

**Roy: 2 Madafacas de HTF.**

**Hiker: ¿Leer mentes o Volar? **

**Roy: 3 Madafacos (?) de HTF.**

**Hiker: ¿Rayos laser o Espada de StarWars?**

**Roy: 4 GENERAL.**

**Hiker: ¡¿Pelea De espadas (Con laser) o pelea de gallos (?)?!**

**Roy: 5 Deep y Jake.**

**Hiker: Suceso más extraño de su vida.**

**Roy: y concluyendo con la sensual y sexy pregunta 6! Para Todos.**

**Hiker: ¿Quién ha jugado Alice Madness Returns? (Resulta que el juego lo había jugado Vardoc! GYASA!).**

**Roy: Y el unico reto.**

**Hiker: Ya que dijiste eso de Super heroes y Supero hiroas (?). ¿Una batalla no estaría mal? (¡ ! ¿El tipo ese de los ojos raros!? ¡Asi le llaman a un Amigo!)**

**Flik-Quieroqueinicieunapelea!Yei!**

Todos: Ya hicimos dos!

Flaky: Leer mentes.

Lammy: Leer mentes.

Petunia: Volar

Giggles: Leer mentes.

Cuddles: Rayo laser

Toothy: Rayo laser

Flippy: Rayo laser

Fliqpy: Espada

Sniffles: Rayo laser

Russel: Rayo laser.

Nutty: Espada

Lumpy: Espada

Pop: Rayo laser

Discobear: Rayo laser

Truffles: Espada.

Mujeres de HTF: Pelea de espadas

Hombres de HTF: Pelea de gallos

Deep: Estar en este lugar

Jake: Lo mismo opino.

Todos: OTRA?

: Bueno, ya que, peleen!

Splendid de nuevo fue contra Splendont, pero esta vez gano Splendont dándole un golpe certero en la cabeza dejando inconsciente a Splendid, Fliqpy de nueva cuenta comenzó a perseguir a la pobre de Mariel, Deep con un gran golpe dejo inconsciente a Russel, Jake fue noqueado por Flippy, Mr pickles fue golpeado hasta morir por Handy, Lammy recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de Petunia, Giggles fue de las únicas que no peleo, pero si quedo inconsciente debido a un gran golpe de Truffles, Discobear esta vez dejo inconsciente a Pop, Shifty cayo al suelo inconsciente cuando su hermano le lanzo una gran piedra en la cabeza, Sniffles fue contra Cuddles pero este lo dejo tirado en el suelo al igual que a Mole, Russel dejo inconscientes a Lumpy y a Nutty.

Russel encajo su garfio a Truffles en el pecho, Petunia fue golpeada con otra piedra en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente por parte de Lifty, Cuddles ataco a Toothy pero el vencedor de la batalla fue Toothy dejando inconciente a Cuddles, Discobear fue vapuleado por Flippy, Splendont dejo a Deep tirado en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Lifty fue hacia Toothy, pero Toothy le aplico una llave de lucha y lo asfixió, Splendid fue hacia Flippy, pero el militar logro esquivar todos los golpes de Splendont y contrarresto con varios golpes de artes marciales y dejo inconsciente al súper héroe.

Toothy fue fácilmente noqueado por Flippy.

Mariel se había tropezado y quedo a merced de Fliqpy, quien se acercaba con rapidez.

Flippy: HEY!-Fliqpy voltea- TIENES MIEDO DE QUE TE DERROTE DE NUEVO NIÑITA?!

Fliqpy: NIÑITA?! VAS A MORIR TU PRIMERO!

Fliqpy se dirigió hacia Flippy, comenzó una pelea mas justas que las anteriores, los dos daban y recibían golpes, Flippy esquivaba mas fácilmente los golpes, pero Fliqpy tenia mucho mas resistencia que el y fuerza, Fliqpy dejo tirado a Flippy en el suelo, Flippy trato de levantarse pero Fliqpy se le tiro encima, comenzó a golpearlo como a un costal de papas, Flippy con dificultad logro hacer que Fliqpy quedada como quedo el antes, y comenzó a golpearlo.

Fliqpy lanzo lejos a Flippy, Fliqpy había sacado su cuchillo y se acercaba con dificultad, Flippy ya no se podía levanta, había quedado muy dañado después de los golpes, pudo ver que al lado de el había un pequeño clavo, lo agarro y Fliqpy se le tiro encima, pero Flippy le enterró primero el clavo en el ojo de Fliqpy, Fliqpy ya no podía ver y soltó su cuchillo, Flippy recogió el cuchillo en la cabeza.

Posteriormente se dirigió cojeando hacia Mariel, hizo como si la hubiera golpeado y le guiño el ojo, Mariel entendiendo la señal cayo al suelo como si en realidad la hubiese golpeado.

: Flippy ha ganado!

Despues de recoger los cuerpos…

Todos estaban de nuevo en el living.

Mariel: La siguiente es de **lajh **(Todos tienen un escalofrió al escuchar el nombre)

**Excelente, me gusta que me teman, y quiero que siga asi por lo que van los retos:**

**LIFTY & SHIFTY: ¿Quien es el mejor? Para saberlo robenle a Splendid y Splendon't (que se tendran que defender y el que logre un robo exitoso ganara 1 block gigante de oro.**

**RUSSEL: Peleea con una tripulacion de piratas zombies a muerte en un barco incendiandose con Handy y Nutty en su tripulacion**

**MIME: Haz reir a The Mole con un acto de mimica, si no lo logras en menos de 1 minuto seras despellejado lentamente por TD.**

**Flippy & Fliqpy: Peleen a muerte con un recien resusitado General Tigre.**

**DEEP: Corre ahora de una manada de lobos come carne humana.**

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY MIENTRAS DESCANCEN QUE HASTA EL FINAL DE TODO PREPARARE ALGO "ESPECIAL".**

Lifty y Shifty: OK!-Corren hacia los súper héroes pero lo único que logran es que los dos los manden a volar estilo equipo rocket-.

Russel: QUE?-Desaparece-.

Mime intenta hacer reír a Mole con un acto de mímica, pero como Mole no ve no logra hacerlo y TD lo comienza a despellejar lentamente.

Aparece el General Tigre.

Tigre: Eh? Que estoy haciendo aquí?-Viendo a los militares- USTEDES!.

Fliqpy: Hola general, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dice en forma retadora- Por fin alguien que me puede hacer la competencia.

Flippy:-pensando- Demostrare que pude haberlo vencido sin necesitar a Fliqpy!

El general va directo hacia Fliqpy, los dos comienzan a pelear, Flippy intenta golpear al general pero este lo esquiva y de un golpe lo manda a volar, Fliqpy saco su cuchillo e intenta encajárselo al general, el general esquiva los cuchillazos y de un golpe mortal atraviesa a Fliqpy en el estomago, Fliqpy tira el cuchillo y el general intenta clavárselo en la cabeza, Fliqpy lo evade y le rompe el brazo, el general de nuevo intenta encajarle el cuchillo y logra hacerle una cortada en el pecho, Fliqpy le quita el cuchillo se lo encaja en el estomago, el general golpea a Fliqpy y al final consigue romperle la pierna, Fliqpy estaba cojeando pero logra enterarle el cuchillo cerca del cuello, el general da su golpe mas fuerte y le arranca el corazón a Fliqpy, Fliqpy muere a los pocos segundos.

Flippy apenas se recuperaba, el general comenzó a reír dándole la espalda a Flippy, Flippy se arma de valor y salta quitándole el cuchillo del cuello y encajándoselo en la cabeza, el general murió instantáneamente y Flippy comenzó a festejar.

Flippy: LO HICE! ESTO ES POR USTEDES SNEAKY Y MOUSE!

Media hora después.

Deep comienza a correr de los lobos come-hombres pero al final el ferozmente devorado por ellos.

: Bueno, ya terminamos, es hora de…

Kaferri: HORA DE AVENTURA? :D

: No, es hora de la…

Tsukino: LA FIESTA!

Aparecen de la nada una pista de baile y el DJ (Quien era TD) y todos comenzaron a bailar.

Sammy estaba acompañada de Selly y de dos invitados más.

Frippy: Samy-san, que hacemos aquí?

Friqpy: Si, por que estamos aquí?

Sammy: Por que no encontré a una niñera, así que se friegan.

Frippy y Friqpy: Okay u.u

Flippy: QUIEN ERES TU?!

Frippy: Eh?-viéndolo- Oye te pareces a mi.

Fliqpy: Hey tú eres un clon mío?

Friqpy: No yo soy más sexi e.e

Flippy: Espera un momento-viendo a Samy-tú no eres Samyfxf?

Samy: Etto, no tu me confundes-se pone un bigote y un sombrero mexicano- Yo soy Samuela Juárez mi señor.

Flippy: -:Thatsupicius:-.

Por otra parte…

Moe estaba como tabernero y Tsukino estaba observando de lejos a Lumpy.

Moe: Por que no vas con el?

Tsukino: Que?! Claro que no lo haría.

Moe: Quieres una ayuda?-sirve una copa de vino color naranja-.

Tsukino ve la copa, después de dudar por unos 5 minutos al final se la termina tomando.

Kaferri estaba persiguiendo en secreto a Splendont, pero en una de esas se tropieza y cae al suelo.

Splendont: Estas bien?-la ayuda a levantarse-.

Kaferri:-pensando- Oh no, me descubrió O.o

Splendont: Oye, tu no eres la de la otra vez? La de la boda la amiga de Flaky.

Kaferri: Eeeee, si, me descubriste!-risa nerviosa-.

Splendont: Ven siéntate vamos a conversar un rato

Splendid salvaje aparece.

Splendid: Splendont buen hermano-se recarga en su hombro- Oh mira a quien tenemos aquí! A nuestra gran amiga!

Kaferri: Oh mira esta silla esta sucia déjame quitarla-quita la silla donde se iba a sentar Splendid-.

Splendid: Oye! Devuelve eso!-comienzan a pelear por la silla-.

Splendont: Oh no aquí vamos de nuevo-la silla sale volando y le cae a Disco bear en la cabeza… matándolo-.

Tsukino/Drogada: Hey sablesito*hip* ven paraaqui ahoritita*hip*.

: Que pasa?

Tsukino/drogada: Tengo una bebidita muy bonita y peshosha para ti*hip* ten-le da una bebida de color naranja-.

:-mirando- Esto se parece a lo que TD prepara de desayuno(Y no es nada rico) que es?

Tsukino/Drogada: Tu solito*hip* bebe y todiiiiiitos tuss problemillas desaparecerán!*hip*.

: Bueno, confiare en ti, espero que no sea alguna cosa rara-se bebe la bebida- Me siento mareado-fuuuuuu-.

Después de que la mayoría tomara de más.

Sable/corrompido: Vamos a comenzar el fiestón verdadero*hip*-aparece un unicornio- ES Hora de la av*hip* ventura!-sale volando y choca contra el techo-.

Sable/corrompido: A esto le falta un poco de bebida! Cantinero! Otra mas!*hip*.

Tsukino estaba bailando en un tubo un baile de table dance, Moe la baja de ahí y la obliga a sentarse.

Friqpy: Eto ya me dio miedo-Samy estaba abrazando a TD y no lo soltaba-.

Frippy: AUXILIO!-Selly estaba intentando llevarse a Frippy a un cuarto-.

Selly: Vamos no seas tímido-arrastra a Frippy y este intenta agarrarse al piso de las uñas- Que te va a gustar muuuucho! :3

Frippy: Noooooo!-Selly termina llevándoselo al cuarto y pone el cartel de "no molestar"(:Mrbean:)

Sable/corrompido y Tsukino drogada:-arriba del escenario- Tenemos una canshion mas! MESEROOOOO!-Caen los dos al suelo-.

Despues de un rato…

La mayoría estaban dormidos en diferentes partes del suelo.

James:-arrastrando a el escritor- Te pasaste de copas no?

Sable/corrompido: Y no me arrepiento *hip*.

James: TD, puedes traerme esa bebida que preparaste la otra vez?-TD le entrega la bebida de color rojo de la ultima vez- Toma-obliga a el escritor a tomársela.

:-levantándose- Eh que paso? Solamente recuerdo que Tsukino me dio esa bebida rara.

James: Larga historia, luego te la cuento, vamos a dormir.

: Okey, espero que no haya pasado nada importante aquí-se va-.

Frippy abre la puerta eh intenta salir.

Frippy: AYUDA!-Alguien lo vuelve a meter al cuarto-.

**El final de este capitulo 10! Creo que sinceramente se me fue la pinza al final de capitulo (Traducción: me volví loco al final del capitulo) Pero si que fue divertido y mas por lo del final (pobre Frippy) Y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo 10, que aprecien el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por que esto lo estoy haciendo el sábado a las 2:03 Am, y se preguntaran por que esto es especial para mi, pues, es lo máximo que llegue con una fic, y además que es el fic en el que mas bien me fue en este fandom, sinceramente les agradezco el apoyo que me dan y creo que esto no se acaba aquí, si no que mínimo habrá 10 capítulos mas, os agradezco mucho chicos que me apoyen y ustedes son unos cracks, no me interesa que en otro chat show haya 60 comentarios o 130 en 10 o 20 Caps, ustedes son los mejores, sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**Que opción vais a elegir?**

**Averigüemos que paso con los de HTF en la fiesta: Notbad:**

**Programa 100% HTF (Sin Ocs, solo los de HTF) :Megusta:**

**Dediquemos el episodio a solo la comedia: Mrbean:**


	12. Hiker, la maestra de las randomeses!

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343, y bueno no se que decir en la introducción, la verdad me estoy quedando sin ideas para próximos episodios y eso no es muy bueno saben? Pero intentare darme una lluvia de ideas para ver que hare en próximos episodios y etc, sin mas que decir, que comience el capitulo 11!**

Unos días después…

Regresamos a nuestro living favorito, los torturados estaban desayunando unos huevos revueltos cortesía de Giggles y Petunia, veíamos las cosas normales, algunos comían, otros estaban platicando entre ellos, Russel volvía junto con Nutty y Handy.

Toothy: Como les fue?

Russel saca de su playera varios mechones de cabello, todos de color naranja, azul y verde.

Russel: ESTO NOS PASO!

Handy: Los piratas nos hicieron caminar por la proa y los tiburones nos devoraron.

Russel: POR QUE NO PUEDEN HACER NADA BIEN?!

Handy: Pregúntale a quien solo estaba pensando en dulces

Nutty:-con un chocolate-Mmmmm-lo devora de un bocado-.

Veíamos como Mariel estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, pero Fliqpy comienza a perseguirla y ella comienza a correr, Jake intentaba alcanzarlos pero los dos eran muy rápidos y siempre quedaba cansado al intentar ayudar a Mariel.

Flippy: Eso era por lo cual estaba muy callado? Pensando como matarla?

Toothy: No lo creo, debe ser otra cosa.

Splendid seguía compitiendo con su hermano Splendont.

Splendid levanta una pesa de 100 Kg y Splendont levanta una de 150Kg, Splendid desaparece por un segundo y aparece con un sombrero y comida china, Splendont desaparece por un segundo y vuelve con un traje espacial y rocas lunares.

Shifty: Hey hermano-le da un golpe a su hermano quien estaba dormido- Mira eso

Lifty:-despertando- Que?

Shifty: Esa puerta esta abierta.

Lifty: Y?

Shifty: Vamos a ver que hay, puede que ese loco haya dejado su billetera en su oficina.

Lifty: Bueno, vamos.

Los dos mapaches-humanos iban hacia la puerta, los dos entran cuidadosamente, mientras que entraban mas se escuchaban unos sonidos, como de dos personas discutiendo. Abren otra puerta y ven que el escritor estaba discutiendo con James.

Shifty: -susurrando- Que dicen?

Lifty: Crees que tengo un súper oído? Espera… háblale a Splendid.

Splendid ya había llegado junto con Splendont.

Splendid: Que quieren? Que no ven que ya le estaba ganando a este…

Shifty: Si como digas, ven tienes que escuchar algo.

Splendid se pego a la pared y comenzó a escuchar.

Lifty: Y que dice?

Splendid: Eee dice que van a arreglar el baño por que la última vez se quedo atorado…

Splendont: Quítate -embujando a Splendid y pegándose a la pared- Dicen que nos van a tener una sorpresa preparada alguno de estos días, pero el otro dice que no va a permitir que haga eso.

Lifty: Déjame escuchar mejor…-se recarga a la puerta pero se abre y cae en frente de los dos que discutían-.

Los tres: Oh no.

Se escuchan gritos y los tres regresan al living asustados.

Shifty: Y mi hermano?

El escritor tenía la cabeza de Lifty.

: Con que ustedes tres son los que estaban de metiches eh?-señalando a Splendid, Splendont y Shifty- Saben lo que le hago a los metiches?

Shifty:-con miedo- Lo-los dejas vivir?

: TD, tráeme la "cosquilluda"

TD agarra a Mariel (quien estaba acorralada por Fliqpy) Y se la muestra al escritor.

: Esa no, la maquina.

TD lanza a Mariel a otro lado (cuando la lanza se escucha el sonido de cómo si unas cosas se cayeran y al gato maullando) Y saca una pequeña varita.

Splendid: -riendo- Que nos vas a hacer Ada madrina?

El escritor le lanza un rayo a Splendid y este se comienza a despellejar vivo.

: Y hizo les hare a los que se metan en mis asuntos privados-lanza el rayo hacia Splendont y Shifty, luego desaparece-.

Giggles: Por que tiene una varita mágica?

Petunia: No tuvo infancia tal vez.

El buzón escupe las cartas y dejan inconsciente a Fliqpy, quien estaba distraído intentando matar a Mariel.

Mariel:-suspirando de alivio y recogiendo las cartas- La primera es de **samyfxf **

**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa de mangas largas tapandole casi las manos con hombros descubiertos roja con manchas negras con un short negro con cadenas rojas con medias hasta mas arriba de la rodilla rojas con negro y botas negras selly con una camisa olgada blanca con rosa larga con un short rosa y botas blancas frippy con una camisa verde de cuello alzado en forma de V (o por dios porque lo visto tan sexy *p*) con un jean negro y tenis verdes friqpy con una camisa negra con franjas verdes en forma de V (otro */*) con un jean azul ocuro y tenis lima **

**Samy: *concentrada leyendo "algo" en su telefono y sentada en el suelo***

**Frippy/friqpy: *se asoman* que lees?**

**Samy: ah! *empieza a hacer malabares con el celular hasta que lo coge y lo esconde* e-etto nada n/nU *con un hilo de sangre en la nariz***

**Frippy: y el sonrojo?**

**Friqpy: y el hilo de sangre?**

**Samy: (mierda mierda mierdaaa) bu-bueno p-porque emm?**

**Frippy: y el tartamudeo?**

**Samy: nya (estoy jodida mentiras al ataqueeee) p-porque e-estan lindos? (Nya y ahora leo algo rarito)**

**Friqpy: aja no querras decir sexy's?**

**Samy: desde cuando eres sexy?**

**Friqpy: o\_/o hija de/**

**Frippy: hey! *le pega un zape***

**Samy: uh hay que hacer los retos jaja *rie nerviosa* *se para rapidamente y se encierra en un cuarto* selly tu y ellos haran los retos yo voy a leer!**

**Selly: pero que pervertida! Oka buaano**

**Flaky nya no conoces a flaky-kun mmm si quieres conocelo es ... Amargado nvnU**

**Splendont (.-. ._. .-.) O por dios te tratan de malo en casi todas las historias te sientes raro a eso?**

**Did buaano saca tu lado malo yyyy quema a fliqpy lo odio**

**Friqpy: hey! Estoy aqui!**

**Selly: see seee **

**Lammy porque no persigues a fliqpy?**

**Flippy te quielooo no! Te amooo dame una foto tuya en version sexy nya n/n**

**Frippy: etto o/o gracias por el cumplido creo**

**Selly: samy no te dice que te quiere?**

**Frippy: somos hermanos no nos decimos eso**

**Selly: pero ustedes son casi hermanos y eso se tratan como cariñosos (no jodas)**

**Frippy: ? No entiendo**

**Selly: *suspira y le susurra algo al oido***

**Frippy: o/O**

**Friqpy: que te dijo? Ya quiero saber como tratar a mi oneesan n\u/n**

**Frippy: *le susurra lo mismo***

**Samy: *sale del cuarto* nya bueno yo hare los.. Porque me miran asi?**

**Frippy: nya oneesan nvn *le abraza y le besa la frente* **

**Samy: ? /o otouto? (Waaa abrazos noo D'/:)**

**Selly: le dije nvn**

**Samy: q-que?! Ay no me van a joder!**

**Friqpy: seeep **

**Samy: ikk *le asfixian abrazandole* n-no res-piro agh! **

**Selly: mucho cariño**

**Cuddles dale cariño a giggles muuuucho (mr bean)**

**Petunia a ver cabello suavechito dale unos de esos besos apasionados a handyuchooo**

**Lammy dios deja a flippy es de flaky *le inyecta un liquido blanco* ahora besa a mr pickles y se su novia y vivan felices para siempreeeeee ._.**

**Mr pickles poque te guta lammy? Ehhh**

**Quien ha escuchado porta escuchen lo de nueva generacion y diganme que videojuego formo parte de su infancia el mio fue mariooooo y dragon ball :33 /*_*/**

**Deep (jhonny deep :genius:) oka color favorito y edad ahora!**

**Escuchen la cancion de luka se llama lie les dara pena?**

**Samy: *se pone morada* a-yu-da!**

**Selly: que me das a cambio? **

**Samy: SELLY!**

**Samy: oka oka ey como que mucho abacho vayanse a un cuarto**

**Frippy/friqpy: nya *le suelta haciendola caer***

**Samy: *respira dificultadamente* nun-ca vuel-van a ha-cer e-so**

**Friqpy: ño *le abrazaba por el cuello y le besa el cabello* oneesan te quielooo **

**Frippy: le pusistes una inyeccion no?**

**Selly: jeje sii nvn esto lo hara muy cariñoso **

**Samy: O/o help!**

**Sniffles que le ves al celeste tu cabello es natural?**

**Truffles bueno casi nunca te hago retos exepto ahora nvnU (:genius:) oka te gustaria violar a cuddles? Es una pregunta pero la accion depende de ti**

**Sniffles cuanto es 1596487235 x 156875585 955335555556 - 985555555888 48569257 - 1 :33**

**Samy: zzzzzzz *arrimada a una pared sentada***

**Friqpy: zzzzzzz *dormido en su pierna izquierda***

**Frippy: zzzzzzz *dormido en su pierna derecha***

**Selly: :areyourfuckingkidinme: *suspira y le hecha agua a los 3***

**Samy: que que nutella yaoi?**

**Frippy/friqpy: que digistes?**

**Samy: nada o_oU**

**Frippy: digistes yaoi? **

**Samy: nooo como crees**

**Friqpy: mientras no nos lo hagas hacer no hay problema n/n**

**Samy: waa te sonrojastes kawaii u *le toma fotos***

**Jake si mariel te pidiera que fueras su novio aceptarias?**

**TD te amooo (samy: nya nvnU) dame tu autografo**

**Frippy: prefieres a TD que a nosotros?**

**Samy: emm Nuu Nuu Nuu la ver/**

**Friqpy: no mientas bien que lo abrazabas "amistosamente"**

**Samy: no no esque... Bueno me cae bien **

**Friqpy/frippy: e_eU entonces como te caemos nosotros!**

**Samy: emm cof cof ay mi garganta me duele les hablo despues nvnU *se para***

**Friqpy: a no! *le jala y hace que se siente en el suelo* nos los dices ahora!**

**Samy: *se señala* me hablas a mi? o,o?**

**Frippy: ONESSAN!**

**Samy: oka oka otouto genial nvn niisan nieee **

**Friqpy: por?**

**Samy: cuando seas grande entenderas nvn**

**Friqpy: soy un año mayor que tu!**

**Samy: *le pega una cinta* mejor nvn**

**Friqpy: e\u/e *le apreta la muñeca***

**Samy: ay ay duele duele ya ya me caes bien**

**Friqpy: mucho? *le apreta mas fuerte***

**Samy: ay! Si si!**

**Friqpy: quien es tu favorito? *le suelta un poco***

**Samy: nya flaky nvn**

**Friqpy: e_e *le apreta mas fuerte* o\_/o**

**Samy: ay oye me dejaras sin mano!**

**Frippy: falta que diga que lumpy es lindo e_eU**

**Samy: emm U**

**Friqpy/frippy: grrr *desaparecen***

**Selly: te pasas**

**Samy: e_e al menos me salve por un rato *se soba la muñeca***

**Sable porque tan serio**?

**Mariel te cae bien deep (celos ujuju)**

**Nutty tu adiccion a los dulces porque se creo?**

**Cuddles nya que tierno eres dame una foto tuya **

**Giggles ay porque odias el morado?**

**Lammy porque amas el morado? Jeje**

**Flippy color que odies y porque?**

**Fliqpy porque te gusta la sangre?**

**#aparecen los gemelos bañados en sangre#**

**Samy: iikk *se esconde tras selly***

**Selly: debo preguntar?**

**Friqpy: ya lo matamos fue algo dificil **

**Frippy: pero ya ta' n_n**

**Samy: emm oka? Etto mejor vayan a cambiarse**

**Frippy: see me da cosa estar asi *se va a un cuarto***

**Friqpy: nieee me toca**

**Disco bear ay por favor creo que eres mas pervertido que yo! Oka castrenlo**

**Splendid chuta hay historias de tu yo malo si existe o,o?**

**Flaky jeje *le besa* eso te pasa por negarte **

**Fliqpy lo siento hermano quitenle los ojos**

**Samy: sabes que lo que le pasa a fliq te pasa a ti y viceversa? e_eU**

**Cambio de retos que te bese flaky :yaoming:**

**#aparece fk#**

**Fk: hi .n.**

**Samy: bien *lo convierte en mujer* friqpy aqui esta flaky nvn**

**Friqpy: jeje *se la lleva a un cuarto* **

**Fk: waa noo *le pega un tiro***

**Samy: O_O lo matastes! ... Genial!**

**Friqpy: que te pasa flaky!**

**Fk: no soy flaky imbecil soy flaky-kun *se convierte en hombre***

**Friqpy: o_O que bueno que me pegaron un tiro!**

**Samy: dime que se siente saber que indirectamente casi haces yaoi *sonrisa burlona* **

**Friqpy: YA VERAS! *se le tira con un cuchillo***

**#todo se pone negro#**

**Samy: oka chaoooo nvn/ *con una cortada en el brazo* pinche friqpy!**

**P.d: perdon por ponerte eso flaky D: pero asi es friqpy U **

**Friqpy: ey! /U**

**Samy: waaa kawaii / *le toma fotos***

**Friqpy: no otra vez! TT/TT *le quita la camara y le arrastra* tenemos que hablar!**

**Samy: me arrepiento de todo o_o menos de las fotos w (la opcion de mr bean jajaja)**

Flaky: Y es-es una versión ma-masculina de mi?

Splendont: Creo que piensan que el malo siempre el mejor que el bueno, por eso me ponen como el malo.

Splendid:-apenas entendiendo- Oye! No eres mejor que yo!

Splendid: Para que necesito mi lado malo si puedo hacerlo yo mismo?-Intenta atacar a Fliqpy pero este lo deja inconsciente con un puñetazo en la cara, el escritor le lanza una poción y Splendid despierta con los ojos color neón, se abalanza sobre Fliqpy y le saca los intestinos para luego sacar su corazón y explotarlo mientras que daba sus últimos latidos-.

Lammy: Esta muy loco, y además es mas fácil de atrapar Flippy

Flippy se toma una foto en pose sexi y la pone en el paquete

Deep:-entregándole una llave a Cuddles- Ten cuidado con lo que hagas Romeo-Cuddles y Giggles se van a un cuarto-.

Petunia se besa apasionadamente con Handy

A Lammy le inyectan ese líquido y se va directamente con Mr Pickles y se comienzan a besar.

Mr Pickles: ESTAN HERMOSA! LASTIMA QUE NO ME HACE CASO D:

Todos HTF: No hemos jugado ningún videojuego D:

Deep: Zelda

Jake: Mario

Mariel: No me acuerdo de haber jugado uno

Deep: Mi color favorito es el azul, y mi edad es 23 años.

Todos: -:Ohgodwill:

Sniffles: El celeste es muy pulcro, me gusta el color, y creo que si es natural.

Truffles: Cuddles? No, bueno si a su contraparte femenina.

Sniffles: 25044987036228293870468758403

Jake: PE-PE-PE-PERO ES SO-SOLO MI AMIGA!

Mariel: Jake, me ocultas algo?

Jake: NO!

Mariel: Y por que te pones nervioso cuando te preguntan eso?

Jake: YO NERVIOSO COMO CREES?

Mariel: Por que…-Fliqpy la comienza a perseguir-.

TD primero mata a Discobear y luego con su sangre hace su autógrafo y lo pone en el paquete

: Yo no soy muy "loco" como muchos, creo que todos los hombres de aquí somos así (No es verdad Lajh?)

Mariel: Si, es muy amistoso.

Deep: -susurrándole-No te molesta eso?

Jake: No, ya se que tu no me la quitarías.

Nutty: Paso cuando probé mi primer dulce en hallowen a los 5 años, JUGOSO CHOCOLATE!

Cuddles se toma una foto y la pone en el paquete

Giggles: Me hace acordarme de baney

Lammy: Es muy moderno.

Flippy: El rojo, no puedo ver alguna cosa roja sin volverme loco.

Fliqpy: Están deliciosa y tan escasa, bueno, para mi no-acuchilla a Pop-.

Discobear es castrado y todos los hombres se agarran sus partes nobles del dolor

Splendid: Creo que si

Friqpy besa a Flaky y Flippy lo aleja de ella.

Veíamos como Mariel estaba en el suelo (debido a que se había tropezado) Y Fliqpy estaba apunto de matarla, pero le quitaron los ojos y Jake aprovecho para matarlo antes de que hiciera otra cosa.

Mariel:-Jake la ayuda a levantarse- Gracias Jake, creí que ya me tenia, la siguiente es de **Tsukinomoe **

**viva la jodederaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ya me descargue xDD, mori con lo de Gabo, por cierto quien es Gabo? D:... bueno despues me enterare 3:D nyahahahahaahah! ... otroa reto mas para el episodio, que pasaria si todos beben de mas? :B :DERP: Sable tu tambiennnnn!1 toma! una bebida de un color peculiar... aunque hipnotizante ... :3 chicos grabenlo porq se va poner bueno... (que se drogue que se droge!) xDDDDD**

**Sable: que?**

**Tsuki: eh! no nada! 0:T (3:D)**

**Sable: me siento mareado...-fffuuuuuu-. **

**tsuki comienza a poner lo que parece una carrera de obstaculos (?)**

**Tsuki: que? quiero ver como se cae :T**

**Moe: si claro! oye y tu no que estabas tomada? e.e**

**Tsuki: etto D:... hip claro qu-e no- hip!**

**Dios quiero ver que pasara con un sable, droga- digo tomado xDDDDD**

: Entonces fue intencional lo de la bebida?

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Meliuru **

**¡Hola! Tuve problemas para comentar el anterior capítulo y no pude, pero ahora ya estoy aquí y vengo con unos retos y preguntas bastante interesantes:**

**Discobear: Quítate esa ropa horrible y vistete con ropa sin brillitos y esas cosas, es decir... *música de suspenso* ¡ROPA GRIS! ¡Ropa sin colores, ni complementos!**

**Splendid: Me ha dicho un pajarito que llevas lentes pero usualmente tienes lentillas ¿eso es verdad?**

**Shifty y Lifty: Tehehehehe Queridos hermanos, quiero que alguien queme todo el dinero que ustedes han podido robar delante de vuestros ojos**

**Petunia: ¿Eres consciente de que esa flor que llevas en la cabeza puede tener un montón de suciedad y bichos?**

**Handy: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas aproximadamente en construir una casa?**

**Sniffles: Hay fanfictions donde te ponen como un aprendiz de medicina y a Lummpy como tu maestro, y muchas personas escriben que Lummpy es mucho más listo que tú. ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?**

**Por cierto me encantaría que los hombres se vistan como superheroinas y las mujeres como super héroes, sería algo genial *-***

**¡Eso es todo, adios!**

Discobear se pone la ropa gris.

Discobear: Esto no es nada cool

Aparece alguien encapuchado y comienza a quemar el dinero, los hermanos estaban casi llorando viendo la escena

Petunia:-viendo la flor y la tira al suelo- Soy tonta

Handy: Bueno entre una o dos semanas, siempre me las ingeniaba para hacerlas.

Sniffles: La dulce ironía, es lo que pienso.

: Bueno creo que debo decirlo desde ahora, no hare eso por que yo mismo estaba violando una de las reglas que puse al principio (No travestir personajes).

Mariel: Esta carta esta repetida, la leo?-el escritor asiente- Bueno, la siguiente es de **Tsukinomoe **

**Are? Esperen un momento... en el cap 9, al que habias encontrado en tu oficina era yo? D: si es asi que lenta soy :B-un capitulo y medio despues- :DERP: y si no es asi, wenos mal, y ahora la pregunta seria, quien es? ps ando buscando la palabra clave para el cap 11 n_nU y ni chingada idea cual es... (y debido a que no puedo comentar dos veces un mismo capitulo tuve que ponerlo aqui) :B la idea de los trajes de super Heroes is not bad, por su pollo 8D**

: Creo que te daré las palabras claves, troll, programa, aclamado, esas son las palabras claves.

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Gabo **

**soy el primero? fuck yea! jeje creo que les gusto mis comentarios (te dije sable!yo tengo el toque!)y por que no estuve en la party D: yo te dije sable que queria entrar!espero que te violen! 11uno**

**Handy:tienes brazos?quie te autorizo tenerlos!lo demandare!quitatelos AHORA! (sino quiere TD quitaselos)**

**Sable:que es tu imagen de perfil?la estaba viendo y es muy rara...bueno yo no soy normal pero eso en ti es raro**

**Flippy:por que eres tan gay?tu duermes soñando en pinguinos y unicorneos y cosas rosas me sorprende que seas normal!**

**Sniffles:por que crees que te emparejen las fans con Nutty?explicacion y AHORITITA!**

**Fliqpy:jeje, perdedor,no pudiste matar a la mari en 3 ocasiones,flippy tiene razon te estas volviendo pasivo XD**

**Flaky:ERES TAN LINDA! KYA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE GUSTE EL GAY DE FLIPPY YO ESTOY AQUI! SUFRIENDO U.U**

**Toothy:lo siento bro no queria recordate lo de la bici,hasta a mi me dolio,has un acto de marionetas con Mime,NO YA TENGO LA IDEA!MATA A LA PUTA DE LAMMY!**

**Cuddles:celoso de un conejo amarillo?en serio...debes de pensar mejor tus insultos**

**Russel:como les fue con los piratas del caribe?detallalo plis**

**Petunia:jeje,lindura te asustaste? jeje**

**Deep:quiero que sable te tire una de sus pociones raras y digas tus miedos**

**TD:por que regresaste?,mejor dico,adonde te habias ido?**

**Truffles:creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muuuuy bien!pero tengo que conocerte mejor asi que ven conmigo y vamos a platicar un rato**

**Giggles:tienes rubiafobia LOL,pero cuando empezo tu odio a las rubias?**

**Shifty y Lifty:secuentrenme a el rubius y a el mahe,bueno vi que una secuestro a el de la ballesta de the walking dead, por que yo no lo haria?**

**Mariel:tu tambien eres linda *.*no te me pongas celosa (derp)pero hablemos serios,que opinas sobre que fliqpy,un asesino profesional va a hacer todo lo posible por matarte y sacarte los indestinos para luego axfixiarte con ellos y sientos de cosas mas?**

**Pregunta chical:Nomerespondieron la pregunta anterior, quien de ustedes es una pika pika a full(Y explicales sable)**

**Pregunta hombral:si tuvieran de frente a sasha gray que le harian?**

**Por cierto, todavia puedo entrar a la fiesta o por lo menos estar en el programa, espera, ya lo voy a hacer E.e soy spoilero XD, bueno adios!**

Handy: Pero…-se le caen sus brazos postizos y TD los quema-.

: Luego te explico (deja de preguntarme cosas que puedes preguntarme cuando jugamos ok?)

Flippy: No soy gay! Solo me gusta la tranquilidad

Fliqpy: PASIVO!-Saca una ametralleta y apunta hacia Mariel- AQUÍ ESTA TU PASIVO!-Jala el gatillo pero no salen las balas, se fija en la culata y le da un golpe y le dispara en el ojo… matándolo-.

Flaky estaba sonrojada y Flippy estaba furioso (Con gabo obviamente).

Toothy: Con mucho gusto!-lanza un cuchillo hacia Lammy matándola.

Cuddles: -:Chidotucotorreo:-

Russel: -enojado- YA LO DIJE!

Petunia tuvo un escalofrió

Handy: Que te hizo ese loco?

Petunia: Na-na-nada

El escritor le tira una poción a Deep

Deep/Poseído: ME ASUSTAN LOS PAYASOS, LOS CABALLOS Y LAS ARAÑAS!

TD intentaba hablar, pero no podía debido a que no tiene boca.

: El se fue por que tenía un asunto pendiente con su hermano, y volvió hace poco.

Truffles: OK!-Desaparece-.

Giggles: Desde que entre a la secundaria, había una zorra que se creía mucho por que era la capitana de las porristas.

Shifty y Lifty desaparecen, después vienen con dos costales.

Shifty: Por que secuestramos a la gente?

Rubius:-desde la bolsa- HEY EH ESCUCHADO ALGO, DONDE ESTOY!-Lifty lo golpea con un bat de baseball en la cabeza-.

Mariel: Eh no entendí mucho lo primero pero gracias, y con lo otro, tengo miedo, ese loco ahora va sobre mi, no se que hacer-dice mientras que se acomoda un poco el pelo que lo tenia despeinado de tanto correr-.

Chicas: Eh?

:-sonrojado y nervioso- No-no puedo decirlo

Fliqpy: Que si se masturba alguna de ustedes

Chicas:-rojas como tomate- QUE!? CLARO QUE NO!

Algunos hombres: Quien es esa?

Fliqpy: La violo

Mariel: La siguiente es **de lajh (Escena de terror de los torturados)**

**Bien la fiesta fue EPICA, tanto que talvez participe en la siguiente, pero bueno a lo que vengo:**

**RUSSEL: Como te fue con mi ultimo reto (es raro que pregunte en lugar de torturar)**

**POP: Alejate a mas de 10 metros de Cub, si te acercas ambos explotaran.**

**PETUNIA: Ensuciate totalmente, luego no tendras acceso a agua, jabon, cepillos etc. (quiero ver como se suicida)**

**TOOTHY: Simplemente metete en un microondas que tenga 10:00**

**MARIEL: Conviertete temporalmente en la persona mas psicopata de ahi y mata a...no se... a Lumpy.**

**TODOS: Beban la bebida que droga de la fiesta, luego denles armas.**

**Con esto me despido, hasta luego**

Russel: YA LO DIJE! NOS MATARON!

Pop: Donde esta Cub por cierto?-mira hacia todas partes pero no lo encuentra-.

Petunia se ensucia demasiado, intenta encontrar algo con lo cual limpiarse completamente histérica, luego le da como un ataque de ansiedad y termina encajándose un cuchillo en el ojo.

A Toohy lo meten a un microondas y le ponen a 10 minutos, Toothy comenzó a gritar de dolor su cabeza exploto de tanto calor.

Mariel: Y como hago eso?-el escritor le pone una inyección mientras que estaba distraída- AUCH!-Sus ojos cambian a un color gris y comienza a reír de forma siniestra al igual que Fliqpy, agarra un cuchillo y le encaja el cuchillo a Lumpy primero en la parte de los intestinos, luego comienza a subir hasta llegar a su cuello y comienza a sacar todos los órganos que se encontraba, Lumpy murió desangrado, Mariel volvió a su estado original y vio con horror lo que había hecho.

TD trae las bebidas y todos se la toman.

Media hora después.

Todos estaban en diferentes partes, unos hablaban con la pare, Nutty confundió a una pistolas con un dulce y se la comió, luego comenzó a dispararse la pistola desde adentro matándolo, Cuddles estaba bailando de forma rara con la cabeza de Piramid-Head puesta, Toothy estaba hablando con una escopeta, luego la abrazo y esta se acciono y lo dejo con un gran hueco en el pecho.

Después de que todos bebieran la bebida rehabilitadora…

Deep: Puedo leer una yo?

Mariel: Ten-le entrega una carta al azar.

Deep: La siguiente es de **Kafferi Coff **

**EL QUE LEA ESTO EXPLOTARA! -:trollface:-**

Deep: Espera que?-explota-. (Bad lucky Deep)

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Hiker Is A Dark Trouble **

**Hiker: Quiero la opción uno... Tengo curiosidad. **

**Roy: Sin embargo...**

**Hiker: Me quede sin retos Madafacos) (Made en Tacos) Haber...**

**Roy: ¡Pregutas Estupidas con una Escritora Moneada!**

**Hiker: Sable! ¡¿Es cierto que científicamente esta comprobado que tienes genes gokuderences lo que nos dice que eres parte de la familia de Willy Wonka y tu fuiste Charle el que entro a su fabrica para apoderarse del mundo pero luego te convertiste en un sajayin Ben10 que hizo estallar el mundo revolucionandolo por quinta vez?! ¡RESPONDE! ¡Lo se todo! (?).**

**Roy: Jake (T. Austin).**

**Hiker: ¿Eres parte del elenco de los hechiceros de Weverly? **

**Roy: Fliqpy.**

**Hiker: ¿A qué año estamos? (De cualquier cosas ¡ES 2015! 2015!).**

**Roy: Russell. **

**Hiker: ¿Eres pariente de Barney, Hanna Montana y Niall Horan (Hanno Montano)? ¿No quisieras ser cantante en un futuro y te llames Pato Donald? **

**Roy: Fliqpy y Splendid.**

**Hiker: ¡LUCHEN CONTRA BARNEY Y EL PATO DONALD! ¡TIEMBLEN ANTE ELLOS!**

**Roy: Deep, Sable y TD.**

**Hiker: Trío Psicopata Mega Poderoso Revolucionador del Mundo. En pocas palabras TPMPR. ¡Hagan un Karaoke y washuwasheen una parte del programa cuando pongan el Karaoke!**

**Roy: Y el obviamente sensual último reto/pregunta que estan sexy que no te puedes resistir a él, Bitch! Madafacas (¡Focas!) (En general).**

**Hiker: Bailen la Macarena**

**Flik-CreoSeríaTodo...¡OlakAse?!EnunChatShowOkase?**

Todos después de haber escuchado las preguntas: Eh?

Mariel: La última es de **bloody tokita**

**Jo no comente la ultima vez :(**

**SNIFFLES: AYUDAME A ESTUDIAR!**

**Fliqpy: pon tus ojos azules :3**

**Flaky: hazas bombones conmigo :3**

**Rusell: ya están taladrando las dudas, te gusta Lumpy e.e**

**Mariel: dale un beso a quien quieras**

**Sable: lol tambn te pasaste de rsca XD**

**Daryl: amigo cuidate la resaca es muy mala**

Sniffles: OK-desaparece-.

Fliqpy:-se pone unos pupilentes azules- Feliz?

Flaky: Ok-desaparece-.

Russel: No, por que todas piensan que somos gay?

Jake:-pensando- Por favor que me bese a mi

Mariel: Ya se!-agarra a Cub y le besa la mejilla- Es tan lindo!

: Gracias Daryl, eres mi personaje favorito después de MC.

Toothy: Acabamos?

: Si, TD, llévate el paquete y vete a repartir las cosas ok?-TD asiente y se lleva el paquete- Debo de darme un descanso.

**Fin del capitulo 11, por fin me pude inspirar para terminarlo (no eh checado si hay errores de ortografía, si hay uno pues avísenme, y desde ahora creo que habrá pequeños cambios pero que son cambios, además de que en el próximo capitulo si son atentos a los comentarios que dejaron checaran la pista del capitulo 12,ademas de que la proxima semana no actualizo por que habra examenes finales y no agarrare la computadora en toda la semana (amenos de que el viernes haga todo en la noche), sin nada mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**Gano la opción especial de: Averigüemos que hicieron los demás en la fiesta y será incluida en el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias a los que votaron.**

**Que opción vais a elegir?**

**Programa loquendo (Con maldiciones y todo ese tipo de cosas)**

**Programa sin Ocs  
Hagamos tonterías sin sentido!**

**Ninguna de las anteriores.**


	13. Dias peligrosos

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343, y pues bueno, el episodio 12 este buen episodio tiene un poco de dedicación hacia un gran escritor de otro fandom de videojuegos por que me dio muchas ideas de que podía hacer con los de HTF y mayoritariamente con los Ocs (De hecho, me pide algo que ni de cachondeo quiero hacer) y también les quiero decir que si aun no lo saben yo estoy en un chat show con alguien llamado Gabo (algunos ya lo conocen) pero no por eso voy a dejar de actualizar semanalmente como lo e hecho sin falta desde que comenzó el Chat Show, sin mas que decir, que comience el doceavo episodio!**

En el living…

Veíamos por primera vez a casi todos los "torturados" tranquilos, en paz, sentados en los sofás, descansando.

Flippy: Que tranquilidad

Cuddles: Por primera vez puedo dormirme sin ser asesinado por ese loco

Truffles: -toma un sorbo a una bebida que tenía en una mesilla-.

Sniffles: Pueden explicarme donde esta ese loco?

Toothy: Creo que lo averiguaras en 3…

Giggles: 2…

Petunia: 1…

Mariel: AYUDA!-Pasa corriendo siendo perseguida por Fliqpy-.

Fliqpy: TE ATRAPARE!

Por ultimo, veíamos como Jake (quien estaba intentando alcanzarlos) cae al suelo cansado.

Flaky: N-no deberíamos ay-ayudarla?

Petunia: Y que nos vuelva a asesinar a ese loco?

Flippy: Yo creo que no

Flaky: Pe-pero…

Handy: Levanten la mano quien no la quiere ayudar!

Todos los de HTF levantan la mano

Handy: Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso, verdad Flaky?-todos se le quedan viendo-.

Flaky: Pe-pe-pe-pero…-clavan mas la mirada y se asusta- Okey!

Splendid: Irónicamente yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, se supone que soy un súper héroe y tengo que salvar gente

Splendont: Si, hay que dejar que maten a la "rojita"

Flippy: Por que la esta persiguiendo por cierto?

Flaky: Di-dijo que e-era la única qu-que le faltaba p-por matar

Cuddles: Esperen, si consigue asesinarla dejara de ir contra ella…

Flippy: Y cuando lo haga…

Giggles: -con miedo-NOS MATARA!

Splendid: TENEMOS QUE IMPIDIRLO!

Todos: OK!

Por su parte…

: Oye TD, en realidad hice todas esas cosas en la fiesta?-TD asiente-Debo de dejar de confiar en todas las personas.

Entran los dos al living y veíamos como los dos súper héroes estaban lanzando de un lado a otro a Mariel y Fliqpy estaba intentando darle con unos cuchillos que estaba lanzando, algunos estaban intentando detener a Fliqpy pero siempre acababan muertos.

: HEY!-Todos voltean a verlo- Que esta pasando aquí? Y por que están lanzando a Mariel de un lado a otro?

Todos: ESO NO TE INTERESA!

Mariel: BAJENME! LE TENGO MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS!

El buzón escupe las cartas hacia Mole, esta vez matándolo.

Deep: -Recogiendo las cartas- Podemos comenzar?-Todos se juntan alrededor- La primera es de **samyfxf **

**ettoooo la ultima opcion y vere si pongo despues los retos esque el celu se me apago yyy *empieza a llorar* naa ._. bueno ya mismo de mando los retos y**

**EL QUE LEA ESTO LO VIOLARA SELLY SEA HOMBRE O MUJER**

Deep: Oh no!-desaparece-.

Mariel le muerde la mano a Splendid, Splendid la suelta y comienza a sobarse la mano.

Splendid: OYE! YO SOLO TE QUERIA AYUDAR!

Mariel: TE HABIA DICHO QUE ME BAJARAS!-Agarrando las cartas- La siguiente es de **Hiker Fliky **

**Hiker: I-ignoraste mis retos y preguntas TTwTT)/ Sable si tanto me odiabas me lo dices y ya. **

**Roy: Pero como este no es un momento dramatico decimos**

**Hiker: ¡PREWUNTAAAAAAA!**

**Roy: Primera opción. Y pregunta a Sable.**

**Hiker: Sable... ¡¿Por qué no respondiste?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡SE DONDE VIVES! **

**Roy: Reto a mi prima Fuckencia. Giggles.**

**Hiker: ¿Prima? (Cof¿Porquenuncalosupe?!OhdiossontanIdenticos!Cof) Giggles, Gigglirín ¡Lucha contra Goku!... Espera... Eso es muy usado... Pelea con *Suspenso mega dramatico.* Mi abuela. Aha. Bitch please, no eres quien para ser su rival (?).**

**Roy: Reto a Flipquencio..**

**Hiker: Fliqpy se fue a la guerra, que dolor que dolor que PENA! Fliqpy has un cuento corto... Y dimelo...**

**Roy: Pregunta a la Roja Manyorosa**

**Hiker: Mayonesa Flaky ¿Te da miedo el mundo? ¿O el mundo te tiene miedo a ti? (Un enigma sin resolver).**

**Roy: Sable y TD.**

**Hiker: Luchen! ¡Quiero ver patatas volando! (¿Creían que era pelea normal? ¡PUES NO!) ¡PELEA DE CHEFS! Juez Deep y James.**

**Roy: Prewuntosamen pregunta a Shifty, Splendid y Toothy.**

**Hiker: ¿Si tengo una gallina, pero esa gallina se escapa, pero viene 1385436 más y de esas se van 14539863, luego llegan 1304445 más pero matan a 1300000 y 1985347 se van de viaje a parís ¿Cuántas huyeron del corral? Si no contestan bien. ¡Que seas esclavos de... Quien sea (Menos Flaky)! **

**Roy: Russell. Marinero. Reto. ¿Te suena?**

**Hiker: Marinero que se fue a la mari mari mar, para ver que podía veri veri veri ver y lo unico que pudo veri veri ver fue el fondo de la marimari mar! Pelea a muerte con Dark Weider (?) **

**Roy: Y ya saben la hermosa última volun... Digo pregunta. Sorpresa... A todos**

**Hiker: ¿Si hay 4 peces en una pecera 5 se van? ¿De donde saque el último? Castigo del señor si contestan mal MUAHAHAHA MIAHAHAHAHA MOAHAHAHAHAHAHA MOHOHOHOHOH MOHOHOHOHOHO! (?)**

**Flik-SigueasiSable!Yprontodominaraselmundoo!MUAHAH AHA!**

**PD: Mentiras! Yo lo dominare primero! ¡SO... SON PINCKY Y CEREBRO, PINCKY Y CEREBRO!**

: La verdad, no sabia que poner (vas a hacer explotar mi cerebro!)

Aparece la abuela de Hiker (LOL)

Giggles: Yo no voy a golpear a una anciana

Abuela: A QUIEN LE DICES ANCIANA!?-La golpea con su bolso dejándola inconsciente, luego desaparece-.

Fliqpy: Había una vez una niña que se cayo del columpio por que no tenia brazos, fin.

Flippy: Ese no era un chiste?

Flaky: Cr-creo que la primera

Aparece una gran cocina, estaban los jueces James y Deep y la competencia Escritor/TD había comenzado, los dos comenzaron a sacar ingredientes y a ponerlos en las ollas a presión, TD le había lanzado una patata a el escritor y le pego en la cabeza, el escritor agarro una salsa y se la lanzo en la cara, TD lanzo una licuadora encendida y el escritor una batidora, sonó la campana y los jueces fueron a ver los platillos.

El escritor había preparado un emparedado de mayonesa.

: Que? No se cocinar-James se come el emparedado-.

TD había preparado una sopa de color naranja, Deep bebió un poco de la sopa y comenzó como que a asfixiarse y luego cayo al suelo… muerto.

James: -tira la cuchara con la cual iba a probar la sopa- El ganador es el escritor!

Los tres: Emmmm, 6?

ERROR!

: Serán los esclavos de Fliqpy!

Los tres: NOOOOOOO!

Después de un rato…

Veiamos como Fliqpy estaba sentado en un sofá y utilizaba a Splendid para recargar sus piernas y tenia a Toothy y a Shifty de sirvientas (LOL)

Aparece Dark Vader, a Russel le dan una espada laser y comienzan a pelear mientras que se escucha la música de Stark Wars de fondo, Dark Vader le tira la espada a Russel y le deja una gran herida en el pecho asiendo que caiga.

Dark: Rindete

Russel: NO, TU MATASTE A MI PADRE!

Dark: No Russel, Yo...soy tu padre

Russel: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Media hora después…

Todos: Tu gato lo escupió después de que viste la pecera.

Mariel: La siguiente es de **samyfxf **

**La ultima opcion .n.**

**Se encuentra a samy con un vestido de noche negro con rojo con tacones negros friqpy con una camisa verde de mangas remangadas con un jean negro y tenis azules**

**Samy: waa *se separa de TD* sable deja de hacer que abraze a TD, antes era par dar celos a los veteranos :33**

**Friqpy: que?!**

**Samy: mierda olvide que estabas aqui! *se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano* **

**Friqpy: *le mira asesinamente* asique era para dar celos!**

**Samy: e-ettoo nooo U *retrocede nerviosa* **

**Friqpy: *se acerca peligrosamente* entonces porque retrocedes? *sonrie sadicamente* **

**Samy: eh? *susurra* alguien me paso su locura e_e**

**Friqpy: *le pica la frente con 2 dedos* oneesan pervertida que creias que te haria? n_n**

**Samy: matarme :p**

**Friqpy: ok creo que yo fui el que pense mal ._.U**

**Samy: ahora quien es el pervertido jajaja**

**#se abre una puerta de golpe con frippy asustado# (tiene la mima ropa que friq pero en verde por eso selly lo queria violar :3)**

**Samy: otouto que te paso?**

**Frippy: oneesan! *le abraza de golpe y se esconde atras de ella* alejala de mi!**

**Selly: vamos que no termino!**

**Samy: espera lo vas a violar de nuevo?! **

**Friqpy: te violaron otouto?**

**Frippy: como 5 veces! Y todas fue ella!**

**Friqpy: samy?**

**Frippy: no imbecil fue selly!**

**Friqpy: no te creo samy si es capaz de violar pero selly no :/**

**Samy: las apariencias engañan sabias? e_eU**

**Friqpy: ettoo perdon U**

**Preguntitas preguntotas pregunton (sable: ya las haras si o no! Samy: uy que malote e_e)**

**Lammy dudo que esos de ahí sean naturales o eres plana?**

**Giggles por eso odias el morado?**

**Cuddles que se siente saber que truffles te quiere violar?**

**Handy ettooo ay carrizo! Castrate! n-o que dirias a eso? .3.**

**Truffles que edad tienes?**

**Flaky que edad tienes?**

**Flippy que le ves a flaky? Osea bueno... ettooo friqpy ayuda D:**

**Fliqpy ettoooo como te cayo friqpy? Si quieres pelea con el a ver quien gana o3O**

**Friqpy: que?!**

**Fliqpy: que?!**

**Samy: y tu cuando aparecistes?!**

**Fliqpy: nieee vengo a matarte me haz matado muchas veces jejeje *saca su cuchillo***

**Samy: te di una katana con varios cuchillo y una ametralladora y usas un pinche cuchillo!**

**Friqpy: le distes eso a el pero no me das a mi ni un/**

**Frippy: ni un que?! *cruzado de brazos***

**Fliqpy: o_O como no los matas?**

**Samy: niee costumbre *se cruza de brazos* y tu deberias estar con flaky *le hace desaparecer y le pega un papel que dice "soy gay y me case con did"* **

**Frippy: responde ella no te da ni un que?!**

**Samy: ?**

**Friqpy: que no me da ni un cuchillo! Que malpensados son e_e**

**Petunia ok me pasaron lo malpensada cortesia de friqpy e_e ok que le ves al azul .3. Y ettooo el beso fue apasionado o que? t(._.)**

**Shiftyyyyy /*-*/ al carrizo todo quien te gusta eh? Eres bisexual? o,o**

**Flippy ... Me voy a arrepentir ._. Porque eres tan mosho? .3.7**

**Fliqpy ...puaj!... La misma pregunta o3o**

**Sable ey ey es cierto que te guta ale? O3 o responde o terminaras como dont jejeje**

**Retos retitos retonton (sable : a la verga! Samy: jajaja ya ya no llore mijito nvn sable: que?!)** (Por que me ponen como si fuera un arenoso?)

**Flakyyyyy canta la cancion love is war de miku hatsune n3n**

**Lammy canta meltdown de kagamine rin **

**Petuuuu toma *le entrega un cuchillo cofcofdefliqpycofcof* te sugiero que corras nvn**

**Handy canta prince of evil de len kagamine (see rin y len hacen incesto *-* aunque no me guta el lemmon)**

**Did canta kiss me kill me etooo no pregunten nvn (naa si quieren pregunten nvn)**

**Giggles ettoooo lo que hay en la caja son pistolas de balines jajaja le saque la madre a mi hermano jajaja (no es friq) etooo ok toma una nvn *le entrega una pistola* matate con ella nvn7**

**Friqpy: conque eso era?**

**Samy: seeep nvn**

**Frippy: que clase de infancia tenias?!**

**Samy: una muy divertida nvn *mira la caja* awww mis antiguos diseños nvn *saca una libreta con dibujos* **

**Friqpy: *coge la libreta* t-tu hacias esto?! O/,\O**

**Samy: bueno me aburria y hacia ese tipo de ropa nvnU**

**Selly: *llorando* pinche video!**

**Samy: Por?**

**Selly: mira el video e intenta no llorar es de htf anime :p**

**Samy: ettooo bueno? *se va a ver el video***

**Disco bear uh disco stu pika pika pikachu :3 que te mate pikachuuuuu**

**Ash ketchup (me cagaron la infancia ._.) Digo thoothy! Ven pa' ca' para que selly te viole digo te haga un regalo o3o no cheas timidoooo n3n**

**Duetoooo vengan a mi flaky y flippy la cancion de romeo y cinderella y tienen que hacer lo que sale en el video :33 y eso incluye el vestuario 7o,o7 *bota una mesa estilo de un meme que no me acuerdo el nombre :3***

**Friqpy: *le noquea***

**Frippy: nvn7 bien hecho hermano!**

**#con samy# no cheeee ,o**

**Samy: no puedo no puedo no puedooo! *con los ojos cristalizados***

**Frippy: hi oneesan nvn**

**Samy: *empieza a llorar golpeando la mesa* putaaa no pude!**

**Friqpy: ? Porque lloras?**

**Samy: por el puto video!**

**Frippy: ah era ese en el que yo me alejaba de flaky? **

**Friqpy: y en el que yo aparecia casi matandola? **

**Samy: *se limpia las lagrimas* PUTOS! *se va a su cuarto cerrando con un portazo***

**Friqpy: que hicimos?**

**Frippy: ni idea **

**Flippy: que le pasa?**

**Fliqpy: porque llora?**

**Flaky: q-que le hi-cieron?**

**Selly: y ustedes 3 que chingados hacen aqui?! Perdon flaky por asustarte**

**Flippy: hey clon que le pasa a samy?**

**Frippy: como que clon?! Y no te importa que le pase a mi neesan!**

**Flippy: tambien es la mia! (Ni tu te lo crees e_e flippy ni tu te lo crees *hablando bajitiiiito*)**

**Fliqpy: oye imbecil!**

**Friqpy: que mierda quieres pedazo de dobe?!**

**Flaky: o-oigan?**

**Selly: oye sera mejor que te vayas flaky *hablando dulcemente y la hace desaparecer* samy sal por favor tenemos un problema **

**Samy: *ya recuperada* que mierda hacen ellos aquí?!**

**Todos(excepto selly): QUE?! *con voz tenebrosa* (see hasta flippy y frippy)**

**Samy: olvidenlo y ustedes 2 ya vayanse! Ya tengo suficiente con mi niisan y mi otouto! *trata de no reirse***

**Los4: jajajaja fliqpy gay! Jajajaja**

**Fliqpy: que?! *mira el papel* quien fue el pendejo que puso esta putada!**

**Samy: jajaja ay reir duele! *se soba el estomago***

**Fliqpy: lo que te va doler!**

**Todos: O_O (mapensados de mierdaaaa o\_/o_.l.)**

**Frippy: mejor se van ahora! *los patea***

**#los verdaderos cofcofgayscofcof desaparecen y todo vuelve a la normalidad#**

**Samy: como mierda entraron ellos?!**

**Friqpy: quizas porque la puerta esta abierta *seniala una puerta entreabierta* **

**Samy: como seguia!**

**Fliqpy castrenlo pero antes cacheteenlo hasta dejarle las mejillas rojas o haganlo sonrojar o3O (dudo que sea posible) tick tock tick tock (es para estresarlo -3o)**

**Flippy como mierda entrastes a mi casa-mansion-infierno-casa de tortura?! Matenlo con... *saca una boina militar* ey friq este no es tuyo?**

**Friqpy: ? *la coge* naaa ha de ser de flippy o el gay digo fliqpy tu le habias pegado el papel no? Jajaja**

**Como seguia matenlo con una cuchara jejeje**

**Ettooo fliqpy esto es tuyo *le tira la boina con un sonido "pipipipipi"* aprende a cuidar tus cosas jeje**

**Giggles quieres salir de ahí? Si me haces un favor te quedas conmigo nvn hazme un vestido rojo sangre *-* con organos nvn7 si lo haces bien te vienes pa' ca' pero cuidado con friqpy nvnU**

**Flippy y fliqpy merecen la muerte y la castracion! *friqpy le pellizca* ita ita itaa *le suelta* carrizo ahora tu tambien mereces la castracion! **

**Friqpy: y yo porque?!**

**Samy: por pellizcarme sabes que odio eso!**

**Frippy: *le pellizca el brazo sano***

**Samy: ita ita itaa **

**Frippy: perdon yo lo hice suave **

**Samy: pero si duele *se soba los brazos***

**Portaaaa quien lo ha escuchado?**

**Ettooo mime vente pa' ca' *le pica los ojos* si cambian de color me avisan para llevarmelo nvn7**

**Flaky hazme un graaaan favor pegale un punta pie fueeeeerte a flip y fliq que se dejen n3n7**

**Pika pika pika pikachuuuuuuuuuu .3._.l. Cuddles vente pa' ca' *le entrega una caja amarilla* adentro hay un anillo ya sabes a quien darle bodaaaaa :pockerface: viva el cuddlesxgiggles viva el flippyxfliqpy viva todo el yaoi del mundooooo *-* viva los vete... Waaa malditos veteranooooos D: *se pone nerviosa* waaa maldito cuerpoooo x_x *se muere por latidos de su corazon* (o.o flippy: y dices que no eres rara e.e yo: cayate! *le pega*)**

**Giggles pegale a cuddles! Pegale pegale o\n/o_.l.**

**Sable pégale a mis "casi hermanos" de ahí pégale en la entrepierna y cástrate tu mismo!**

**Peguenle a todo el mundoooo! Menos a flaky :33**

**Flippy: o_oU **

**Frippy: ya vete maldita sea! *le saca a patadas y cierra la puerta***

**Friqpy: jajaja que celoso **

**Frippy: que...?!**

***todo se pone negro***

**Samy: jujuju celooos \*-*/ chaooooo nvn7**

Lammy: Son naturales, y no soy plana!

Giggles: Es que me siento gorda utilizando algo de ese color

Cuddles: Que no voy a dormir esta noche-mira de reojo a Truffles-.

Handy: NOOOOOO!-Corre pero es castrado-.

Truffles: 24!

Flaky: 21

Fliqpy: Donde esta ese enano?!-aparece Friqpy-.

Friqpy: Ven para aca marica!

Comienzan a pelear

Petunia: Me encanta el color! Es pulcro y además me gusta ir al mar de vez en cuando, bueno siempre y cuando a donde vaya este limpio

Shifty: Una vez conocí a unas chicas en la prisión

Lifty: Pero tenían pena de muerte

Shifty: Nunca supe sus nombres-triste-.

Fliqpy: El es así gracias a mi entrenamiento

Flippy: No es cierto

Fliqpy: Quieres ver una foto de cuando entraste a la militarizada?-muestra una foto donde veíamos a un Flippy casi esquelético-.

Flippy: DE DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESO?!

Fliqpy: Soy tu, recuérdalo

: MENTIRA! SUCIA MENTIRA DEL NIÑO TERRICOLA!, quiero decir, no, no me gusta solo que Gabo la ultima vez vio que tenia una foto de ella (la tenia por un video que iba a hacer de los Ocs de HTF mas famosos) Y desde ahí comenzó a decirme eso… y no se por que sobre reacciono cuando me lo preguntan

Flaky canta **love is war de miku hatsune**

Lammy canta **meltdown de kagamine rin**

Petunia: -recibiendo el cuchillo- Era de quien?

Fliqpy: HEY PERRA DEVUELVEME ESO!-La comienza a perseguir-.

Handy canta **prince of evil de len kagamine**

Splendid canta la de **kiss me kill me**

Giggles: Como se supone que me mate con esta cosa?

Fliqpy: -agarrando la pistola de postas- ASI!-La carga de mas y a Giggles la perfora el disparo-.

Aparece Pikachu y le lanza un impactrueno a Discobear dejándolo hecho cenizas

Toothy: Un regalo?... espero que si lo sea-desaparece- (Selly se proclama reina de las violaciones!)

Flippy y Flaky cantan la de romeo y cinderella con todo el escenario y vestidos como en el video

Fliqpy: QUIEN ME INTENTE TOCAR ESTA MUERTO!-Amenaza con su cuchillo a mano a los demás, todos retroceden, TD lo agarra y le comienza a dar cachetadas guajoloteras (hacia un lado y hacia otro) y posteriormente es castrado-.

Flippy: Ni que fuera Lumpy!

Lumpy: Para tu información no morí por una cuchara, si no que desangrado

TD le encaja una cuchara en el ojo a Flippy y se lo saca, posteriormente con la punta se lo encaja en el cerebro y muere

Fliqpy: MI BOINA!-La recoge y se la pone, pero no se da cuenta del sonidito que hacia y explota la bomba que tenia-.

Giggles: De donde saco todo lo que necesito?

Fliqpy le saca todos los órganos a Lumpy

Fliqpy: PONTE A TRABAJAR!

Despues de cinco horas…

Giggles vuelve con un vestido hecho de órganos y sangre y lo pone en el paquete

Cuddles: Como lo hiciste sin que tuvieras miedo?

Giggles: Creo que ya me acostumbre a hacer este tipo de cosas… necesito ayuda psiquiátrica o acabare como el-señala a Fliqpy-.

A Flippy y a Fliqpy los castran, todos lo hombres se protegen sus partes nobles del dolor

Todos: No lo conocemos

Flaky: Yo-yo si

: Como?-sorprendido-.

Flaky: Es-es que yo-yo una ve-vez lo escuche y me-me gusto, aun-aun que es grosero

Le pican los ojos a Mime y le cambian a color rojo (del dolor obviamente) Y se lo lleva Samy

Flaky es obligada por TD a golpear a los militares en la entrepierna, ella intenta no hacerlo fuerte pero al final casi los saca volando de la patada y los dos quedan en el suelo

Cuddles:-arrodillándose y mostrando el anillo- Giggles, te casarías conmigo?

Giggles:-muy roja- SI!

Todos: -aplauden y los felicitan-.

: Ni crean que lo harán aquí, ya tuvimos una y no quiero repetir lo que paso ahí (Me van a dejar sin cerebro de tanto pensar D:)

Giggles: Lo siento-le da un sape en la cabeza-.

:-golpea a los dos medios hermanos de Samy- Em creo que habrá un problema con el reto, mira-intenta cortarse con un cuchillo pero no le pasa nada- No me puedo hacer daño aquí, lo descubrí ayer cuando me resbale en el baño (Estúpido jabón!)

Comienza una batalla y Flaky es llevada a un lugar seguro

Despues de la batalla…

Todos tenían o un brazo o pierna enyesados o estaban con vendas en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Mariel:-tenia una venda que le cubría el ojo izquierdo- La siguiente es de **Gabo A226 **

**AQUI ESTOY BISHES! VOLVI! CON ESTA CUENTA QUE ME REGALO SABLE! (segn el ya n la ocupa) y soy tan vago para acerme una,y luego les dire por q tengo una cuenta,vueno dejare de ser spoilero como dice sable y comenzare con mis retos!**

**Quiero que todos bailen gentleman de psy**

**Fliqpy:ya vi,lotuyp es mala suerte ten un colgije de la suerte,bueno,creo que lo es,ya sabesque hacer conel!**

**Todos:quiero que jueguen a atrpa la bandera!,primero,habra dos mandos, el de las mujeres y el de los hombres (td apoya alas mujeres para que nosea tanrobado) si los hombres pierden las mujeres podran hacerles LOQUEQUIERAN! y si las mujeres pierden los hombres podran hacerles lo QUEQUIERAN sin excepciones a las mujeres.**

**Shifty yLifty:gracias por traerme al rubius y al mahe,tengan unas monedad de oro como agradecimiento!**

**Hombres violados (XD):Diganme como las mujeres los violan?(tengo una teoria pero no se si es correcta)**

**Todos:metance al juego de slendytubbies y intenten recolectar las 10 NATILLAS!**

**fLAKY:POR QUE NO ME QUIERES! D:ERES TAN LINDA CON TUS OJOS ROJOS Y TU PELO ROJO CON CASPA! ESA LINDA CARITA KYA! DEJA A FLIPPY Y VEN CONMIGO! D:**

**Sable:TE RETO QUE APARESCA ALE Y TU LA BESES! :TROLLINDAHOUSEMADAFAKAR:**

**Handy:toca la guitarra,sinolo haces que td te quite el rostro!**

**Lumpy:enseñale a sniffles aconducir XD**

**Jake:declaratele a Mariel!(aten a Fliqpy para que no vaya intentar arruinar el momento)**

**Mariel:Nose porque, pero teme afiguras ala de The Last Of Us,la chica de 16 años que va conel pedofilo de 42 (lol), pero ya deja que Fliqpy te mate/viole o cualquiera de las cosas que te quiera hacer**

**Nutty:si te diera un dulce por cada persona que mates ahi cuantos crees quetendruas?,averigualo y matalos!**

**Todos:Peleen contra el jefe final de metal slug 7!:conlacanciondefondoplis:**

**Flaky:canta la de la cancio de portal 2(ni tu la conces sable)**

**Todos:vean el video de pincelman (es demiedo)**

**creo que ya acabe derp espera me falta un reto!**

**Todos:combate por equpios de 2 entre todos! quien gane podra pasar todo un dia en el spa!**

**en fin, luego sabranmas demi (me da hueva escribir bien)**

Todos bailan la de **Gentleman **de **PSY**

Fliqpy: -Recibiendo el collar- VEN PARA ACA ROJITA!

Mariel:-siendo perseguida por Fliqpy- POR QUE NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ!? D:

Empiezan a jugar atrapa la bandera!

Team hombres

Flippy: Bien, mientras que Fliqpy no esta vamos a planear nuestra estrategia

Cuddles: No deberíamos mejor vigilar nuestra bandera

Flippy: Por que lo dices?

Cuddles: Por eso-señala que Lammy iba corriendo con la bandera enemiga en su mano-.

Splendid: NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!

Lammy: AAAAAAAH!-Todos los hombres le caen encima y le quitan la bandera rápidamente-.

Splendid: Pon la ahí!

Splendont: VAMOS TODOS POR LA BANDERA!

Hombres: SI!

Team mujeres

Petunia estaba haciendo un hueco con una pala

Giggles: Que haces?

Petunia: MI TUMBA! QUE NO VES QUE NOS VAN A GANAR?

Giggles: Pero por que una tumba?

Petunia: Prefiero suicidarme a que ellos me hagan algo

Flaky: Co-co-como que?

Petunia: NO ESCUCHASTE QUE DIJO "LO QUE SEA"?

Flaky: Si-si pero co-como que nos…

Petunia: NOS VAN A VIOLAR ENTIENDE FLAKY!-Comienza a sacudir histérica a Flaky-.

Giggles: Y Lammy?

Ven que Lammy estaba completamente golpeada en el suelo y ven que todos los hombres se dirigían corriendo hacia ellas

Todas: AAAAAAAH!-Comienzan a cavar con sus manos-.

Petunia: AYUDANOS TD!

TD se pone una venda estilo Rambo

Después de unos minutos

Veíamos como todos los hombres y mujeres estaban tirados en el suelo, cansados y golpeados

Splendid:-cansado- La ban…dera!-se desmaya-.

Fliqpy: NO HUYAS! ERES UNA NIÑITA!?

Todos los que estaban consientes: Fliqpy y Mariel siguen de pie!

Mariel: SI LO SOY!

Todos: LAS BANDERAS!-Les indicaban a cada uno donde estaban puestas-.

Fliqpy: Y yo para que quiero ganar este estúpido juego!?

Truffles le susurra algo a Fliqpy, Fliqpy sonríe siniestramente y corre hacia la bandera enemiga

Mariel al darse cuenta de eso también fue hacia la bandera enemiga, los dos agarraron las banderas y comenzaron a correr a su base, todos estaban apoyando a los dos

Fliqpy saco su cuchillo, Mariel se asusto y Fliqpy se dirigía hacia ella

Flippy: Déjala a ella y ve a poner la bandera!

Fliqpy no le hizo caso a Flippy y siguió corriendo hacia Mariel, al momento de intentar rebanarle la cabeza Mariel se lanzo adelante pero evito a Fliqpy y le había tomado mucha ventaja.

Fliqpy: MIERDA! ESTUPIDO COLLAR!-Se fija bien en el collar- TOMA!-Se lo lanza a Mariel y esta cae al suelo inconsciente, luego nos damos cuenta que el collar era en realidad una pieza de metal de gran peso, Fliqpy fue caminando y puso la bandera en su base

Ganan los hombres!

Todos los hombres comienzan a festejar

Hombres: Y ahora nuestro premio!

Mujeres: OH NO!

Una violada mas tarde…

: No tienen respeto ustedes verdad?

Hombres: Que no interesa?

: Pobres, ahora como les quito el trauma?-Las mujeres de HTF estaban completamente traumadas en un rincón-.

Mariel: -apenas despertando- Eh que me paso?

Flippy: No recuerdo que le hayan hecho nada a ella, ni si quiera se donde estaba

Todos miran a Jake

Jake: Que? Yo no tengo la culpa que ella se haya escondido en otro lugar

Cuddles: Nadie dijo que se habia escondido

Jake: -risa nerviosa- Ya que!Yo la escondí! no quería que le pasara nada

Mariel: Pasarme que?

: Da igual-lanza una poción hacia las mujeres de HTF y quedan confundidas- Aquí no paso nada joder, sigamos

Shifty y Lifty:-recibiendo las monedas, se comienzan a intentar robar el uno al otro y acaban peleándose por ellas-.

Aparece Deep completamente asustado

Deep: Me acaban de violar, y no fue nada bonito

Sniffles: Especifica

Deep: Me metieron algo por el*censurado*

Todos aparecen en medio de un bosque

Cuddles: Que hay que hacer?

Discobear corría de Tinkie Winkie con un natilla en sus manos

1 Natilla

Cuddles y Giggles encuentran dos, pero Tinkie Winkie los mata de un paro cardiaco

3 Natilla

Flippy corría de Tinkie Winkie junto con Splendid y Splendont, Splendid tropieza y agarra otra natilla, pero Tinkie Winkie se lo come

4 Natilla

Cro Marmot Pisa una natilla al momento de caer

5 Natilla

Flaky encuentra una natilla, pero Tinkie Winkie la mata de un infarto

6 Natilla

Sniffles intentaba que Nutty no se comiera la natilla, pero Tinkie Winkie llega y los mata de un infarto

7 Natilla

Russel encaja una natilla en un árbol, intenta quitarla pero Tinkie Winkie lo devora

8 Natilla

Fliqpy le arrebata una natilla a Petunia, Petunia cae y Tinkie Winkie la devora

9 Natilla

Mariel corría de Tinkie Winkie, Jake le lanza una natilla que encontró en el suelo a Tinkie Winkie y este lo devora

10 NATILLAS!

Aparecen en el living

Flaky: Lo-lo-losiento, pero yo qu-quiero a Flippy

: -Pokerface- GABO TE JURO QUE TE VOY A METER EN UN ARMARIO JUNTO CON UN NEGRO ME ESCUCHASTE ADICTO A LA POLLA!?-Aparece Ale, se apagan las luces y luego se encienden y vemos que el escritor estaba rojo como Flaky, Ale había desaparecido-.

Handy intenta tocar la guitarra, pero no podía por que no tenía brazos y TD le quita el rostro

Lumpy: OK-Desaparece junto con Sniffles-.

Jake: SO-SO-SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!

Mariel: Jake, me estas mintiendo con eso de que no te gusto verdad?

Jake: NO COMO CREES!

Mariel: DI LA VERDAD

Jake: ES LA VERDAD!

Mariel: Luego hablaremos de esto, en cuanto a la pregunta, no dejare que ese loco me haga nada!

Fliqpy: CUANDO ME DESATEN TE MATARE!

Nutty:-sacando un cuchillo de quien sabe donde- DULCES!-Asesina a Lumpy, DB, Sniffles, Petunia, Giggles, Lammy, Mr Pickles, Deep, Truffles, Pop y por ultimo a Mole-.

Aparece un gran avión/submarino de la nada

Después de un rato

Todos estaban muertos, excepto Flippy, Splendid, Splendont, Deep, Mariel, Giggles, Flaky y Fliqpy

Flippy:-escondidos- Alguien tiene una idea?

Splendid: Hay que atacar a los costados

Splendont: Propulsores baboso

Fliqpy: YO SI QUE TENGO MI PLAN-Sale y dispara con una ametralleta, pero la gran nave lo aplasta-.

Flippy: Seguiremos su plan

Todos salen y comienzan a disparar a los propulsores, la nave saca unos botes explosivos y Giggles muere aplastada, Splendont intento acercarse de mas pero la nave le disparo, matándolo, Splendid se estaba riendo de el y es disparado por la torreta de la nave, Flippy es el único que logro subirse a la nave y entro a la cabina de control junto con Deep

Deep: Alguna idea de cómo se apaga esto?

Flippy:-presiona un botón y la nave cae al suelo- Creo que era este

La nave seguía disparando y Flaky por poco muere, pero por suerte logro tirarse al suelo, Mariel pateo la nave, pero comenzó a dolerse del pie.

Flippy presiona otro botón

*Autodestrucción activada, tiempo de explosión en 10, 5 segundos

Flippy: Oh diablos

Explota la nave y Flippy y Deep quedan hechos cenizas, Flaky y Giggles quedan llenas de cenizas.

Después de recoger los restos…

Flaky comienza a cantar la canción de portal 2

Todos ven el video y quedan traumados

Combate por equipos, que comience!

Después de un rato…

Todos estaban inconscientes en el suelo y los únicos en pie eran Splendid y Flippy

Despues de otro rato…

Mariel: La siguiente es de **lajh **

**Bueno, aqui de nuevo, aunque ustedes ya saben para que ¿no?. Iniciemos:**

**SABLE: Tienes razon, yo tampoco soy muy "loco" aunque Gabo si esta muy "loco" (me divierten sus reviews mucho)**

**FLAKY: Eres una de mis HTF's favoritos, pero ya tiene tiempo que no te mato (creo que nunca lo hice) Me duele hacer esto pero que te mate tu peor miedo.**

**JAKE: Confieza tu mas grande y obscuro secreto, si no TD te metera a un bote lleno de fuego.**

**LUMPY: Construye una montaña rusa en el cuarto donde estan y Cuddles, Giggles y Toothy estrenenla.**

**FLIQPY: Toma una navaja suiza gigante que tiene cuchillo, sierra electrica, revolver, rifle y bazooka (si matas a alguien con esta navaja, el revivira y te matara tal y como lo mataste.**

**TODOS: El cuarto donde estan prendera en llamas y Splendid y Splendon't tendran que salvarlos, quien salve mas ganara quitarle los poderes al perdedor temporalmente y lo matara. (luego que el cuarto regrese a su estado normal)**

**Bueno, eso fue todo hasta la proxima (no se por cual opcion votar...)**

: Te divertirán sus reviews, pero para mi son una tortura (que irónico no?)

Aparece Tinkie Winkie y mata a Flaky de un infarto

Jake: … donde esta el bote con fuego?-TD lo tira al bote de fuego (Primera vez que a alguien lo dejan escoger)

Lumpy: Denme unos minutos

Media hora después…

Lumpy: WUALA!-Una montaña rusa lleno de clavos y tablas mal hechas- Quienes son los primeros?-Los tres mencionados querían correr, pero entraron a el carrito y no se podían zafar los cinturones de seguridad, el primero en morir fue Toothy, a el una tabla se cayo y el carrito se fue hacia abajo y exploto, el segundo fue Giggles, a ella unos clavos se salieron y todos se les encajaron en la cara, luego otra tabla salió volando y le quito la cabeza, por ultimo a Cuddles se le partió el carrito en dos y murió en la caída.

Fliqpy:-con la navaja- Tonterías-con la sierra mata a Lammy, pero de repente es partido en dos con una motosierra que salió de la nada-.

Se comienza a incendiar el cuarto, Splendid salvo a Pop, Cub, Flaky, Flippy y a la mitad de Giggles. Splendont a Jake, Mariel, Sniffles, Nutty, Lammy y a Petunia, los demás murieron quemados.

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Tsukinomoe **

**elijo opcion n2 xD**

**Troll day! xD les envio un paquete para cada uno por el dia del padre (?) xD y tendran que usarlo en una isla en el medio de la nada, sera lo unico que les ayudara a sobrevivir (contra TD y otros bichos x'B)**

**fliqpy (un tutú)**

**Flippy (un coco)**

**flaky( una navaja)**

**lammy (un cepillo)**

**Cub (un abrelatas)**

**Pop (un cerillo)**

**Nutty (un galon de gasolina)**

**Splendid (una espina)**

**Splendont (un hilo)- ambos sin sus poderes -i'm watchingyou:- e.e**

**mole (una pistola con una sola bala)**

**lumpy (una motosierra)**

**sniffle (un magikarp :motheroftroll: xD y si tiene suerte puede que consiga unos dulces que suben de nivel (?) que estan al rededor de la isla)**

**Thooty, cuddles y giggles (un metapod)**

**petunia (una calculadora)**

**russel y truffles (una tijera)**

**shifty y lifty (una tarjeta dorada sin fondos)**

**discobear (una bebida powerosa, este talvez tuvo mas suerte que los demas e.é (?)**

**Ahora si me fume! ahfjhafj! veamos como se las arreglan! x'B**

Todos aparecen en una isla, los primero en morir fueron a los que les dieron cosas estúpidas (Petunia, Toothy, Cuddles , Giggles, Sniffles) Flaky le dio su navaja a Flippy y el la comenzó a proteger de los monstruos, Fliqpy aunque solamente tuviera un tutu logro matarlos cuerpo a cuerpo, los súper héroes murieron en la misma situación, a los dos se los comió una planta come-hombres, Shifty y Lifty lograron abrir una puerta con sus tarjetas doradas pero entraron a una jaula de tigres y murieron devorados, al final de todo los únicos en sobrevivir fueron Flippy, Fliqpy, Flaky, Truffles, extrañamente Lumpy, Jake , Deep y Mariel.

En el living

: Que suerte que ya terminamos, estoy cansado

Todos: TU NO HICISTE NADA!

: Eso creen ustedes, me voy a dormir-se va-.

Mariel: Ahora si, Jake, es verdad lo que dicen ellos?

Jake: NO!

Mariel: Dime la verdad!

Deep:-pensando- Lo va a descubrir-Ve a Fliqpy y le susurra algo-.

Jake: ES CIERTO! NO TE MIENTO

Mariel iba a decir algo más, pero Fliqpy corrió hacia ella y ella comenzó a correr.

Jake: Gracias viejo, creí que me iba a obligar a decirle

Deep: De nada, pero ten cuidado, que nos están viendo recuerda

**Y aquí acaba este largo capitulo 12, espero que le haya gustado por que esto lo hago el viernes a las 12 de la noche, la verdad habrá mas detalles y creo que ustedes deberán de pensar bien los retos del próximo capitulo por que las opciones especiales están muy buenas! Sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**Gano la opción especial Ninguna de las anteriores**

**Categoría M habilitada solo el capitulo 13! :Mrbean:**

**Capitulo 13 RISAS ASEGURADAS! : Notbad:**

**Ocs suyos en el próximo cap! (Poner sus datos y diálogos por PM) :Awwwwyea!:**


	14. Un poco de Yuri

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 trayéndoles esta actualización tempranera que les voy a explicar por que, bueno en la escuela ya es vacaciones y el viernes como a la de la tarde me iré de vacaciones en un autobús por unas 24 largas horas, por lo cual no podre actualizar ni el viernes y los 3 días de la semana que estaré de vacaciones, además no se como estoy en las calificaciones por lo cual tal vez me alargue hasta el próximo lunes de la próxima semana, bueno ya están advertidos, sin mas que decir, comencemos!**

**(Por cierto, el capitulo tiene habilitada la categoría M, estáis advertidos! Pero tranquilos, no hay escenas XXX)**

Veíamos como todos estaban congelados, temblando de frio e incluso había nieve tirada en el suelo

Flaky: Por-por-por-por que ha-ha-hay tan-tanto fri-frio?-temblaba y hasta tenia el cabello lleno de nieve

:-Con una chaqueta de esquimal- Malas noticias, el calentador no funciona, prácticamente estamos a uno grados centígrados

Flippy: Y-y nos va-vas a dejar así?

: Cierto, se van a congelar, y si están congelados no hay show…-Truena los dedos y todos tienen una chaqueta de esquimal- Mucho mejor, eeee Deep, ven tengo que decirte algo

Deep: Espero que no sea nada raro-el escritor comienza a susurrarle algo, Deep pone una cara como contento pero a la vez sorprendido-DE VERDAD?!-el escritor asiente- OH SI!

Jake: Que pasa?

Deep: Fue un honor conocerlos!-comienza a irse por una puerta-ADIOS!-TD lo detiene-.

: Hey todavía, tienes retos por hacer

Deep: Diablos

Flippy: Explícanos que pasa aquí

: Ya que, Deep se va a ir de aquí

Todos: POR QUE?!

: Bueno, el ya no tiene muchas cosas que hacer aquí, y si no haces nada no me sirves aquí

Giggles: Pero ni Mime ni Cro Marmot hacen nada, por que lo dejaras ir a el?

: Bueno, por que yo lo traje aquí con la esperanza de que hiciese algo, pero obviamente no hace nada, así que el se ira

Todos: Suertudo ¬¬

Salen disparadas las cartas y matan a Mime, quien estaba distraído asiendo un acto de mímica

Deep: -recogiendo las cartas- La primera es de **samyfxf **

**Viva el flippyxflakyyyy**

**Frippy: que no me gusta flaky! **

**:gayyyyyy:**

**Se encuentra a selly con un vestido sin mangas por los muslos blanco con rosa con un lazo amarrado a la cintura rosa con medias hasta mas arriba de la rodilla blancas con tacones rosas frippy con una camisa con capucha verde con orejas de mapache (para mi es un mapache ene) con un jean y botas negras con una cola esponjada de mapache friqpy con una camisa con capucha neon con orejas de mapache con un pantalon azul oscuro con botas negras y una cola de mapache (de ahora en adelante tendran cola de mapaches! :D)**

**Selly: aww asi se ven tiernos u**

**Frippy/friqpy: cayate! e/e**

**Selly: ey y samy? o,o **

**Samy: aqui toy' ono/ *con el mismo atuendo de selly en negro y rojo* esto es... vergonzoso :/p**

**Preguntaaaas: (ya se les paso lo malpensados? n,o Porque vengo pervertidaaaa)**

**Mariel que crees que te hara fliqpy violarte o matarte?**

**Jake ettoooo que le vistes a mariel ..curiosidad :yaoming: ouo7**

**Flaky si estas en una carcel y la unica forma de salir seria tener sexo con fliqpy lo harias? o,o responde bien **

**Deep alguna vez tuvistes novia?**

**Giggles te vas a casar? No lo sabia o,o :mentira:**

**Fliqpy violaras a mariel si o no? Estoy viendo un fliqpyxmariel O.O **

**Friqpy: e_e**

**Samy: que? o,o**

**Friqpy: QUE NO VOY A VIOLAR A MARIEL Y NO ME GUSTA! Ah Y no me gusta flaky :3**

**Samy: ... Hijo de tu mama y tu papa no me asustes asi! O\-/O :yuno:**

**Selly: espera si no te gusta flaky ni mariel te gusta... Petunia?**

**Friqpy: no e_e**

**Samy: lammy?**

**Friqpy: no e_e#**

**Samy: selly?**

**Friqpy: no!**

**Selly: samy?**

**Friqpy: NO!**

**Wow wow sable que te guta ale? :nojodasenserio:? **

**Lifty :omgrun: si estuvieras en una carcel y quemaran todo tu dinero que harias?**

**Shifty *silva disimuladamente* (osea hecha la santa :3) *le pega un papel en la espalda que diche "soy bisexual y violare a flippy"* toma *le pone un pocky en la boca* ya sabes a quien darle nvn pista: es tu esposo nvn cofcofflippycofcof**

**RETOS: **

**Petunia *le pone un pocky en la boca* con lammy :3**

**Handy *le pone un pocky en la boca* The mole e_e**

**Frippy: no puedes arreglar todo con pocky's e_e**

**Samy: *le pone un pocky en la boca* flaky nvn **

***jala a flaky y la pone enfrente de frippy* **

**Flippy: ey! *se acerca a flaky***

**Samy: nununu *le jala la oreja llevandolo a otro lado y le amarra con cadenas y le tapa la boca* tu te esperas hasta que se besen!**

**Frippy: esto es necesario? Digo no me gusta flaky e_e**

**Samy/selly: O POR DIOS! *se acercan a frippy y friqpy* COMO QUE NO LES GUSTA FLAKY! :nomames: **

**Friqpy/frippy: no nos gusta!**

**Samy: mierda y no lo grabe! OnO**

**Frippy: jaja muy graciosa *sarcastico***

**Samy: se tu punto debil eue **

**Frippy: aja cual es e_é **

**Samy: *le acaricia las orejas* nvn**

**Frippy: soy un maldito regalado *susurra rojito***

**Flaky no cantas mal :3 ahora vistete como miku *-***

**Handy D: *le pone sus brazos postizos que ahora son naturales* pobre de el/ella que te los quite!**

**Fliqpy que te viole splendid**!

**Giggles me dijo la prima de la vecina de la tia de la amiga de la pendeja believer hija de la puta de la esquina que te masturbas es cierto? O,o :problem:?**

**Splendont hey te gusta kafferi Coff si, la besas no, la violas :3 y ma o menos la abrazas n.o/**

**Flippy se fue a la guerra que dolor que dolor que peena flippy se fue a la guerra y no se cuando vendra do re mi do re fa no se cuando vendraa tan taran canta prince of evil de len kagamine tan mosho len *-***

**Russell la mar estaba serena serena estaba la mar la mar estaba sereena serena estaba la mar con a y siguela cantando con todas las vocales te equivocas te quedas mudo .3.**

**Lumpy no puedo decir nada lindo de ti porque siento un aura asesina atras mio ._. **

**Friqpy/frippy: grrr **

**Samy: ya dejen de ser celosos! Uh no vi sus colitas *-* **

**Friqpy: que? *le abrazan* o/o**

**Samy: kawaii *-* **

**Cuddles eres un doncel? Por que si lo eres te abrazare hasta asfixiarte *-***

**Muerte a fliqpy muerte a fliqpy muerte a fliqpy! :3 ya saben que hacer **

**Mmm veamos *viendo una libreta* ok estas seran las parejas que se golpearan! Flippy splendid splendont fliqpy shifty the mole lifty lumpy russell truffles disco bear cub pop cuddles thoothy nutty sniffles mime lammy petunia giggles flaky handy mr pickles los segundos pegaran a los primeros que comienze la masacre jejeje**

**Friqpy: eres una loca sabias? e_e**

**Samy: mira quien habla e_eU**

**Selly: uhhhhhhh!**

**Blabla we touch blablablablablablablablablabla FLAKY! *le grita asustandola* perdon ._.U Canta everytime we touch de cascada y haz pasos de baile segun el ritmo de la cancion :3**

**Selly: *le inyecta un liquido rojo* **

**Samy: *sus ojos cambian a rojo* jeje **

**Flippy! Que te maten con un simple palillo de dientes pero que lo haga the mole**

**Fliqpy quien te gusta no puedes decir nadie pedazo de imbecil! Si no dices a nadie que venga lumpy y te mate de la forma mas dolorosa posible! Y que te viole cofcof**

**Handy quitenle la cara los brazos las piernas y su boca y tomen su sangre TODOS!**

**Cuddles quitenle sus orejas de conejo y comanlas!**

**Splendid hijo de perra! Ojala te viole don't (la samy sadica tambien es agresiva o3o) peeero primero que te quiten tus tan preciados ojos y que TODOS se los coman **

**Selly: uy das miedo *le inyecta un liquido negro* **

**Samy: deja de joderme con esoooo *le zarandea* **

**Selly: - ya!**

**Frippy: ey que pacho? OnoU**

**Samy: nada e_e#**

**Shifty jodete, jodete, y JODETE PENDEJO! Que te castren y el que te castro (menos yo :3) se coma eso! (O.o eso es asqueroso!) **

**Frippy: das miedo para ser mujer o-oU**

**Samy: seep nvn**

******** ####**

**Etooo eso es todo todito todo chaoo n.n/ ahora matare a selly cuidense todos menos fliqpy y shifty :3 cof cof *les da un helado de chocolate a todos* adentro hay un pase para que vengan conmigo nvn solo hay 2 y los otros son explosivos oka ahora si byee ._.7**

Splendid: Ya deja de perseguirla!-lanza un rayo laser a Fliqpy dejándolo tirado en el suelo-.

Flippy: Por que no hicieron eso desde hace mucho idiota?

Splendid: Se me acaba de ocurrir

Mariel: Espero que solo la segunda-dice con terror-.

Jake: QUE ES SOLO MI AMIGA!

Mariel: Oye me acabas de acordar sobre eso, dime la verdad!

Jake: QUE ES SOLO LA VERDAD!

Deep:-le tira una patada a Fliqpy asiendo que despierte, Fliqpy comienza de nuevo a perseguir a Mariel-.

Flaky: NO!

Splendid: Igualmente te van a violar, es mejor que aceptes una violación de las 13 millones que te harán si te quedas

Flaky: PE-PE-PERO!...-Baja la cabeza- Ti-ti-tienes razón

Deep: Ya lo había dicho antes, si, se llamaba Katy

Jake: La ninfómana

Deep: Y tu como sabias que era eso?

Jake: Me lo dijiste como 5 veces

Giggles: Si, si lo hare, por cierto están todos invitados-entrega las invitaciones a todos-.

Fliqpy: Violarla?… no es mala idea-sonrisa siniestra-.

Mariel:-escalofrió-.

: Ya lo había explicado, no, pero Gabo (Olvide decirlo, Gabo vive cerca de mi casa, yo le pegue lo de Fanfiction) una vez que vino a mi casa vio esa foto que tenia en la computadora y se comenzó a burlar de mi, por eso lo dice

Lifty: Me suicido…

Flaky se viste como Hatsune Miku

Flaky: Me-me gusta mejor mi-mi pelo rojo

Handy:-con los brazos- Por que siento que es normal esto?

Fliqpy: ATREVETE A TOCARME Y TE MATO!

Splendid: Ni si quiera lo estaba pensando

: Creo que deberé hacer esto-Lanza una poción hacia Splendid y Splendid se le tira encima a Fliqpy y lo comienza a violar-.

Giggles: -roja como tomate- ME-ME-MENTIRA!

Splendont: Kafferi? –Recordando- Ah! la amiga de Flaky, no la conozco muy bien aun, aunque veo que ella se pone nerviosa cuando me ve

Flippy canta la de **prince of evil de len kagamine**

Russel: No se como va la canción

Lumpy: Eh? (Debe de ser Tsukino quien te esta observando e.e)

Después de la masacre…

La mayoría quedan tirados en el suelo

Flaky comienza a cantar la de **everytime we touch de cascada** intentando hacer los pasos de baile pero quedan mal hechos

Fliqpy: No me gusta nadie, todas se me hacen estúpidas-cruzado de brazos-.

A Handy le quitan casi todas las partes de su cuerpo y a Cuddles sus orejas, TD las hace un estofado y obliga a todos a comerlo

Splendid: NO MIS OJOS NO!-TD le quita los ojos y lo pone en el estofado, luego a Splendont le tiran otra poción y viola a Splendid-.

Todos prueban los helados, solo Mariel y Flaky no explotan

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Dalloway Hiker Fliky **

**Hiker: ¿Eh? No entendí. Pero estuvieron mal XD. Mi quinto pez fue el fantasma de mi primer pez. Buanooooooooooooo. ¿Ocs de nosotros? ¿No me mientes? Waaaaaaaaaa. Pero me da cosita poner dialogos a alguien. Asique tal vez pase TTwTT.**

**Roy: Tu y tus tontas verguenzas.**

**Hiker: Callate Roy antes de que te mate.**

**Roy: Ya quisieras.**

**Hiker: E-eh! ¡S-si puedo...! *Cae K.O. después de 1 hora.* Bueno. ¡PREWUNTA A...!**

**Roy: Sable.**

**Hiker: ¿No puedes inventar tu los dialogos? Digo. No de todos. Solo algunos.**

**Roy: *Rueda los ojos.* A Petunia.**

**Hiker: Petunia siempre te envían a limpiar ¿No estas pensando en cobrar ya? Es que dios... ¡Pareces ama de casa!**

**Roy: Fliqpy.**

**Hiker: Mata a todas las malditas actrices de Disney. Ya me hartaron o igual ¡DESTRUYELAS PSICOLOGICAMENTE! ¡NYAAAFHAUGOSFS! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!**

**Roy: Lammy y Flippy.**

**Hiker: Estan barados en la isla tienen que matar a Flaky si o si. ¡MATENLA!**

**Roy: Necesitamos hacer sufrir más a esta mera.**

**Hiker: Buiiiiiino. Y con la sexy y sensual horchata (Aja bitch) ¡La ultima pregunta!**

**Roy: PD: Ihateyou. Splendont.**

**Hiker: Splendont. ****Ya va. Pincky es más inteligente que tu super heroe de pacotilla (Pacooo!) Estas en la situacion más horrenda de tu vida. Encontrar un... Amigo. Porque tu estas más forever que quien sabe que. Las unicas opciones son ¿Splendid o... (Vamos a ver) Lammy?**

**Flik-Talvezeselreviewmáscansadopero...¡NOPIERDELAM OTIVACION! **

: Si lo puedo hacer, de hecho, en las fiestas siempre invento los diálogos y quedan en mi opinión muy bien (conociendo como son en los reviews)

Petunia: Creo que aprovecho la situación y gano dinero… aunque me siento rara haciendo eso

Fliqpy: Con mucho gusto-Aparecen las de Disney- TODAS ACABARAN EN UNA PELICULA PORNO!

Actrices: TIENE RAZON!-Comienzan a llorar y Fliqpy la asesina-.

Flippy: Yo no lo hare!

Lammy: Con tu permiso-le quita el cuchillo a Flippy y comienza a acuchillar muchas veces a Flaky- MUERE PERRA!

Splendont: Yo no soy anti-social! Y si debo contestar la pregunta…Prefiero a Lammy

Mariel: La próxima es de **L J H 27 **(Confusión entre los torturados)

**Hola, he vuelto con nuevo nombre, talvez tenga nuevo nombre pero sigo siendo el mismo, bien comenzemos.**

**FLIQPY: Mira, te dare una minuscula oportunidad que mates a Mariel, todos desapareceran excepto ustedes, ella estara atada de brazos y piernas y tu tendras una jodida hacha, pero tienes que matarla en medio segundo de lo contrario TD te hara cosas horribles con una lanza.**

**FLAKY: Siento haberte matado, todo por eso mata a persona mas vieja de ahi.**

**HANDY: ¿Tu como te limpias al ir al baño? Rompete las piernas con un martillo.**

**SABLE: Como me gustan las ironias ¿Que personaje mas odias de ahi? Si es posible matalo/matala.**

**LIFTY Y SHIFTY: A LA SILLA ELECTRICA!**

**MIME: Mete tu cabeza en un avispero (panal de avispas)**

**DEEP: ¿Que cosa te metio Selly por el... bueno ya sabemos por donde. Pero que te metio. Inyectate la sangre de alguien con una enfermedad terminal si no dices que fue, si dices que fue ganas un pase al baño publico de una escuela.**

**JAKE: ¿Preferiste quemarte vivo a decir tu secreto? AL DETECTOR DE MENTIRA y di tu secreto, cada vez que mientas o no contestes te llegara una descarga electrica que no te matara pero te dara un horrible dolor.**

**POR ULTIMO: Levanten la mano los que estubieron en un hospital psiquiatrico (creo que son Flippy (con fliqpy), Flaky, Nutty, Petunia y Lammy) Y porque terminaron ahi, los que levantaron la mano no los matare por dos capitulos.**

**Hasta la proxima. **

Desaparecen todos y solamente quedan Fliqpy y Mariel, Mariel es atada de manos y pies en una mesa y Fliqpy agarra el hacha y se la intenta encajar pero al segundo desaparece, TD se lleva a Fliqpy a otro lugar

Flaky: Lo-lo-lo siento!-Tímidamente le tira un cuchillo a Lumpy, matándolo

Handy: Eso es algo de lo cual no quiero hablar…-Se rompe el pie con un martillo-.

: Mmmmm, pues, a Giggles-Le lanza un cuchillo directo a la cabeza a Giggles- Tu arruinaste la relación Flippy/Flaky (Jojo soy de mondo media y vamos a emparejar a Flippy con Giggles ignorando lo que le gusta a los fans jojo somos unos genios ¬¬)

Lifty y Shifty son amarados a una silla eléctrica, la accionan y los dos quedan completamente hechos cenizas

A Mime le cae un avispero en la cabeza, intenta quitárselo pero las abejas lo matan de tanto piquete

Deep: Creo que era una vela… o no lo se con claridad

Jake: -es amarrado a el detector de mentiras- NO TE LO DIRE-Carga eléctrica y Jake comienza a retorcerse del dolor- ME ASUSTAN LOS PAYASOS- Unas carga mas fuerte le recorre el cuerpo- DE PEQUEÑO ME PEGABAN!-Otra descarga mas fuerte casi lo deja fulminado- YA! EH MATADO A UNA PERSONA!

Todos: QUE?!

Jake: Si, lance una bola de boliche desde un tercer piso y la persona quedo aplastada en el suelo! LO SIENTO!

Flippy, Petunia, Flaky y Nutty levantan la mano

Flippy: Yo por Fliqpy

Petunia: Quede traumada cuando un contenedor de basura se me cayo encima

Flaky: Cu-cu-cuando fui al zoológico

Nutty: Por mi problema a los dulces

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Gabo A226 **

**IM BACK MADAFAKAR!**

**sigamos con mis retos locollos**

**QUIERO CATEGORIA M! PORNO A FULL! pero va a hacer en el siguiente capitulo o cuand? QUE MAS DA!**

**Sable:te gusto mi reto? :TROLLINDAHOUSE: (bailesito de robot)**

**Nutty:buen chico! *le entrega los dulces***

**Flippy:HIJO DE PUTA! FLAKY ES MIA! METETE A UN CHARCO LLENO DE LAVA!**

**Flaky:PORQUE? D:**

**Handy:QUE SE TE CAIGAN TUS BRAZOS NUEVOS! (You mad Samy?:troll:)**

**Jake:a mi no me jodas jodido brad pit! TE GUSTA MARIEL Y TIENES QUE ACEPTARLO! **

**Todos:mandenme el video de la violacion a las mujeres!**

**Mariel:tu no te salvas QUE TODOS AHI TE VIOLEN TAMBIEN! (si mi princesa flaky fue violada tu tambien!)**

**Fliqpy:ERES UN INUTIL! PARA ESO NO SERVIA EL COLLAR QUE TE DI! A LA LAVA TU TAMBIEN!**

**Lumpy:MEDICO RUSO! OPERA A FLIPPY DEL RIÑON!**

**Hombres: HIJOS DE PUTA! QUIEN HA VIOLADO A FLAKY?! EH! QUE VERE EL VIDEO Y LUEGO LOS LLEVARE CON CHUCHO EL VIOLADOR!**

**Todos:pelea contra muralla de carne!**

**Deep:que? yo creia que los amaraban en una cama y las chicas se les ponian encima, DIOS! que dolor! a mi me duele cuando me cae agua ahi!1**

**Todos:digan a quien odian mas de ahi! quien tenga mas votos sera llevado con TD a castracion!**

**Sable:nenene a ti te gusta ale! la ultima vez te vi que tenias varias fotos de ella en tu celular!**

**Petunia:ven,que esta vez te prometo a medias que no te hare nada...jeje**

**Sniffles:eres un nerd,estas orgulloso de eso?**

**Todos:entren al juego de lavander town y intenten sobrevivir!**

**Mariel:no te estaba preguntando, TE ESTOY RETANDO A MORIR A MANOS DE FLIQPY! a menos de que tu romeo quiera ayudarte, aunque lo dudo mucho**

**Fliqpy:vi en los comentarios que dicen que te gusta la mari,es cierto?**

**Splendid:si Splendont es tu hermano entonces por que estaba en otro planeta?**

**Splendont:pelea junto con Splendid contra los zombies violadores de vete a la versh! (con las resorteras nucleares patentadas por la unam!)**

**Creian que era todo? jajajaja!**

**PERVER A FULL! ON!**

**Petunia besate con Giggles!**

**Giggles con Lammy!**

**Todas las de HTF acosen a Mariel!**

**Flaky! mi amor! no te hare nada por que me gustas mucho... mejor dicho! TODAS ACOSEN SEXUALMENTE A FLAKY!**

**Truffles: Como recompensa! CONVIERTETE EN MUJER DE NUEVO CUDDLES PERO QUE ESTA VEZ ESTES SEMIDESNUDA ATADA A UNA CAMA! (Disfrutalo amigo!)**

**Hombres: VAMONOS DE PUTAS MIENTRAS QUE LAS MUJERES HACEN SUS COSITAS! YO INVITO! (Hombres:EL GABO SABEEE)**

**ADIOS CHICOS! RECUERDEN! NOS VAMOS DE PUTAS CON EL HOMBRE ARAÑA Y EL BANANERO!**

: Te gusto mi venganza?-sonríe victoriosamente-.

Nutty: DULCES!-Devora los dulces-.

Flippy es tirado a la lava

Flaky: Lo-lo-lo siento, no-no-no te conozco

Handy:-se le caen sus brazos nuevos- Ya sabia que me los iban a quitar… POR QUE NO PUEDO SER FELIZ?!

Jake: NO ME GUSTA! ES SOLO MI AMIGA!

El escritor pone una cinta VHS en el paquete

: Aquí esta, las cámaras de seguridad lo captaron

Mariel: QU-QUE?!

Hombres: Atrápenla!

Todos comenzaron a perseguirla, pero como Mariel es más rápida y ágil no podían atraparla

James: No la vas a ayudar?

: Por que lo haría? Llevo mucho esperando a que le hagan algo malo

Después de un rato…

Todos los hombres estaban cansados tirados en el suelo y Mariel había logrado escapar de todos ellos

: SON UNOS INUTILES!-Patea a Fliqpy en el estomago-Si quieres que algo se haga bien tienes que hacerlo tú-Lanza una patata hacia Mariel y la deja inconsciente- Ya cumplan el reto

Una violada mas tarde…

Fliqpy cae a la lava

Flippy: NOOOOO!-Intenta huir pero es atado a una cama de cirugía-.

Lumpy: Tu tranquilo que todo va a salir bien-Saca una motosierra-.

Flippy: AAAAAAAH!-Lumpy comienza a quitarle las costillas y los órganos a Flippy con la motosierra, Flippy muere desangrado-.

Gabo aparece y se lleva a varios hombres, luego aparecen hechos trocitos de sushi

Todos aparecen en el infierno

Flippy: Que diablos es este lugar?

Aparece un diablo que tenia un mono en sus brazos

Fliqpy: Hey tu!-Voltea el diablo-.

Diablo: Troll!-se tira a la lava-.

*El guía fue asesinado*

*Muralla de carne a despertado*

Splendid: Esto no me da mucha confianza

Aparece una gran pared de carne

Lammy: AAAAAAH!-Una de las bocas que tenia esa muralla se la come-.

Flippy: CORRAN!

Después de un rato…

Fliqpy: TRAGATE ESO!-Lanza un misil hacia la boca de muralla de carne y explota-.

Después de regresar…

Deep: Creo que ahora sabes… me duele todavía

Todos: FLIQPY!

Fliqpy: Hijos de puta!-TD lo castra-.

: MENTIRAS TUYAS!

Petunia: NOOOOO!-Desaparece-.

Sniffles: La verdad si, puedo hacer lo que quiera

Cuddles: Excepto salir con tus amigos

Entran a Lavander Town

Todos comienzan a correr de Missigno

Después de un rato…

Mariel: …-pensativa-.

Fliqpy:-Comienza a correr hacia ella- VEN PARA ACA!

Jake: Romeo?-queda sonrojado-.

HTF: NOOOO!-Se tiran encima de Fliqpy-.

Mariel: DEJENLO!

Todos: Que?

Mariel: Ya me harte de que no pueda estar tranquila por unos minutos! No puedo vivir así!

: Ya escucharon

HTF: PERO!-TD los amenaza con una hacha-.

Mariel:-se pone en frente de Fliqpy- Que esperas? HAZLO!

Fliqpy: Con mucho gusto!-Entierra su cuchillo bruscamente en el estomago-.

Mariel: AAAAAH!-Cae al suelo cubriéndose la herida- ME ARREPIENTO! AYUDENME POR FAVOR!

Fliqpy: NO HAY ESCAPATORIA!-Abre mas la herida, Mariel estaba agonizando de dolor, saca los intestinos y entierra su cuchillo cerca del pulmón, luego comienza a asfixiarla lentamente con sus intestinos, antes de que muera asfixiada deja de ahórcala y saca el cuchillo y se lo entierra en el cuello, Mariel además de desangrarse comienza a atragantarse con su propia sangre- Shhhhh, vete a dormir…-Mariel finalmente muere-.

TODOS: NOOOOOO!

:-Aplaudiendo- POR FIN!

Después de un rato…

Fliqpy: Al fin! Pude matar a esa perra, ahora seguiré con ustedes!-señala a todos los demás-.

HTF: Aquí vamos de nuevo-todos comienzan a correr de Fliqpy-.

Mariel:-llorando en un rincón- Fue horrible!-Jake y Deep van a consolarla-.

Fliqpy: No, no me gusta esa miedosa

Splendid: Por que el se suponía que iba a estar en un planeta ayudando a los demás

Aparecen los zombies

Splendont:-golpea a uno pero no le pasa nada- Que?!

Zombies: Prepare your anus

Splendont y Splendid: AAAAAAH!-Son violados por los zombies-.

Chicas: QUE?!

: Creo que comenzare a vender estas cosas-saca una de sus pociones- Son 100% efectivas-Lanza varias hacia las chicas-.

Petunia comienza a besarse con Giggles

Giggles comienza a besarse con Lammy

Mariel: (No le había hecho efecto la poción) QUE?!-Todas comienzan a manosearla- EH?! DEJENME!

Flaky: -se le quita el efecto de la poción- Eh? Que-que paso?

Petunia: -la agarra por detrás agarrándole los pechos- Solo déjate llevar…

Flaky:-alejándose de ella roja como tomate- A-A-A-A-ALE-ALEJATE!

Giggles la da una nalgada

Flaky: AH! DE-JE-JENME!

Lammy la tiro al suelo, Giggles comenzó a besarse con ella y Petunia le acariciaba su parte intima, Flaky intentaba gritar pero no podía

Cuddles: NO ESO NO!-Se convierte en una mujer con un bikini y desaparece junto con Truffles-.

Aparece Gabo

Gabo: VAMONOS! YO INVITO!

Hombres: Gabo sabe!

Se van todos

: Oh god will, que eh hecho?-mira a las mujeres- Debo de dejar de tirar pociones a lo tonto…-se va-.

**Final del capitulo 13, es el final mas… no me sale la palabra, pero bueno, ustedes ya deben de saber cual es, por cierto que nadie sabia al parecer lo de la categoría M así que será habilitada por ultima vez en el próximo capitulo, espero que no pasen cosas como las que paso ahí (terminare baneado si sigo haciendo eso) y pues bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo 13, que comenten que les pareció (sobre todo el final) y sin nada mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**Categoría M habilitada POR ULTIMA vez en el capitulo 14**

**Chan chan chan, SPOILER TIME! ****En el próximo capitulo comenzaremos de Nuevo con nuevos retos para alguien, alguien, que les diré quien es jeje, ADIOS!**


	15. Nuevo personaje

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 devuelta en el Chat Show! Tuve una gran idea chicos, en serio, es la mejor que debo de tener hace mucho, y fue en relación por que una usuaria de aquí llamada Tsukino me envió algo por PM, y tuve de ahí la idea que les diré luego no quiero dar mucho spoiler acerca de eso, lo verán al final y quiero que por lo menos 4 participen en esta idea prácticamente, bueno, sin mas que decir, que comience el catorceavo episodio!**

(Categoría M habilitada en este capitulo, estáis advertidos!)

Veíamos a la mayoría despidiéndose de Deep

Deep: Fue un honor conocerlos, exceptuando a Fliqpy

Fliqpy:-le gruñe en forma de amenaza mientras que asesinaba a Discobear-.

Jake: Por que solo tu te iras?

Deep: Ya escuchaste lo que dijo ayer ese loco, tu tranquilo –susurra- Se que vas a poder con ella sin mi ayuda -le guiña el ojo- Bueno, adiós!-se va por una puerta-.

Cuddles: Ahora quedamos menos

Petunia: Que suerte tiene

Flippy: Y nosotros tenemos que quedarnos aquí, siendo el entretenimiento de las personas

Splendid: Ser famoso no es fácil

HTF: Cierto

Jake: No se quejen, a nosotros dos nos metieron obligadamente

Mariel: En realidad no, a ti si, pero yo decidí entrar aquí

Todos: Como?

Mariel: Creía que iba a ser fácil solamente vigilarlos, pero ahora me arrepiento

Flippy: Me pregunto que estaríamos asiendo en estos momentos si no estuviéramos aquí

Handy: Estuviera trabajando

Petunia: En mi casa limpiando

Lumpy: Yo estaría trabajando

Nutty: EN LA DULCERIA!

Sniffles: Estuviera terminando mi mochila cohete

Splendid/Splendont: Estaría salvando gente

Cuddles: Estaría con mis amigos

Todos: Extrañamos nuestra libertad!

: Noticias chicos! Ya vendrá la nueva persona!

Todos: Nueva persona?

: Si, no les había dicho? Alguien va a reemplazar a Deep

Cuddles: Y cuando vendrá?

: Exactamente en 3, 5 segundos-alguien cae encima de Cuddles- Ups, me equivoque por un segundo

¿?: AUCH!

Todos van a ver quien era la persona que había caído, todos quedan confundidos, era una chica de cabello color naranja, ojos de color azul cristal, de apariencia delicada que vestía una chaqueta-sweter de color azul entre abierta que mostraba una camisa de color blanco, unos pantalones de color azul y tennis de color negro

Mariel:-completamente alegre-TRISHA!

Trisha:-ve a todos y se asusta: Qui-qui-quienes son us-ustedes?!-Ve a Mariel- Ma-Mariel?

Mariel: -la abraza fuertemente- TRISHA! TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!

Trisha:-completamente sonrojada y poniéndose de color morado- Me-me- me asfixias...

Mariel: Ups-la suelta- Lo siento jeje

Flippy: Quien es ella?

Mariel: Es mi mejor amiga!

Jake: Creí que yo lo era...

Trisha: Qui-quienes son e-ellos?

Fliqpy: -Mirando a Trisha jugando con su cuchillo-Carne fresca...-sonrisa siniestra-.

El escritor le da un zape a Fliqpy

: Compórtate inepto!, no dejare que arruines el momento

Salen las cartas disparadas del buzón, esta vez por alguna rara razón no golpearon a nadie

Mariel:-recogiendo las cartas- Esta es de **Dalloway Hiker Fliky **

**Hiker: Yo quiero darle un reto a ese alguien.**

**Roy: Alguien.**

**Hiker: ¿Cómo llegaste al programa? ¿Te secuestraron o querías matar psciologicamente a los HTF? Dime. SI me mientes... *Cara sería.* Vas a la casa de la abuela de caperucita por el camino de... las flores. Aja, Bitch.**

**Roy: Sable.**

**Hiker: Dinos y explicanos la teoría de Einstein ¿Es acaso el hermano de Frankenstein? ¿O es parte de otra cosa? ¿Formo un culto o no? (Culto de nombre con terminación en stein XD).**

**Roy: Todas las de HTF.**

**Hiker: Auch. Eso debe ser psicologicamente horrible. Que alguien le de algo para olvidarlo. Por favor. Y si no, se van a la tierra de Osos para hacer un informe sobre Kenai Aja! X3.**

**Roy: Cuddles**

**Hiker: Imaginate que hay un ciervo siguiéndote y para salvarte de su poder telepatico tienes que vestirte de Mime (Es un ciervo X3) pero los trajes estan agotados y lo unico que te queda es la opción 2: convertirte en Alvin de Alvin y las ardillas. ¿Lo harías o dejarías que el ciervo te persiga y te viera TODA LA VIDA? ¡Recuerda que te ve! ¡TE VE!**

**Roy: Splendont y Splendid.**

**Hiker: Vaya trauma. Zombies violadores. Y Splendont se violo a Splendid y este a Fliqpy. A la... Que fuerte. Solo me imagino a todos los hombres siendo perseguidos por un pony con sombrero de cabra y una barita de Harry Potter. Splendid ¿Quién te puso tal reto? Sentirá la furia mexicana! (?). Splendont baila la macarana.**

**Roy: Dale tu cuerpo alegría...! Ejem. Deep.**

**Hiker: Felicidades! ¡Saliste al exterior! ¡Ser un anti patico siempre funciona! **

**Roy: Y ya saben. LA SENSUAL... COMIDA! ¡ULTIMA PREGUNTA BITCH-AS!**

**Hiker: Bien. La última pregunta del día es para todos. Si de casualidad hay alguna puerta para salir ¿Salen y se enfrentan a volver a ser secue... digo agarrados con más brutalidad o se quedan y ven como los otros que salen son asesinados? **

**Flik-MientrasseríenytomantéygalletasXD**

Trisha: Que-que-que tengo que ha-hacer?

Flippy: Tu solo responde la pregunta

Trisha: No-no-no lo se, al-algo me ca-cayo enci-encima y apa-apareci aquí

Splendid:-susurrándole a Toothy- Por que creo que clonaron a Flaky y solo le pintaron el cabello de color naranja?

:-vestido como stein- Y esa es la teoría de la relatividad o de lo que fuera, ahora, les invito a todos a formar parte de mi culto religioso sablestein! (Creían que no podía también ser gracioso?)

Chicas:-con un escalofrió- ES-ESCRITOR!

:-rueda los ojos- Ya que-lanza una poción de olvido hacia ellas-.

Cuddles:-volteando a todas partes asustado- O-okey-se viste como Alvín de Alvín de las ardillas-.

Splendid: No-no recuerdo…

Splendont comienza a bailar la macarena con todo y la canción

Flippy: Creo que lo más inteligente seria quedarnos aquí, de todos modos vamos a morir afuera

Todos: Tienes razón

Mariel: La siguiente es de **samyfxf **

**Amo el yuri *-***

**Se encuentra a frippy con una camisa de botones verde con 1 boton desabrochado con un jean negro y tenis verde friqpy con una camisa de botones con 2 botones desabrochados (no se me ocurre otra cosa) amarilla neon con un jean azul y tenis amarillos dormidos cruzados de brazos escondiendo su cara en ellos selly con una camisa rosa claro sin mangas con un short blanco y medias hasta los muslos rosas y tacones blancos**

**Samy: *con una camisa roja con adornos para brazos concho de vino y un short negro con botas negras con medias rojas por los muslos atrás de ellos* FRIPPY Y FRIQPY *les grita***

**Frippy: *se levanta de golpe***

**Friqpy: *se levanta de golpe* no te estaba violando!**

**Samy: :pockerface: a quien violabas? **

**Friqpy: porque tas' vestida asi?! *cambiando de tema***

**Samy: ya les dije que yo no elijo la ropa! **

**Friqpy: *le mira de arriba a abajo***

**Samy: y no me violes con la mirada! *le deja ciego* **

**Friqpy: valio la pena :yaoming: **

**Samy: hijo de../ e_e#**

**Selly: woao preguntas (8) **

**PREGUNTAS:**

**FLAKY *le grita asustandola* perdon n-nU de nuevo oka es cierto que fliqpy una vez casi te viola? Y que tu tio te violo? Y cuando sere tia? (?) (Imbecil!)**

**FLIQPY *le grita* ow no te asuste unu buaaaano le tienes ganas a mariel o a flaky?**

**FLIPPY *le grita asustandolo un poco* que edad crees que tienen frippy y friqpy?**

**THOOTHY aun no termino contigo! Porque te guta el morado?**

**Petunia en tus fotos sales como puta (para selly e_e) que handy vea tus fotos y que le digas porque tas' asi!**

**Cuddles eres timido? Eres listo? Eres .. Eres ... KAWAII *-* *le abraza***

**Giggles etoooo *con un peluche de barney* toma y porque lo odias vistes un creepypasta o que?**

**Regalo un friqpy quien lo quiele! **

**Friqpy: te puedo escuchar imbecil!**

**Selly: BLASFEMIA!**

**Frippy: caya!**

**Friqpy: ahora estamos a cargo! *recupera la vision* facimente alguien te puede violar asi samy e_e *le mira***

**Samy: *se esconde atras de selly* primero a ella :yaoming: (indirectamente me quieres violar?!)**

**Selly: si la vas a violar violala ahora e_eU *con una vena en la frente***

**RETOS:**

**Alguien peguenle una bofetada a friqpy! e_e**

**Fliqpy dame mi chaqueta te la di "prestada" por favor damela o mando a alguien que te viole!**

**Lumpy muestra tu sexy body! (Lo dijo selly!)**

**Putooooo sniffles deja de ser tiernooo besa a nutty n3n**

**Lammy puta mierda que te pario deja a flippyyyy! Y coge a fliqpyyyyy **

**Friqpy: se nota que me quieres e_e *sarcastico***

**Samy: siiii y mucho nvn *sarcastica nivel 3333 y le abraza muy fuerte* (creo ya rompi sus costillas ._.) **

**Friqpy: duele duele!**

**Samy: :3**

**Nuttyyy come nutella hasta explotar y baniate en crema de zanahoria con cuddles**

**Cuddles besa a lifty como aparece en la foto *muestra una foto que cuddles esta en el suelo y lifty arriba de el besandolo***

**Friqpy: basta de pervertidez! *le quita la foto y la rompe* **

**Samy: *D':)* malu sabias que tengo fotos tuyas y de frippy?**

**Los2: QUE?! DAMELAS!**

**Samy: jeee *algo asustada* dejaran de joderme?**

**Selly: no lo haran e_e**

**Frippy: escuchame bien si no me das las fotos te violo aqui y ahora!**

**Samy: *retrocede muchos pasos* ok ok pero no uses eso conmigo! *le entrega un sobre con fotos falsas* listo n_n *se queda ciega* ey!**

**Selly: *le pone una venda en los ojos* yap!**

**Samy: estoy en desventaja D':**

**Selly: por?**

**Samy: alguien me va a violar y dudo que sea frippy *caminando con los brazos alfrente de ella***

**Friqpy: *esquiva el cuchillo directo a su cabeza* ay ya pues no te hice nada**

**Samy: me estabas mirando hentai! **

**Friqpy: no es culpa!**

**Samy: entonces mira a selly!**

**Friqpy: *mira a selly que estaba jugando cartas con mariel fliqpy y russell* (bueno fliqpy le tuvimos que inyectar algo para que no mate/viole a mariel) y *mira a samy que escapo* cobarde *esquiva cuchillos y una que otra granada* de donde sacas tantas armas!**

**Samy: de tu a/!**

**Selly: wow wow demasiado groseria! *coge a samy y friqpy y los encadena* no los soltare hasta que se lleven bien e_e#**

**Samy: otra vez esto?!**

**Frippy: te ha pasado?**

**Selly: en otro chat show con fliqpy jajaja**

**Samy: y casi me viola ._.U**

**Selly: corrección te violó jajajaja**

**Samy: que yo recuerde no ._.**

**Selly: te borre la memoria estabas sufriendo ._. **

**#ambas miran a frippy y friqpy que hierven de rabia#**

**Samy: desatame o esto se pondra feo ._. *muyyyy asustada* **

**Selly: c-con gusto *le desata a ambos* **

**#ambas empiezan a retroceder#**

**Frippy/friqpy: TU! *senialan a samy con cuchillos* **

**Samy: *traga saliva* jeeeee piernitas para que las quiero D: *empieza a correr* (perense me toman de puta?!)**

**Frippy/friqpy: *le siguen con cuerdas y cuchillos en la mano***

**Selly: esto se va a poner feo... Etoooo geovana!**

**#aparece una chica de cabello cafe claro y ojos cafes con una camisa multicolor con un jean y botas negras de tacos#**

**Geovana: que pacha .3.**

**Selly: tu haz los retos yo me encargo de chamy o-oU *desaparece***

**Geovana: *mira a samy que esta arrinconada en una esquina sudando frio con los veteranos acercandoseles* (y con muchoooooo miedooo :'() te jodistes samy o_oU**

**Flippy y fliqpy ya me dieron mello .-. Besense .3.**

**Flaky como calmas a alguien que esta a punto de matarte? Demuestralo!**

**Giggles tu y yo nos parecemos eres alegre te encanta el rosa y tienes vida social quizas somo hermanas perdidas ._. Besate con cuddles que sea un beso tierno**

**Cuddles lo que me encanta de ti es tu timidez y tu ternura dejenme clonarlo *-* unas gotas serán suficientes **

**Samy: eeee ch-chicos podemos hacer un trato U**

**Frippy: *afloja el agarre a su cuchillo y suspira* habla!**

**Samy: bueno puedo dejar que maten a selly cuantas veces quieran U**

**Friqpy: *le tira un cuchillo al lado de su cuello y se entierra en la pared***

**Samy: *traga saliva* dejare que me maten cuantas veces quieran?**

**Frippy: *le tira un cuchillo al otro lado del cuello***

**Samy: emmm ... Les cantare para ustedes! *apunto del infarto***

**Frippy/friqpy: cantar? *le miran curiosos* **

**Selly: a poco cantas? *le susurra***

**Samy: si se solo esque no se me ocurrio nada mas *susurra***

**Geovana: etoooo samy!**

**Samy: *gracias al cielo!* *se va corriendo donde geovana* que pacha? **

**Geovana: te tocan los retos**

**Cuddles dame una foto tuya**

**Ash digo thoothy besa a mime **

**Red digo don't besaaa aaaaaa... *suspenso* ... TD xD**

***redoble de tambores* did *una luz ilumina a did* estas seleccionado para... Que te viole selly! FELICIDADES! *le hecha un frasco rosa* listo?**

**TD dale un piquito a ... Bueno a quien te guste (no puedes decir nadie)**

**Jeep (jakexdeep esque amo el yaoi *-*) comanse! literalmente**

**Flaky si estuvieras en una isla desierta y la unica forma de salir seria que te embarazes de flippy peeeero tienes que besar a un platano (solo besa al platano ese el el reto)**

**Lumpy haces ejercicio? Demuestralo!**

**Russell declarate a lumpy de una maldita vez!**

**Lammy tetona de mierda! Viola a mr pickles**

**Samy: ave María dame puntería *le apunta con una flecha amarilla a friqpy y dispara***

**Friqpy: auch! *se desmaya***

**Samy: *hace lo mismo con frippy y sucede lo mismo* uff! **

**Selly: emm *ve que frippy y friqpy se levantan* saaamyyy D:**

**Samy: que? *mira a los veteranos* coño! :yuno:**

**Frippy: auch! *se soba el estómago* que paso samy?**

**Samy: *ME HE SALVADO! \(*-*)/* alguien te disparo **

**Friqpy: ok? *se soba la espalda* **

**Geovana: me voy chauuuu *u*/ *desaparece***

**Samy: viva la vidaaa /(OuO)/ *se sube a la espalda de frippy* **

**Frippy: que carrizo! **

**Samy: nii-san me haces caballito? n_nU**

**Frippy: ya que te subistes a mi espalda porque no? ****U**

**Samy: yaay n-n**

**Selly: ok? ****Te pasastes e_e**

**Samy: esque nunca me han hecho caballito (/.3.\) *hace un carita triste***

**Frippy/friqpy: *le sangra la nariz* que tiernaaa *p***

**Samy: ? *se baja de la espalda de frippy* que? .3.?**

**Frippy: que tiernaaa *-* *le abraza y le sale un hilo de sangre de la nariz* **

**Selly: awww asi pareces debilidad de cualquiera nvn *le despeina* **

**Todos hagan caritas tristes!**

**xD sable maricon! Te unieron con gabo xD jajaja besalo enfrente de ale **

**Baka na da u.u quien es mitad japones ahí?! (Imagino que nadie) o mitad lo que sea o mitad animal-bestia cofcoffliqpycofcof maten al mitad-bestia! (xD)**

**Fliqpy jajaja ya enserio haganlo sonrojar prueben de todo desde un vestido con medias hasta los muslos hasta lo que sea xD (el vestido que se lo ponga)**

**Flaaaaaaaaky mi personaje favorita habla algo de japones o que significa Daisuki en japones (sin traductor) **

**Lammy *le pega bofetadas como TD le pego a fliqpy* (XDDDDD) para que dejes a flippy en paz!**

**Petunia ... Espero me perdones .-. *le corta el cabello hasta el cuello* cometelo!**

**Fliqpy jajajajajaja xDDDDDDD! Te pegaron horrible! Ok pero como soy buena persona te doy.../**

**Fliqpy: que que me das?! *atras de ella***

**Samy: waaa *se esconde atras de friqpy* mierda no me asustes asi! (me recuerda a mi trauma ._.)**

**Fliqpy: cobarde! e_e**

**Samy: s-si y mucho! ;-; (mi trauma vino ._.)**

**Fliqpy: ok a lo que vine , que me daras?! -.-# *empezando a estresarse***

**Samy: ok ok toma *le entrega una katana de hierro* ahora vete!**

**Fliqpy: porque?! Si aqui puedo matar a quien quiera! Y comenzare contigo! *saca varias pistolas***

**Samy: que te hice? D':**

**Fliqpy: *le mira con el ceño fruncido* me matastes!**

**Samy: jeeeee *se rasca la nuca nerviosa* pero fue "accidentalmente" :D**

**Fliqpy: *le apunta con una pistola* ultimas palabras?!**

**Samy: que te viole did *susurra***

**Fliqpy: QUE?! **

**Samy: jajajaja xDDDD**

**Fliqpy: ESTAS MUERTA! **

**Samy: jaja xDD ok ya ._.**

**Fliqpy: PERRA!**

**Selly: QUE?!**

**Todos: :pockerface: (hasta fliqpy)**

**Samy: *aprovecha que todos estan distraídos y retrocede***

**Frippy: onde vas? ónó**

**Samy: *on' ta una pistola cuando se la necesita?!* e-eeee puto fliqpy! *huye***

**Fliqpy: HIJA DE PERRA! *le persigue***

**Selly: que rara para ser su hermana .3.U**

**Frippy: es hermana del gay-fliqpy?**

**Selly: bueeeeeno como le he puesto muchas inyecciones su sangre es muuuuy parecida a la de fliqpy .3. **

**Frippy/friqpy: :pockerface: **

**Fliqpy: *se abre una puerta de una patada* QUIEN ME DIJO GAY?! **

**Selly/frippy: *senialan a friqpy***

**Friqpy: uy perdona gay-fliqpy *sonrie burlonamente***

**Fliqpy: HIJO DE P/ *desaparece***

Flaky: NO-no-no es-es cierto!-Fliqpy la miro asesinamente-.

Fliqpy: -mirando a las dos- Bueno, una esta plana, pero me gusta como grita, y la otra si que esta guapa, tal vez las dos…-Flippy se pone en frente de Flaky protegiéndola y Jake hace lo mismo con Mariel-.

Flippy: Em unos 8 años?

Toothy: Ya lo dije, es muy moderno y combina con casi todos los colores

Handy: QUE ES ESTO?-Pregunta enojado al ver las fotos-.

Petunia: NO ES MI CULPA! ME LAS TOMARON CUANDO ESTABA BORRACHA

Cuddles:-sonrojado- Gra-gracias

Giggles:-agarra el muñeco y lo comienza a golpear- LO ODIO!

Todos: Nadie

Fliqpy le pega una bofetada a su doble/pequeño

Fliqpy: Ya me la habían quitado, no se donde quedo

Lumpy comenzó a hacer posiciones sexis

Sniffles con asco besa a Nutty

Lammy: No quiero, el me da miedo-sigue abrazando a Flippy-.

Nutty comió nutella hasta explotar, luego lo metieron a una tina de crema de zanahoria y se quemo como si estuviera en una tina de lava

Cuddles y Lifty con asco repiten la misma escena de la foto y se besan

Selly aparece detrás de los dos y empuja a Flippy haciendo que los dos se besen

Aparece un león africano y Flaky con miedo intento protegerse del ataque con sus manos, pero murió devorada por el león

Giggles se besa tiernamente con Cuddles

Cuddles: -se quita un poco de sangre con una inyección- Pero por favor no me hagas hacer lo mismo que los clones de Flippy y Fliqpy-luego se toma una foto y la pone en el paquete-.

Toothy: Me niego!

Se voltea y Mime lo besa, después de separarse Toothy se alejo de el

TD señala que no tenía boca

: No se puede hacer eso

Splendid: OTRA VEZ NO!-el escritor le lanza el frasco rosa y una nube de color rosa entra por la nariz de Splendid y cae inconsciente, después desaparece-.

: No se puede, TD no tiene boca, y no le voy a poner una

Jake: No se puede, aquí no esta Deep

Flaky besa a un plátano

Lumpy: -intenta mostrar el musculo pero no tenia nada-.

Russel: Pero no me gusta, que no entienden?

A Lammy le tira una poción y comienza a violar a Mr pickles

Todos hacen caritas tristes :(

:-muestra el dedo de en medio en forma de insulto-.

Todos HTF: Todos tenemos una parte de nuestro pasado animal

Fliqpy: Ja! Enserio creen que puedan hacerlo?-TD le comienza a dar cachetadas guajoloteras y termino sonrojado-.

Flaky: Ettooo, que te-tenia que de-decir?

Lammy:-siendo cacheteada- NUNCA!

A Petunia le cortan el cabello y con asco se lo comienza a comer

Mariel: La siguiente es de **L J H 27 **

**Jaja bueno, luego de mucho yaoi hasta que alguien (gabo) se le ocurre yuri. Mmm categoria M eh?. Bien, ¿tambien alguien nuevo?.**

**ALGUIEN: ¿Quien eres? ¿Eres hombre o mujer? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Cual es tu propocito?. (aganle esas preguntaa al estilo interrogatorio policial con Flippy como el policia bueno y Fliqpy como el malo.**

**JAKE: ¿Extrañas a Deep? A por cierto, primero que nada "eso" el payaso se te aparesca y te mate, luego tus padres enojados y al final el zombie del tipo que mataste. TU PESADILLA REAL.**

**LUMPY: ¿Eres el mas viejo? Yo siempre crei que era Pop o Mole, como sea. Desactiva una bomba nuclear que esta dentro del estomago de Mime.**

**CHICOS: ¿A donde los llevo gabo?**

**CUDDLES: ¿Quieres suicidarte luego de lo ultimo que te paso? AHORA NO TE PREGUNTO, SIMPLEMENTE SUICIDATE DOLOROSAMENTE.**

**FLAKY Y MARIEL: Ustedes practicamente fueron violadas en el reto yuri, hora de la venganza, NO ACEPTO UN NO POR RESPUESTA, VENGANZE O LAS VUELVEN A VIOLAR.**

**...Retos M...**

**A aprovechar el proximo capitulo M:**

**Flippy y Fliqpy: Entre los 2 violence a Flaky**

**Jake: Viola a Mariel.**

**Petunia: Haz un strip-dance a Handy.**

**Lammy: Metete tu bendito pepino por el ...**

**Giggles: Que te viole un tigre africano gigante.**

**Cuddles: Describe detalladamente lo que Truffles te hizo.**

**El resto de los hombres: PUTAS PARA TODOS**

**Vaya, no acostumbro a hacer este tipo de retos (me senti extraño). Hasta luego.**

Flippy y Fliqpy tienen un traje de policía y Flippy tenia una libreta donde estaba anotando

Flippy: Nombre

Trisha: -con miedo-Tri-tri-trisha?

Flippy: Hombre o mujer?

Trisha: Mu-mujer

Flippy: De donde vienes?

Trisha: Deeeee…-Fliqpy golpea fuertemente el suelo con su bastón y ella se asusta- FRANCIA!

Flippy: Cual es tu propósito?

Trisha: No-no se-Fliqpy la amenaza con golpearla- NO LO SE NO LO SE-Comienza a llorar-.

Flippy: Quien mas sabe por que esta aquí la señorita?

: Yo la traje para no dejar un hueco en los Ocs, ya déjala ir

Trisha se va llorando y Mariel la abraza consolándola mientras que miraba asesinamente a los dos

Jake: Bueno, si, es la única persona con la cual podía hablar de cosas privadas con confianza-reaccionando- QUE?!

Aparece el payaso Eso y hace que Jake tenga un paro cardiaco y muera, luego aparecen los padres de Jake y lo comienzan a golpear con un cinturón, por ultimo aparece el zombie de la persona que mato y lo devora

Lumpy:-aparece Mime abierto de la panza con la bomba nuclear- Uuu, cual es el color rojo?-corta un cable y todo explota, nadie muere excepto Lumpy-.

Hombres: A un prostíbulo

Cuddles:-traumado- POR-POR QUE ME LO RECUERDAS?!-Se tira de un barranco donde al final había un charco de acido y unas pirañas esperándolo-.

Flaky y Mariel se vengan de las demás lanzándolas hacia otro acantilado

Flaky: Q-QUE?!

Fliqpy:-susurrándole a Flippy- Tu por atrás y yo por adelante-sonrisa cómplice-.

Flaky: AH!-Comienza a correr, pero igualmente es violada-.

Jake: No voy a hacer eso!

: Claro que si lo harás-le lanza una poción- AHORA VE!

Mariel: DIABLOS!-Comienza a correr-.

Petunia un tanto avergonzada le comienza a hacer un strip-dance a Handy

A Lammy le tiran otra poción y comienza a meterse a utilizar a Mr Pickles como un consolador

Aparece un tigre africano gigante y comienza a violar a Giggles

Cuddles:-completamente avergonzado y traumado- Me-me-me…

: Oye lajh espero que no te molestes pero el chico esta demasiado traumado con eso, dejemos pasar el reto por esta vez no? Mientras que va al psicólogo-vemos como Cuddles es llevado con un psicólogo-.

Mariel: La siguiente es de **yume-madness **

***entra una chica de largo cabello negro que llega casi al piso algo baja, ojos safiro y un vestido de los antiguos negro y blanco con collar de cinta con una rosa negra y descalza* genial mi primer comentario, bueno al fic, me divierto mucho con ustedes htf pero siente que hace mucho que no se mueren no es que no me agraden los quiero(cofcofexeptolammy y discobearcofco) lo siento pero matense todos al mas pudo estilo htf y no me odien, lammy pudrete tu tambien disco bear!**

**Esta hay buda monkey (o como se escribo) hace unos dias veia imagenes de fliqpy y habia una donde estaban peleando el y fliqpy y me di cuenta que nadie recuerda que existe el pobre asi que si esta ahi cumplanle su mas grande deseo y si esta tambien contesta por que esos ninjas te persiguen tanto? Les debes dinero o que?**

**Flippy: te molesta que la mayaria de la gente ame mas q fliqpy que a ti? Por que casi todo te recuerda a la guerra? Que harias si purieras librarte de fliqpy? Que harias si el general tigre regresa? Por ultimo quiero que sneaky y mouse kaboom regresen a la vida y formen parte del show**

**Fliqpy: que es lo que mas te gusta despues de matar? Por que te desagrada flipp? No mates a nadie por el resto del capitulo, que tu y flippy intercambien personalidades por tres capitulos enteres que no se te olvide sable **

**Petunia: me gusta la pareja que haces con handy, podrias limpiar mi habitacion te juro que no es mucho solo uas cuantas cosas tiradas es mas lo haria yo misma pero es que esta tan lejos *a lo stilo bertran de jessi* y tengo flojera**

**Giggles: invitame a tu boda**

**Cuddles: sabes que te pareces a pikachu? Disfrazate como el y mandame una foto :3**

**Chicas alguna de ustedes me hace un vestido nuevo?**

**Que mr pikles se vuelva humano**

**Lammy: mantente alejada de flippy y casate con mr pikles o sino te mato 1000 veces seguiras y te llevo a mi mundo (para aclarar soy el pequeño sueño de la cancion los sacrificios inhumanos de alicia de vocaloid)**

**Disco bear: que te violen los zombies, pie grande y slenderman (lo siento slenderman no tengo nada en contra de ti se que vas a querar traumado pero lo siento y ya que estas tu autografo pliss :3) luego que hagas un programa de 1000 manedas de morir pero que seas la victima en las 1000maneras**

**Spledid y splendont: los amo mis super heroes me dan las cintas esas que tienen alrededorde sus ojos y una foto de ustedes sin sus cintas y un autografo, ahora las preguntas: que le vieron a el empleo de super heroes? Les pagan o como hacen para obtener dinedo si les pagan cuanto es? Quiero que intenten llevarse bien por fa**

**Handy: pobre de ti que te vuelvan a poner las manos y que ya no te las puedan sacar mas (en tu cara gabo! Pero aun asi me gustan tus retos gabo)**

**Sable: prestame a TD hasta el proximo capitulo y prestame a los HTF para ver si alguno es la alicia correcta, no te preocupes no te aburridas mi mundo casi siempre se enloquecen y se suicidan o matan a la gente y si mata es una alicia incorrecta y les castigo, cuando todos queren eliminados volveran exepto TD a el lo quiero por que estoy muy forever alone aqui sola en este mundo T.T nesecito compañía**

Cuddles: Monkey?

Monkey: Que?

Todos: QUIEN ERES TU?!

Monkey: Yo también soy parte de HTF, solo que nunca me vieron por que soy muy callado y pacifista

Flippy: También Mime y aun así hablamos con el

Monkey: Vivo en China

Todos: Con razón no te conocíamos

Monkey: En fin, mi mayor deseo es estar en un lugar tranquilo, y esos ninjas solamente quieren problemas, no le debo dinero, al contrario, ellos me han roto varios floreros

Flippy: En realidad, la mayoría me quieren mas a mi, los verdaderos fans, pero los que no me conocen para nada les gusta mas Fliqpy por que es asesino, la mayoría de cosas me recuerdan a la guerra por que el trauma es demasiado grande, si me libero de Fliqpy seguramente viviría en paz y armonía con los demás y si el general tigre regresa…no se que hacer

Fliqpy: Yo si que se que hacer-muestra su cuchillo-.

Aparecen los dos mencionados

Mouse: Que paso?

Sneaky: Flippy?

Flippy: MOUSE! SNEAKY!

Mouse y Sneaky:-furiosos- VEN PARA ACA INBESIL!-Comienzan a perseguirlo- POR TU CULPA NOS MORIMOS!

Flippy: NO FUE INTENSIONAL!

Fliqpy: Violar-sonrisa pervertida-.

: Creo que eso no se puede hacer, hay retos por hacer, así que en el próximo no mataras a nadie Fliqpy

Fliqpy: Nadie me va a obligar!

: Por cada persona que mates significa un plátano mas en el **** ME ENTIENDES?!

Fliqpy: ¬¬, ya que, por lo menos disfrutare este día- Comienza a perseguir a Pop-.

Petunia: Ok, pero espero que no haya nada raro-desaparece-.

Giggles pone una invitación en el paquete

Cuddles se disfraza como pikachu y se toma una foto, después la pone en el paquete

Flaky: Qui-quien sabe te-tejer?

Petunia y Giggles levantan la mano, después se van a un cuarto

Media hora después

Las dos vuelven con un vestido y lo ponen en el paquete

Mr pickles: Ya lo era

Lammy: Pero no puede haber bodas aquí

: Tiene razón, no quiero hacer una boda, cuando salgan de aquí lo harán ok?

Lammy: Pero mientras tanto…-se acercaba discretamente a Flippy-.

Discobear es violado por unos zombies, por pie grande y por ultimo por slenderman, al final se desaparece para hacer el programa 1000 maneras de morir

Los dos mencionados se quitan su antifaz y lo ponen en el paquete, después ponen también sus autógrafos

Splendid: La verdad si pagan bien

Splendont: La ciudad te paga por cada persona que salvas, y creo que a Splendid en vez de pagarle le cobran por cada persona que mata

Splendid: ESO NO ES…es cierto, me estoy quedando ya sin dinero

Handy: -con sus nuevas manos- Les doy solamente unos minutos de vida a mis manos

: Ok, pero me lo devuelves en el próximo capitulo-todos desaparecen y después de un rato aparecen todos excepto TD-.

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Tsukinomoe **

**mis retos los dejo por PM creo que sable se arrepentirar de haber puesto categoria M xDDD**

Sniffles: Por que la mayoría siempre escribe tan mal?

: -lo golpea con un periódico- No critiques a los lectores!

Mariel: La siguiente es de **ene-kp **

**Owo apenas hoy encontré el fic y apenas hoy lo termine de leer, quiero hacerles preguntas a alguien**

**ALGUIEN: hola q ace? Para que vienes? Te secuestraron también o viniste a voluntad? Cual es tu nombre? Tienes pasado criminal?, Cuéntanos todo sobre ti y es !TODO!, que tal todo?, CONFIESA, se lo que hiciste, nah mentira , alguien secuestra a deep y no lo dejes irse lo voy a extrañar si se va :'(, termino tu interrogatorio alguien ya puedes irte te declaró culpanocente (mitad culpable mitad inocente)**

**Ahora a los retos -mirara pervertida y sonrisa picada- m por un capitulo eh :modo fujoshi on:**

**YAOI TIME! Nadie se salvada de mi, solo para los hombres**

**Primero besos: todos besense con la persona que mas odian, luego con su mejor amigo y con quien ustedes quieran pero de hombres, neta que quiero besos apasionados **

**Luego yoai hard**

**Shifty viola a lifty y viceversa**

**Splendid viola a flippy**

**Tothy a cuddles**

**The mole con handy**

**Lumpy a russel**

**Deep si sigues ahi a jake **

**Fliqpy a flippy **

**splendont a splendid **

**Snifles a nutty **

**Y un cuarteto de splendid, splendont, fliqpy y flippy **

**después que todos se acosen sexualmente y aya una gran orgia de hombres **

**-risa pervertida- **

***voz en mi cabeza: te falta algo**

**-eh? Que falta?**

***voz en mi cabeza: las chicas**

**A si las chicas para que no tengan que ver eso que solo yo deseo ver las invito a todas a pasear un rato haremos de todo un poco, al cine, a cenar tomar helado todo lo que quieran a y sable como me caes bien y no quiero que te hagan nada los locos te vienes con nosotras pero después me mandas un vídeo con lo que hicieron los chicos ok?**

Trisha: No-no lo se, des-desperté de-de-de repente en un-un costal y lu-luego me tira-tiraron aquí

: Que no entiendes? Estas aquí en un Chat Show, ellos te hacen preguntas y retos por mas vergonzosos que sean y tu los cumples

Trisha: Y-y por que a-a mi?

: Eso es confidencial-tira una poción contra los hombres-.

Todos los hombres se comienzan a besar apasionadamente con la persona que mas odian, luego con su mejor amigo y por ultimo al azar

Luego Shifty comenzó a violar a LIfty

Splendid viola a Flippy

Toothy a Cuddles

The mole con Handy

Lumpy a Russel

Fliqpy a Flippy

Splendont a Splendid

Snifles a Nutty

Y un cuarteto de Splendid, Splendont, Fliqpy y Flippy

Después comenzó a haber una gran orgia de hombres

: Puaj, que asco-después todas las mujeres y el escritor se van por un portal-.

Una hora más tarde

Todos habían regresado y todo estaba a la normalidad

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Gabo **

**megusta eso,mas cosas xxx,por cierto,USTEDES LAS DE LOS COMENTARIOS NO ME SUPERAN! YO SOY#Gaboinsuperable **

**comencemos!**

**Flippy:tu eres gay y punto!**

**Splendid:que asco lo que hacen las fans contigo,TU AMAS A TODOS LOS HOMBRES JODER! NO ENTIENDO ESTE MUNDO DE OTAKUS!**

**Russel:vistete como el capitan Jack Sparrow!**

**Lumpy:ponte una botarga de Barney y asusta a Giggles XD**

**Petunia:que te parecio ahora?...jeje**

**Handy:CADA VEZ QUE TENGAS BRAZOS SE TE CAERAN!Y SI TE LOS PONEN VAS A EXPLOTAR!(Nadie me trollea ladys)**

**Sable:quiero que dejes que Fliqpy mate a Neymar,ese es una princesa y me caga!**

**Todos:bailen Gentleman de PSY,que Truffles sea PSY!**

**abriremos el baul del tio peluca!**

**Hombres:que les parecio a donde los lleve?**

**Alguien:nose por que todos te dicen asi,yo yase quien eres,y se como y quien eres,:Iseeyou: beso con Mariel!**

**Chicas:que una de ustedes se ponga a bailar enfrente de todas! SEMI-DESNUDA (se que sable no me dejara ponerla desnuda) y las demas comenzaran a ponerle billetes en el sosten!**

**dios,hoy estuve muy flojo,adios!**

**TD:haceme un favor,mata a la nueva,me caes mal!**

Flippy: Tu también lo eres entonces!

Todos lo hombres: ACASO CREES QUE NOSOTROS LOS TE ENTENDEMOS A USTEDES?!

Russel se viste como Jack Sparrow

Lumpy se pone una botarga de barney y intenta asustar a Giggles, pero Giggles lo comienza a golpear

Petunia:-escalofrió con cara de traumada-.

Hadndy: Oh no-explota-.

Aparece Neymar, y Fliqpy se le acerca y con el viento del ventilador sale volando y muere con fracturas en diversas partes del cuerpo (Lol)

Comienzan a bailar Gentleman, Truffles esta vez era PSY

Hombres:-levantan el pulgar en signo de aprobación-.

Las dos: QUE?!

: Ya escucharon

Trisha y Mariel rapidamente se besan, las dos acaban sonrojadas

Una de las mujeres comienza a bailar un baile de Table-dance y las demás muy avergonzadas comenzaban a ponerles billetes en el sostén

: TD no esta, por lo cual el reto es invalido, a menos de que alguien mas lo haga…

Trisha: MA-MATARME?!-pregunta horrorizada-.

Fliqpy: Con mucho gusto-se acerca hacia Trisha- Tranquila, esto solo te va a doler mucho jeje

Trisha: A-ALEJATE!

Antes de que Fliqpy se le acercara más a Trisha, Mariel lo golpea con una silla y lo deja inconsciente

Mariel: Estas a salvo

: No por mucho-con una pistola le dispara a las dos, matándolas- No me arrepiento de eso, jeje

Fliqpy: Vaya te estas haciendo como yo! Que genial!

: No te emociones mucho, esto es temporal, en fin ire a entregar esto-agarra el paquete y se va-.

**Fin del capitulo 14, ignoren lo del final, era solo para poner orden a los demás, en fin, el próximo capitulo estará esta sorpresa!**

**TU DIRIGES!**

**Así es, tu podrás dirigir y ordenarle a todos en este capitulo! Eh incluso a mi, como lo podemos hacer? Aquí esta un ejemplo:**

**Ustedes dejaran un PM con el siguiente asunto**

**Capitulo 15 TU DIRIGES**

**Ustedes en este mensaje pondrán vuestros retos, ya contestados, por ejemplo:**

_**Incognito**_

_**Oye sable te dejo mi parte del Tu diriges para el capitulo 15, espero que te guste**_

"_**Todo el suelo comienza a temblar y aparece incognito cubierto de una sombra**_

_**Splendid: Genial, otro loco**_

_**Incognito: Cállate estúpida ardilla-le dispara con una basuka-.**_

_**Todos se asustan**_

_**Incognito: Ahora hare con ustedes lo que se me plazca**_

_**: Si si yo estaré haya sentado en mi oficina**_

_**Incognito: Tu también eres parte de esto, sabias?**_

_**: Oh no-le ponen un traje de mayordomo-.**_

_**Incognito: Ustedes dos-señala a flippy y splendid- Ustedes serán mis ayudantes**_

_**Flippy: Ayudantes de que?**_

_**Incognito: No te interesa, y ustedes dos-señala a Fliqpy y a Lammy- Bésense**_

_**Fliqpy: No voy a hacer algo que me diga un inútil**_

_**Incognito le tira una poción y Fliqpy se comienza a besar con Lammy**_

_**Incognito: Ahora los demás**_

_**Quiero que a todos les venden los ojos y intenten matar a los demás**_

_**Que fliqpy aproveche y mate a todos los que tienen vendas**_

_**Que giggles se comience a besar con Handy y cuddles con petunia**_

_**Que splendid acepte que splendont es mejor que el**_

_**Que jake se bese con Mariel**_

_**Que Trisha le intente quitar su cuchillo a Fliqpy**_

_**Que Flaky haga un pastel con la cara de toothy y todos se lo coman**_

_**Incognito: Háganlo!-Flippy estaba al lado de el con una copa de vino en una bandeja-.**_

_**Todos estaban vendados de los ojos y estaban intentando matar a alguien con un cuchillo, pero en ves de matarse se estaban resbalando y matándose con su propio cuchillo**_

_**Fliqpy comenzó a matarlos a todos los que tenían una venda en la cabeza**_

_**Giggles con disgusto comenzó a besarse con Handy, y Cuddles se comenzó a besar con Petunia, luego se formaron las parejas normales**_

_**Splendid: NO!**_

_**Splendont: Es fácil, solamente di la verdad**_

_**Splendid: TU NO ERES MEJOR QUE YO!**_

_**Incognito aparece detrás de los dos y empuja a Jake asiendo que bese a Mariel**_

_**Trisha con miedo intentaba acercársele a Fliqpy**_

_**Fliqpy: -Voltea a ver a Trisha- BUUUU!-Trisha se desmaya del susto-.**_

_**Fliqpy le quito la cara a Totthy y se la dio a Flaky, ella aterrada va y ornea un pastel, a todos les sirven una rebanada y TD los obliga a comerla, luego comienzan a vomitar todos excepto Fliqpy"**_

_**Bueno esa es mi parte del TU DIRIGES espero que te haya gustado :3**_

**Eso es un ejemplo de lo que pueden hacer si desean participar, no es obligatorio pero espero que por lo menos 3 personas lo hagan, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 14, que comenten que les pareció y sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**


	16. Humillacion, la palabra del dia

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 trayéndoles este quinceavo episodio! La verdad es que llegar al episodio 15 es para mi un poco raro, si si la palabra es raro en vez de especial, creo que los cambios que hice fueron tan buenos que pude mejorar o mejor dicho pude quitar la aparición de los Ocs en todo el capitulo (Comparen el episodio 3 del episodio 11 y verán la mejoría), y creo que es algo que nadie pudo hacer, disminuir la aparición de Ocs en un CS, no se, veo mucho el chat show de mi compañera Rollingmon y veo que después de el episodio 14 metió como a 6 Ocs y desde ahí comenzó a ser programa de puro Oc y desde ahí se equivoco, eso me hace sentirme bien saber que mi CS es diferente a los demás, es mas dinámico hay mucha participación de vosotros en el CS por ejemplo las opciones especiales que pongo al final de cada cap la boda las fiestas el tu diriges hay muchas cosas la verdad, bueno y sin mas que decir que comience el quinceavo episodio!**

Veíamos como todas las cosas estaban normales, Fliqpy asesinando gente, Splendid y Splendont peleando por ver quien era el mejor, Shifty y Lifty robando las carteras de los desprevenidos, a una Flaky teniéndole miedo a su propia sombra, en fin, todas las cosas estaban normales

Sniffles: POR FIN!

Toothy: Que?

Sniffles: Eh terminado mi rayo laser! Ahora lo utilizare para crear un hueco en la pared y…

Nutty se había comido el rayo laser

Sniffles: NOOOOO! POR QUE LO HICISTE!?

Nutty: Me duele el estomago-Eructa y sale un pequeño rayo de su estomago y comienza a rebotar por todo el lugar, todos lo esquivaban hasta que Lumpy saco un espejo y desvió el rayo con el-.

Cuddles: Por fin hiciste algo inteligente-sorprendido-.

Flaky grito y señalo como TD venia furioso con un hueco en el brazo

Flippy: CORRAN!-Todos comienzan a correr por sus vidas-.

Una media hora después

Todos estaban atados en un rincón y TD los estaba utilizando como blancos para lanzarles flechas

: TD, deja de estar jugando con ellos y desátalos

Otra media hora después

Flippy: Por que nos liberas?

: Hoy tengo algo que decirles, hoy algunas personas vendrán personalmente aquí para ponerles los retos

Todos: Y?

: Solamente les decía eso, ahora si, comencemos!

*se escuchan aplausos*

Comienza sonar locked out of heaven de bruno mars…

Aparece Tsuki, una chica de tez blanca, ojos ambar, cabello recogido en dos coletas altas, lleva una camisa negra con tirantes con lazos blancos, y unos pantalones bombaches negros (xd) y sandalias, bailando y cantando al ritmo de la música..

Tsu: etto sable-san..-se sonroja-puedo hacerte una pregunta?

: Pero si ya estas haciendo una…

Tsu: no es-so no… Es que-e... (/)

Moe: si tiene que ver con la canción… ignórenla!... D: se a lo que vienes pequeña pervertida!... e.é!

: No, espera! Veamos qué es lo que tiene que decir la pequeña… *-*... – se nota que las tímidas son su punto débil e.é-

Moe: yo se los advertir u.u…. van a liberar a un monstruo D:

Tsu: bueno yo… etto yo…- jugando con sus dedos- me preguntaba si yo podría hacer mi propio harem? 3:D

Moe: i told you so! D/:

: Pero yo pensé que…

Tsu: Harem dije! Y no se preocupen, esto lo van a disfrutar más que yo: mrbean: c:

Moe: trátenla bien chicos D:, no querrán verla molesta, en caso de que no lo sepan es un experimento fallido del gobierno de…bueno un gobierno u.u… Osea es una pta maquina asesina… sus ojos se vuelven plata neón y no reconoce amigo o enemigo, miren lo que me hizo, su ojo izquierdo, se le desvía hacia atrás- Todos de HTF se horrorizan-… no seo no D:…Esto-se señala una mancha negra en su camisa blanca-

HTf: aaah…

Moe: u.u eh hecho de todo pero no se me quita 3; era mi camisa favorita!

Tsu: llorona! Nyahahahahaah 3:D

Sable pensando en un rincón…

: Y yo que todo este tiempo pensé que moe era la que la controlaba, ahora nada tiene sentido- dudas existenciales atacan-.

Tsu: a los Retos!, como es mi harem, todos deben de amarme! Ámenme! Ámenme!- mientras se ríe de una forma macabra-

Moe y sable: todos deben escapar o sino… D:

Tsu: tu!- señalando a sable- ¡Vístete como maid y sírveme!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sable estaba vestido de maid...

: Me siento usado! TTwTT

Tsu: fliqpy! Tu canta con splendid "si fuera gay" de marth y Roy (el video es un vacilón lo recomiendo xD)

-Splendont tu por este cap serás mi mano derecha, gabo mi mano izquierda, , no y no es un :if u know what i mean: xd y TD mi guarda espalda (mis manos x'B harán lo que quieran con quien quieran y cuando quieran)

-Mariel tu venderás besos por 1 centavo, que serán donados a una ong.. "salvemos a los delfines mochos del desierto"

-Lammy tu, mmm te convertirás en un pepino jodidamente hundido en la ignorezone (xB mas jodidamente jodido que estar en la friendzone) osea intercambiaras papeles con Mr. Pickles!

-Splendid, flippy , fliqpy y cuddles pelea de almohadas hasta morir! Eh dicho! El que gane tendrá una cita conmigo y decidirá donde se hace y que se hace (u/u)

-Lumpy ven!- coloca un asiento al lado suyo mientras lo abraza hasta morir- es que es tan lindo cuando muere *3*

Moe: sádica! D: tendré que revisarte la cabeza señorita! Uwu

-Cub ten- le regala un carrito con púas! Y mata thooty sacándole un ojo con el caucho xD-

-Petunia recibe este cheque bajo tu consciencia de lo que vas a hacer, te pago para que limpies mi habitación, lo que vas a presenciar tal vez te deje traumas xd! No me hago responsable u.u!

-Russel venga pa aca muchachito bello!- le da un beso de lengua-

: Y ¿eso se supone que es un reto?

Moe: Yo que se... Es su lado del cerebro que trabaja, no el mío! D:

Tsu: Muajajaja! Y los demás sigan sirviéndome :3

Sable:-susurrándole a Moe- Hay que deshacernos de ella pero ya! Alguna idea?

Moe: creo que si… bueno...- susurrándole a sable al oído, éste se sonroja de la vergüenza por lo que acaba de escuchar-

: Debes de estar de joda!- rojo como un tomate-Es lo más vergonzoso que hare en toda mi vida!

Moe: Oye, tranquilo viejo! Era lógico pensar que es más efectivo, tú la distraes y yo le doy con este bate... De todas maneras tengo una colonia que borra la memoria! U.u

: De donde carajos sacas esas cosas?

Moe: Del mismo del que tu sacas tus polvos! Tuche! - e.e

Sable respira profundo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

: Oye tu!- señala a tsuki, tiembla de la vergüenza- ¿ quiere un poquito de esto?- mientras muestra un poco de su hombro escondido bajo su traje de maid-.

Tsu:- nosebleed- *7*

: Ahora!

Moe se acerca con el bate y la golpea dejándola inconsciente

: La colonia! Moe la colonia!- moe esparce la colonia antes de que todo el mundo se echara a reír-.

: Espera nos estamos olvidando algo… que paso con TD?

Moe: lo mande a dormir con los peces

: Que? D:

Moe: Que?, solo le di un paquete todo pago en un crucero en el Caribe, lastima que solo dure 30 minutos xD… bueno aquí no ha pasado nada, moe cambio y fuera- desaparece junto a tsuki dejando una cortina de humo...

Flippy: Eso fue raro

Splendid: Todo lo que pasa aquí es raro

Aparecen 3 personas samy con un vestido negro suelto con adornos negros con un monio altoooo con tacones negros frippy con un smoking negro con verde y friqpy con un smoking azul con amarillo

Samy: bien bien concursantes y fliqpy *menciona el ultimo nombre con odio* aqui les traigo sus tan deseados retos

Fliqpy ahora eres mi mayordomo quieras o no

Petunia y flaky besense bien!

Cuddles y thoothy besen a selly (esta atras suyo)

Splendid seras mi maid!

Flippy pegate a ti mismo y deja que te golpeen mouse y sneaky! (Que yo te los regale!)

Frippy: me toca!

Flippy-baka-gay! Como se te ocurre decir que tengo 8?!

Fliqpy jejeje besate con friqpy sin pocion ni nada!

Flaky dame tu autografo

Petunia ._. Matate!

Mouse amigo me reconoces?!

Sneaky ?!

Friqpy: mi turno ._.

Fliqpy no me arrepiento pero viola bien a samy!

Samy: porque me quieren violar a mi! Y ya terminamos con los retos!

Fliqpy: no sere tu mayordomo! *aparece con un traje de mayordomo* maldita *grunie*

Flaky y petunia se besan con disgusto

Cuddles y thoothy abrazan a selly que corresponde muy roja (cofcofthoothycofcof)

Splendid: no seré tu maid! *aparece vestido con un traje de maid*

Samy: maid me traes un poco de agua por favor? n-n

Splendid: *se va a reganiadientes por un *** vaso de agua*

Flippy: *retrocediendo de sneaky y mouse* jeeje amigos no golpearían a su amigo verdad?

Samy: *les entrega bates*

Sneaky y mouse empiezan a golpear a flippy matándolo

Flippy: *revivido* no se esque te convirtieron en ninio y me confundí!

Frippy: aunque seas mi clon eso no impide que te mate! *lo coge del cuello de la camisa y comienzan a pelear*

Fliqpy: me niego!

Friqpy: que asco!

Samy: *suspira y los empuja haciendo que se besen y luego escupen en el suelo*

Flaky le da su autografo a frippy

Petunia se mata con sus uñas

Sneaky y mouse se le quedan viendo a frippy y luego lo matan con sus bates!

Samy: esperen van a violarme?! *alguien le amarra y le tapa la boca*

Fliqpy: jejeje

Friqpy: bien bien sificiente *hace aparecer a samy atras de el* y esos son todos los retos gracias por su atencion les dejo a samy! *desaparece con frippy*

Samy: hijo de pu/

*todo se pone negro*

Jake: DE DONDE SALEN ESTOS LOCOS?!

:-lo golpea con un periódico- QUE NO CRITIQUES A LOS LECTORES!

Suena el timbre del lugar. Y todos ven hacia el.

¿?: ¡Habrán la puerta esto es un asalto!

Luego de que la persona haya sido noqueada por Fliqpy que estaba harto de ya bastante estupidez la dejan tirada allí.

¡Pero! Se levanta como zombie.

¿?: ¡EY NO **! ¡Ustedes están bajo mi mandato hoy!

HTF: ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya hay muchos que estamos a su mandato! ¡Vete a la cola! -Señalan la cola de lectores.

¿?: Nada. Ustedes no se escapan. -Se lleva a dos HTF del pie.-Sable también esta en esto. Jake igual. Mariel y Trisha no se escapan tampoco.- No necesitare ayudantes.-

Mi pedido es...

Que Giggles se convierta en doctor igual que Lumpy y ambos intenten hacerle cirugía a Splendont para cambiarle el corazón por el de un pony con retraso cerebral.

Que Sniffles y Russell estén con vestido de 15 años y ambos tengan una ortografía horrible.

Que aparezca Colibrytani retándolos con su Digimon y Fliqpy responda convirtiéndose en Power Ranger. Mientras ellos pelean que Toothy actué como Embarazado.

Que alguien se le ocurra algo random después de mucha seriedad.

HTF: Espera, espera.

¿?: ¿?

HTF: ¿Qué es todo esto? Que nosotros sepamos había un tipo que nos mandaba.

¿?: Oh... Ellos.- Señala una jaula.- Se rehusaron a obedecer. Serán llevados a Francia para que hagan helado con ellos.

HTF: ¡¿What?!

¿?: No es verdad. Solo que BLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLA... Y el punto que es que hagan los retos para acabar con esto.-Giggles y Lumpy se convierten en doctores pero su operación falla ya que Lumpy deja caer un bitsuri dentro del corazón de Splendont.

Lumpy: ¡BOB! ¡¿POR QUÉ MORISTE?!-Se lanza de las escaleras (?).

Sniffles y Russell aparecieron con el vestido de Colibrytani mientras sonaba de fondo la canción.

Aparece Colibritany y reta a los HTF con su digimon a una pelea samurái y Fliqpy se convierte en un Power Ranger y comienzan a pelear

Toothy:-sobandose la panza y respirando agitadamente- Hay creo que se me rompió la fuente

Jake: De donde salió esto?-muestra una lagartija-.

Sneaky: Primo?

Lagartija: SOY TU MADRE!

Petunia: Se parece a Rango!

Todos: JAJAJAJAJA

: Sigamos

(Se oye el sonido de una transmisión de radio)

Mole: Eh?, ¿qué es eso?

Sniffles: Parece como una transmisión o algo así.

Flaky: Se-sea lo que sea me a-aterra.

Trisha: A mi ta-también.

¿?: (Desde la transmisión) Hola, que tal.

Splendont: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿El intendente?

¿?: No idiota subnormal, no diré quién, prefiero estar en el anonimato.

Flippy: ¿Qué quieres?, no no te prestaremos dinero, o ¿eres alguien que intenta vendernos algo?

¿?: Jeje no, diré rápidamente lo que hare, los torturare así de simple ¿alguna objeción?

: Si si como quieras (sarcasmo) que miedo tengo.

¿?: Acaso oí a alguien decir lo siguiente "ordenarle a todos en este capítulo! Eh incluso a mi"

: ¡Maldita sea!, bien (con disgusto) que quieres que haga.

¿?: Eh, tu solo encárgate de hacer que se cumplan los retos y bien comencemos.

Toothy: ¿Alguien más está confundido de lo que está pasando?

¿?: Que bien que hablaste, serás el primero, te ordeno que caigas en un bote lleno de pirañas.

Toothy: Pero si solo yo... bah olvídenlo, de todas formas no está aquí, no me puede obligar.

: Si, si puede (suspiro de fastidio) o si no te mato.

Toothy: (aparece un bote lleno de pirañas y Toothy con miedo se mete en el) Hey no esta tan mal, de hecho solo hay peces, esperen ¿qué hacen? NOOOO... (Las pirañas le comen la piel y la cara y lo dejan descarnado)

¿?: El siguiente es Jake.

Jake: ¿Yo que?

¿?: Quiero que te enfrentes mano a mano contra una oleada de mobs de minecraft.

Jake: ¿Contra qué de qué? (aparecen muchos zombies y se acercan a Jake quien huye de ellos exitosamente) QUE FUE ESO (aparece un grupo de esqueletos disparando flechas que le dieron en el brazo, poco después esquivo el corte de un esqueleto wither) ME DUELE LA PIERNA (aparecen cerdo-zombies, slimes, lava slimes y un blaze que lo atacan con distintos ataques que lo dañan, el cerdo-zombie le corta parcialmente el brazo, el slime se multiplica y ataca a Jake, el lava slime lo quema y el blaze lo mismo hasta que desaparecen) COMO SOBREVIVI A ESO (aparece un creeper) ¿Qué es eso? (el creeper explota con jake)

¿?: Bien, ahora sigue Splendid y Splendont, peleen sin superpoderes sobre un puente de lava ardiente.

Splendid: Bien, será la oportunidad para deshacerme de ese inútil

Splendont: Sigue soñando, (golpea a Splendid y casi cae pero se sostiene)

Splendid: ¿Solo eso tienes? (golpea a Splendont en la cara y cae)

Splendont: Maldito seas (lo taclea y empieza a golpearle la cara continuamente hasta que sangra)

Splendid: TE ODIO (lo patea en los - y este cae y le patea la cabeza)

Mariel: ¿Crees que se dieron cuenta que con sus golpes el puente se está rompiendo?

: Si, que idiotas.

Splendid: YO GANE JAJA

Splendont: (adolorido) No cantes victoria idiota (el puente se cae y los dos mueren quemados rápidamente)

¿?: Siguiente será Nutty, adentro de Lumpy hay una caja de chocolates.

Nutty: ¿EN SERIO? CHOCOLATES (golpea a Lumpy y con sus manos le perfora el estómago y saca un órgano y se lo come) (vomita) PUAJ,

¿?: Eso fue rápido, la siguiente Trisha, te daré una "iniciación" SABLE, CONVIERTE A TODOS EN ZOMBIES MENOS A TRISHA.

: (Fastidio) Odio esto (lanza pociones a todos menos a Trisha y todos se convierten en zombies)

Trisha: Que de-debo hacer, Mariel ayuda (Ve a Mariel en estado zombie) ESPERA NO (corre) HEY TU, (señala a Flippy) AYUDAME, (Flippy zombie trata de comerla) MALDICION, (corre y ve a Pop) SEÑOR AYUDEME (cuando ve tiene a Cub zombie comiéndole el brazo) NOOOO (se lo quita y va donde Petunia) ALGUIEN AYUDEME (Petunia zombie la tira al piso) NOOOOO (todos se la comen)

: Bien, fue demasiado (laza pociones azules a todos y todos vuelven a su estado normal)

Russel: ¿Porque mi boca sabe tanto a sangre?

Flaky: (vomita)

Fliqpy: Me gusta este sabor que tengo en mi boca.

¿?: Por último, Fliqpy pelea con Flaky.

Flippy: ¿QUE? ella no podrá contra ese monstruo.

Fliqpy: QUE BIEN, (saca una navaja) Vamos, solo te dolerá poquito jajaja (le clava el cuchillo en la pierna)

Flaky: (adolorida medio llorosa) NO PORQUE, A-AYUDENME (toma un pedazo de fierro)

Flippy: ¿Qué hará?, lo desafiara, JA, ESO LE DEMOSTRARA A ESES IDIOTA QUE NO SE DEBE METER CON...

(Flaky uso el fierro para clavársele a sí misma en la garganta)

Flippy: :pokerface:

Fliqpy: Bah, le quitas la diversión, AHORA TU EL DE LA TRANSMCION QUIEN ERES.

¿?: No te importa.

Sniffles: Un momento ¿Lajh?

Lajh: Este... Adiós (se va la señal)

: Que bien que todo acabo

Mariel: Eh, más o menos (le señala los cadáveres de los que murieron)

Flippy: En serio, alguien me puede explicar por que mi boca sabe tanto a sangre?

Todos: Las de nosotros también saben así

: En serio quieren saber?-todos asienten- Bueno, ustedes hicieron eso-Señala a Trisha quien estaba con los órganos de fuera, todos comienzan a vomitar-.

Fliqpy: -mirando indiferente a los demás- Eso lo desayuno los viernes

: En fin, sigamos con el último (A este ultimo le tuve que corregir los 5000 errores de ortografía que tenia, pero en realidad hizo esto…yo también me sorprendí)

Aparece Gabo con ropa Gansta y música rapera de fondo

Gabo: QUE ONDA RAZITA!

Truffles: AHORA SI HABRA UNA FIESTA!-Choca 5 con gabo-.

: Llego el nigga mayor ¬¬

Gabo: A CALLAR!-Le pone cinta en la boca- Y AFUERITA DE ACA!-Lo saca de una patada-.

Petunia:-se esconde detrás de Handy horrorizada- ALEJENLO DE MI!

Flippy: Quien eres?

Gabo: Yo…soy tu padre

Flippy: NOOOOOOO!

Gabo: HARE LO QUE QUIERA CON USTEDES! Y CONTIGO!-Señala a Sable-.

: :Meme: Mierda

Quiero que Shifty y Lifty me secuestren al Rubius y al Mangel para que sean mis asistentes

Quiero que Mime hable!

Que a Handy tenga manos de tijeras!

Que Flippy imite a quico del chavo del 8

Que Sniffles me diga la edad de chabelo

Que Pop imite al director skiner y cub a bart

Que Lammy viole a Flippy

Que Flaky se siente al lado mío, cómoda y alejada de toda la bola de pendej*s

Como Fliqpy me cae bien quiero que se meta a un armario con Mariel por 10 minutos

Que Trisha se bese con Mariel, pero que el beso sea largo mija

Que Giggles pelee con Barney

Shifty: Okey

Desaparecen y luego aparecen con dos personas

Rubius: Otra vez aquí?

Gabo: RIBIUS!-Lo abraza fuertemente-.

Mangel: EH QUE ESO SOLO LO PUEDO HACER YO e.e!-Lo separa del rubius-.

Mime intentaba hablar

Mime: HJDGSKAuglkIHDLaihd

Handy:-con sus manos de tijeras- AHORA NO PODRE HACER FAP! NO FAP! NOOOOOO!

Flippy:-infla sus cachetes- CALLATE CALLATE QUE ME DESESPERAAAAAAAAS!

Todos ríen

Sniffles: Eso es científicamente imposible e.e

Pop:-vestido como skiner- Que hago?

Cub: Comete mis calzones e.e

Intendente chanders: SKINEEER!

Pop: Ya voy-con la cara abajo-.

Lammy: YA VAS!

Flippy: Hay mama!-Comienza a correr mientras que es perseguido por Lammy-.

Gabo: Sientate, ten me confianza :3

Flaky: O-o-key-se sienta sin quitarle la vista a Gabo-.

Mariel: NO DEJAME!-Fliqpy la estaba arrastrando hacia el armario-.

Fliqpy: Esto me va a gustar más que a ti :D

Mariel: NOOO!-Fliqpy la mete al armario y cierra la puerta-.

Se escuchaba como alguien golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta, después de los diez minutos sale un Fliqpy satisfecho y Mariel salió con escalofríos y despeinada

Mariel: DA-DAME ESO!-Le quita una poción a Sable y se la toma, después queda confundida-.

Gabo: Yuri time madafaka!-Agarra las cabezas de Trisha y Mariel y hacen que se besen, ellas intentaban separarse pero no podían- Nanana dije que largo!-Las dos se comienzan a poner moradas, luego gabo las suelta y ellas se separan y respiran rápidamente- No digan que no les gusto :D

Aparece barney y Giggles lo comienza a golpear

Rubius: Por que coño hay un dinosaurio morado peleando con esa cabeza de algodón?

Mangel: Deben de ser chinos e.e

Rubius: Si deben de ser chinos

Aparece el meme del loco de los ovnis

Loco: Chinos-imita la misma pose del meme-.

: Uy de la que me salve

Gabo: Que tu no te salvas! Estos son especialmente para ti!-le tapa la boca- Humillación Time bitch-se lo comienza a llevar a otro lugar-.

: ADONDE ME LLEVAS!?

Gabo: Alguien te esta esperando ahí e.e

: NO NO NO NO DEJAME!

Gabo: Muy tarde!-Lo mete al cuarto y pone candado-.

Flaky: Que-que que le hiciste?

Gabo: Algo que le gusta pero que no lo admite

Truffles: Porno?

Gabo: Mas o menos

: DEJAME SALIR! NO DEJA ESO! NO!

Gabo: ME ENCANTA TROLLEAR EL DIA LALALALA!-Desaparece junto con Truffles-.

Splendid: Esto por fin se acabo!

Cuddles: No me interesa, no hice nada en todo el día-sonriente-.

Todos: Habla por ti mismo ¬¬

**Fin de este raro episodio 15, lo ultimo lo de gabo fue censurado pero si se hizo… me siento humillado, en fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 15, que comenten que les pareció y sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**Que opción vais a elegir?**

**Seamos mas detallados con los retos! :not bad:**

**Seamos más graciosos en el cap 16 :derp:**

**Añadamos una cosa que ustedes quieran! (Ustedes deciden solo una que sea añadida en el próximo cap, ya sea un personaje, mas romance, mas contenido y etc) :megusta:**

**Que uno de ustedes sea un invitado especial y venga a el CS! :Raisin:**


	17. A la ligera

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 espero que este episodio les guste, creo que muy pocos se dieron cuenta de que yo eh estado haciendo varios proyectos nuevos, pero para nada afectara a este fic, es el fic principal, asi que aunque teng reviews seguire haciendolo semanalmente, sin mas que decir que comience el dieciseisavo episodio!**

Todos estaban sentados en los sillones, algunos estaban aburridos, otros dormidos y unos pocos estaban mirando una mosca como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo (Lumpy)

Flippy:-bostezo- Alguien tiene algo que podamos hacer?

Fliqpy: Bueno podemos…

Flippy: Que no sea matar-Fliqpy iba a hablar- Ni violar

Fliqpy: Diablos!

Cuddles: Podemos jugar a la botella

Splendid: Tienes una botella?

Cuddles: No

Splendid: Entonces por que lo dices?

Cuddles: Intentaba dar una idea, todos estamos aburridos

Toothy: No todos-señalo con la mirada a Mariel y a Trisha quienes estaban en un rincón riendo-.

Cuddles: Y tu que haces aquí?-pregunta a Jake- No se suponía que Mariel hablaba mucho contigo?

Jake: No puedo hablarle, la amiga de Mariel no habla cuando estoy con ellas dos, y es muy incomodo

Cuddles: Ella ya te olvido

Jake: Que?

Cuddles: Nada nada yo no dije nada-disimula-.

Toothy: Donde esta el loco?, no lo eh visto desde que vinieron los demás locos a decirnos que hacer

Flippy: Tienes razón, donde esta ese loco?-pregunta hacia TD, el alza los hombros en señal de que no sabe-.

Altavoz: Bueno, uno dos tres probando-golpes al micrófono haciendo que se escuche un gran chillido dejando casi sordos a los torturados- Bueno, hoy estará el escritor ahí, por ciertos motivos que no se van a mencionar, pero ustedes de todos modos deberán de hacer los retos, diviértanse!

Flaky: P-p-por que n-no estará? L-l-le habrá p-pasado algo malo?

Splendid: Que me interesa? Mientras que el también sufra a mi me pone contento, para que sepa lo que sentimos cada día de este estúpido "programa"

Las cartas salen disparadas del buzón, esta vez golpean a Discobear

Mariel:-recogiendo las cartas- Oh que bien! Solo son 3!-dice feliz- Bueno esta es de **Samyfxf **

**Elijo la ultima opcion n3n solo estaremos frippy friqpy selly y yo nos haran hacer retos? .3.**

**Se encuentra a selly con una camisa de mangas largas blanca con un pantalón rosa con un abrigo crema y botas rosas frippy con una camisa negra con un pantalón militar con botas negras y un abrigo verde oscuro friqpy con una camisa neón con un pantalón militar con botas militares y un abrigo verde amarillento**

**Friqpy: mierda hace demasiado frío!**

**Frippy: enserio?!**

**Selly: no van a pelear ahora!**

**Samy: *abre la puerta de una patada con un pastel de fresas* hi quien quiere pastel? *con el mismo atuendo de selly en rojo plomo y negro***

**Selly: yooo *-* *coge el pastel* quieren? **

**Frippy/friqpy: siiiiiiii *-* *empiezan a comer el pastel***

**Samy: haré mas nvn7**

**Pr3gunt4s (:infinitodesprecio:)**

**Cub cub cub e-e quieres pastel?! *le entrega un mini pastel de chocolate***

**Cuddles lindoooooooo *-* dime que se siente saber que te hice poner un vestido?**

**Disco stu! Eres su reencarnación?!**

**Flaky kawaii *-* que dirías si: flippy te quiere pero amas a shifty pero el ama a flippy harias un triángulo amoroso?**

**Flippy toma *le da un pastel de chocolate* disfrutalo nvn (no tiene veneno ni esas cosas e-e) para ti solito (._.)7**

**Fliqpy hagamos un trato ... Te hare un pastel de 10 pisos con chocolate y fresas!... Siiiiii no matas a nadie mientras lo hago .3.**

**Fliqpy: un pastel?**

**Samy: sep ...U**

**Fliqpy: ok e-e **

**Samy: *se va a hacer el pastel***

**Fliqpy: ire a matar a alguien :D**

**Todos: no puedes hacerlo hasta que samy venga! *empiezan a celebrar* samy tardateee!**

**Selly: ._. **

**Giggles te gusta usar rojo y amarillo?**

**Handyuchooo (WTF?!) Toma *le da una pistola* te quieren quitar tus brazos lo/la matas!**

**Lammy te gusta usar blanco?**

**Liftyyyyy ._. Toma *le da un pastel de menta* y.. *le da un collar de esmeraldas* listo :3**

**Lifty: waa *-* *le abraza* GRACIAS! *se pone el collar***

**Lumpy te pareces mucho a kaito *-* excepto que tu eres un tonto e-e (daisuki!) o,oU**

**I.M.I.T.A.T.I.O.N! (Esque es tan sadasadada) mime! Quien te ensenio a ser mimo?**

**Nutty! Quiele pastel?**

**Nutty: siiiii *-* **

**Samy: dejame terminar el pastel de fliqpy y te hago uno n-n**

**Petunia etoooo si no estuviera handy con quien estarias de novia? (!) Cofcofflippycofcof**

**Pop o-oU etooo toma n-nU *le da una boina militar* te sugiero que corras! (Fliqpy me la dio "prestada" nvn7)**

**Russell waaa que le vistes a imbécil-sexy de lumpy?**

**Shiftyyy *le pone un collar verde con un diamante en medio* que te parece?**

**Sniffles porque no tienes amigos? Eres un forever-alone?!**

**Todo lo bueno tiene que destruirse ... Oh splendiiiiiiiiiiiiid?**

**Splendoooooon't te gusta kafferi coff? (Esa chica es mi idola *-*)**

**Samy: *sale con el pastelooooote* ok aqui ta' :p (es mas o menos mas grande que fliqpy) *lo pone en una mesa de metal***

**Fliqpy: *-* ricooo *se pone a comer pastel***

**Cuddles: que le pusistes?**

**Samy: nada o,o**

**Thoothy: veneno?**

**Samy: no e_e**

**Splendont: cocaína?**

**Samy: no e-e**

**Splendid: afrodiciaco?**

**Samy: no *comenzando a estresarse***

**Lumpy: chocolate?**

**Samy: ding ding ding lumpy es el ganador!**

**Russell: que gano?**

**Samy: una violacion tuya! *los empuja a un cuarto oscuro* hagan sus cositas ahí**

**Frippy: enserio hay que llevarla a un psicólogo *le susurra a friqpy***

**Samy: TE OI!**

**Frippy: jeee ...uh selly me llama chau *se va corriendo***

**Selly: que imbécil**

**Samy: ya es tu novio o que?**

**Selly: no me gusta el ni nadie**

**Samy: excepto thoothy **

**Selly: waaa cayate *agitando los brazos sonrojada* almenos no me sonrojo cuando frippy esta cerca eué**

**Samy: MENTIRAS, DICES PURAS MENTIRAS! *le grita fuertemente***

**Frippy: me nombraron? o,o**

**Samy: bueeeno ire a hacer el pastel de nutty *sonrie y se va a la cocina cerrando la puerta fuertemente y se escucha una patada hacia la puerta* (pobre puerta ToT puerta: auch ;n; samy: ay mi piesitoo *se soba el pie*)**

**Friqpy: que pacho? *con un poco de pastel en la mejilla***

**Selly: se enocho!**

**Frippy: dile si nos puede hacer otro pastel nun**

**Selly: ve tu! *seniala a la puerta* **

**Frippy: que amargada *murmurando***

**Selly: te oí! **

**Frippy: *refunfunia y entra a la cocina***

**The mooooooleeee cuantos dedos ves? (Le hice recuperar la vision) **

**Thoothy sabias que a selly le gustas?**

**Selly: yo te mato! *se tira sobre ella***

**Samy: *se agacha***

**Selly: auch! *encima de thoothy* l-lo si-siento *se levanta***

**Thoothy: jeee tranquila *se soba la cabeza y se levanta con ayuda de selly* (sableeee *u* sable: te odio e-e samy: y? Viva el thoothyxselly!)**

**Truffles te gustan los zombies?**

**Retos: (txs jejeeee :D)**

**Cub abraza a lammy toma *le da una peluca verde y una boina militar* y haganlo mas grande! (De unos 20)**

**Cuddles abacha a selly**

**Ahora si regalo a friqpy cuanto dan!**

**?: *rubia de ojos verdes con un vestido crema y tacones verdes* doy 1.000**

**Samy: 1.000 a la una ... A las dos/**

**?: *peliverde de ojos negros con un traje militar azul y botas blancas* 20.000**

**Samy: 20.000 a la una ... A las dos/**

**Samy/sadica: 500.000**

**Friqpy: esperen nunca acepte venderme!**

**#todas las que dieron dinero desaparecen#**

**Samy: asi de cerca! TT-TT (cuando aparecio la samy-sadica?!)**

**Friqpy: *le mira asesinamente* **

**Samy: jeeee *nerviosa* uh tengo que hacer el pastel de nutty *se va corriendo a la cocina***

**Disco bear vistete de mujer y deja que pop te viole con la mirada (creeme no es nada lindo ._.)**

**Flaky éue natashi *le zarandea un poco* no me pases los celos por favooooorrr! *rogandole***

**Flippy tienes inmunidad u.u peeero puedo usar a frippy (besa a putaniaaa cofcof petuniaaa selly: samy tu no eres una santa e_e samy: si no me hubieran violado lo seria!)**

**Frippy: jeeee ... Flippy yo te mato si samy me hace algo!**

**Flippy: uy que miedo e-e**

**Frippy: *se tira sobre el con un cuchillo y le empieza a hacer cortadas profundas matandolo al instante* y dices que eres el mas fuerte e-e**

**Samy: ._. No te iva a hacer nada a ti **

**Frippy: *se limpia la sangre* lo mate para nada?! *le zarandea***

**Samy: no me zarandees! *viendo estrellitas***

**Frippy: es todo te llevo a un psicólogo *le amarra las manos y la carga en su hombro* **

**Samy: ay dios ._. *le tira el pastel a nutty***

**#ambos desaparecen#**

**Selly: ._.U cofcofincestocofcof **

**Fliqpy pudrete pudrete pudrete joder! Naa es broma toma *le da una cadena dorada* listo nvn**

**Giggles mi querida giggles nvn *le da un pastel de menta* cometelo sin masticar**

**Handyyyyyyy besa a flakyyyyy**

**Sniffles que nutty no te parece lindo?**

**Wi wi wi splendiiiiiiiid responde a esta pregunta si flippy quiere matarte/violarte peeeero fliqpy te esta besando dejandote sin aire con quien te quedas! (Responde bien o sino te pasara lo que te dije ._.)**

**Splendont por alguna razon me caes mal deja a flaky es de flippy y fliqpy! (Aunque este acepto que le gustaba ._. Y no lo grabe TT-TT fliqpy: que?! Samy: puto vete a joder a otra parte *murmura* fliqpy: como me llamastes?! Samy: emm *le pega una patada en sus "partes nobles" y lo hace desaparecer*)**

**Selly: *le corta un mechon a friqpy* Muy bien fans de friqpy?! ... Aqui tengo un mechon de el quien lo quiele! **

**#todas gritan de emocion#: waaa friqpy se nuestro! (/) **

**Friqpy: emm jeje esque yo ya soy de alguien U *mintiendo***

**Chicas: ;n; LA MATAMOS! DINOS QUIEN ES?!**

**Friqpy: emm *mira a selly***

**Selly: lo haces y te castro!**

**Friqpy: *mira a geovana* **

**Geovana: no eres mi tipo e-eU**

**#aparece samy con las manos amarradas bebiendo cola de una pajita de un vaso que frippy sostiene#**

**Frippy: la proxima sera u.u# **

**Samy: waa pepsi *-* **

**Chicas: waa frippyyyy ... ****QUIEN ES ELLA! *le miran asesinamente***

**Samy: QUE?! *le mira sadicamente***

**Friqpy: emm es ella?**

**Chicas/samy: *escupe la cola* QUE?! *le miran asesinamente***

**Friqpy: emm si?**

**Samy: *es sujetada por frippy de la cintura tratando de matar a friqpy* SUELTAME QUE YO LO MATO!**

**Frippy: wow si que eres fuerte! ._.**

**Friqpy: jeee *le mira nervioso* UUU**

**Samy: *es sujetada por frippy selly y geovana***

**Chicas: que carácter ...U cof cofsuertudacofcof*desaparecen***

**Atencion a todos los que odian a fliqpy esta es su oportunidad pueden golpear a friqpy todo esto gratis!**

**Trisha mi querida trisha abraza a friqpy sin sonrojarte tranquila no te pasara nada nvn solo te cogera te abrira el estomago se comera tu corazon y te quitara el pelo :3**

**Mariel emm besate con jake! (Parece que trisha tiene mas atencion *-* waa es como una flaky con ojos azules)** (La verdad no, Trisha tiene el pelo naranja además)

**Truffles mmm a quien eliges besar a cuddles-mujer o a lammy?**

**Cuddles conviertete en mujer (esque tas tiernooo ./3/.)**

**Fliqpy que te parecio mi pastel? Admitelo estaba rico .3.**

**Flaky emm hazme un pastel de fresas y nutella o un postre de eso ._. No se lo dejo a tu suerte pero que se vea ricoo**

**Giggles mmm conviertete en hombre y besa tiernamente a cuddles-mujer**

**Thoothy besa a selly**

**Selly: waa D/: cayateeee!**

**Samy: ... *nota que aun le siguen cogiendo la cintura* emm frippy puedes soltarme? ya me calme ./-/.**

**Frippy: e-jee cla-claro *le suelta* **

**Geovana: *toma fotos disimuladamente* (si disimuladamente significa tomarnoslas con un fuerte sonrojo de nosotros entonces si que es disimulada)**

**Samy: y geovana como te va con the mole? **

**Geovana: tramposa *murmura***

**Samy: almenos no te tomo fotos ...U**

**Geovana: era para recordar el momento ;3;**

**Samy/frippy: *mega vena en la frente***

**Chicas: queremos ver las fotos *-***

**Los2: NO! O-O**

**Geovana: claro n-n *les muestra las fotos* **

**Samy: waa *se las quita y las rompe* por poco :p**

**Chicas: mala u.u *se van***

**Cro-marmot emm habla y abraza a TD?**

**Mime .3. Baka abraza a the mole .3. Abachoooo**

**Geovana: ey el es mio *abraza a the mole* **

**The mole ok abraza a geovana **

**todos conviertanse en niños de 5 años y que selly sea su niñera :3**

**Selly: y porque yo?! Tu sabes cuidar niños!**

**Samy: *mira que frippy y friqpy se convirtieron en niños de 5* waa kawaiis! *les abraza* esta es tu oportunidad para estar con thoothy :3**

**Selly: solo con thoothy! e/é**

**Samy: pero si estos 2 son demasiado para mi imaginate todos D: **

**Geovana: yo ayudo con the mole ./3/.**

**Samy: ._.'''' Pe-pero/**

**Selly: cayadita mas bonita *le hace desaparecer con los veteranos* (jeee sable**

Cub se come el mini-pastel de chocolate

Cuddles:-avergonzado- No me lo recuerdes

Discobear: Ese tipo si me cae bien! Me gustaría ser su reencarnación! (Nota: El personaje de Discobear fue inspirado en el personaje de los simpsons, chequen la wiki para que vean que es verdad)  
Flaky:-confundida- C-c-como?

Petunia: Mira, imagina que Flippy te quiere, pero a ti te gusta Shifty, pero a Shifty le gusta Flippy

Flaky: P-p-p-pero…

Fliqpy: Hagan un trió y ya!-Dice burlón-.

Flaky: P-p-pues…tal v-vez

Flippy:-recibe el pastel- Gracias…me lo comeré-se voltea de espaldas y lanza el pastel a otro lado, luego se voltea y hace que como si estuviera comiendo el pastel- Estuvo rico

Fliqpy:-se pone la mano en la barbilla y comienza a pensar- Si en vez de chocolate le pones sangre y viseras acepto

Giggles: El amarillo, como el pelo de Cuddles

Handy: Pero no tengo manos! Me las quitaron en el anterior programa!

Lammy:-sarcástica- No que no vez que lo odio tanto que mi blusa y mi gorro son de ese color?

Lumpy: Ugh? Gracias

Mime muestra una foto donde podemos vera otro Mimo que parecía ser su padre

Petunia: No lo se, nunca salí con alguien mas que no fuera el (A alguien le gusta el FlippyXPetunia)

Pop: -agarrando la boina- Y que hago con esto?

Fliqpy: -Comienza a buscar su boina y se da cuenta de que Pop la tenia- DAME ESO!-Lo comienza a perseguir furioso con su cuchillo a mano-.

Russel: NO SOY GAY!

Shifty:-con el anillo- DIAMANTE!-Comienza a ver al diamante como si fuera su propio hijo- Es tan…hermoso!

Sniffles: Si los tengo!...bueno, en realidad son unos robots, pero…no tengo amigos…-baja la cabeza-.

Splendid explota

Splendont: Kafferi?-recordando- Ah si la recuerdo, bueno no eh hablado mucho con ella, pero noto que se pone nerviosa cuando me ve

The Mole: Eh… 5?

Selly: TE VOY A MATAR! -se tira sobre Samy-.

Samy: -se agacha-.

Selly: Auch! -encima de toothy-l-lo si-siento *se levanta*

Toothy: jeee tranquila -se soba la cabeza y se levanta con ayuda de selly-. (No me pregunten por que puse esto, deje la decisión a una moneda y la moneda me dijo que si lo pusiera)

Truffles: OH SI ME GUSTAN! ME FASINAN LAS PELICULAS DE ZOMBIES COMO RESIDENT EVIL!

Cub se convierte en el pero de unos 20 años y abraza a Lammy con una peluca verde y una boina militar, pero para nada se parecía a Flippy

Cuddles abrazo a Selly

Discobear se viste como mujer y Pop con mucho asco lo intentaba violar con la mirada, pero de tanto asco cayo al suelo desmayado

Flaky: Y-y-yo que?

Fliqpy:-viendo la cadena- Y esto que?, espera-utiliza la cadena para ahorcar a Flippy- Jeje esto me va a gustar

Giggles: Pero como hago eso?

TD le comienza a meter todo el pastel por la boca a Giggles, pero Giggles muere asfixiada

Handy fue obligado por TD y beso rápidamente a Flaky ante la mirada asesina de Flippy y de Petunia

Sniffles: Para nada

Splendid: Prefiero que el otro loco me mate para no ser violado por el otro idiota

Splendont: -confundido- Okey?

Fliqpy:-apareciendo cubriéndose sus partes nobles del dolor- ESTUPIDA PERRA!

Todos: No conocemos a ese Friqpy (puede que las pociones de olvido les hagan tener efectos secundarios)

Trisha con mucho miedo por lo que escucho abraza a Friqpy un poco sonrojada

Friqpy: Po que te sonrojaste?

Mariel: Es algo raro de ella, mira-abraza Trisha y Trisha se sonroja-.

Jake: Haber-también abraza a Trisha y pasa lo mismo que lo anterior-.

Trisha:-nerviosa y muy sonrojada- D-d-d-déjenme!-se aleja de ellos- E-e-es muy i-incomodo

Aparece Selly de alguna parte y empuja a Jake asiendo que bese a Mariel

Truffles: A Cuddles mujer!

Cuddles:-convirtiéndose en mujer- OTRA VEZ NO!-Comienza a ser perseguido por Truffles- QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE SOY UN HOMBRE?!

Fliqpy: Em, estaba dos/tres

Flaky se va a la cocina y después de media hora regresa con un frappe de nutella con unas fresas

Flaky: E-e-espero que t-te guste

Giggles se convierte en hombre y besa tiernamente a Cuddles quien estaba convertido en mujer

Toothy un poco sonrojado beso a Selly

Cro-Marmot cae encima de TD aplastándolo (Se le podría considerar que intento abrazarlo)

The Mole abraza a Geovana

Todos se convirtieron en niños de 5 años (*.*)

Selly estaba vuelta loca, no sabia si ir a un lugar o ir a otro

Selly: FLIQPY NO ASESINES A DISCOBEAR! HANDY NO TE SUBAS AL COLUMPIO!SNIFFLES DEJA DE UTILIZAR A NUTTY COMO MUÑECO DE PRUEBAS! RUSSEL NO TE PEELES CON MIME!

Después de media hora

Todos estaban dormidos y Selly estaba completamente estresada y cansada en el suelo, luego desaparece y todos vuelven a su estado original

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Hiker **

**Hiker: Alguien menciono el video de Si fueras gay XD. A la no, el dia que lo vi me carcajee peor que ver a mi abuelo bailar... De hecho eso fue traumante ._.)/**

**Roy: Asique tus lectores estan locos ¿Que se siente Sable? ¿Que se siente?**

**Hiker: Okey... Fliqpy me noqueo... Que bonis. Que bonis... **

**Roy: Si, si. Elige.**

**Hiker: La 3 y la 4 suenan bien. Espero que si se elige la 4 el invitado especial divierta. Suerte I.E. *Pulgar arriba.* Escojo la 4. Ahora Preguntas**

**Roy: Cuddles.**

**Hiker: Asique no te dieron nada. ¡Yei! Tu me caes mejor que todos, pero no mas que Lumpy Asique... ¡Baila Gentleman! ¡Junto con Truffles y Lumpy! Bitch Please conviertete en PSY**

**Roy: Asique el Rubius y Mangel... Lo que sucede en los Chats shows... ¡Petunia!**

**Hiker: A ti tampoco te dieron nada. ¡Dime la raiz cuadrada de 1600! Si fallas, pues que mal estas mi dios. Bueno, si fallas. ¡Castigo del señor! Te conviertes en mayordomo de quien quiera... Toothy.**

**Roy: Reto a... Sable.**

**Hiker: Lanzate desde un edifcio de un piso y luego gira alrededor de tu propio eje y abofeteate con una empanada y luego cometela. El peor de los retos.**

**Marth, Roy y Hiker: ¡Y la sexy knowed (?) pregunta 4!**

**Hiker: Tienen 5 segundos para hacer manualidades. Lo unico que tienen de materiales son un pato, un ganso, tijeras, borrador y a TD (?) ¿Que hacen ante esta desesperada situacion? O.o)/ ¿Que hacen? *Mirada Sherlock Holmes.***

**Flik-EsperoelcapiConChurros**

Cuddles baila Gentleman junto con Lumpy y Truffles

Petunia: 16?-error-.

Unos minutos después

Veíamos como Toothy estaba sentado y a Petunia con un traje de sirvienta con un bandeja y una bebida en sus manos

Altavoz: El escritor no esta, por lo cual, el reto es invalido

Todos comienzan a llevar cosas de un lado a otro, vemos como a TD le comienzan a poner cosas y cosas, después de que el polvo desapareciera vemos a TD con el pellejo del pato utilizándolo como si fuese un vestido, las tijeras habían sido utilizadas para hacer un collar y tenia a el ganso como si fuese una bufanda

Jake: No habían dicho que una manualidad?

Giggles: Que mas da? Se ve bien

Fliqpy: Se ve pero como Lady Gaga-dice burlón-.

Mariel: La siguiente es de **LJH27 **

**Bien, he vuelto de nuevo, suerte con mis retos.**

**CUDDLES: No te hicieron nada en el "tu diriges", momento de tu reto: Te reto a estar atado en una mesa con cadenas reforzadas con candados dobles y escapar en menos de 5 minutos de una sierra circular que se encuentra arriba de ti, luego caminaras por un campo minado y si llegas al final ganaras una patada en la entrepierna.**

**FLAKY: ¿Es cierto que estubiste en la guerra con Flippy, por eso lo conoces tan bien y por eso terminaste miedosa? Encontre eso en YouTube y quiero que lo confirmes o lo nieges (talvez hasta haga un Fic de eso) por cierto, te reto a conducir un camion de gasolina en llamas.**

**HANDY: Reto a TD a que te quite los brazos, me encuentro a 1000 kilometros de distancia (no es por malo, es porque al ponerte brazos pierdes tu identidad, es como si a Nutty le quitaran su adiccion a los dulces o a Giggles lo pu-)**

**GIGGLES: Hablando de ti, recibe un golpe con un martillo de cada hombre con quien saliste.**

**MARIEL Y TRISHA: Pelea a muerte usando cuchillos (no vale negarse) **

**DISCO BEAR: Ahora tienes disfuncion erectil.**

**En fin, eso sera todo por hoy, a por cierto, voto por la ultima opcion, pero no sere yo (iba a votar por la tercera pero no se me ocurre nada).**

**Adios.**

Cuddles es atado a una mesa con cientos de cadenas y había una sierra redonda arriba de el, la sierra bajaba lentamente, y Cuddles estaba completamente asustado y desesperado intentando quitarse las cadenas de encima, pero al final, la sierra bajo completamente cortándole toda la parte del estomago mientras que salía mucha sangre, al final de cuenta Cuddles murió desangrado

Flaky: N-n-no, l-l-o conozco b-bien por q-que e-era su u-única amiga c-cuando llego a-a-a la ciudad

Handy: Ya me los habían quitado-dice triste-.

Giggles: Oh no-recibe 7 martillazos-.

Mariel y Tisha: QUE?!

Fliqpy: -amenaza-Háganlo o las violo a las dos!

TD les da a las dos unos cuchillos, ellas se miraban con miedo, comenzaron a lentamente intentarse acuchillarse, pero luego comenzaron a acuchillarse con mas fuerza, hasta que Trisha de los nervios se resbalo y su cuchillo quedo lejos de ella, Mariel con lagrimas en los ojos se acercaba hacia Trisha, Trisha intento agarrar de nuevo su cuchillo pero Mariel rápidamente para que Trisha no sufriera le encajo el cuchillo directo a la nuca, Mariel comenzó a llorar al lado de el cadáver de Trisha

Unos minutos después…

Discobear:-mirando su parte noble- Diablos

Truffles: Que día mas tranquilo

Sniffles: Demasiado…Y eso no es bueno

**Gano la opción especial "invitamos a alguien al Chat Show" el invitado especial ya se estará buscando, muchas gracias por votar**

**Y eso fue todo el capitulo 16, espero que les haya gustado, que comenten y sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN SPOILER TIME!**

**En el próximo capitulo Habrá algo que puede que cambie vuestra forma de ver a los personajes, a alguien en especial y que falta mucho en el fic**


	18. Cuenta Final, nuevos problemas

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 trayéndoles este diecisieteavo episodio! Desde aquí damos la cuenta final, 5! Si ya se, ni me vais a entender, bueno os quiero dar un aviso, en primera tengo nueva computadora, por lo cual puedo ver los videos que me ponen en sus comentarios como siempre me los pedían que viera, en segunda, ya elegí al invitado especial, bueno, ustedes no quiecieron ser el invitado, le pregunte a alguien más y no me respondió pero bueno, sin más que decir, que comience este diecisieteavo episodio!**

Todos estaban escondidos en diferentes lugares

Cuddles:-saca la cabeza del escondite y mira como Fliqpy estaba buscando debajo del sofá- No creo que haya sido muy buena idea que él sea el que nos busque

Toothy: Por?

Fliqpy encontró a Flaky quien estaba escondida detrás de unos de los sofás

Flaky: Ho-hola-dice nerviosa-.

Fliqpy le enterró el cuchillo en el ojo

Toothy: Creo que ya lo entendí

Fliqpy seguía buscando, Giggles salió de su escondite y intento tocar la base pero Fliqpy le lanzo un cuchillo directo en el corazón

Petunia caminaba despacio por la cocina, pero por error tiro una cacerola y esta se le cayó a Lumpy, Lumpy intentándose quitársela de encima comenzó a tirar cosas y cosas, Fliqpy abrió la puerta y asesino a los dos, Flippy Splendid y Splendont aprovecharon la distracción y pudieron tocar la base, quedando a salvo, Fliqpy enojado lanzo una bomba hacia los sillones y Cuddles y Toothy murieron, algunos intentaron correr pero siempre eran asesinados por Fliqpy

Fliqpy: Gane!

Flippy: Faltan 3, todavía-comienza a contar los cadáveres- Si, faltan 3

Fliqpy: Ya sé dónde están-comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina, luego golpea un poco la puerta- Quien está ahí?!

¿ ?: Nadie!

Fliqpy de una patada tira la puerta y se ve a Shifty, Mariel y Trisha escondidos

Mariel:-risa nerviosa-MATALO A EL-empuja a Shifty y las dos comienzan a correr-.

Shifty: TRAIDORAS!-Fliqpy lo asesina y lanza varios cuchillos a las dos que corrían, uno de esos mato a Mariel y Trisha esquivo algunos de los cuchillos, Fliqpy enojado lanzo una motosierra y un hacha, ninguna pudo matar a Trisha, Trisha pudo llegar a la base-.

Fliqpy: AHG POR FAVOR!-Tiro el cadáver de Shifty al suelo-.

Después de unas horas…

Todos estaban revividos y estaban conversando entre ellos

De repente apareció un gas de color violeta por uno de los ductos de respiración y lleno todas las habitaciones, todos comenzaron a toser y después se dispersó el humo

: -con una máscara de gas- Hola de nuevo

Flippy:-aun tosiendo- Que era eso?!

: Ah, eso, era una poción de…bueno, solamente diré que era algo que me costó hacer, en fin, hoy tienen trabajo, así que háganlo!-desaparece-.

Splendid: Quien logre golpearlo le daré un billete

Fliqpy: Acepto el reto jeje

Las cartas salen disparada y rompen a Cro-Marmot

Mariel agarro las cartas

Mariel: La primera es de **Samyfx**

**naaa ya saben :3**

**Samy: toma fliqpy n.n *le da un pastel con mucha sangre y algunas viseras* **

**Fliqpy: que le pusistes?**

**Samy: le puse el corazon de handy *sarcastica* **

**Fliqpy: e-e cofcofamargadacofcof**

**Samy: te quedas sin pastel! **

**Fliqpy: NO! *huye con el pastel***

**Samy: y flippy no creas que no te vi *le apunta con una pistola* COMETE-EL-PASTEL-AHORA *sonrie retorcidamente***

**Se encuentra a una chica de cabello rojo oscuro con ojos negros hasta el cuello en capas con una camisa roja de tiras gruesas con un abrigo de hombros descubiertos hasta la cintura olgado rojo con un short negro y medias hasta la rodilla roja con tenis negros frippy con una camisa negra con un jean azul oscuro y tenis verdes friqpy con una camisa verde claro con un jean negro y tenis amarillos selly con un vestido crema con un pantalon blanco y tacones rosas**

**?: emmm bueno no saben quien soy y yo se quienes son ustedes asique todos feli/**

**Selly: samy ya... Se que eres tu e-e**

**?(Samy): emm me confundes mi nombre es sa... ****Sanny n_nU**

**Frippy/friqpy: sanny? *****le miran curiosos***

**Sanny: waa dejen de mirarme así**

**Friqpy: seep eres samy**

**Samy: ok ok solo queria asustarlos ono peeero que mas da *se quita la peluca***

**Preeeeeeeeeeeeeguntas:**

**Cuddles emm si no estuviera giggles con quien estarias?**

**Cub que edad tienes?**

**Pop te gusta ser padre?**

**Handy mira por tu seguridad cuida tus brazos o te castro! Que le vistes a petu?**

**Flaky que le vistes al que no sabe cuidar sus regalos cof cof digo flippy nvn**

**Splendont cofcofKCcofcof haz escuchado mi corazon encantado? (Es de dragon ball gt)**

**Giggles eres alumna de lammy? Osea de moda :3**

**Lammy emm porque no te cae bien mr pickles?**

**Thoothyyyyyy te gusta selly? (Es buen partido)**

**Selly: si a mi me gusta thoothy entonces a ti te gusta frippy eué**

**Samy: *le da un tic en su ceja y un sonrojo* mentira e-e **

**Frippy: ey yo que? ó,o**

**Samy: TU NADA! *con voz del diablo* (d: ejem dame mi voz! Samy: ay amargadu -3- *le da la voz de el*)**

**Frippy: jeee bueno pero no te enojes *estilo el chavo del 8* (/ó-ó)/**

**Samy: u/./u perdon esque selly me estresa e_e#**

**Selly: pero admite/ *samy le tapa la boca* **

**Friqpy: admitir que? **

**Samy: emm queee... Me gusta la nutella ... Si si lo admito tan tan chau *desaparece con selly***

**Friqpy: raras**

**The moleee te gusta geovana?**

**Geovana: kyaa cayateeee /**

**Mime emm porque te hicistes mimo?**

**Petuu que le vistes a handy? Ah y conque esas fotos te las tomaron cuanto estabas borracha? Ehh**

**Sniffles lumpy y splendid que se siente tener inteligencia lindura y poderes?**

**Russell no te gusta lumpy? *muestra unas fotos de el y lumpy juntos* ahora dime que no te gusta eue?**

**Truffles emm cual es tu plan para dominar el mundo con mujerzuelas?**

**Fliqpy cofcofmujeriegocofcof etooo porque chingados digistes que flaky es plana si ella/ *le tapa la boca flaky***

**Flaky: me-mejor que n-no lo se-sepa n/nU**

**Flippy una pregunta cuando tendran hijos tu y flaky? (O-o es la pregunta mas incomoda que he hecho)**

**Frippy: te sugiero que le respondas con otra *le susurra a flippy***

**Shifty lifty... Los quielooooo *M* madafakas!**

**Nutty emm te quiero?**

**Mr pickles ... Que le vistes a lammy?**

**Cro-marmot bitch please porque no hablas?!**

**Sable que le vistes a Ale?**

**Gabo: volvi madafackas!**

**Samy: te equivocastes **

**Selly: no somos htf's**

**Gabo: emm no vine por los htf"s bueno vengo a quitarle las manos a handy :3**

**Samy: *se tira sobre el y empieza a sacarle los organos* deja al puto handy en paz! *se levanta tranquila* chauu *lo hace desaparecer***

**Como seguía sable no te consideras loco osea una persona seria? (see a mi una vez me dio un ataque de "locura" y me traume con lo que puse)**

**Selly: muchas perguntas porque no nos hacen preguntas las mujeres?**

**Mujeres: shiiiiii *-* *disfrazadas de reporteras y todos aparecen en una convencion* (solo las mujeres e-e)**

**Lammy: emm una pregunta para samy**

**Samy: si?**

**Lammy: es cierto que te gusta frippy y sientes celos cuando una chica se le acerca?! **

**Samy: t(._.)U (Lammy maldita me la dejastes dificil!) Si me gustara frippy no crees que ya lo habria dicho? Y si siento algo de celos (?!)**

**Trisha: emm pa-para frippy**

**Frippy: diga diga n3n**

**Trisha: em qui-quien te gu-gusta?**

**Frippy: ... (Kill me please c:) emm nadie? ****C: *sonrie tiernamente* (mujeres: *hemorragia nasal*)**

**Petunia: bueno para friqpy**

**Friqpy: que? o,o *jugando con un cuchillo***

**Petunia: porque siempre quieres violar a samy?**

**Friqpy: no esque quiera solo quiero oir como grita por ayuda seria gracioso n.n**

**Samy: debo alejarme mas de ti e_e**

**Flaky: y pa-para se-selly n/n**

**Selly: diga diga n-n**

**Flaky: te gu-gusta mu-mucho thoothy?**

**Selly: e-ehh pe-pero que co-cosas dices?! ... Bueno si /**

**Mariel: falto yo \(n-n)/**

**Samy: emm ok?**

**Mariel: si justo iva para ti! eue **

**Samy: esto no me va a gustar ._.**

**Mariel: bien bien samy no? *aparecen en un interrogatorio* (mariel policia malo y frippy policia bueno)**

**Samy: emm... si?**

**Mariel: SILENCIO! *golpea la mesa con ambas manos* yo hago las preguntas!**

**Samy: que carácter ._.U**

**Mariel: bueno si no te gusta frippy pero sientes celos cuando una chica se le acerca significa que lo quieres CIERTO?!**

**Samy: emm si... creo ._. *se rasca la nuca* **

**Mariel: osea lo quieres solo para ti?**

**Samy: en realidad no... No soy egoísta (wtf?!)**

**Mariel: bien bien pero te gustaria ser algo mas cierto?**

**Samy: no**

**Mariel: segura?**

**Samy: no vas a usar psicología inversa conmigo e-e... mayordomo me trae una cola por favor? **

**Fliqpy: si señorita *se va a regañadientes***

**Mariel: mierda - bueno termine con mis preguntas nvn**

**Fliqpy: *aparece con la cola y desaparece***

**Samy: gracias nvn *coge la cola y empieza a tomarla***

**Frippy: asique me quieres?**

**Samy: *escupe la cola* cla-claro que no!**

**Frippy: me tenias que escupir la cola?! **

**Samy: emm si creo n-nU *huye***

**Re-retoooooos (mariel y lammy malditas!)**

**Mariel que loca eres e-e dicir que quiero a frippy solo para mi es algo tan raro ._. Buiiiiino n3n beshito con jake owo *intenta no reirse***

**Lammy no jodas y tu tambien?! Vistete de negro cofcofelvestidodelenenimitationcofcof**

**Ejem tricha tricha uh tricha de pollo *-* besa a un pollo xD**

**Petu *n* hi n.n7 (saluda o te mato!)**

**Giggles no nos preguntastes *n* te dejaremos preguntar lo que quieras (no te aproveches ... O TE MATO! -?)**

**Flaky loquilla éue te doy un 10 por preguntarle a selly eso de thoothy waa toma *le da una death note* solo para ti n-n sabes como se usa no?**

**Disco bear •u•/ besate con ...*momento de suspenso* JAKE! xDD**

**-3- jake controla a tu novia! Enserio asusta cuando se pone seria ._. *le da un collar* saca choques ponselo a quien se te pegue la gana x'D**

**Flippy... *mira para todos los lados* ya se me olvido (:LOL:) naa es broma *le da un celular* quiero que en el bloc de notas escribas una novela o historia sangrienta pero que tenga yaoi *w* (no tiene para llamar ni enviar mensajes-no te la dejaria facil eue**)

**Fliqpy dame mi maldita chaqueta! Pobre de ti si le hicistes algo! **

**Cuddles cuddles e-e te amodoroooo *w* \(ówó)/ no te clonare n-n (aun) bueno y... Beshito con giggles! *los pone bajo un muerdago***

**me pregunto si hare nuevas parejas *coge a lifty y a cub* oook mis queridos concursantes que prefieren matarse a besos o comerse entre ustedes nun (canibalismo)**

**Lifty: ay otra opcion /(*n*)\ **

**Samy: awww *siente unas auras asesinas* digo nop elijan!**

**Cub: emm canibalismo?**

**Lifty: canibalismo!**

**Samy: perfecto! *les hecha la comida favorita del otro encima* comiencen! *los deja en un cuarto de cristal***

**Friqpy: que raros e-e *truena sus nudillos***

**Samy: ejeee sii n-n *se aleja un poco***

**Frippy: que pasa? *le mira curioso con su cuchillo en mano* **

**Samy: emm esque presiento que van a matarme *se hecha a correr***

**Frippy: que miedosa ... Quien primero tu o yo?**

**Friqpy: tu... Lo mejor para el final *sonrie con orgullo***

**Frippy: siempre tan orgulloso e-e *persigue a samy***

**Selly: ahora que paso?!**

**Friqpy: nada ._.U *esconde su pistola***

**Selly: que les dijo samy e-e**

**Friqpy: nos dijeron que ella dijo que somos gays sin remedio y nos gusta violarnos entre si e-e merece la muerte!**

**Selly: quien te lo dijo?!**

**Friqpy: emm creo que fliqpy .3. Por?**

**Selly: ... PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! HIJO DE/ *censurado* (palabras demasiaaado fuertes)**

**Samy: ._.**

**Friqpy: ._.**

**Frippy: ._. **

**Todos: ._. **

**Selly: bueno *recuperando el aliento* almenos ya entendiste cierto?**

**Friqpy: *asiente* t(._.U)**

**Frippy: no la vamos a matar? *n* *le apunta el cuchillo a la garganta de samy***

**Samy: *traga saliva* pu-puedes a-lejar e-so? *muy pálida***

**Frippy: una razón lógica **

**Samy: emm... Patata?**

**Frippy: bien n_n *le quita el cuchillo***

**Samy: *suspira de alivio* (fliqpy voy a castrarte!)**

**Fliqpy alguien castrenlo y haganlo comer eso ._. **

**Flaky (;-; perdonameee) besaaflippyycastraloyhazqueTDysablesecomaneso! **

**Flaky: que? ._.**

**Samy: ._. Solo hazlo **

**Mi reflejo es... Coño no che *n* todos abrazen a la persona a su lado (yaoi *-* no pregunten como lo se)**

**Sable sable sable sable *u*/ hola .o./ ok no ._. Bueeeeno tu y TD arreglen mi cuarto ahora! (Si no los buscare y los castrare!)**

**Quien me hace una trenza? (*u*)/ ok no fliqpy ay no jodas eres pésimo mayordomo (xDDD) pero solo te pido QUE ME DES MI PUTA CHAQUETA LA RECONCHA TU MADREEEE!**

**A que chicas o chicos de ahí les gusta sebastian y ciel? *-* (YAOI *-*)**

**Fin :3*************** **

**Selly: pero tu tenias que cuidarlos!**

**Samy: caya! **

**Sable: locas!**

**Samy: es todo! *saca sus garras y le corta la mejilla y se levanta* que te quede como advertencia! y ustedes tambien! *senialando a flippy y fliqpy***

Cuddles: Bueno estaría con Flaky-se tapa la boca-.

Todos: QUE?!

: Ah creo que ya descubrieron de que era la poción jeje

Cub: Cuato

Pop: Si, me encanta ser padre

Handy: Su linda sonrisa, su hermoso rostro…

Petunia: Awwww-se besan-.

Flaky: -más roja de lo normal- Esto…l-l-le vi…-gritillo y corre hacia otro lugar de los nervios-.

Splendont: Creo que si

Giggles: Claro que no!

Lammy: Ella no tiene más estilo que yo!

Lammy: No es que no me caiga bien, es solo que no es mi estilo

Toothy:-sonrojado- Bu-bueno…tal vez

Mime mostro una foto de su padre que también era mimo

Petunia: -mirando las fotos- Es que no me controlo cuando estoy borracha

Sniffles lumpy y splendid: GENIAL!

Russel:-le quita las fotos y las rompe- SON PHOTOSHOP!

Truffles: ES CONFIDENCIAL!-Agarra un papel que tenía en las manos-.

Flippy: -rojo como tomate- Que?!

Shifty y Lifty: Jeje gracias

Nutty:-comiendo un dulce- GRACIAS!

Mr pickles: PERO MESIE!-estaba abrazando la pierna de Lammy arrastrándose en el piso- YO TE AMO!

Lammy: Ya te dije que solo eres mi amigo!

Cro Martmot había sido pegado de nuevo por TD, Cro Martmot se movió y cayo de nuevo encima de TD

: ERA UNA MENTIRA DE GABO! A MI NO ME GUSTA ALE!

Gabo: Que yo que?

: Eh?! FUERA!-Saca a Gabo del lugar-.

: Bueno, actualmente soy una persona calmada, es muy difícil que me dé un ataque de agresividad como tú dices, porque yo ya pase por todo eso (creo que todo el que lleve mucho tiempo como yo en FF debió de haber pasado por algún ataque de agresividad)

Mariel se besa rápidamente con Jake, los dos acaban sonrojados

Lammy se viste como el vestido del video

Trisha beso a una gallina (?)

Petunia: -confundida- Hi?

Giggles: Bueno, em, porque Selly viola a todos los hombres?

Selly:-roja- T-TE DIJIMOS QUE NO TE PASARAS!-Le lanza un hacha a Giggles-.

Flaky:-recibiendo la Death Note- Cr-creo

Disco bear con asco se besó con Jake

Jake: NO-NO ES MI NOVIA!-pensando- Aun…

Flippy:-con el celular- Bah, lo intentare-comienza a escribir-.

Fliqpy:-sacando la chaqueta- Ya que, ten

Cuddles y Giggles se besan

Lifty y Cub se comienzan a besar (Pedofilia!)

Todos comienzan a abrazar a los que tenían a un lado, entre ellos estaban:

Lifty /Shifty

Splendont/Splendid

Discobear/Giggles

Lammy/Flippy

Flaky/Toothy

Cuddles/Petunia

Handy/Mr Pickles

Russel/Sniffles

Lumpy/Nutty

Mariel/Trisha

Jake/TD (Jajajaja)

Truffles/Pop

Cub/Mime

: Odio mi trabajo-desaparece junto con TD-.

Fliqpy: YA TE LA DI!

Chicas: Eh…no

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Dalloway Hiker Fliky **

**Hiker: ... Ah... pues que pro. Que pro pero... Me dejaste en duda. SAFPGPSAFJ. ¡En fin!**

**Roy: Bueno, que va. Comencemos. *En pijama.* GIggles...**

**Hiker: Te amo. Quiero decir. ¡TE GUSTA EL AMARILLO! ¡A WIWI! Pero no te gusta el rojo... Se va al rincón.* Lanzate de un avión en pleno vuelo sobre las cataratas del niagara**

**Roy: (8) Shalalala (8) ¡Handy!**

**Hiker: Tu eres algo anti normal. ¡Puedes crear casas sin manos! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿UN OVNI?! ¡SOY DEMASIADO JOVENNNNNN PARA QUE VEA A NUESTRO MUNDO DESTRUIDO! Ahora imagina que eres un sacerdotisa y mojante en el río y reflexiona.**

**Roy: Las ruedas del camión girando están, girando están. ¡SNIFFLES!**

**Hiker: Dime la respuesta de la raíz cuadrada de 1600. Se la respuesta asique. No me engañas.**

**Roy: ¡Y LA ÚLTIMA! ¡PRESENTANDO SENSUALMENTE AL PRIMER Y ÚLTIMO RETO! ¡GANADOR DEL OSCAR 2945! ¡RETO A...! Pickles.**

**Hiker: No e poe tan ta cashado chico (?) /Es el idioma maya (?)/ ¡Que se sientes tener dos pies izquierdos? ¡y si no tienes! ¿Que se siente tener dos derechos? XD.**

**Flik-Vendrí**

Giggles se lanza desde un avión sin paracaídas a las cataratas del Niágara

Handy: Creaba cosas con mi boca y un poco de habilidad en la manos

Sniffles: 40, que fácil

Pickles:-mirando sus pies- Son dos…normales

Mariel: Que rápido, bueno, la siguiente es de **Gabo A226 **

**oh por yisus,en serio lo vas a acer? WOOOOOOOOOW DIOS NO SE QUE HACER! ESTO ES...AAAAAH!-GRITO DE NIÑA- muy bien muy bien no dare spoiler, esto es impresionante jupi!**

**Sable:si deverias tener sexo con alguna de estas 2,con quien seria? Mariel o Trisha?**

**Jake:estas celoso! jojo! i cant believe! andale que todavia tienes a TD XD**

**Mole:PUTA MADRE QUE TE QUITEN TU PUTA VISTA! TU ERES CIEGO Y ERES CIEGO!-AGARRA UN TALADRO Y LE QUITA LOS OJOS-AQUI NO PASO NADA JODER!**

**Handy:me mataron? wtf,yo estaba leyendo comiendome un hocho y vi que una loca ponia que me abia matado,QUE CLASE DE BRUJERIA ES ESTA! SABLE PLIS,QUITALE LOS PUTOS BRAZOS A HANDY! Y QUE NADIEN SE LOS PEGUE NI CON PEGALOCA!**

**Fliqpy:Si te dieran a escoger a una de las mujeres,aquin violarias?yquien grita mas de todas? (Petunia grita bien rico :3)**

**Flippy:te gusta petunia?**

**TD: plis,mata a la que llaman Samy,ni la wea de quien sea pero ella me mato a mi!,que la viole su lacallo friqpy!**

**Trisha:revelanos quien te gusta de ahi! (esto me va a gustar 11yuno)**

**Cuddles:vete al camino de pollaya! **

**Truffles: buen amigo!por fa,ponte tus lentes y baila ganman style con Pickles! (igual que en el video e.e.)**

**Sniffles:duende manitas!mandame saludos a la mecanica! ****(?) Wowow, sable! are you serius?**

**Sable:descubri tu secreto!ya se por que!-sable le pone cinta en la boca-.**

**Sable: Es mejor que no lo sepan eaea**

**Splendid:te me afiguras a acuaman,vente de putas conmigo!**

**Splendont: IRON MAN! CHAN CHAN PELEA CONTRA AIRON MAN XD (mexican power bitch!)**

**Flaky:OKay,tu te lo pierdes! ya encontre a alguien mejor X3,pero...MUERETE VIOLADA Y ASESINADA DE LA PEOR FORMA POR FLIQPY! PERRA!**

**Mariel:y si te dijera que-sable le vuelve a poner cinta en la boca**

**Sable: QUE TE CALLES!**

**Ok -.-**

**Mariel: bueno bueno,tu ers com una flaky,pero eres mas guapa y eres mas divertida...te casarias conmigo?**

**Sable: O.O**

**NAAAA QUE ES BROMA! nada que te pongan una venda por el resto del cap y que no puedas ver a nadie! (Fliqpy:MEGUSTA:)**

**Fliqpy:ya hablando serios,te gusta mariel o solo te gusta violarla?**

**Russel:pelea contra barbapollas el pirata violador!**

**Todos: quiero que todos se pongan una venda y que besen al que encuentren (yaa esta, un poco de cosas gays para las otakus y un poco de yuri para LJH y para sable XD)**

**ESPERO EL PROXIMO CAP! WIII!**

: Ni si quiera las tocaría a ninguna de las dos, son mis dos Oc´s-le pone audífonos a las dos para que no escuchen- Pero creo que sería mejor con Mariel

Jake: Yo no estoy celoso

Gabo aparece y con un taladro le quita los ojos a Mole

Gabo: Aquí no pasó nada joder!-desaparece-.

: Lo siento Handy-le quita sus manos-.

Fliqpy:-mirando a las mujeres quienes estaban temblando de miedo- Bueno, ya las viole a todas, excepto a Lammy y a la otra tonta-refiriéndose a Trisha- Lammy esta…-la mira y le da un escalofrío-.

Flippy: No

TD desaparece y a los dos minutos regresa con un mechón de cabello

Trisha:-nerviosa- A-a-a-mi no-no me gusta n-nadie!

Cuddles se va por un camino que decía "a pollaya"

Truffles comienza a bailar con Mr Pickles

Splendid: Okey-desaparece-.

Splendont comienza a pelear con la versión mexicana de Iron Man

Fliqpy: Okey!

Flaky: NO!-Desaparece junto con Fliqpy-.

Mariel:-roja por la primera pregunta- Qu-que?!

: O.o

Gabo: NAAAA QUE ES BROMA! nada que te pongan una venda por el resto del cap y que no puedas ver a nadie!

Mariel: Ah-le ponen una venda en los ojos-.

Aparece Fliqpy junto con Flaky quien estaba temblorosa y evitaba mirar a Fliqpy

Fliqpy: No, solamente me gusta violarla

Mariel se asustó por lo que dijo y corrió pero choco con la pared

Russel comienza a luchar contra barbapollas

Todos se ponen una venda y besan a alguien, luego se la quitan y se dan cuenta con horror a quien habían besado

Flippy había besado a Lammy, Lammy intento besarlo de nuevo pero Flippy corrió

Flaky se había besado con Fliqpy, al darse cuenta de esto Flaky corrió de el

Shifty había besado a Splendid, y su gemelo a Splendont, todos comenzaron a escupir al suelo

Russel a Lumpy, y los dos hicieron lo mismo que lo anterior

Jake por segunda vez había besado a TD, TD lo miro con furia y lo comenzó a perseguir con un hacha

Jake: OTRA VEZ NO!

Nutty a Sniffles, y los dos comenzaron a escupir al suelo

Mime con Toothy

Cuddles con Petunia de nuevo

Handy con Mole

Giggles con Truffles

Mouse con Sneaky, los dos comenzaron a escupir al suelo

Trisha con Mariel, al darse cuenta de esto las dos voltearon a ver a otra parte sonrojadas

Discobear con Monkey, y Monkey comenzó a golpear a Discobear

Mariel:-todavía sonrojada- La siguiente y ultima es de **L J H 27**

**No puede ser, nunca tuve el internet tan lento, apenas y revise otros fanons, bien a dejar preguntas y retos:**

**LUMPY: Obten superpoderes, quiero ver si eres mas idiota que Splendid al usarlos.**

**NUTTY: ¿En que mas piensas ademas de dulces?**

**FLAKY Y LAMMY: Cambien de cuerpo por un momento**

**SPLENDID Y FLIPPY: Ustedes igual**

**FLIqPY: Mata a 10 personas en menos de 5 segundos usando solo tu mano izquierda, si lo logras no te dare nada, si no lo logras que te corten las 2 manos**

**GIGGLES: Metete en un costal, ahora lanzen el costal a un horno de microndas**

**CUDDLES: ¿Cuanto tiempo duras sin morir quemado en un incendio? Compruevenlo**

**Bien, creo que a quien vaz a cambiar es a Cro-Marmot, es quien falta mucho en el fic, hasta luego**

Lumpy:-con súper poderes- Miren! Puedo alcanzar mis zapatos-comenzó a tocarse los zapatos-.

Todos: -facepalm-.

Nutty: VIDEOJUEGOS!

Flaky y Lammy cambiaron de cuerpo

Flaky/Lammy beso a Flippy, y Flippy al no percatarse de que las dos habían cambiado de cuerpo la beso, ante los celos de Lammy/Flaky

Splendid cambio de cuerpo con Flippy, y no hicieron nada interesante

Fliqpy saco diez cuchillos y los lanzo con su mano izquierda matando a casi todos los de ahí

Fliqpy: JAQUE MATE!

A Giggles la metieron a un costal y la metieron a un microondas

Cuddles es tele transportado a un edificio en llamas

Cuddles: AH!-Comienza a correr en círculos, pero el aire toxico lo hace intoxicarse y morir-.

Flippy: Eso fue rápido

: Bueno, terminamos por hoy, el próximo cap vendrá alguien a ser un "invitado especial"

Splendid: Otra vez?

: Es diferente, bueno, sigan con sus…problemas, jeje-desaparece-.

Toothy: Me siento raro

Sniffles: Yo también

Fliqpy: Yo me encargo de aliviarles su enfermedad jeje-les entierra varios cuchillos a los dos- AMO ESTE LUGAR!

**Final del capítulo 17! Espero que os haya gustado, que comenten que miren que observen y etc, y quiero antes decir que este CS en este momento es el 3 mejor que hay en este fandom en español, muchas gracias chicos, a los que me siguen desde casi el inicio, a los que llegaron después y etc, les daré lo mejor de mí de ahora en adelante, sin más que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**


	19. Invitado especial y Cosplays!

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 trayéndoles este dieciochoavo episodio! Por fin comenzaremos con los buenos episodios, los largos y galácticos episodios de los que tanto no se hablaban pero que se reciben con un gran comentario y grandes retos, que les parece la idea? Ustedes hacen buenos retos y preguntas y recibirán mejores episodios, ese es el trato, bueno, sin más que decir, comencemos con el nuevo épico episodio!**

Veíamos como Flippy, Toothy, Russel y Handy estaban navegando en un barco pesquero

Russel: Oh si, esto es vida

Flippy: Por qué diablos estamos en este barco?-se estaba quitando un pez de su sombrero pesquero-.

Toothy: Según el loco dijo que debíamos de cazar nuestra comida y la cena por que no tenía comida para este día

Flippy: No quiero saber cómo les va a los demás con la cena

Mientras tanto...

Veíamos como en tierra Fliqpy estaba asesinando como loco a Nutty, Sniffles y Splendid

Fliqpy: La cena está servida!-le saco el corazón a Nutty-.

Regresando con los demás...

Flippy: Y que estamos buscando?

Russel: Esto-mostró una foto de un pez de gran tamaño- Con sólo 3 de estas bellezas tenemos para poner una franquicia de comida pesquera, era lo que comíamos los marineros cuando no había comida

Toothy: Y como lo pescamos?

Russel: Handy!

Handy:-cargando un gran arpón y lo tiro al suelo exhausto-.

Russel: Con una buena puntería y una carnada muy buena podemos atraparlo

Flippy: Y de donde encontramos carna...-todos lo miraban- esperen, no pensarán que yo...

Despues de un rato...

Flippy estaba colgando del barco

Russel: Tranquilo, no suele tardarse mucho en devorar a una persona

Flippy: Eso me alegra mucho-sarcasmo-.

Toothy: -con un periscopio en la mano- Se está acercando!

Veíamos como a lo lejos venía un gran pez que parecía ser una mezcla entre tiburón y cocodrilo, Flippy intentaba desesperadamente quitarse la cuerda de encima, pero no podía y ese gran pez lo devoro, Russel disparo el arpón y aquel pez cayó encima del barco, matándolos a todos

Mientras tanto...

Splendid estaba escondido en un arbusto y miraba a un venado que estaba comiendo distraídamente pasto

Splendid:-sacando un rifle- No te muevas-apunto hacia el venado, se escuchó un grito y el venado corrió de splendid- Hey!

El grito había sido de Nutty quien había sido cruelmente asesinado por Fliqpy

Fliqpy: Aún sigues intentando matar a un venado? Eres un estúpido-agarro su rifle y disparo a otro lado-.

Se escuchó como algo de gran tamaño cayó al suelo, era un oso, Fliqpy con su cuchillo comenzó a quitarle la piel

Splendid: Ah, ya que-comenzó a llevarse al oso con la ayuda de Fliqpy quien tenía toda la piel del animal-.

Un rato después…

Flippy y los demás habían regresado con una grúa que cargaba al gran pez, y por su parte Splendid y Fliqpy estaban cargando al oso despellejado (Fliqpy tenía un sombrero y unas botas de piel de oso)

Flippy: Ahora, como se supone que cocinemos estas dos cosas?

Petunia y Giggles: Nosotras lo haremos

Todos: NO!

Petunia y Giggles: Eh?

Splendont: No es por nada, pero la última vez que cocinaron…-estaba pensando en que decirles-.

Fliqpy: -indiferente-Cocinan tan mal que la última vez nos enfermamos de tuberculosis

Flippy: Alguien más sabe cocinar?

: TD, tu corta ese pescado y que alguien más cocine al oso

TD con una katarna comenzó a cortar el pescado

Flaky: C-c-creo que y-y-o p-puedo c-cocinarlo

: Okey, háganlo rápido que tengo hambre

Después de un rato…

Flaky había salido con varios platos llenos de carne de color marrón, y TD tenía otros platos llenos de sushi, todos estaban sentados en la cocina, algunos estaban esperando impacientemente la comida y otros ni se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor

:-tocando una cuchara con una copa de vino- Escúchenme todos, hoy habrá un invitado especial, como lo había dicho antes, les recomiendo no hacerla enojar si no quieren saber de color son sus intestinos, bueno, cuando terminen de comer vayan al living, están cerca de ser libres, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo

Todos: Cerca de ser libres?

: Si, lamentablemente-todos comienzan a festejar-.

Los platos fueron servidos y todos comenzaron a comer

Después de la comida…

Todos comenzaron a salir de la cocina y las luces estaban apagadas

Flippy: Genial, ahora nos quedamos sin luz

Splendid: Yo lo arreglo-ilumino el cuarto con su rayo láser-.

Veíamos dos siluetas oscuras en el cuarto, todos intentaban ver quiénes eran pero esas sombras desaparecieron

¿ ?: BUUUUU!

Todos saltaron del susto y volvieron las luces, se veía a una chica con una camisa blanca de mangas rosas con un pantalón fucsia y zapatos deportivos rosas con blanco (Selly) y a otra chica con una camisa negra con roja de mangas largas con un jean negro y zapatos deportivos rojos (Samy) riendo a carcajadas

Samy: JAJAJAJAJA DEBIERON HABER VISTO SUS CARAS JAJAJAJAJA

Fliqpy: Hey te conozco, tu eres la loca que tiene dos clones de mí y mi clon Flippy

Samy: Cual loca?!-saca un cuchillo y asesina a Fliqpy-.

: Les dije que no la molestaran

Las cartas salieron disparadas y Selly las agarro

Selly: Jejeje siempre quise hacer esto-aclarándose la voz-.

Mariel: Eh yo leo las cartas

Selly: No yo lo hare

Mariel: Pero…

Selly: Calladita te vez más bonita-le pone cinta en la boca- La primera es de **Dalloway Hiker Fliky **

**Hiker: Hellow Aqui fastidiando de nuevo **

**Roy: Quiero acabar rapido.**

**Hiker: Ya lo se. **

**Roy: Cuddles.**

**Hiker: ¿Como naciste si no tienes madre? De hecho es una pregunta para todos.**

**Roy: Toothy.**

**Hiker: Rata de dos patas (8) Okey, tienes el cabello morado. Cambiatelo a Blanco por todo el programa (Si se puede).**

**Roy: Sniffles.**

**Hiker: Realmente era facil. Dime algo más difícil. ¿Cuantos capitulos tendría Naruto sin relleno? **

**Roy: Eso no es tan dificil.**

**Hiker: Contando que es casi la mitad XD. No tiene que ser exacto.**

**Roy: Eso es todo**

**Hiker: Creo que este review se fue por la ventana. **

**Flik-Itedashai**

Cuddles: Yo si tengo madre, solo que no la eh visto todavía…

Giggles: Yo si tengo, y me parezco mucho a ella

Todos: Nosotros también

Toothy se tiñe el cabello de color blanco

Toothy: No me gusta

Sniffles: Eso es científicamente imposible calcular eso…Es como intentar saber cuánto tiempo dura un partido de supercampeones

La carta sale volando y se sale por la ventana

Selly: La siguiente es…nuestra!

** HTF **

**Muajajaja al fin mi chaqueta *abraza la chaqueta* ._. *la mete a una lavadora* ._.'''**

**Se encuentra a selly con una camisa blanca de mangas rosas con un pantalon fucsia y zapatos deportivos rosas con blanco (mucho rosa ._.U) a frippy con una camisa verde con negro de mangas largas con un pantalon negro con cadenas verdes con tenis verdes claros y friqpy con una camisa verde azulada de mangas remangadas con un pantalon cafe oscuro con cadenas doradas y tenis plomos **

**Frippy: ay mama! *saliendo del cuarto de samy* **

**Selly: que hacías en el cuarto de samy?**

**Friqpy: jeje hermanito pervertido éue**

**Frippy: solo queria hacerle una broma pero termino mal D: **

**Samy: *con una camisa negra con roja de mangas largas con un jean negro y zapatos deportivos rojos abriendo la puerta de una patada* TU! *seniala a frippy***

**Frippy: e-jeeee D: fue un error!**

**Samy: *le jala de la oreja a su cuarto* PREPARATE PARA TUS ULTIMOS MINUTOS COMO HOMBRE! *cierra la puerta muy fuerte***

**Friqpy: esta jodido ._.**

**Selly: *sonrie burlonamente* esto sera divertido n.n **

**Ejem SATNUGERP! (Es *********)**

**Sable para ti el "preparate para tus ultimos minutos como hombre" que significa para ti?**

**Cuddles porque amarillo?**

**Trisha porque la timidez? Nadie te matara n.n (creo *le lanza una mirada asesina a fliqpy* fliqpy: no la matare e-e samy: bien n.n fliqpy: por ahora eue)**

**Nutty amas a la nutella mas que sniffles?! *o* QuQU**

**Giggles mata mata sin parar al perro de splendid emm sangre arriba sangre abajo que felicidad! Que te pareche? *3***

**Disco bear cofcofanorexicocofcof te gusta mucho la musica disco? Y las putas? e_e**

**Russell admite que te guta y le tienes ganas a lumpy!**

**Petunia si handy tuviera la mente "sucia" la limpiarias? (XDDD)**

**TD eres gay o que?! (Responde o explotaras!)**

**Shiftyyyy hijo de tu **** y tu **** que significa? eué**

**Lammy que color es mejor el blanco (puaj!) O el morado? .3.**U

**Motherfucker! Digo fliqpy (c- que clase de carita es esta?!) tu serias capas de violar a mariel flaky y trisha al mismo tiempo? (Las3: puta cayateee *huyen*)**

**QnQ gentleman y slenderman (rimo!) Digo flippy y thoothy si no estuviera flaky que harían?**

**Lifty los menores mandan! Me das tu antifaz? n.n (si o no?)**

**Cub cub cub i'm i'm -3- ok no /(.u_u.)\ si estuvieras en una isla desierta y vieras a un venado pero a una mujer muy linda te comerías a la mujer para huir con el venado y ser felices por siempre? O hasta que violes al venado? :3**

**Pop como se llama la madre de tu hijo?**

**Derepente viene un unicornio asesino hacia ti thoothy o corres o peleas como hombre?! t([.•w•.]) **

**Quien ahí tiene garritas? .3. Es para que corten esto *muestra un ojo de color rosa* no lo voy a cortar yo e.e_.l.**

**Hit the lights like to music moviu y no se que mas lalala sniffles que prefieres un manicomio o la naturaleza?**

**#sale frippy en version mujer con un vestido verde suelto sin mangas por los muslos con medias mas bajo de los muslos negras con zapatos negros y samy en version hombre con una camisa-buzo roja con un jean negro y botas negras#**

**Sam: emm que hago aquí? Y quien es la chica linda? *mirando a frappy de arriba a abajo***

**Frappy: *le da un escalofrío* que hago aquí?! Y quien es el?! *senialando a sam sonrojada***

**Selly: esto esta bueno Q porque no aposte ._.**

**Friqpy: ._.U loca**

**Frappy: porque estoy vestida asi? *viendose el atuendo* **

**Sam/friqpy: se te ve bien *Q* **

**Selly: bueno elije ... Al pervertido este e_e *senialando a friqpy* o a sam n.n**

**Frappy: *se pone al lado de sam* se ve agradable n_nU *le abraza***

**Sam: *le abraza por la cintura* gracias n-n**

**Splendont cofcofkaffericoffcofcof que prefieres una vista a la playa o una vista a un bosque **

**Destruir! (Destruir...) Flaky ... Te.. Gustaría... Matar...?! (Notese el suspenso QoQ chan chan chaaaaan Q-o)**

**Truffles Q.Q te quieloooo QAQ ok no ._. Que prefrieres? Matarte pero ganar dinero infinito o tener a un monton de mujerzuelas y estar pobre QuQ_.l.**

**Cof agh! Mi garganta QnQ bueeeeno mariel ... ES CIERTO QUE LE PREGUNTASTES ESO A SAMY SOLO POR PREGUNTAR?!**

**Mariel: t(._.U)**

**Jake ay que chingados... vez vete a la versh?**

**Mime mime ... .l.**

**The mole ..._... Emm quien te cae mal?**

**Jajaja xDDD ok ya ._. Flippy es cierto que cuando fliqpy no te viola te das autoplacer con una banana? **

**Flippy/fliqpy: QUE?!/YO QUE?! *miran a sam asesinamente***

**Sam: lo dijo selly o,o **

**Frappy: es cierto ella lo dijo (._.)**

**Fliqpy: *mira a frappy de arriba a abajo* **

**Frappy: otro e_eU *se esconde tras sam***

**Sam: grrr *les saca a golpes de ahi* es mia por derecho asique el que la toca o la mira lo mato! *abraza a frappy posesivamente***

**Selly: eso fue rápido t(._.t)**

**Frappy: .lllllllll. En que me metí .lllllll.U**

**Retos: n.n**

**Flaky y splendont canten karakuri de kasane teto y ted (se parecen artoooo)**

**Lumpy canta magnet de kaito **

**XDDD ok fue rapido .llll.U sable mata a ale ;n; y ya me caía bien esa chica ;-;**

**Flippy como te verias en version gay?**

**Shifty aww cositaaa *u* besate con... F...L...I...Q...P...Y tiene que ser lindo t(nEn)t**

**Cuddles emm canta prince of evil de len kagamine (-T_'*.*'_T-) **

**Lifty eres tan kawaii *u* pero tan lindooo mata a shifty y ponte su sombrero(cofcoflaquehablaesgeovanacofcof)**

**Blablabla sniffles e_e abraza a nutty nwn (owó)**

**Giggles y cuddles canten cantarella con los vestuarios t(3)**

**Fliqpy a veces prefiero que seas mujer e_e conviertanlo en mujer jejeje eue**

**The mole pidele matrimonio a geovana u (te pasas ene geovana: esque lllllll) ok no ._. Rompete una pierna n.n**

**Petunia canta love is war de miku hatsune .3.**

**Flippy pintate las uñas de rojo**

**Flaky de verde**

**Giggles de amarillo**

**Cuddles de rosa (cofcofgaycofcof)**

**Petunia de naranja**

**Handy de azul (declaro que te pongas brazos y no te los puedan quitar os sufrirán las consecuencias!) **

**Lumpy ponte a hacer ejercicio para estar igual que flippy y fliqpy y haci tener una razon para violarte n.n (olvida lo ultimo ._.)**

**Selly: wow son rápidos *mirando que frappy estaba sentada en las piernas de sam y este le abrazaba tiernamente***

**Chicas: awww QuQ porque no son asi?! *refiriendose a sus novios* **

**Flippy: indirectamente quieren que les sentemos en nuestras piernas...**

**Handy: les abrazemos tiernamente...**

**Cuddles: y que juguemos pocky?**

**Frappy: *mira asesinamente a cuddles***

**Sam: tranquila no jugaremos pocky n_n no te hare hacer algo que no quieras n-n *le abraza por la cintura* **

**Frappy: *se sonroja fuertemente* gra-gracias nlllllln**

**Selly: kawaii *-***

**Novias: kyaaa que lindoooo QwQ**

**Novios: es todo *las arrastran***

**Novias: valio la pena :yaoming:**

**Frappy: tengo sueño -o- *se duerme en su hombro* **

**Sam: n-nU *la carga estilo princesa y se la lleva a un cuarto***

**Selly: *Q* *le arrastra thoothy* eh? A ejem bueno creo que nos salimos del tema y/**

**Samy: ya llegue de que me perdi?! *jadeando sonrojada apoyada en sus rodillas***

**Frippy: grr *se tira sobre ella* dejame terminar almenos! *le arrastra a un portal* **

**Friqpy: que carrizo pasa aqui?!**

**Frippy: oh emm ejem! Bueno me llevo a samy a un lugar "divertido" si quieres ven *entra al portal* **

**Samy: ._. No quiero entrar ahí ;llll; no de nuevo Q-Q *clava sus garras en el suelo pero igual entra al portal***

**Friqpy: con tal de no ver esas mariconadas ene *entra al portal y este se cierra***

**Thoothy: ._.''' Debo/**

**Selly: mejor no hables '''._.'''**

**Ejem bueno como seguia russell abraza a lumpy t/.3.\**

**Fliqpy ...ejem! Bueeenop como me llamastes perra no te dare esta katana de plata con un mango de cuero y mini granadas eue *saca la katana mencionada* te reto a que intentes no quitarmela eue (las mini granadas son mas efectivas que las granadas normales para tu información 1_e3e)**

**Flippy ._. Oye te recomiendo a ti y a todos los peliverdes que se escondan de samy si no terminaran castrados permanentemente ._. Y beshito con flaky c:**

**Ejem! Gabo ... HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE POR TU CULPA FRIQPY ME VIOLARA! Todos castren a gabo! UNO-POR-UNO oue! (Cofcofticenelojoysonrisasadicacofcof)**

**Sable eaeaeaeaeaea besa a ale tres y a trisha y mariel eaeaeaeaea y a flaky :3 (flippy: -le mira asesinamente- selly: eaeaea? .3. ... De todas formas te hare besar a trisha eue flippy: nonono por favor ;A;)**

**Bueeeeno mis concursantes *les hace aparecer un guante del color de el cabello de el/ella y un boton del color de sus ojos* eso te incluye sable eue van a pelear a muerte por esto *seniala una pocion de inmunidad que esta en en el centro de la sala en una escalera* ahí estan sus armas *seniala a una estanteria con varios cuchillos y la katana de samy digo de fliqpy* si quieren rendirse presionen el boton de su guante eue eaeaeaeaeaeaea por yisus! *jala a thoothy y the mole* estos se quedan conmigo y con geovana e_é el que los toca lo/la mato! Suerte n.n**

**Sam: *sale del cuarto* ok de que me perdi n.n **

**Selly: a samy la violara...**

**Thoothy: frippy y friqpy c: **

**Frappy: *sale con un buzo verde claro y un jean negro* QUE?! Nooo era como mi hijaaa QnQ **

**Samy: *les dispara a frippy y friqpy* LLEGUE! \(*-*)/ *le rodea un aura feliz***

**Thoothy: te violaron?**

**Samy: *le rodea un aura deprimente* ;n; matenme **

**Frappy: Q-Q no llores mi pequeña *le abraza***

**Samy: son malos conmigo TT-TT *le abraza fuertemente* que les he hecho?**

**Sam: ._. Niña rara!**

**Samy: que quieres pedazo de insecto?!**

**Sam: toma *le da un frasco de nutella***

**Samy: *le rodea un aura feliiiiiz* *Q* gracias insectitooooo *p* *le da un beso en la mejilla ,coge la nutella y se encierra en su cuarto***

**Shifty: nos va a hacer sufrir cierto? ;-;**

**Lifty: no quiero moriiiiiir TTnTT de nuevo ._.**

**Fliqpy: miedosos seguro se olvidara y todos los peliverdes felices e.e**

**Flippy: tal vez tengas razon... Yo dije eso?! ._.**

**Nutty: oigan solo hay que evitar que vengan frippy y friqpy o que los vea a ustedes *mirando a los veteranos* y yap *con un dulce en la boca* .3.**

**Mrpickles: pero que hara si nos ve? D:**

**Samy: *sale del cuarto* insecto me das mas ... *se queda viendo a los peliverdes* ustedes!**

**Peliverdes: ejeee pasabamos por aqui y ... Chau ... *huyen* **

**Samy: *les dispara a fliqpy 4 balazos y a frippy 5 balazos* **

**Frap**

: Auch, creo que significa "vas a ser castrado"

Cuddles: Me gusta mucho el color

Trisha: N-n-no me g-g-gusta ha-hablar co-con los d-demás, me-me pu-pueden la-lastimar

Nutty: NUTELLA!-comienza a buscar por todo el lugar-.

Samy: LA NUTELLA ES MIA!-También se pone a buscar por todo el lugar-.

Selly: NUTELLA!-También se pone a buscar por todo el lugar-.

Giggles asesino a Splendid quien estaba distraído viendo como los tres estaban buscando nutella por todas partes

Discobear: OH SI!

Russel: No me gusta Lumpy, lo odio, por su culpa me morí varias veces

Petunia: No sé cómo podría hacer eso, pero si lo haría-cachetea a Handy-.

Handy: Y eso por qué?-doliéndose-.

TD exploto por que no podía hablar (insensibles -_-)

Shifty: No lo sé…

Lammy: Me gusta más el blanco

Fliqpy: No lo sé, creo que lo voy a averiguar…

Mariel Trisha y Flaky: AH!-Comienzan a correr siendo perseguidas por Fliqpy, detrás de Fliqpy estaba corriendo Flippy intentando que no le hiciera nada a Flaky

Lifty le dio su antifaz a Samy

Cub: Patata

Pop: Se llama…ya lo olvide

Toothy comienza a correr siendo perseguido por un unicornio asesino

TD cortó con sus garras un ojo de color rosa

Sniffles: Prefiero la naturaleza a estar en un manicomio… que tipo de pregunta es esa?

Splendont: Prefiero una vista a la…kafferi coft?

Samy: Bien que te gusta

Splendont: Que?

Samy: Nada

Flaky: No, ma-matar e-es malo

Truffles: Si te matas y tienes dinero infinito puedes comprar mujerzuelas, BU YA!-pose like a boss-.

Jake: Si!

Mime: .l.

Mole: LUMPY!-lanza un cuchillo pero falla y mata a Pop-.

Flippy y Fliqpy: QUE!?-miran asesinamente a Samy-.

Samy:-:Yaoming:- Lo dijo ella-señala a Selly-.

Flaky y Splendont cantan karakuri de kasane teto y ted

Lumpy canta magnet de kaito

: Okey-con una motosierra mata a Ale-.

Flippy: No lo se…gay?

Shity se besó con Fliqpy y Fliqpy lo asesino

Cuddles canta canta prince of evil de len kagamine

Lifty asesino a Shifty y se puso su sombrero

Sniffles abrazo a Nutty

Giggles y Cuddles cantan cantarella con los vestuarios del video

Fliqpy es convertido en mujer

Fliqpy: NOOOO!...esperen-se comienza a tocar todo el cuerpo- Esto me gusta-sonrisa pervertida-.

The Mole se rompe la pierna

Petunia canta love is war de miku hatsune

Flippy se pintó las uñas de rojo

Flaky de verde

Giggles de amarillo

Cuddles de rosa (cofcofgaycofcof)

Petunia de naranja

: Lo lamento Handy, no puedo ponerte brazos

Handy: :(

Samy: Por qué no?!

: Ah, si alguien dice que no quiere y otro está de acuerdo yo no puedo hacer nada, a menos de que 3 de los lectores quieren que le ponga brazos a Handy

Samy: TODOS AYUDENME!

Lumpy se puso a hacer ejercicio

Russel se abrazó con Lumpy y Selly les tomo una foto

Fliqpy: DAME ESO!-intenta quitarle la katarna a Samy-.

Flippy se besó con Flaky

Gabo: Primero atrápenme eaea-desaparece, luego aparece y le saca la lengua a Samy y Samy enojada le lanza un cuchillo pero Gabo desapareció-.

Samy: SAL DE DONDE ESTES COBARDE!

El escritor beso a Ale, luego a Mariel y por ultimo a Trisha, luego tiro una poción para que ninguna de las tres y ni el recordaran lo que paso

A todos les pusieron un guante con un botón, agarraron sus armas y sonó el timbre

Fliqpy fue el primero en atacar, asesino a Lammy y a Cuddles, Flippy asesino a Mime y a Pop

Splendid comenzó a pelear con Splendont, El escritor se sentó en el piso y comenzó a leer un periódico despreocupadamente, Lumpy se resbalo y Jake se tropezó con él, muriendo clavándose su propio cuchillo, a Handy lo asesino Russel con su garfio y Truffles asesino a Russel por la espalda, Mouse le lanzó una granada a Sneaky y Sneaky la esquivo, pero la granada mato a Splendid y a Splendont

Fliqpy asesino a Sneaky y a Mouse, Flaky rápidamente apretó el botón de su guante en forma de rendición al igual que Cub, Discobear fue asesinado por Petunia, y Giggles asesino a Petunia por la espalda, Truffles fue asesinado por Flippy y Sniffles asesino a Nutty.

Shifty asesino a Lifty y Sniffles asesino a Shifty por la espalda, Lumpy fue asesinado por Giggles y Trisha apretó el botón en forma de rendición, Mariel iba a hacer lo mismo pero Fliqpy le cortó la mano y posteriormente le corto la garganta, el escritor sin ver lanzo un cuchillo y asesino a Mr Pickles

Flippy asesino a Giggles y Fliqpy asesino a Sniffles, los dos se miraron y comenzaron a pelear, TD se le acercó al escritor con un cuchillo

: Ni se te ocurra-TD miro al suelo y comenzó a pelear con Flippy y Fliqpy-.

El ganador de la pelea fue Fliqpy, luego miro al escritor, rio un poco y se fue corriendo hacia él, el escritor bostezo y apretó el botón de rendición

El combate lo ha ganado Fliqpy

Toothy: Porque te rendiste?

: Como yo no puedo morir por una cosa rara que me pasa se considera descalificación

Toothy: Ah

Selly: La siguiente es de **Tsukinomoe **

**ah vuelto señores! Moe ha vuelto! con las pilas gastadas! xD! estuve de rumba \(*-*)/! okno xDDD! no pude estar presente (digo dejar algon review ._.) ps estaba ocupada con unos asuntos *cofcofcosplaycofcof* para un evento y ps me agarro y no me quiso soltar xD! bueno despues de haber dados mis excusas... pregunto! Sable vistes "si fuera gay"? xD ... entonces para darle la bienvenida merecida a tu nueva compu! ve ahora "deadpool vs gentlemen" y "deadpool vs gangnam style" y "otakon got paecock'd" x'D! es mas! a los retos **

**Tsu: ami trabajo- agarra unas banquetas- ésto es un redoble...**

**Moe: quiero que Fliqpy se disfraze de Osito y que su arma se una cuchara por el resto del epi (?)**

**- flippy tu que hagas cosplay de alibaba saluja! *-***

**-flaky tu cosplaya (?) de hinata! xD**

**-lifty de codicia de FMA**

**-shifty de la piedra n 3 (?) xD (cos original)**

**-handy de Lucy (elfen lied)**

**-petunia de yuno c:**

**-giggles de sakura haruno!**

**-cuddles de sanji!**

**- lumpy de sinbad (:Q)**

**-Russel de Jafar! (calmense no habra yaoi) D:**

**-lammy de la titan mujer! ups spoiler (?)**

**-cro-marmot! de paleta cagüai (?) xD**

**-mole de link O_O ?**

**- monkey de mecoboy xD**

**- truffles de Darkay entrenador puchamon xD**

**quiero que todos bailen el Peacock'd xD! (bien bailado Sable :i'm watching you: E_E)**

**- fliqpy este sera tu peor reto en todo el CS! e_e! deberas de hacer la bondad del año... cualquier cosas, pero algo bueno por cualquiera de los HTF.. tu elijes c:**

**- flippy te amarraran de pies y manos y saras lanzado desde un barco a aguas infestada de tiburones c:.. quiero saber cuanto duras! xD**

**-flaky quiero que bailes como morgiana! xD si! y despues gimme more de colibritani xD okno! de britney spears Dx**

**- lifty y shifty denme un abrazo! :'D y un autografo!_ duele porq shifty está disfrazado de piedra n3 D':)**

**- Petunia quiero que mates a alguien con tu cos de lucy!**

**- giggles quiere que le des un puñetazo a la pared blindada que traje- saca un pared de su bolsillo O_o)**

**- cuddles se pervert! :Q_**

**-Lumpy actua como Sinbad! ( sensual y mujeriego) :Q_**

**- Russel te ves tan lindo! vestido de Jafar! :Q_**

**-lammy que venga Rivaille y te mate e_e!**

**- Cro! estan kawaii! :'3**

**- mole, te ves extraño xD! quiero que consigas 200 rupees en menos de 5 minutos, en una masmorra infestada de rupeantes! Dx! o si! sino lo logras moriras de la peor forma *cortesia de TD* (sonido de propaganda)**

**- Monkey que se siente estar hecho de chele (?) xD el que ve vete a la versh sabe xD**

**- truffles se que no te has bañado en 8 dias, y que quieres ser maestro puchamon!, que se siente que tu pitochu le guste la mierd? y que obtuvistes un chairazard nivel 365.42 (?) a punto de evolucionar un mews super saiyayin fase 36.2? xD *vean puchamon***

**- Sable por q no fui o soy tu invitado espechal (?) T_T, por q? x q? x q? a kazho no me keren? a kazo no erez zazuki? a kazho no zere jokage? todas estas incognitas se resolveran con el tiempo uwu.. o que Hiker Fliky las resuelva?**

Fliqpy:-vestido de oso y con una cuchara- Mátenme…

Flippy hizo un cosplay de alibaba saluja

Flaky de hinata

Lifty de codicia de FMA

Shifty de la piedra

Handy de Lucy (elfen lied)

Petunia de yuno

Giggles de sakura haruno

Cuddles de sanji

Lumpy de sinbad

-Russel de Jafar

Lammy de la titan mujer (?)

Cro-marmot! de paleta cagüai (?)

Mole de link

Monkey de mecoboy

Truffles de Darkay entrenador puchamon

Todos bailan Peacock'd

Fliqpy: -gruñendo- YA QUE!, ten Flippy-le da un collar a Flippy- Lo perdiste hace mucho y yo te lo escondí

Flippy: Pero como lo escondiste si tú eres yo?

Fliqpy: Hay muchas cosas que no sabes que hay en la casa

A Flippy lo atan y lo lanzan a un mar con tiburones, al minuto lo devoran

Flaky baila como morgiana y despues gimme more de britney spears

Shifty y Lifty abrazan a Tsukinomoe y después firman sus autógrafos y se los dan

Petunia asesino a Lammy

Giggles con miedo golpeo fuertemente la pared brindad y se quiebra la mano

A Cuddles le avientan una poción y comienza a manosear a todas las mujeres

Lumpy se cruzó de brazos y le guiño el ojo a Tsukino, Tsukino se desmayo

Russel: Jeje gracias

A Lammy la asesino Rivaille

Mole desapareció y después de un rato apareció con 200 rupees

Cuddles: Como lo hiciste?

Mole: Aparecí dentro de un cuarto y estaba quitando todo con una pala-señalo la bolsa donde tenía los rupees-.

Monkey: Eh?

Truffles: Pito chu ataca!-una rata con una pila en la espalda grita "pito!" y comienza a tener sexo con un árbol- :Me gusta:

: Bueno tú te desapareciste y no estuviste a tiempo cuando estaba intentando conseguir al invitado especial…así que no me culpes

Selly: La siguiente es de **bloodytokita **

**entra una pelinegra arrastrando un enorme y pesada maleta y se desploma en un sillon**

**Blood: sr nota q me e perdido de muho verdad?**

**Sable. oye como sabes q un fic es el mejor **

**Flipqy: estoy muy cansada, ve y asesina a una vieja q me arruno una semana de viaje**

**Flaky: ve y sme nos brownies de cocolate**

**Gigles: me ayudas con mi cabellobueno eso es todo mi cerebro se fue de cvacaciones tambien ya los extrañaba y los qiero mucho by**

: Bueno, estadísticamente hablando, por ejemplo, un fanfic random tiene 345 reviews, pero tiene 56 episodios, y otro tiene 167 y tiene 16 caps, si los dos terminan el primer fic tiene un promedio de 6 reviews por cap, y el otro tiene un promedio de 10 reviews, asi que es mejor el segundo por estadisticas, yo me fijo en este promedio que sale, no me lo tomen para mal, solo quería decirlo… (Por qué son tan malos conmigo? D: )

Fliqpy: Okey-desaparece-.

Flaky fue a la cocina y después regreso con unos brownies de chocolate y los puso en el paquete

Giggles: Ok-desaparece-.

Todos: Nosotros también te extrañábamos!

Selly: La siguiente es de **Gabo A226**

**la chucha d la wea, quería ser el invitado especia D: PERO EL PUTO SABLE NO ME DEJO! ñeee,le deseo que se rompa la pierna al qiue me gano,bueno sigamos**

**Toothy:a si que,te gusta flaky eh-meme-PELEA A MUERTE CON FLIPPY Y EL QUE GANE SE GANA A FLAKY!**

**Splendont:eeeeee,se te incinuan mucho jeje,pero quien es la tal kafferi de la cual han estado hablando?**

**Sable:HAY SI,HAY SI-meme-me creo mejor que los demás por que mi chat show tiene 90 comentarios,presumido **

**Truffles:que paso compadre?no andes haciendo joto,mira ven para que te alivianes XD**

**Todos:canten ave maria,cuando seras mia!**

**Todos:haber nenes,aqui tnego una boleta,quien este en esa boleta va a ser mandado hacia su propia violacion y muerte segura!**

**un dos tres piedra papel o tijera! puta perdi,bueno sigamos!**

**Nutty:los ojos de toothy saben a dulce nutella!**

**Handy:como te limpias en el baño cuando cagas?**

**INVITADO ESPECIAL:TE ODIO!MEQUITASTE MI PUESTO!QUE FLIQPY TE VIOLE SEAS HOMBRE O MUJER!**

**Flaky:canta ella es bonita de natalia laforcade...esa canción me hace recordar cuando tenia 11 años...**

**Jake:JAJAJAJA TE TOMASTE MUY ENSERIO LO DE TD JAJAJAJAJA**

**Trisha:SE TODO SOBRE TI! DIME!LO! O TE HABIENTO UNA POCION!**

**Sable: chinga a tu madre, pinche espoilero XD**

**Mariel: Ahaya te bueno, que se siente saber que has besado mas veces a trisha que a jake? (YURI TIME :3)**

**Rusel:ayudame a recuperar mi patito de jugeute! se fue por el drenaje y si no ya viola verga!**

**Cuddles:eres gay...**

**Giggles:eres mas puta que las rocas,eres mas guarra que una almeja y baila con barney! BAILANDO POR UN BARNEY!**

**Fliqpy:me dicen por la linea externa que tu mi friend no has matado a Trisha,no se supone que tu wquieres matar a todos los de ahi? Y TAMPOCO LA HAS VIOLADO?! que te pasa!,bueno, lammy esta...uhygh esta hprrioble es como una trina de victorius, asquerosidad**

**bueno eso es todo por mi parte,seguire viendo xno XD JAHSJAHAJSA**

Toothy comenzó a pelear con Flippy, pero Flippy lo asesino fácilmente

Splendont: Kafferi Coft era una amiga de Flaky que ha venido varias veces aquí…no sé por qué siempre la mencionan cuando hablan de mi

: Yo no!... bah olvídenlo

Truffles: Ok-desaparece-.

Todos comenzaron a cantar ave maría

Gabo:-sacando un papel- Y el perdedor es el numero 3!

Todos miraron su papel, y Petunia se puso pálida, luego desapareció

Nutty: NUTELLA!-se tira encima de Toothy y le saca los ojos y se los comienza a comer-.

Handy: Eso…no lo quiero decir…

Samy:-mirando a Fliqpy- HACERCATE Y TE MATO!-Gabo aparece detrás de ella y la noquea-

Gabo: En your face bitch!-desaparece-.

Flaky comenzó a cantar ella es bonita de natalia laforcade

Jake: jaja mira como me rio-sarcasmo-.

Mariel: Bueno, es un poco incómodo, em, no sé qué decir…

Russel: Ok-desaparece-.

Cuddles: No

Giggles comenzó a bailar con Barney

Fliqpy: -mirando a Trisha sin importancia- Bah, no voy a perder tiempo con esa tonta, además esta plana, no me interesa

Trisha suspiro de alivio

Selly: La última es de **L J H 27 **

**Hola, me demore mucho pero eso es porque he estado cambiando de servidor de internet, pero bueno, lo que importa es esto:**

**TRISHA: Dime, que opinas de que se tu secreto que no dire porque me caes bien.**

**SPLENDID: Salva a todos sin superpoderes mientras que Splendont los mata a todos tambien sin superpoderes.**

**DISCOBEAR: Toma, una pocion que te hace irresistible al genero opuesto, gozalo por un minuto, luego aogate en un baño publico.**

**NUTTY: ¿Que videojuegos conoces?**

**TOOTHY: Vengate de todos y quitales los ojos.**

**LIFTY Y SHIFTY: Secuestren al mas debil de ahi y pidan su rescate a cambio de dinero, ¿PORQUE NUNCA PENSARON EN ESO?**

**FLIPPY: Arma favorita de guerra.**

**FLIqPY: Enfrentate al Wither de Minecraft usando una pala de madera.**

**Eso sería todo, hasta luego.**

Trisha:-nerviosa- M-m-m-mi secreto? N-n-n-no s-se de q-q-que ha-hablas

Splendid intentaba salvar a todos de Splendont, pero Splendont lo noqueo fácilmente y asesino a todos

Discobear tomo una poción y todas las chicas se enamoraron de el

Discobear: Oh si

Despues de que el efecto de la poción pasara, Fliqpy metió la cabeza de Discobear en el escusado y murió ahogado

Nutty: CANDY CRUSH!

Toothy con una sonrisa macabra les comenzó a quitar los ojos a todos

Lifty: Eh, bueno…

Shifty: Ya lo sabíamos-mintiendo- Es solo que siempre nos confiábamos de mas

Flippy: Bueno, siempre me gustaba mi magnum, era muy eficiente cuando ya no tenía balas

Apareció el Whither de Minecraft

Fliqpy: Voy a acomodarte esas 3 cabezas que tienes y utilizare tus huesos para dárselos a mi perro!-se abalanza sobre el Whither, pero el Whither le lanzo una de sus cabezas explosivas y partes de Fliqpy comenzaron a volar-.

: Ya suficiente-aparece Steve con una armadura y espada de diamante y comienza a pelear con el Whither-.

Samy: Ya acabamos?-triste- Quería quedarme más tiempo aquí

: Eh, de hecho, falta un reto

Todos: OTRO MAS NO!

: No, es para ti Samy

Samy: Cual?

"Que Samy sea atada a una cama y que Fliqpy la viole"

Samy: QUE?!

Gabo: Mi venganza Bitch!

Samy: NO! TE VOY A MATAR!-Desaparece junto con Fliqpy-.

Selly: Bueno, me despido, adiós!-desaparece-.

:-rascándose la nuca- Odio estar en medio de una pelea

Flippy: Ya nos podemos ir?

: Ah sí váyanse-todos comenzaron a dispersarse por el cuarto-.

**Bueno este es el final del episodio, si les gusto comenten, pongan retos, verdades, si les intereso algo pues pueden preguntárselo a los torturados, le doy gracias a SSFF HTF o mejor conocida como Samyfxf por ser la invitada especial del capítulo, que elijan la opción especial por que vuelven las opciones especiales, después de mucho tiempo de no aparecer, y sin más que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**Que opción van a elegir?**

**Que todos cambiemos de roles por un capitulo! :Like:**

**Capítulo 19 RISAS ASEGURADAS! : Notbad:**

**Capítulo 19 más romance! :Derp:**

**Preguntas y spoilers del escritor: Derp:**

**Fiesta! FIESTA! En el capítulo 19! (poner los datos que se les piden en todas las fiestas) :AWWWWYEA!:**


	20. Preparativos iniciales

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343, con el diecinueveavo episodio de este Chat Show...verdad o reto! es impresionante llegar aquí, a un episodio 19 cerca de un galáctico episodio 20, bueno no eh sido el único en haber tenido más de 15 o de 9 capítulos, pero la verdad me encanta saber que los htf han aparecido mayormente en todo el CS, y ese fue el objetivo principal por el cual yo hice un CS, no sé si alguien se ofenda con lo que vaya a decir, pero cuando yo empecé mi objetivo era poner un CS diferente a los demás, que los HTF fueran primordiales y que los Ocs solo fueran para llenar ese pequeño hueco que se dejaba, se siente bien saber que cumplí con mi objetivo, bueno al final del cap pondré los datos que se solicitan (ya que algunos son tan nuevos que no vieron las fiestas y etc...o son tan vagos para no ponerse a buscar en anteriores episodios) para que no se queden fuera, porque, mmmm, mhknjk, va a ser el mejor capitulo a narices que lo va a ser, y pues bueno no les daré spoiler del capítulo...cofcofvuelvenlosocscofcof, dios tengo que ir con el médico, no es sano toser de esa forma, en fin, que comience el diecinueveavo episodio!**

Flippy estaba peleando con Fliqpy

Flippy: ARREPIENTETE!

Fliqpy: OBLIGAME!

Toothy: Ahora por qué pelean?-pregunta hacia Splendid-.

Splendid: Ah, es que Fliqpy le dijo gay e insulto a Flaky

Toothy: Otra vez?-Splendid asiente- En realidad sí que lo odia

Splendont estaba rascándose la nuca pensativo en un sillón

Veíamos como Lumpy estaba sentado en un sillón, y Mole estaba detrás de el con un cuchillo en la mano, Mole intento acuchillar a Lumpy, pero fallo y acuchillo a un distraído Discobear que se estaba mirando en un espejo de mano

: TD ven aquí y deja en paz a los torturados!-TD estaba con un cuchillo acorralando a varios HTF, rápidamente los asesino y fue con el escritor-Mira-saca una lista-ve y consígueme estas cosas, las necesitaremos para cuando vengan los lectores-TD desaparece con la lista-.

Sniffles: Que estas tramando ahora?

: No te interesa-le tapa la boca con una cinta y lo patea alejándolo de el-.

Petunia estaba barriendo el piso

Cuddles: Oye Petunia ven con nosotros-estaban Handy, Giggles, Russel y Splendont jugando a la botella-.

Petunia: No! Este piso está sucio! No puedo creer que podamos vivir aquí!

Truffles aplasto una lata con su mano y la tiro al suelo despreocupadamente, Petunia hirvió de rabia al ver eso

Petunia: AHG!-Tiro la escoba al suelo y se cruzó de brazos-.

Truffles: Vaya, esta gente sí que tiene problemas-eructo-.

Lammy estaba detrás de Flippy, Lammy salto con una costal en sus manos pero Flippy la esquivo y salió corriendo

Shifty: A la cuenta de tres

Lifty: Ok

Los dos estaban intentando robarle la billetera a Fliqpy

Shifty: Uno...dos...tres!

Lifty corrió y Shify también, pero Lammy choco con ellos dejando al descubierto a los dos

Fliqpy: Eh!

Shifty y Lifty: CORRE!

Los dos comenzaron a correr siendo perseguidos por Fliqpy

Mariel estaba intentando empujar a Trisha a donde estaban los demás

Mariel: Vamos Trisha tienes que hablarles-intentaba empujarla pero Trisha intentaba alejarse de ellos-

Trisha: NO!

Mariel: Por lo menos inténtalo!

Trisha logro correr y esconderse detrás de un sofá

Flaky: Qu-qu-que le paso?-viendo la escena-.

Mariel: No le gusta hablar con los demás-ve como Trisha de nuevo salió corriendo gritando y se escondió en la cocina- Em, ahorita vengo jeje-corrió hacia la cocina-.

Mientras tanto, los demás estaban jugando a la botella, la botella giro y señalo que Truffles iba a retar a Giggles

Truffles: Verdad o reto?

Giggles: Reto

Truffles: Te reto a...besar a Petunia!

Petunia y Giggles: QUE?

Truffles: Ya escucharon!

Petunia y Giggles con asco se besaron rápidamente

La botella giro de nuevo y ahora le tocaba a Sniffles retar a Flippy

Sniffles: Verdad o reto?

Flippy: Verdad

Sniffles: Dinos, alguna vez estuviste enamorado de otra mujer ademas de Flaky?

Todos: Uuuuuuuu

Flippy: No

Fliqpy: Mentira, estuviste enamorado de Giggles

Todos: QUE?!

Flippy: N-N-N-O ES CIERTO!

La botella giro de nuevo, ahora le tocaba a Fliqpy retar a Flaky, Flaky se asustó y Fliqpy rio siniestramente

Fliqpy: Verdad...o reto?

Flaky: R-r-r-reto

Fliqpy: Te reto a lamer mi cuchillo-saco su cuchillo ensangrentado, Flaky lo tomo aterrada y con asco

Fliqpy: HAZLO!

Flaky con asco lamió el cuchillo, luego lo soltó y vomito

La botella giro de nuevo, ahora, le tocaba a Splendid preguntarle al escritor

: Quiero verdad

Splendid: Eh bueno-Splendont le susurro algo en el oído- Dinos realmente, quién eres?

: Bueno, eh, soy un, bueno, un escritor, que quería tenerlos aquí encerrados

Splendid: Y con que motivo?

: No se pueden hacer más preguntas, y por cierto fue una muy mala

Todos: SPLENDID!-enojados-.

La botella giro de nuevo, ahora le tocaba a Handy retar a Cro-martmot

Handy: Es imposible hacer eso!

La botella giro de nuevo, le tocaba a Cuddles retar a Jake

Cuddles: Verdad o reto?

Jake: Verdad

Cuddles:-comenzó a pensar, y luego se acordó de algo-Bueno...te gusta Mariel?

Todos miraron a Jake fijamente

Jake:-rojo-N-N-N-NO!

Cuddles: En serio?

Jake: CLARO QUE NO!

Petunia: Y porque estas nervioso?

Jake: E-E-ES-QUE...empujo disimuladamente a Cro Martmot y este se quebró

: Ah, voy por la cinta-se va-.

Flippy: Ya que, sigamos

Mariel había logrado sacar a Trisha de la cocina, pero ella se aferraba del marco de la puerta

Mariel: SUÉLTATE!-Logro hacer que Trisha se soltara, pero aun así ella se estaba agarrando del piso de las uñas-

Trisha: No-no quiero...-era arrastrada por Mariel-.

Mariel: Vamos-la ayuda a levantarse del piso- Tienes que hablar con alguien más, mira-la pone enfrente de Flaky-Ella es como tú, se llevaran bien

Flaky: Ho-ho-hola

Trisha le muerde la mano a Mariel y esta la suelta del dolor, Trisha corrió de nuevo y se escondió detrás de un sofá

Mariel: Trisha!-camina doliéndose de la mano-.

Jake: Hola Mariel

Mariel: Lo lamento Jake, no tengo tiempo-se va con Trisha-.

Jake: Ah, sí, adiós...

Cuddles: Eso duele-pone su mano en el hombro de Jake-.

Jake: De que hablas?-disimulando- Yo no...

Las cartas salieron disparadas y de nuevo quebraron a un recién restaurado Cro Martmot

: Bah!-tira el pegamento al suelo-.

Flippy: -recogiendo las cartas- Wow, esto siempre quise hacerlo, la primera es de **SSFFHTF**

**Samy: porque siempre fliqpy! Porque mierda! No se saben otro pinche nombre, ademas de el de ese bastardo! Eh?! Por eso odio el verde muerte al hijo de puta de fliqpy! Muerte a gabo! Muerte a todos!... Menos a sable TD thoothy y the mole n.n**

**Selly: podemos volver sable? *n***

**Samy: *le lanza cuchillos con la mirada* (de todas formas cuenta como preguntas)**

**Elijo la fiesta eaeaeaeaea**

**Se encuentra a samy con un buzo rojo con la letra "S" en negro con un short negro con medias mas arriba de la rodilla rosas y tenis negros selly con un sueter blanco con la letra "S.e" en rosa con una falda por mas arriba de la rodilla rosa con botas blancas frippy con una chaqueta medio abierta verde por dentro una camisa negra (porque neeegra tengo el alma yo por ti perdi .. Ha eso sono raro ._.) Con un jean y tenis verdes y friqpy con una camisa amarillo neon con una chaqueta negra un jean azul y tenis amarillos neones **

**Friqpy/Frippy: *sentado en una silla con un cuchillo de caza en mano con el ceño fruncido***

**Samy: que les pasa?... *le susurra a selly***

**Selly: ni idea .3."**

**Samy: emm chicos...?**

**Frippy/Friqpy: QUE?!**

**Samy: *retrocede algo nerviosa* nos pueden decir que les pasa...?**

**Frippy: no nos pasa nada n_n *sonrie* encerio n.n#**

**Samy: seguro? ó_o''**

**Friqpy: siiip *entierra su cuchillo en la mesa* **

**Selly: emm ... Te lo dejo a ti samy nunU *huye***

**Samy: D': *suspira* **

**Friqpy: QUE?!**

**Samy: no he dicho nada /(o-o)/... Ya que les pasa?**

**Frippy: nada *golpea la mano de samy con su cuchillo***

**Samy: ay canijo! *le quita el cuchillo a frippy* Y eso porque?! :-:**

**Friqpy: porque si! *furioso* **

**P_r_e_g_u_n_t_a_s:**

**Fliqpy como matarias a una persona para vengar a otra persona?**

**Splendid no respondistes a mi pregunta! Respondela ahora! (La de flippy y fliqpy jejeje) muajajajaja! Ok no ._.**

**Giggles ejem! Si estuvieras en un baño y fliqpy esta encima tuyo quitándote los órganos y tuvieras un gancho en la mano lo matarias o dejarias que te mate? **

**Cuddles que prefieres short-jean o pantalones?**

**Petunia alguna vez ... Mm no se... HAZ TENIDO UNA RELACION CON ALGUIEN ADEMAS DE HANDY?!**

**Shifty ... Te dire esto de una vez... Cuando fue la primera vez que tuvistes una relacion sexual con tu hermano o con otra persona?!**

**Flippy si hipotéticamente tuvieras una relación amorosa con did *Q* quien seria el uke y quien el seme? *3* *le pone un microfono***

**Splendont eres un tipo de familiar de did y de flaky?**

**Peliverdes bueno samy no lo hizo a propósito solo esque estaba enfadada no la maten ;v; *mirando a fliqpy que tiene una acha* y eso tambien va para ti!**

**Nyan cat! *.* digo thoothy te gusta selly? Di la completa verdad n.n **

**Russell hasta donde te llega el cabello?**

**Lumpy haz ejercicio y te doy papitas *Q* *ve que lumpy empieza a hacer ejercicio por la papitas* eso es lumpy! \nOn/**

**Theeeeeeeeee..*respira un poco*..mole que edad tienes?**

**Sniffles y dime que se siente saber que te emparejan con nutty? eue obvio nutty es el seme nun y tu el uke **

**Handy haz tenido relaciones sexuales con petu? OwO"**

**Nutty pasteeeeeel ya no tengo u.u lo siento *le da un frazcototoooooote de nutella***

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- lammy! Porque te gusta flippy? Coge a frippy ... ._. *sacude la cabeza* si fueras novia de flippy que harias primero? (No quiero poner triste a la ignorante u-u) muajajajajajajaaaaa**

**Lo entiendo... Que chingados dije?! Agh mucho vocaloid! Trisha! Haz escuchado reason de tamaki nami? Y tambien mi corazon encantado de DB GT?!**

**DB... Empiezo a creer que eres pedofilo**

**Truffles haz visto guerra mundial z Te sugiero que la veas es de zombies *Q* asadsasada**

**Mime porque te hicistes mimo?**

**Mr pickles y... Dime que se siente saber que lammy no te hara caso?**

**Nya nya nya nya y flaky *u* mi favoriiiita como te fue en tu luna de miel? ****''OwOwOwOwOwO''**

**Samy: dime!**

**Friqpy: no**

**Samy: Dime!**

**Friqpy: NO**

**Samy: dime canijo! *****le zarandea***

**Friqpy: o-ó *se pone encima de ella* te dije que no! *se cruza de brazos molesto* además deberías saberlo! ):(**

**Samy: mmm ... Feliz cumpleaños? nun''**

**Friqpy: ... *le sale una mega vena en la frente***

**Samy: ya pues no se! ****OnO''**

**Friqpy: o-i-r-a-s-r-e-v-i-n-a! ****(Asadadadsadasasa Q-Q'')**

**Samy: dou! *estilo homero simpson* de verdad lo siento! ;o; me olvide ;-;**

**Friqpy: eso no arregla nada e_e'' **

**Selly: ya se les ... *se queda mirando la escena* ._.'''**

**Friqpy: ._.U**

**Samy: se-selly malpensada!**

**Selly: co-como no voy a pensar mal si estan asi! **

**Samy: lo juro te pondre en una situación así con thoothy! **

**Thoothy: que? .llll.**

**Friqpy: ._.'' *se levanta y desaparece***

**Samy: *se levanta sobandose las sienes* uno de estos dias me sacaran canas verdes estos chicos **

**Retos: **

**Flippy ven *le jala* ayudame a comprarles algo a frippy y friqpy *desaparecen***

**Flaky awwww cositaaa *O* besa a un pollo y luego a thoothy (muajajaja celos en acción! Pollo: lo se soy mosho *3*7)**

**Fliqpy mata a jake con un palillo de dientes (muajaja te la deje dificil eue)**

**Lammy besa a mr pickles (romanticamente)**

**Estupido y sensual gakupo *Q* the mooooole eue haz un streep dance a todas las mujeres (geovana: grrr selly: muajajaja y tambien a ti nun)**

**Russell :oyetranquiloviejo: que chica de htf te cae bien y besala .3. (Cofcofflakycofcof)**

**Thoothy quitate tus ojos y cometelos muajajajaja**

**Samy: volvi ... Gracias flippy n.n7 *con 2 cajas verdes , se va al cuarto de friqpy***

**Lumpy haber ...mata a fliqpy mata a fliqpy! Muajajajaj ):D**

**A ver lammy cuanto soportaras con el calor eue *le pone 10 abrigos uno encima de otro***

**Giggles ujum haz reir a TD **

**TD escribe porque odias que jake te abraze o te bese .3. *le da una pluma y unas hojas***

**Jake que pedo ._.'' Haber decidete o Mariel o TD! e_é''**

**Mariel mata a trisha y bebe su sangre muajajaja \(owó)/ y... Cortale el pelo a jake hasta que le salga sangre xD**

**Trisha ... Te felicito non/ no haz sido matada/violada por fliqpy toma *le da un abrigo turquesa que diche "i'm win bitch"* (recien lo invento .3.'') Y mata a fliqpy muajajaja o almenos intentalo ... t(•-•t)**

**Petunia ... Besa desde el color rojo hasta el azul sean hombres o mujeres (ahora si ehh \owó/)**

**Cuddles sal a una cita en version mujer con truffles .3.7**

**Sable juega pocky con ... *redoble de tambores* mariel! Muajajajaja ):/D**

**Truffles canta con gabito gentleman de psy (ya que es su canción .3.)**

**Samy: *sale del cuarto con otra caja verde las mejillas algo rojas* otro que le gustan mis mejillas u.u''**

**Selly: aww te las apretó? ./3/.**

**Samy: cayate! D/:(**

**Sable: nh *le apreta una mejilla a samy* jeje te ves tierna n_n**

**Samy: u/./u'' *le quita la mano* cojanle las mejillas a selly , yo tengo que entregar esto *seniala a la caja y entra al cuarto de frippy* **

**Geovana: va a morir D:**

**Selly: apuesto que le tirara cuchillos :d**

**Friqpy: seguro le disparara .3.**

**Geovana: 3...2...1... ._.**

**Samy: *sale samy con una cortada en el brazo* que te hice?! D':(**

**Los3: *se quedan viendo a frippy***

**Frippy: que? .3. *escondiendo su cuchillo***

**Samy: olvidenlo -.-# **

**Frippy: gracias por el regalo n.n ... Pero aun no estas perdonada ene**

**Samy: eh?! Porque?! .\_/.**

**Frippy: porque yo lo digo .u.**

**Samy: y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer?**

**Frippy: yo soy tu/ *samy le tapa la boca***

**Samy: ._. Mu-muchas pruebas!**

**Selly: mucha información ._.''' **

**Friqpy: que frippy y yo no somos/ *samy le tapa la boca con la otra mano***

**(((((((((((((*:))))))))))))) (ese igual es la F el asterisco es la I y los 2 puntitos la N) asasasaddadadadsa :3**

Fliqpy: La mato por la espalda mientras que esta distraída matando a la otra

Giggles: Si-Fliqpy la mira asesinamente- QUIERO DECIR, NO!

Cuddles: Me gusta más usar pantalones

Petunia: No, bueno si, pero fue en secundaria

Shifty: Es que…soy virgen todavía-baja la cabeza de la vergüenza-.

Fliqpy. Perdedor

Flippy: Que significa Seme y Uke?

:-buscando en un diccionario- Uke es el dominante, y Seme el sometido, ósea el que hace el rol de mujer en una relación homosexual (espero que la Wikipedia no me haya mentido)

Flippy: Eeee, lo decidimos con un piedra papel o tijera?-pregunta hacia Splendid-.

Splendid: Ok

Los dos comienzan a jugar piedra papel o tijera y gana Flippy

Flippy: Splendid sería el Seme

Splendid: Diablos

Splendont: Soy hermano de Splendid, lamentablemente, pero no soy familiar de Flaky que yo sepa

Fliqpy y Flippy: ¬¬ ok

Toothy:-rojo-Bueno…tal vez si…

Russel se quita su sombrero de pirata y su cabello llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda

Russel: Los marineros no tenemos tiempo para cortes de pelo ni nada por el estilo, por eso usamos sombrero

Lumpy comenzó a hacer ejercicio

The Mole: 32 años

Sniffles: Que es asqueroso

Handy: -completamente rojo-N-n-no!

Nutty comenzó a devorar un frasco de nutella hasta dejar solo la tapa del frasco

Lammy: ESTO!-se tiro encima de Flippy y lo comenzó a besar-.

Trisha: N-n-n-no me a-a-cuerdo…

Discobear: No soy pedófilo nena

Truffles: OK

Mime mostro una foto de el con otro mimo que al parecer era su padre

Mr Pickles: ES HORRIBLE! D:

Flaky: B-b-bien g-g-gracias por p-preguntar

Flippy: Ok-desaparece-.

Flaky beso con mucho miedo a un pollo, y luego se besó con Toothy (Selly debe de estar muy celosa en estos momentos e.e.)

Fliqpy comenzó a asesinar a Jake con un palillo de dientes

Lammy se besó con Mr Pickles

The Mole comenzó a hacer un Strip-dance a las mujeres

Russel se besó rápidamente con Giggles

TD le quito los ojos a Toothy y lo obligo a comérselos

Lumpy: No quiero!-tiro una piedra al suelo y la piedra hizo que una ametralladora que estaba en el suelo se activara y le disparara a Fliqpy incontables veces-…Diablos

Lammy murió de calor cuando le pusieron todos esos abrigos

Giggles intentaba hacer reír a TD, pero TD solo la miraba con desprecio

TD comenzó a escribir en una hoja y se la dio al escritor

: Dice que odia que todo ser vivo se le acerque y más si lo tocan

Jake: FUE SOLO UN ERROR!-todos se comenzaron a reír recordando la escena-.

Mariel asesino por detrás a Trisha y comenzó a beber su sangre, luego agarro una navaja y le comenzó a quitar todo el pelo a Jake

Todos: O.o

: Tranquilos, le tire una poción

Todos: Ah con razón

Trisha:-se pone el abrigo-G-g-gracias

Fliqpy estaba detrás de ella

Fliqpy: BUUUUU!-Trisha se desmaya del susto- Jeje me encanta asustar a esta estúpida jeje

Petunia se besó con Flaky, Mariel, Splendont, Sniffles, Lumpy, Splendid y Truffles

Cuddles: Que humillante…-Truffles se convierte en mujer-.

Truffles:-viéndose- Oh dios mío, SOY JODIDAMENTE SEXI!-Desaparece junto con Cuddles-.

: Hija de…-suspira y aparecen los dos sentados en una mesa con un pocky en medio- Hagamos esto rápido-los dos agarran un hilo del pocky y comienzan a comerlo hasta que se besan-.

Truffles comenzó a cantar junto con Gabo Gentleman de Psy

Flippy: La siguiente es de **worldotaku2013 **

**-aparece erick y apola-**

**erick- creo que es mi segunda vez en comentar aqui...**

**apola- si la verdad si...**

**erick- como sea...pero como a mi me vale un cono de chocolate XD**

**apola- iniciairemos con los restos!**

**erick- ejem, flaky quiero que te coma un tiburon no se por que pero quiero que uno te coma de una puta vez!**

**apola- hey dijistes que no seria emocionante... **

**erick- ssshhh!, como sea asi! sable eres hombre o mujer es hace tiempos queria preguntar XD**

**apola- encerio erick?**

**erick- que no es mi culpa que queria saber eso aparte tu eres una demonio come humanos!**

**apola- callate -se va sentarse a un ricon entre eso aparece paola-**

**paola- que le hicistes?**

**erick- le dije que es un demonio come humanos!**

**paola- cruel! TTnTT... como sea quiero dejar retos!...quiero que todos los hombre en plural! quiero que hagan yaoi! ruki fue quien me enfermo con eso no es mi culpa**

**apola- quiero...que todos bailen la cancion del gay -aun sentada en el rincon- y quiero competir con el mas fuerte!**

**erick- creo que confundimos a sable XD... ni siquiera podemos comentar en un fic XD somos unos lokos sin vida social...**

**apola- hey yo si tengo!**

**erick- esta bien **

**paola- bueno sable..lo que yo quiero es que todos hagan yaoi mas de cinco veces...y quiero saber de ustedes quienes son los mas tiernos... :)**

**apola- y yo quiero que bailen la cancion del gay y quiero peliar con el mas fuerte de todos!...**

**erick- y yo como siempre quiero que flaky se la coma de una buena vez un tiburon! jejejejeje es que amo los tiburones y quiero que todos hagan hentai XD no lo se es lo que se me vino ahorita...jajajaja haci que hagalon XD asi antes que se me olvide sable eres mujer o hombre? XD hoy si adios...**

**apola y paola- si adios!**

Flaky apareció en medio de un mar, luego salto un tiburón y la devoro

: Soy hombre, no lo aparento?

El escritor se puso una máscara de gas y lanzo una poción, todos los hombres comenzaron a besarse y etc etc

Luego comenzaron a bailar todos completamente rojos una canción gay (no se alguna canción gay)

: Lo siguiente no se puede hacer, lo siento pero hay reglas, si quieres pásate por el capítulo 1 y veelas, gracias por comentar!

Flippy: La siguiente es de **B **

**Adoro tu chat show :B**

**Me gustaría que Fliqpy no fuera tan tsundere como para que admita que ama a Flaky(sho lo se)**

: Gracias por tu comentario B, me agrada que hagan comentarios como estos

Fliqpy: A mi no me gusta Flaky

Flippy: La siguiente es de **L J H 27 **

**Hey, hasta que tengo un buen internet, bueno, a dejar algunos retos:**

**LAMMY Y PICKLES: Cambien roles por unos minutos (Lammy el pepino y Pickles la persona)**

**LUMPY: ¿Eres millonario? Porque con tantos trabajos creo que si, lo que me asusta es, ¡¿TU DOCTOR?! jajajaja salva la vida de Disco Bear que tiene... Ah no se.. SIDA en el cu****

**CUDDLES: Abofetea a TD, quiero ver como se enoja contigo.**

**PETUNIA: ¿Asi que sufres transtorno obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza? debe de ser muy divertido limpiar el cuarto de muchos escritores. Tambien comete una cucaracha voladora.**

**FLIPPY Y FLAKY: ¿Que opinan que se enfrentan en la final de un torneo de la pagina de los HTF?**

**FLIqPY: Te reto a manipular tanto a Trisha como a Flaky para que se terminen odiando y peleen a muerte, se que alguien con una mente tan retorcida como tu podria lograrlo.**

**Eso es todo, eligo la opcion de cambio de roles aunque en caso de que gane la fiesta te mandare los datos por PM, hasta luego.**

Lammy y Mr Pickles cambiaron de roles

Lumpy: Ok

Discobear: NO TE ME ACERQUES!-Lumpy lo comenzó a perseguir con un bisturí medico en la mano-.

Lumpy: No te muevas! Enfermera!

Cuddles con mucho miedo abofeteo a TD, luego comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por TD que tenía una motosierra en las manos

Petunia con mucho asco se comió una cucaracha voladora, luego comenzó a vomitar

Flippy: Vaya, parece que les agradamos mucho a ustedes

Flaky: S-s-si

Fliqpy: Ahg, lo intentare-comenzó a susurrarle algo a Flaky-.

Flaky: Q-q-que?! En se-serio?!-Fliqpy asintió, luego fue con Trisha y comenzó a susurrarle algo-.

Trisha comenzó a llorar

Fliqpy: Oh vamos no seas llorona, pelea! o acaso no te da rabia?

: Hasta yo pensé que eso era imposible de hacerse

Flippy: La siguiente es de **bloodytokita 7/31/13 . chapter 19**

**Entra una pelinegra sonriente**

**aww yo quiero ir a una fieta hagan una fiesta siiiiii *w***

**Flaky: q ricos estan tus brownies**

**Flipqy: dime q fuiste cruel**

**todos:aww son muy lindos, pastel para todos**

**alguien cante a de new perspective de panic at the disco y si hacen fiesta q bailen la de wooble y la de sexting de blood on dance floor**

**un saludo al autor y suerte con las masacres**

Flaky: Gr-gracias, me-me costó a-hacerlos

Fliqpy: Yo soy cruel, acaso nunca te diste cuenta de eso?

Todos reciben un pastel

Petunia comenzó a cantar New Perpective de Panic at the disco

Flippy: La siguiente es de** Dalloway Hiker Fliky **

**Hiker: ¿Pachanga pa proximo cap? Ala que pro. Aunque yo no se que datos se piden... TTwTT)/ No estoy informada.**

**Roy: Si, si lo que sea. Inicia.**

**Hiker: ... De tí marí de do pingue...*Las opciones.* La 3ra opcion! Bueno...**

**Roy: ¿Derp?**

**Hiker: ¿Derp?**

**Roy: ¡Petunia!**

**Hiker; ¡Espera! Azulita ¿Tu no eras yuno? ¿Y Handy no era Lucy? Ya me confundí... Explicame como se calcula la masa del sol.**

**Roy: XD Ala no, eso si estuvo... ¡Cuddles!**

**Hiker: X3 no lo supero. En fin, ¡Cuddles! ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?**

**Roy: 40. ¡Giggles y Flaky!**

**Hiker: Baby, one more time (8)! ****¿Que dirian y les digo que dentro de ustedes hay 3 bombas que están a 4 segundos de explotar?**

**Roy: ¡Sniffles!**

**Hiker: Es posible calcularlo XD. ¡A la caja de la muerte! *Letreros de Muerte alumbrando.* **

**Roy: ¡Fliqpy!**

**Hiker: Ey, Bitch! ¿Cómo has estado en la vida? ¿Te va mal? ¿Quieres matar a tu doble? ¡Pues ahora puedes! (?) ¡Con el nuevo...! ¡Cuchillo de Fliqpy! (?) Y este producto...! ¡Tu solo mata a Fliqpy!**

**Roy: ¡Shalalala! ¡Sable!**

**Hiker: ¿Cuales son los datos? Para que lo sepa de una vez DX.**

**Flik-Hastaotralectura!(?)**

Petunia: Eh no se…24?-todos comienzan a reír-.

Cuddles: 20 años!

Giggles y Flaky: AAAAAH!-Gritan-.

Sniffles se va a la caja de muerte

Fliqpy: Ah…okey-se suicida-.

: Al final del capítulo estarán los datos

Flippy: La siguiente es de **Gabo A226 **

**sere,el,puto,comentario,numero,100...A HUEVO! siiiii! jhdsgdhadhabdjAH bueno mis retitos y quiero la PARTY! PARTY HARD PARTY HARD! YEA YEA YEA! y leugo te paso los datos XD**

**LIfty:vistete de mangel y Shifty de rubius y digan algo de ellos!**

**palanquilla!palanquilla! lolololololololololololo**

**Todos canten como me voy a olvidar de los auténticos decadentes!**

**jojojo me gusta trollear a samy lalalala**

**Fliqpy:gracias por violarla,puedes violar a ahora a quien tu quieras con mi pocion de lujuria que le robe a sable XD**

**Truffles:que te parecio el lugar donde te lleve my friend**

**Fliqpy:no jodas weon mata a la tonta,creo que se llamaba isabel,no esperea se llama trisha,matala y de paso mata/viola de lammy XD**

**"Fliqpy:ah que puto asco,no mame abuelo**

**yo:haras lo que yo te digo o quieres acabar como tu hermano casado con una estupida...**

**Fliqpy:ni que dios lo pida e.e"**

**Splendont:besa a la tal kafferi**

**Sable:jajajajajajshajhdjsagdjsagdbujagfbjksdflkdsn vikb te hicieron matar a tu novia XDDD**

**Canten nian cat**

**Mole vistete como el doctor simi XD**

**Trisha:no mame abuelo el LJH27 ya sabe tambien,quieres decirlo tu o que lo haga yo! pero demuestralo...ya sabes como *.***

**Jake: Muller XD,como te apellidas tu weon¿**

**TD por que no te guta que te abracen,te toquen o algo pro el estilo¿**

**Cub pequeño demonio!**

**Flaky:hazme un aguita de coco X3**

**Isabel!**

**QUE¿!**

**Mariel:te gusta que te violen¿ (di que si!)**

**Sable:jajajsshjdha weon tienes que calmar a tus ocs,a una le gusta que le den y otra esta mas perdida que flaky XD Y AL OTRO LE GUSTA TD JAJAJAJAJA**

**ADIOS OS VEMOS EN LA PARTY!**

Lifty se viste como Mangel y Shifty como el Rubius

Lifty: Y ahora que hacemoh ?

Shifty: A mi no me pregunteh

Lifty: Usteh

Todos comenzaron a cantar Como me voy a olvidar de los Auténticos decadentes

Fliqpy:-agarrando la poción-Mmmm, creo que la conservare para cuando tenga ganas

Truffles levanta el pulgar con una sonrisa

Fliqpy: Ahg, ya que-le lanza un cuchillo a Trisha pero se agacha y mata a Lammy- Ahg no te muevas!-la comienza a perseguir con un cuchillo en sus manos-.

Aparece Kafferi y Splendont la besa, luego ella completamente sonrojada desaparece

: QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!

Todos comenzaron a cantar Nyan cat

Mole se pone una botarga del doctor simi

Trisha: Y-Y-Y-Y-YO NO T-T-TENGO S-SECRETOS!

Gabo la lanzo una poción pero el escritor discretamente la desvía y le cae a Gabo

Gabo: HAY MAMA-Comienza a toser y luego desaparece-.

TD escribe de nuevo en una hoja y se la da al escritor

: Dice que odia que lo toquen

Cub: Comete mis calzones!

Flaky hizo una agua de coco y la puso en el paquete

Mariel: NO! ES HORRIBLE!

Los tres: HEY! ESO NO ES CIERTO!

: Terminamos por hoy chicos, váyanse preparando, les dejare algo para que sepan que harán el próximo programa-TD pone un paquete en el living-.

Todos abrieron el paquete y sacaron varia ropa

Cuddles: Nos vas a poner a vender ropa?

: ¬¬ en serio?

Cuddles: Que?

: Pónganse lo que quieran-todos comenzaron a agarrar ropa- El próximo programa será el mejor jeje

**Fin del capítulo 19, ahora pondré los datos que se solicitan para la fiesta! Hay nuevos datos pero es porque la fiesta ahora si será laaaaaarga, así que aquí están!: (Los ocs de ustedes también tienen que llenar estos datos)**

**Ropa:**

**Fisico: (estatura, color de pelo y etc)**

**Personalidad:**

**Propósito de ir a la fiesta:**

**Personajes favoritos con los cuales pueden hablar:**

**Canciones recomendadas para la fiesta:**

**Esos serian todos, sin más que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**La opción especial que gano es la fiesta, y será posteada en el cap 20, nos vemos!**


	21. Fiesta, pelea y cerveza!

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 trayéndoles este...ÉPICO...GALÁCTICO! Capitulo numero 20!, bueno, os quería decir primero que este capitulo es largo, pero no tiene comentarios, ja! era doble trabajo para los torturados, pero naaaadie lo aprovecho, exceptuando a unos pocos, para prepararnos para el final, el capitulo 21, en fin, un aviso chicos, em el día de ayer estuve hablando con un usuario de otro fandom llamado Alukar, el me dijo que este CS estaba muy bien, pero que le faltaba algo, me dijo que y me dijo ademas como incorporarlo, y yo pues...acepte, por que me gusto la idea, aunque era muy diferente a la que tenia en un principio pero bueno, espero que os guste que llenen ese recuadro de comentario que aparece al final con sus mejores retos, por que uff, uff uff uff, lo que se viene, sin mas que decir, que comience el veinteavo episodio!**

**(Recomendación: Eh puesto música en el cap, así que habrán youtube, paren de leer, pongan la canción del vídeo y escúchenla para mayor diversión, estáis advertidos!)**

Veíamos como todos habían desaparecido del living

:-vestía una playera de color negro y unos pantalones jeans de color azul fuerte- Por que tardaran tanto?-mira su reloj de mano-.

TD estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo una revista de armas

: TD, ve y avísales que se están tardando mucho

TD rodó los ojos y fue hacia la puerta de los vestidores, apenas iba a abrir la puerta y quedo aplastado en la pared cuando Fliqpy la abrió de golpe

Fliqpy vestía una nueva chaqueta militar y pantalones con una cadena de color negro, al igual que Flippy quien iba saliendo de los vestidores

Fliqpy: Me gusta mi nuevo estilo-decía mirándose a si mismo-.

Flippy: Aun no se por que me vestí igual que tu-decía también mirándose a si mismo-.

Fliqpy: Admite que te gusta

Flippy: Bueno, tienes razón, para que es la cadena?

Fliqpy: Ammmm, eso es confidencial jeje

Detrás de el salia Splendid, el tenia una chaqueta de color azul celeste y pantalones de color azul fuerte, y detrás de el salia Splendont con una chaqueta de color rojo y pantalones de color negro

Splendid: Me copias mi estilo

Splendont: Para empezar yo agarre primero la chaqueta, así que tu fuiste el que copio MI estilo

Splendid: Mentira!

Salían Cuddles y Toothy, Cuddles tenia una sudadera de color amarillo con unos pantalones jeans de color azul fuerte, y Toothy una playera de color morado con unos pantalones jeans de color azul fuerte

Cuddles: Me gusta esto

Toothy: Por fin un poco de libertad

Detrás de ellos salían Handy y Nutty, Handy tenia una playera de color naranja con unos pantalones jeans de color azul fuerte y Nutty tenia una playera de color verde con unos pantalones jeans de color negro

Handy: Gracias por ayudarme a ponerme la playera Nutty

Nutty: Y mi pago? PROMETISTE UN CHOCOLATE!

Handy: Sacalo de mi bolsillo-Nutty bruscamente metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco el chocolate-.

Salían Truffles y Lumpy, Truffles tenia una playera de color azul fuerte y unos pantalones jeans de color negro con unos lentes de sol de color negro, Lumpy tenia una playera de color celeste y unos pantalones negros

Truffles: Esto me gusta! Como me veo ?-poso hacia los demás cruzado de brazos y con la mano en la barbilla estilo Psy-.

Cuddles: Te queda bien

Detrás de ellos salían los gemelos mapaches Shifty y Lifty, Shifty tenia su sombrero café, una chaqueta de color negro entreabierta con una playera de color blanco y unos pantalones de igual color, Lifty tenia lo mismo pero en vez de sombrero tenia una bufanda enrollada en el cuello de color verde con rayas negras

Shifty: Por que la bufanda?

Lifty: Quiero que me diferencien de ti

Shifty: Ah ok

Detrás de ellos salían Russel y Mole, Russel tenia todavía su playera blanca con rayas azules y su sombrero de pirata con unos pantalones negros y Mole utilizaba lo mismo, una chaqueta de color morado con unos pantalones negros, después salieron Sniffles, quien vestía una chaqueta de color celeste y unos pantalones azules, Discobear, quien ahora tenia un traje disco de color blanco con detalles luminosos celestes, Jake, quien tenia una camisa de color negro y unos pantalones de color azul, Mime quien tenia una camisa de rayas blancas con negras y unos pantalones negros, por ultimo salia Pop y Cub con la misma ropa, Pop con su gabardina de color rojo y pantalones de igual color y Cub con una camisa roja con su típico gorrito

: Bien, ahora seguramente las chicas se tarden media hora mas en salir

Todos: Ah

Shifty: Alguien quiere jugar cartas?-Lifty saco de su bolsillo un mazo de cartas- Pero les digo algo, no se jugar muy bien-los dos gemelos rieron un poco-.

Todos: ¬¬ Ok

Después de un rato...

Veíamos como todos estaban mirando sus cartas sentados en una mesa

Shifty miraba fijamente a algunos, al igual que Flippy, Splendid y Splendont

Cuddles: Tengo una tercia-puso las cartas en la mesa-.

Lumpy tiro sus cartas al suelo y se cruzo de brazos al igual que Russel

Truffles: Yo también

Fliqpy: MIERDA!-Tiro sus cartas al suelo-.

Flippy: Ja!-Puso una tercia de reyes- Gane!

Splendid: No tan rápido-puso sus cartas en la mesa, y era nadamas y nada menos que una corrida de reyes- Yo gane

Splendont: Hay hermanito-Puso las cartas en la mesa y era nadamas que un full-.

Todos tiraron las cartas al suelo y Splendont con una sonrisa agarro el dinero que había en la mesa

TD comenzó a revolver las cartas y se las repartió a cada uno

Truffles: Me siento como en las vegas-golpeo con dos dedos la mesa y TD le trajo una bebida-.

Cuddles: Has ido a las vegas?

Truffles: Varias veces, pero lo que se hace en las vegas, se queda en las vegas

Splendid: -mirando sus cartas- No si eres un super héroe, las cámaras te captan a cada momento

Flippy: Yo ni si quiera puedo entrar a un restaurante gracias a que alguien-refiriéndose a Fliqpy- Asesino a 21 personas en un restaurante

Fliqpy:-sacándose un resto de comida con una carta de los dientes- Hey, no me culpes, había un dedo en la comida

Jake: No era el dedo de Handy?

Todos rieron un poco y Handy solo miro asesinamente a Jake

:-viendo su reloj- TD, ve y tócales la puerta a las chicas, ya tardaron unas dos horas ahí

TD se acerco a la puerta, y con cierto temor toco la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe aplastando de nuevo a TD

Todos: Por fin

Salio Petunia solo asomando la cabeza

Petunia: No tienes un poco de maquillaje escritor?

: Creo que TD lo puso en el portaobjetos de arriba

Petunia: Gracias-cerro la puerta y TD quien estaba aplastado en la pared cayo al suelo-.

Todos: Bah, mujeres... quien las entiende?-comenzaron a jugar cartas de nuevo-.

Mientras tanto...

Veíamos como Giggles estaba ayudando a Petunia a plancharse el cabello

Petunia: Oye Flaky por que no te pones otra cosa?-Flaky seguía sin vestirse-.

Flaky: N-n-no se q-que ponerme...

Giggles: Quieres ayuda?

Flaky: B-b-bueno, si

Petunia y Giggles llevaron a Flaky hacia otro cuarto, Lammy miraba celosa a Flaky

Lammy: Debo de ser la mas hermosa en esta fiesta, y no dejare que esa roba-maridos sea mejor que yo-comenzó a pensar en que ponerse,luego sonrió-Ya lo tengo jeje

Unos minutos después...

Petunia y Giggles estaban con su mano en la barbilla viendo a Flaky

Giggles: Tu que dices?

Petunia: Mmm, no me convence del todo

Flaky: M-m-me pasan u-un espejo p-para v-verme?

Giggles: Todavía no estas lista-le pone una venda en los ojos-.

Petunia: Ya se que le falta!-sale del cuarto-.

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto...

Veiamos por otro lado a Mariel buscando entre varios vestidos

Mariel: Mira Trisha-saca un vestido celeste- Este combina con tus ojos

Trisha estaba sentada en el suelo con la mirada hacia abajo, Mariel volteo y la vio, se enojo un poco al ver que Trisha no le había hecho caso, pero sonrió un poco

Mariel: Parece que alguien necesita que venga...-Mariel se tiro encima de Trisha y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- LA DOCTORA COSQUILLAS!

Trisha:-entre risas y roja-N-N-NO! JAJAJA D-D-DETENTE!

Petunia:-entrando a el cuarto- Oigan chicas no tienen...-miro que Mariel (quien había dejado de hacerle cosquillas a Trisha) estaba encima de Trisha en una posición incomoda- Oh!-se tapo los ojos- Lo siento volveré luego-salio casi tropezando del cuarto-.

Trisha se sonrojo demasiado y se cubrió el rostro de la vergüenza

Mariel: Por que?...-noto la pocision en la que estaba-Ah ya entendí-se puso de pie-Jeje ahora pensara que somos pareja-rió un poco y ayudo a levantarse a Trisha quien seguía muy sonrojada-.

Trisha: S-s-si q-q-que l-l-loco v-v-v-v-verdad?-rió nerviosamente-.

Por otra parte...

Veíamos como todos los hombres estaban viendo como dos changos peleaban, ellos gritaban y sacudían su mano en la cual tenían varios billetes

Luego se abrió una puerta y alguien entro, todos voltearon a verla asiendo un silencio incomodo

¿?: Que están haciendo?

Flippy: Quien eres tu?

: Ah vuelve luego, todavía no estamos listos

¿?: Bueno...-mira por ultima vez a los hombres y luego cierra la puerta-.

Flippy: Quien era?...

: Creo que ahora si deben de salir las chicas...TD, ya sabes que hacer

TD con cierto temor se acerco a la puerta, toco lentamente la puerta y la puerta se abrió lentamente y TD se alejo de ella rápidamente

La primera en salir fue Petunia que tenia un vestido de color azul fuerte, acompañada de Giggles que tenia un vestido de color fucsia

Petunia: Vamos Flaky, ya sal de ahí

Flaky: -desde el cuarto- N-n-no quiero!

Giggles intentaba sacar a Flaky de el vestidor

Flaky: NO!-Vemos que Flaky tenia un vestido de color negro y algunos se quedan sorprendidos- AH!-Se esconde detrás de Petunia-.

Flippy: Vamos Flaky, te ves bien

Flaky: E-e-en serio?

Flippy: Si

Veíamos como Lammy salia con un vestido corto de color blanco con una media largas de igual color y unos tacones negros, todos la miraron sorprendidos, Lammy discretamente le saco la lengua a Flaky y le sonrió a Flippy seductoramente

Todos estaban prestando atención a Lammy que no se dieron cuenta que Mariel había salido con la misma ropa que tenia antes pero estaba intentando sacar a Trisha del vestidor, la jalaba fuertemente y al final Trisha salio y tenia un vestido celeste que le combinaba mucho con el color de sus ojos

Trisha: P-p-por que n-no te v-vestiste?

Mariel: Todavía me preguntas?-dice un poco enojada-Tarde mucho para convencerte de ponértelo

Trisha: L-lo siento-bajo la cabeza entristecida-.

: Muy bien, ya estamos todos, siganme

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia una puerta, esta se abre y todos entran a cuarto oscuro, se prenden las luces y revela que era un gran cuarto que tenia muchas cosas, una parte donde estaban todas las sillas y mesas, otra parte donde estaba la pista de baile, otra donde estaba la taberna para las bebidas y etc

Cuddles: Este lugar se me hace conocido

Giggles: A mi también

: Ahora que pasen los invitados

Todos: Invitados?

De una puerta entraban una chica que vestía una camisa roja de mangas largas y hombros descubiertos por dentro una camisa negra de tiras con un short rojo con bolsillos negros y tacones negros con un gorrito de lana con orejas de gato, otra chica que vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas con un chaleco rosa con adornos dorados con un short blanco de bolsillos rosas con tacones dorados con adornos blancos con una boina rosa con orejas de zorrita, un chico que vestía una camisa verde con detalles azules con sus típicos guantes negros con un jean con detalles verdes y converse verdes lima con su boina militar y otro parecido a el pero con ojos amarillos neon que vestía una camisa verde amarillenta con su boina militar con un pantalón militar y botas negras con detalles dorados

: Samy, Selly y Frippy y Friqpy!

Todos: Ah ya los conocemos

Samy: Que amargados ¬¬

Selly: Por lo menos no nos pueden decir hola o algo por el estilo?

Todos: Ok -.- Hola

Frippy y Flippy se miraban con odio al igual que Friqpy y Fliqpy

Luego salia una chica pelirroja de estatura entre 1.54 o 55 cm que vestía una...pijama?

: Hiker!

Hiker: Que? Me hablabas?

: No, solo dije tu nombre

Hiker: QUE HAS DICHO DE MI MADRE!-Amenaza a punto de golpearlo-.

Todos: ?

Hiker: Jejeje era broma!

Luego salia un chico con gorra de cani (gorra de pandillero) y con una camisa de cuadros color azul con rojo y unos pantalones jeans de color azul fuerte

: Ah, Gabo...

Gabo: HOLA ANIMALITOS DEL SEÑOOOOR!

Truffles choca cinco con el

Y por ultimo salia un chico de cabello café, ojos cafés, estatura promedio, físico promedio que vestía unos jeans azules, tenis negros, camisa verde con la palabra "BARRELS¡" en ella.

: LJH27!

Todos: ?

: O mejor conocido como Lajh

Todos los torturados gritaron y se escondieron de el

Lajh: ...Ahora que hice?

Samy: Tal vez sea por que los torturas mucho .3.

Lajh: Ah, lo entiendo

Gabo: ABURRIIIIIIIDO!-Grita-TODO ESTA MUY ABURRIIIIIIDO!

: Oigan salgan de ahí-los torturados estaban escondidos debajo de las mesas-.

Todos los torturados: NO!

Lajh: Bah, estaré en la taberna

Todos los torturados salieron cuando Lajh se fue (se nota que le tienen mucho miedo, mas que a Fliqpy)

**(Comienza a sonar la cancion will. - Scream & Shout ft. Britney Spears)**

Gabo: Eso ya esta mejor!-epic dance-.

: Por esa razón niños no consuman drogas, acabaran como el

Todos los invitados: Cierto...-miran el baile raro de Gabo-.

Por otra parte

Cuddles: Debemos de hacer algo bueno, algo de lo que nunca nos olvidemos!

Toothy: Tienes razón, al fin y al cabo puede que sea la ultima vez que estemos todos juntos en un lugar

Truffles: Hey amigos-saca una cubeta llena de cervezas- Quieren un trago?

Cuddles: Si, por que no?-agarra una cerveza y toma un sorbo al igual que Toothy-.

Toothy: Me siento extraño...

Cuddles: Yo también...

Truffles: Jeje

Unos minutos después...

Veíamos como Cuddles, Toothy, Truffles y Gabo estaban arriba en la parte donde el DJ (Que era TD) bailando y tirando cerveza a todos lados

Cuddles y Toothy: QUE NO PARE LA FIESTA!

Comenzaba el coro de Dont stop the party de Pitbull

Veíamos como ya algunos comenzaban a levantarse de las sillas y a bailar en la pista

También veíamos como el escritor estaba comiendo en la zona de botanas, y a Hiker quien estaba escondida detrás de otra mesa y lo miraba de reojo

Hiker: Son las-mira su reloj imaginario- Invisible y media, el sospechoso parece que no esta haciendo nada...sospechoso, pasare a seguirlo mas de cerca y conocer su identidad secreta!

Giggles: Que estas haciendo?

Hiker: AH! UNA ESPÍA DEL GOBIERNO RUSO!-Corre-.

Giggles: Eh?

Después de unos minutos, veíamos como Hiker salia de su escondite y caminaba lentamente hacia el escritor quien estaba de espaldas tomando un refresco, el escritor volteo pero no vio nada, así que siguió en lo suyo, Hiker se había escondido como si fuera una ninja detrás de todos los que bailaban, luego a unos pasos de llegar al escritor Cuddles le puso una pajilla en la boca y una gran botella de cerveza al lado mientras que todos decían "TOMA TOMA TOMA!"

Hiker: Diablos! Bueno..solo tomare un poco-comenzó a tomarse la gran botella de cerveza-.

:-volteando- Vaya, esta gente si que sabe divertirse

Volviendo con los demás, veíamos como todos estaban divididos en dos grupos, unos que bailaban y los demás que tomaban cerveza y que devoraban todo de la mesa de botanas

Frippy y Friqpy habían retado a Flippy y a Fliqpy a una competencia de quien comía mas nutella, a lo cual estos dos aceptaron y comenzaron a devorar frascos y frascos de nutella

Unas cinco cervezas mas tarde

Había un gran karaoke en medio del lugar, y varios como lo eran Splendid y Splendont estaban cantando con el micrófono en la mano y en la otra mano una cerveza

_La reina de la noche_  
_La diosa del vudú_  
_Yo no podré salvarme_  
_Podrás salvarte tú?_  
_La tela de la araña_  
_La uña del dragón_  
_Te lleva a los infiernos_  
_Ella es tu adicción_  
_Te besa y te desnuda con su baile demencial_  
_Tú cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar_  
_Tú te dejas arrastrar_

_Ella que será_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_Y te dolerá_  
_Si de verdad te toca_  
_Ella es tu final_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_Ella te dirá_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_

_Se fue a New York City_  
_A la torre de un hotel_  
_Te ha robado la cartera_  
_Se ha llevado hasta tu piel_  
_Por eso no bebía_  
_Da tu copa de licor_  
_Por eso te besaba_  
_Con narcótico sabor_  
_Es el beso de calor_

(Todos comenzaron a cantar)

_Te besa y te desnuda_

_Con su baile demencia_  
_Tú cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar_  
_Tú te dejas arrastrar_  
_Ella que será_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_Y te dolerá_  
_Si de verdad te toca_  
_Ella es tu final_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_Ella te dirá_  
_Vive la vida loca_

_La reina de la noche_  
_La diosa del vudú_  
_Yo no podré salvarme_  
_Podrás salvarte tú?_  
_La tela de la araña_  
_La uña del dragón_  
_Te lleva a los infiernos_  
_Ella es tu adicción_  
_Te besa y te desnuda con su baile demencial_  
_Tú cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar_  
_Tú te dejas arrastrar_

_Ella que será_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_Y te dolerá_  
_Si de verdad te toca_  
_Ella es tu final_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_Ella te dirá_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_

_Se fue a New York City_  
_A la torre de un hotel_  
_Te ha robado la cartera_  
_Se ha llevado hasta tu piel_  
_Por eso no bebía_  
_Da tu copa de licor_  
_Por eso te besaba_  
_Con narcótico sabor_  
_Es el beso de calor_

_Te besa y te desnuda_

_Con su baile demencia_

_Tú cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar_  
_Tú te dejas arrastrar_  
_Ella que será_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_Y te dolerá_  
_Si de verdad te toca_  
_Ella es tu final_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_Ella te dirá_  
_Vive la vida loca!_

Por otro lado,

Por otra parte, veíamos a Trisha y a Mariel sentadas en unas sillas al lado de la taberna, Mariel estaba tomando cerveza mientras que Trisha jugaba con sus dedos sonrojada y nerviosa a la vez, detrás de ellas estaba Jake quien las miraba de reojo a las dos mientras que tomaba un poco de cerveza

James: Te recomiendo que las vigiles muy bien a las dos-el estaba sentado al lado de Jake-.

Jake: Que?

James: Sabes, la cerveza suele tener un lado bueno y uno malo, DICES COSAS QUE NO DEBES DECIR!-tomo otro trago-Pero te gusta mucho hacerlo!

Jake miro de nuevo a las dos, y noto que Trisha le dijo algo a Mariel

James: Haré lo que me gustaría mas que pasara, aunque prefieran otra cosa-Trisha y Mariel se levantaron de las sillas y comenzaron a irse a otro lugar- CORRE PALOMITA!-se levanto de su silla- SI NO TODO SE IRA AL *HIP*

Jake lo miro extrañado, pero comenzó a seguir a las dos hasta que llegaron de nuevo al living, el se escondió discretamente detrás de un sillón

Mariel: Que es lo tan "importante" que me quieres decir Trisha?

Trisha:-completamente sonroja- E-e-e-e-es q-q-q-que...no puedo d-decírtelo-bajo la mirada al suelo-.

Jake:-susurrando-Que querrá hacer?

Mariel: Oye-le levanta la mirada a Trisha- Si no me lo puedes decir, puedes hacer algo para decírmelo verdad?

Trisha: B-b-bueno...s-si

Mariel: Entonces hazlo

Trisha suspiro

Trisha:P-p-pe-pero t-tápate l-los o-o-ojos

Mariel se tapo los ojos con sus dos manos, y Trisha lentamente y sonrojada a mas no poder se le acerco con intenciones de besarla, a punto de que ella besara a Mariel, Trisha se alejo de ella y se cubrió el rostro temblando de los nervios, Jake recordó lo que James le había dicho y comprendió lo que le quiso decir

Mariel: Cuanto tiempo mas debo de estar con los ojos tapados?-pregunto un tanto desesperada-.

Trisha:-suspiro- Y-ya l-l-lo h-haré...

Trisha se acerco de nuevo pero esta vez cerro sus ojos, Jake rápidamente empujo levemente a Mariel asiéndola caer al suelo y se puso en su lugar, besándose con Trisha

Mariel se destapo los ojos y miro a los dos besándose, Trisha abrió los ojos y miro que había besado a Jake, se separo rápidamente sorprendida y sonrojada

Mariel: Ya lo entendí! TE GUSTABA JAKE! POR FIN PUDISTE ENCONTRAR NOVIO!-decía completamente alegre-.

Trisha intento hablar, pero Jake discretamente le tapo la boca

Jake: Oye Mariel, podrías darnos un poco de privacidad?

Mariel: Oh si!claro!-salio casi corriendo del living-.

Jake: Mira Trisha, vi lo que intentaste hacer y sabes algo? no voy a dejar que tu me quites a Mariel! no te lo voy a permitir así que desde ahora sera mejor que entiendas eso! Ahora yo le diré a ella primero que tu que la amo-comenzó a irse del living-.

Trisha salto encima de el y lo tiro al suelo

Trisha: N-NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR!-comenzó a pelear contra Jake intentando salir ella primero que el-.

Regresando con los demás, veíamos como Truffles agarraba el micrófono y comenzaba a cantar desafinadamente la canción Kinito Mendez - El Baile Del Sua Sua y Gabo bailaba con una caja que tenia pintada la cara de un crepper de Minecraft:

_Te invito a bailar sua sua_  
_hello vamos que el no va._

_El baile del sua sua_  
_un baile que esta de moda_  
_El baile del sua sua_  
_un baile que esta de moda_  
_agarra su pareja_  
_y no la dejes sola_  
_dale una vueltecita_  
_brillando la baldosa._

_Y abajito se siente sua sua sua_  
_hay caramba sua sua sua_  
_hay caramba sua sua sua._

_El baile del sua sua_  
_un baile de maravilla_  
_El baile del sua sua_  
_un baile de maravilla._

_Menea la cintura_  
_como la prima mia_  
_date otra vueltecita_  
_brillando bien la pista._

_Y abajito se siente sua sua sua_  
_hay caramba sua sua sua_  
_hay caramba sua sua sua._

_Te dije este es el baile de_  
_sua sua_  
_sua sua_  
_su amiga._

_El baile del sua sua_  
_es un baile bien bonito_  
_El baile del sua sua_  
_es un baile bien bonito._

_Después que suene el mambo_  
_entonces yo te explico_  
_date otra vueltecita_  
_brillando bien la pista._

_Y abajito se siente sua sua sua_  
_hay caramba sua sua sua_  
_hay caramba sua sua sua._

_No porque no sabes de esos (ja..)_

_Todos están muertos_  
_pero no lo saben_  
_se hacen los locos._

_Con lados a la arriba_  
_así vamos arrancar_  
_separa bien las piernas_  
_para que pueda bailar_  
_el cuerpo se divide_  
_arriba no hace nada._

_Y abajito se siente_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua._

_Así se baila (el que)_  
_así se baila el sua sua_  
_así se baila (el que)_  
_así se baila el sua sua_

_Y se divide el cuerpo_  
_arriba no hace nada_  
_y abajito se siente_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua._

_Baila el sua sua hasta que te canses_  
_pero sin efecto_  
_sin efecto._

_Todos están muertos_  
_pero no lo saben_  
_se hacen los locos._

_Con lados a la arriba_  
_así vamos arrancar_  
_separa bien las piernas_  
_para que pueda bailar_  
_el cuerpo se divide_  
_arriba no hace nada._

_Y abajito se siente_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua._

_Así se baila (el que)_  
_así se baila el sua sua_  
_así se baila (el que)_  
_así se baila el sua sua_

_Y se divide el cuerpo_  
_arriba no hace nada_  
_y abajito se siente_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua_  
_sua sua sua!_

Gabo cayo al suelo, nadie se preocupo por el y comenzaron a pelearse para agarrar el micrófono

Por otra parte, veíamos como Lajh ya estaba dormido recargado en la mesa de la taberna con media cerveza a un lado al igual que James, el escritor pateo ligeramente a Gabo para ver si seguía vivo, Gabo despertó por que Truffles le había tirado cerveza en la cara

Frippy y Fliqpy estaban dormidos en el suelo con la cara manchada de nutella, mientras que Flippy y Friqpy le pintaban un bigote y etc a los dos riendo a mas no poder

Samy: -sacando una botella- Quien quiere jugar?!

Todos: YO!

Todos se reunieron en circulo y comenzó a girar la botella

Samy: Con o sin reglas?

Todos: Sin reglas!

La botella giro de nuevo, hasta detenerse con Samy retando a Toothy

Samy: Jejejeje-mira a selly-.

Selly: Oh no

Samy: Te reto a besar a Selly!

Selly: Hija de...

Toothy se encogió de hombros y beso a Selly

La botella giro de nuevo, ahora le tocaba a Friqpy retar Fliqpy

Friqpy: Te reto a...

Fliqpy: Ja, no hay nada a lo que le tema

Friqpy: A ser pasivo!

Fliqpy: NOOOOOO!

Flippy: Como se supone que hará eso?

Friqpy: Esa es la tortura e.e

La botella giro de nuevo, ahora le tocaba a Lammy retar a Flaky

Lammy:-rió siniestramente- Te reto a nadar en una piscina llena de pollos!

Flaky: NO!-apareció de la nada una tina llena de pollos y a ella la metieron obligatoriamente a la tina-.

Flaky gritaba y al final murió ahogada en el mar de pollos

La botella giro de nuevo, ahora le tocaba a Lajh retar a Petunia, ella grito al saber eso

Lajh: Bah, tengo flojera, te reto que te cepilles los dientes con tierra, solo eso, no es nada horrible

Petunia: NO ES NADA HORRIBLE!-exclamo completamente asustada, luego se comenzó a cepillar los dientes con tierra, luego comenzó a vomitar y a lavarse la boca con jabón-.

La botella giro de nuevo, y esta vez le tocaba a Hiker retar a Sniffles

Hiker: Te reto a...DECIRNOS CUANTO TIEMPO DURARÍA NARUTO SIN EL RELLENO!

Sniffles: Eso es científicamente imposible...

Todos: Si, tienes razón

La botella giro de nuevo, ahora le tocaba a Gabo retar a el escritor

Gabo: A HUEVO!

: Mierd*...

Gabo: Ten-le pone su caja de crepper- Ahora ve y baila!

: Esto es humillante-comienza a hacer un strip-dance y todos comienzan a reír-.

Después de unas cuantas horas...

Todos habían quedado dormidos en medio de la pista de baile, excepto el escritor, quien seguía de pie sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano

: Ja, primera vez que no tomo cerveza o algo extraño, bueno, sera mejor irme de aquí-comienza a caminar y despierta a James- James, tenemos que irnos de aquí

James: Ah si claro-comienzan a salir por la puerta- Que extraño, recuerdo haber dicho algo pero ya lo olvide

: Debió de haber sido tu imaginación...

Luego escuchamos un grito

: JAMES!

**Final del capitulo 20, espero que os haya gustado, que pongan vuestros mejores retos para la gala del capitulo final numero veintiuno, ya sabes que también puede dar vuestras opiniones de que les pareció el capitulo, que les pareció que hicieron en la fiesta y etc, asi que, sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**No hay opciones especiales, pero...**

**Categoria M habilitada por ultima vez en el capitulo 21!**


	22. Final de temporada, Final definitivo?

**Y hola a todos, guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343, trayéndoles el final de Chat Show...verdad o reto... bueno, nunca pensé en llegar a el final, siempre pensé que acabaría en el capitulo 11 o en el 18, pero bueno, aquí estamos no?, me gustaría acabar con un capitulo largo y galáctico, y espero hacerlo con este capitulo, bueno, sin mas que decir, que comience el capitulo final 21!**

Unos cuantos días después de la fiesta

Veíamos como Petunia estaba barriendo un poco de polvo de la pista de baile, otros estaban intentando despertar de la cruda de la fiesta, TD servia su tan famosa bebida de color rojo que hacia despertar a todos de aquella cruda, los invitados estaban saliendo por la puerta de la oficina, todo estaba normal, hasta que...

Comienzan a escucharse trompetas y a caer confeti del cielo

Todos: ?

Luego vemos como una alfombra roja se extiende tanto que aplasta a algunos, luego como sale el escritor con un smoking

: Hola a todos de nuevo

Flippy: Ahora que? Vas a obligarnos a casarnos de nuevo?!-aterriorizado-.

Cuddles: Yo por si acaso elijo a Giggles

Handy: PETUNIA!

Truffles: Diablos-mira a Lammy- Ahg-pone a Mr pickles adelante de el- Toda tuya

: No no no, chicos, acaso me creen capás de eso?

Todos: SI!

: Ah, vale, como sea, hoy es el ultimo programa

Todos se quedan en silencio

Todos: Ultimo...programa?-sus ojos brillan-.

: Si

Todos comenzaron a festejar

: Calma calma, que falta mucho por hacer, así que háganlo bien y aganlo rápido si quieren salir de aquí-todos se sentaron en los sillones impacientes esperando las cartas del buzón-.

Flippy: Espera, cuando salga, el volverá a mi?-señala a Fliqpy-.

: Posiblemente si

Fliqpy:-asesinando a Discobear- Que?!

Flippy: NO!

Todos Htf: NO!

Flaky: N-n-no hay nada q-q-ue podemos h-hacer p-para q-que se q-q-queden así?

: Yo no hago las reglas, ustedes volverán a hacer uno solo-señala a Fliqpy y a Flippy- Todos volverán a como estaban antes

Todos: Antes de que?

: De venir aquí

Cuddles: Volveremos a nuestras vidas normales?

Giggles: A Happy Tree?

: Parecen niños de primaria preguntándome todo ¬¬

Comenzamos a ver como todos los de HTF se reunían para hacerle preguntas al escritor, pero por otro lado menos importante, podíamos ver como Jake y Trisha estaban peleando, pero cada vez que Mariel volteaba a verlos ellos fingían que se abrazaban con una sonrisa falsa, luego cuando ella volteaba a ver otra parte seguían peleando

Luego vemos como las cartas salen disparadas, algunos como Toothy tenían un guante de baseball e intento agarrar las cartas pero no pudo, para luego ver como todas impactaron a Cro Marmot asiéndolo pedazos

Mariel:-recogiendo las cartas- La primera es de **SSFF HTF**

**Seme: el que domina osea el que penetra :3 muajajajaja los traume eh yo y mi mente pervertida**  
**Uke: el que esta abajo osea el que gime**  
**Y diganme hombres que se siente saber que ya los traume muajajajaja soy mas pervertida que fliqpy y friqpy juntos jajaja**  
**Samy: aww thoothy te quiele selly .w.**  
**Selly: *roja* caya caya lalalalala**  
**Frippy: nekita? ._.**  
**Samy: *le clava un cuchillo en la cabeza* no me digas asi! (lllllll)**  
**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa larga roja con detalles negros con short negro con detalles rojos con medias negras hasta la rodilla con botas rojas selly con una camisa blanca por los muslos con un short-jean crema con detalles fucsias y tacones fucsias con adornos blancos frippy con una camisa verde esmeralda (que color *Q*) con un jean negro y tenis verdes friqpy con una camisa amarilla que dice "I'm win bitch C:" en verde un jean azul y tenis amarillos verdosos**  
**Samy: *sentada en un mueble leyendo un libro de sherlock holmes* (como me gustaria leer uno -n-)**  
**Friqpy: *aparece tras ella y le pica con un dedo la cintura***  
**Samy: ah! *pega un pequeño salto* qui-quien...?! Friqpy baka! *le pega en la cabeza con el libro* (llllll)**  
**Friqpy: ya ya no te enojes .3.'' *le hace señas a frippy de que se acerque***  
**Frippy: *le pica con el dedo***  
**Samy: *da otro pequeño salto* dejen de hacer eso! (lllllll) xlllllllx *se va donde selly***  
**Selly: auto-reflejo o punto debil? Ouo''**  
**Samy: auto-reflejo -llllll-#**  
**Preguntas -.-.-.-.-:**  
**Cub porque siempre estas de bebe? .3.**  
**Flaky te gusta el yaoi? *Q***  
**Hombres porque odian el yaoi? Pero el yuri Si eh?! e_é (asadasada o_o estupido y sensual yuri)**  
**Petunia que harias por handy? *3***  
**Giggles tu padre es policía?**  
**Luuuuuuul ok no ._. Flippy que harias si flaky estuviera embarazada de fliqpy? .3. (Flippy: Q-QUE?! Samy: oye oye es solo una pregunta, nunca pasara eso ene flippy: ._.''' Samy: a menos que fliqpy sea tan bestia y no se proteja .3. Jajajajaja XDDDD)**  
**Thoothy no te cansas de que siempre te quiten los ojos? Onó ónO**  
**Lammy te gusta nadie? (Nadie: oye! Samy: que? .3.)**  
**Cuddles del 1 al 10 cuanto quieres a giggles? :'d**  
**Sniffles de quien heredastes tu inteligencia? Ono?**  
**TD jajaja yaa serio... Porque odias a jake? Escribelo!**  
**Jake es el destino que quiere que estes con TD?! /(*O*)\**  
**Sable osea prefieres a mariel? éwe loquisho :3: y tu mente malpensada del 1 al 10 cuanto es? BMOc-:D**  
**Trisha waa kawai .u.7 te cae bien friqpy y frippy?**  
**Fliqpy enserio eres tan bestia ...? (XDD)**  
**.3. En futurama, los simpsons , me llaman grifin! De corazon juntos como naruto, soy el unico que no tenia un tamagochi en todo su instituto :3 MARIEL que cancion cante? .3.**  
**DB odias el rock? (lml)**  
**Pop del 1 al 10 que tan irresponsable eres? t(._.''t)**  
**Lifty alguna vez shifty te ha violado? *0* ... ;_; pobre lif u.u'**  
**Shifty los ojos de lifty parecen 2 esmeraldas y también los de flippy sabias? .3.**  
**The mole haz justicia! No dejes que te quiten tu vision! (?)**  
**Lumpy cuanto es 5 mas 3**  
**Selly: tho-thoothy pu-puedes qui-ta-rte de en-cima mi-o? *con thoothy encima de ella* (lllllll)**  
**Thoothy: no hasta que me digas! -n- *le mira a los ojos***  
**Selly: ... *traga saliva* (llllllllllllll) (muajaja te dije que te haria pasar una situación asi con thoothy! ):D)**  
**Samy: te lo dije :lol: owo#**  
**Selly: T-TU CA-YATE! ... u.u ultima vez que pienso mal :'/(**  
**Geovana: besalo y ya! C:**  
**Samy: geovana loquisha .3.**  
**Selly: ge-geovana maldita! *thoothy la arrastra a un cuarto* me vengare malditas hentais de mierda!**  
**Geovana: loca ._.''**  
**Samy: quieres jugar poker? .-.**  
**Geovana: shiiiii n.n *se van a una mesa***  
**Friqpy: poker? Puedo jugar? *O***  
**Geovana: ya que n.n *se ponen a jugar***  
**Frippy: esto terminara mal ._.**  
**Selly: *sale con un pequeño cuaderno rosa* ohh saaaamyy recuerdas esto?**  
**Samy: pe-pero y-yo me deshice de eso!**  
**Selly: oh porque no se los enseniamos a frippy y friqpy? eué**  
**Samy: *le quita el cuaderno* estas loca?! Primero lo quemo!**  
**Friqpy/frippy: que pasho? .3.' Y ese cuaderno? *senialan al cuaderno***  
**Samy: es un cuaderno que si lo leen los MATO!**  
**Frippy: *le quita el cuaderno* que tiene de malo leerlo?**  
**#se apagan las luces#**  
**Samy: ay canijo TT-TT ... Que es esto? *tocando algo rectangular***  
**Frippy: que es esto? *pellizca a alguien* .-.**  
**Selly: kyaa quien me pellizco?! ;lllll;**  
**Friqpy: *tocando algo suave* y esto? ._.''**  
**Samy: hentai! *se aleja* (llllllll)**  
**Friqpy: ah, eras tu samy?**  
**Samy: pudrete! (llllllll)**  
**#se prenden las luces y se ven a samy y selly sonrojadas a mas no poder#**  
**Frippy: y ustedes porque estan asi? ó_o**  
**Friqpy: creo que entiendo lo de selly pero lo de samy? ó-ó *viendo que samy esta sentada abrazandose sus rodillas murmurando un par de insultos* ey samy!**  
**Samy: que?! *le tiran una pocima y se transforma en una niña de 5 años* ?!**  
**Selly/Geovana: awwww kawaii u \(•u•)/ *le abachan***  
**Retos:**  
**Fliqpy estas atado en una silla con cadenas en un cuarto oscuro y en tu cuello hay unas tijeras que cortan lo que sea tienes 1 minuto para liberarte que empiece el juego muajajajaja owó**  
**Flaky besa a un pollito *le da un pollito re tierno* (lllll) kawaii w**  
**Mariel besa a :** t**risha (yuri *Q*) jake (lemmon e_e#) y conviertete en hombre y besa a TD (yaoi? *O* :awwyeah:!)**  
**Petunia ven y limpia el cuarto de friqpy ... Parece que algo se murio ahí ._. (Toca a frippy o friqpy y te mato!) Y dale un abachito** **y beshito a handy \(*O*U)/**  
**Oh pero que es esto? *saca una cadena con placas* pero esos veteranos las tienen entonces...? Ey fliqpy atrapa! *le tira la cadena y explota* :looooooooooooooool: xDD por pendejo y violador! t(ewét)**  
**Giggles hazme un gorrito con orejitas para mi y para selly po favoooooor \(*n*)7**  
**Sable tu me tirastes una pocima...? O quien fue?! Te ordeno a que me digas! t(o-ót)**  
**Trishaaaaa amiguita besa a ... Jake para dar chelos a mariel .u.7**  
**TD mata a todo el mundo excepto a jake y besalo con muuuuuucho gusto *llOll* :lol: como te jodo TDsito .w.**  
**Cuddles cuddles cuddles mata a giggles por ... Por ... Agh por muy alegre y chillona! Y cuando me invitan a su boda? Onó**  
**Thoothy ewe este loquillo porque violastes a selly? Eh? Y besala si esque no lo haz hecho .w.7 y... Haz lemmon con ella xDDD** **(selly: HIJA DE PERRA! Samy: ok ok , el beso se va pero el lemmon se queda .3. Selly: nooooooooo Dlllll':)**  
**Herobrine herobrine! Enderman enderman! Pollo pollo pollo! Nutty mata a los que nombre! Owó**  
**Russell hazme unos camarones fritos *Q* y si quieres come un poco conmigo pero primero los buscas en salinas-ecuador! Muajajajajaja muajajajaja cof cof debo dejar de reirme asi ._.U tus ayudantes son jake y the mole (que ya tiene vision almenos en el viaje -n-)**  
**Lumpy ... Estupido y sensual lumpy -Q- (Frippy/friqpy: ejem! Samy: seee seee .. Estupidos y sensuales frippy y friqpy ... Aunque de estupidos tienen mas *murmura lo ultimo*)-(:LOL:) comete a... Flippy jejejeje bueno solo su cabello ... Es de mentaaaaa *Q***  
**Todo el mundo sabe que la sangre es bacan ,Todo el mundo sabe que la sangre es bacan , Todo el mundo sabe que la sangre es bacan porque en HTF la dan... bacan bacan bacan bacan bacan bacan bacan lalalalala SNIFFLES le vez algo de sentido a la cancion que YO invente? Escribelo!**  
**Splendid y Splendont sinceramente les digo ... DEJEN DE PELEAR LA RECONCHA SU MADRE! Y abachense .3. Y uno que otro beshitoo (did/dont: GUACALA! Selly: a ver did si no lo haces te hare besar a flippy! Y dont te hare besar a the mole! Did/dont: Cruel TTTT)**  
**Pop comete tu mano! Y escupele a fliqpy muajajajaja**  
**Cub cub cub c-o-m-e-t-e-a-f-l-a-k-y-p-o-r-t-i-e-r-n-a asadasdada Q-Q**  
**Lammy besa a flaky (YURI?! *O*)**  
**Samy: shifty hacemos un trato? .3. C/:**  
**Shifty: mm si cual? ...U**  
**Samy: te doy un collar de diamantes si me das un beshito en la mejilla n.n *le ensenia el collar y se señala la mejilla***  
**Shifty: *O* ok *le da un besito en la mejilla y le dan el collar***  
**Samy: gracias *se aleja y se escucha una explosion* que baka eue *coge el collar de diamantes y el collar de shifty* nunca confies en una niña owó7 sable? *u***  
**Sable: que? .-.**  
**Samy: si me puedes dar una pocima de yaoi? *senialando una pocima***  
**Sable: si porque no .nun. *le da una pocima***  
**Samy: gracias sable *le abraza y se va a la cocina* n.n**  
**Selly: tan pequeña y tan lista ._. ... La quieloooooo *w* *Q***  
**Frippy: no me gusta esto .n.**  
**Friqpy: yo la adopto! /(*Q*)/**  
**Todos: ._.U**  
**Friqpy: era un decir -.-''**  
**Samy: flippy y splendi quieren un poquito de jugo? *w***  
**Splendid: se dice splendid y que tiene? *le mira curioso***  
**Flippy: de que sabor es? *mirando el jugo que tiene un extraño color verde-azulado***  
**Samy: es jugo de moras yo lo hice n.n ...pero si no quieren yo lo entiendo *agacha la cabeza aparentemente triste***  
**Splendid: no no, no te pongas asi *n* bien tomaremos un poco**  
**Flippy: u.u ok ademas se ve bueno n.n *empiezan a tomar el jugo que era una pocima* me siento extraño ._. *se le tira a splendid***  
**Samy: gracias n.n/ *pone una camara y se va* otros mas owó nyajajaja**  
**Frippy: que haces? o_ó**  
**Samy: *pega un pequeño grito* ah frippy me asustastes n_nU**  
**Frippy: que hicistes nekita? é_é**  
**Samy: nekita? ... Bueno nada malo .u. ... Creo .n.**  
**Friqpy: nada malo? O-ó**  
**Samy: ejeee friqpy me haces caballito?**  
**Friqpy: emm bueno *le sube a su espalda***  
**************FIN?*************  
**Samy: como que nekita?! Onó (lllll)**  
**Frippy: emmm ... Mira un neko con nutella! .-.**  
**Samy: donde?! *mira hacia todos lados***  
**Frippy: *huye***  
**Samy: hijo de ... Su mama! ... Shaaauuuuuuuu uwu7**

Hombres: Ya hemos vivido tantas cosas que ya no nos sorprende ¬¬

Cub: No she

Flaky: Q-que?!-roja- N-n-n-no!

Hombres: POR QUE NO SOMOS GAYS!

Giggles: No, por que preguntas?

Flippy: Pues si esta embarazada de Fliqpy debe ser mi hijo, así que no creo que haya problema con eso

Toothy: ODIO QUE ME QUITEN LOS OJOS! POR QUE SOLO LOS MALDITOS OJOS! NO PUEDEN PENSAR EN UN LUGAR MAS CREATIVO QUE NO SEAN MIS OJOS?!

TD le quita las manos a Toothy

Toothy: NOOOOOO!

Lammy: Nadie?

Nadie: Que?

Cuddles: Mi amor por Giggles no tiene un limite

Giggles: Awwww-se besan-.

Sniffles: Creo que de mis dos padres, ambos eran unos genios

TD escribe en una hoja y se la da al escritor

: Dice que odia a todos, en especial a quien se le acerque

: Contestando la otra pregunta...jeje, creo que me salio lo "gabo", y no tengo tanta mente pervertida, pero yo le daría un 5

Trisha: N-n-no los c-c-conosco

Mariel: No lo se...

Discobear: El rock no se baila con tanto estilo como el DISCO!

Pop: YO NO SOY IRRESPONSABLE!-veíamos como Cub estaba jugando con el cuchillo de Fliqpy detrás de el-.

Fliqpy:-atado- es fácil, solo tengo que moverme a la...-la tijera se mueve y le corta el cuello-.

Flaky con mucho miedo besa a el pollo

Mariel se beso rápidamente con Trisha y luego con Jake, los dos quedaron completamente sonrojados, pero de nuevo comenzaron a pelear entre ellos dos, luego Mariel se convirtió en hombre y con mucho miedo beso a TD, y TD la agarro del pelo y la colgó a un poste de luz hasta que el pelo se le arranco por completo cayendo en una tina con pirañas asesinas puesta por TD

Petunia: NOOOOO!-Desaparece-.

Giggles: OK-se va a un cuarto y después de una media hora trae los gorros para Samy y Selly-.

: Creo que fue Selly, no estoy seguro desde aquí

Trisha se besa con Jake (asiéndolo parecer como si lo hiciera con gusto) pero luego escupió al suelo con asco y siguieron peleando sin que Mariel se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

TD asesino a todos, luego dejando a Jake y lanzandole un motosierra

: Em, TD, no lo tenias que...-TD lo amenaza con una sierra- Oh, esta bien...que carácter ¬¬

Toothy desaparece junto con Selly

Nutty es asesinado por Herobrine, por el enderman y extrañamente por un pollo

Russel: Ok-desaparece junto con Jake y The Mole-.

Lumpy: Uhg

Sniffles: No le veo ni el mas mínimo sentido a la canción...

Splendid y Splendont se besan con mucho asco, y luego comienzan a pelear

TD obliga a Pop a comerse la mano, pero Pop corre y escupe hacia Fliqpy, y Fliqpy con mucha ira lo asesina

Cub se convierte en zombie y devora a Flaky

Luego de revivir, Flaky y Lammy se besan, luego se separan y Lammy le escupe a Flaky en la cara

Mariel: La siguiente es de **D.H.F. Anterior**

**Hiker: ¡Ey! ¿Esos eran? Vaya, pues gracias por ponerlos. ¡Responderé! ¿Puedo dejar retos?**  
**Roy: Ropa:**  
**Hiker: Pijama!**  
**Roy: Idiota... ¿Fisico?**  
**Hiker: ¡Peli roja de ojos no identificados! Estatura llego a los 1.54 o 55.**  
**Roy: ¡Personalidad!**  
**Hiker: ¡Estúpida! (?) ¡ROY ME MENTISTE! TE MATARE! Soy una persona que pues... ¿Se hace la cómica? No se, realmente soy una excéntrica que hace cada cosa... ¿Tonta?**  
**Roy: Proposito.**  
**Hiker: ¡Saber la identidad secreta de Sable al más tipo stalker! Bueno eso es uno. El otro es hablarle a TD y a Cuddles.**  
**Roy: Personajes favoritos con los cuales pueden hablar.**  
**Hiker: ¡CUDDLESSS! Y Splendid... Son favoritos de está. -Se apunta.**  
**Roy: Canciones recomendadas para la fiesta.**  
**Hiker: Shit! ¡No se de canciones! Ehm... Party Rock Anthem! Es que para fiestas esa es la pro.**  
**Roy: ¿Retos?**  
**Hiker: Solo dos.**  
**Roy: ¡Giggles!**  
**Hiker: ¡MUERTE SÚBDITA!**  
**Roy: ¿Fliqpy?**  
**Hiker: ¡Fliqpy! Veterano sádico, compadre (?) Dime... si fuiste a la guerra... Mataste personas... Pero ¿Ese es tu oficio? Vaya...**

Giggles muere siendo aplastada por Cro Marmot

Fliqpy: Se puede decir, y me gusta lo que hago!

Mariel: La siguiente es de** B**

***Esta una chica de estatura baja con cabello turquesa y largo*Holi a todos (:) gran chat show!**  
**Fliqpy:(con ojos rojos y serpientes en el cabello)COMO QUE NO TE GUSTA FLAKY! TU ANIMAL VERDE SESOS DE BAMBU EN EL MUY FONDO DE ESA PEQUEÑA MENTESITA TUYA TE GUSTA solo piensalo:su color rojo,sus gritos,su cabello puede ser un arma mortal y...ajajui cuando mato a Flippy :B**  
**Flippy:Je...jeje..**  
**(ya normal) Siento el descontrol normalente soy muy tranquila e.e**  
**Flaky: Eres muy linda w Paramore o Evanescence**  
**Cuddles:Flaky y tu son mis personajes favoritos, por eso quiero que los dos...jueguen al uno**  
**Lifty y Shifty:Podrian secuestrar y darme a Lyssandro de Corazón de melón c:(**  
**RETOS:**  
**Flippy: ...e.e que tan importante es Flaky en tu vida**  
**Pop: Grita a los 4 vientos :SOY UN MAL PADRE Y MI HIJTO ES FELIZ**  
**A petición de deadpool Petunia y Flaky:Petunia vistete como Rouge de x-men y Flaky de deadpool -.-**  
**Lammy pelea a muerte con Flaky**  
**Handy:Tu y Petunia son mi pareja favorita por eso ,cantale hay un fuego dentro de mi**  
**Cuddles:Eres tan lindo /w/ por eso tu tambien vistete de deadpool**  
**Y eso fue todo amigos ;W;Gracias por su atención**

Fliqpy: Mmmmm,tienes razón, y ademas me encanta como grita, y tiene el color de la sangre...creo que no esta nada mal-Flaky se asusta, corre y se esconde detrás de Flippy-.

Flaky: P-p-paramore

Cuddles y Flaky juegan al Uno entre los dos

Lifty y Shifty desaparecen y después de un rato aparecen con un costal que tenia a una persona, luego el costal desaparece

Flippy: Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y el único consuelo que tengo para seguir viviendo...-los dos se sonrojan y se besan.

Fliqpy: Que cursi-dice mientras afila su cuchillo-.

Pop: SOY MAL PADRE Y MI HIJO ES FELIZ!

Petunia se viste como Rouge de X-men y Flaky de Deadpool

Luego vemos como Lammy persigue a Flaky con una katarna en sus manos

Handy canta Hay un fuego dentro de mi

Cuddles se viste como Deadpool

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Gabo A226**

**yea estoy a qui con mi compañero yea -beatbox- hi mu animalitos del señoorrrrrr! estar en la party trolleando gente y quiero poner dobles retos para el cap 21! si! dobles retos! asi que comencemos con algo softcore y luego con algo hardcore!**  
**Canten Today Somehow,no se de quien sea la cancion pero sale en el pes 2009 y me facina!**  
**Fliqpy:pelea contra herobrine!**  
**Y si fliqpy no lo mata que Steve y el tengan una pelea epica!**  
**Todos canten levan polka! (del grupo ruso, no del anime, puaj!)**  
**se siente saber que perdiste en el torneo de htf por fliqpy¿TOMA PUTA!**  
**Todos:que se siente saber que alguien nuevo va entrar a HTF! SI! NO ES SPOILER! HABRA NUEVO PERSONAJE!**  
**bueno, nos vemos en la party hard!**

Todos cantaron Today Somehow de six10repeater

Fliqpy comenzó a pelear contra Herobrine, con una espada de diamante, Fliqpy le encajo la espada en la cabeza a Herobrine, pero Herobrine no murió, y le encajo un pico de diamante en la cabeza, matándolo

Pero, luego apareció Steve con armadura de diamante y comenzó a pelear contra Herobrine, y finalmente, Herobrine cayo a un charco de lava empujado por Steve

Todos comenzaron a cantar Levan Polka de Loituima

Todos: Alguien nuevo?

: No estoy informado de eso...

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Zion Lenox**

**Aparecen dos pelinegros**  
**Lenox; YUPI! Un Chat Show siempre quise participar**  
**Zion; Estas muy loquito**  
**Lenox; NO! Claro que no**  
**De golpe aparece una chica castana**  
**Roxii; Zion, apesar de que tu hermano sigue siendo un pervertido al extremo**  
**Zion; Tienes razon**  
**Lenox; HEY! YO NO SOY PERVERTIDO!**  
**Roxii; Claroo e,e**  
**Zion; Bueno, sigamos con el review**  
**Roxii; De acuerdo comencemos;**  
**Lenox; PRIMER RETO PERVERTIDO!**  
**1)-Chicas; Se que me va a odiar, pero quiero que todas y cada una hagan el baile del tubo quiero que tomen a los chicos por la fuerza y comiencen hacerle cositas a ellos**  
**SEGUNDO RETO PERVERTIDO**  
**2)-Flaky; Haz un strip-dance a los chicos (espero que no me odies,es lo que se ocurrio e,e)**  
**TERCER RETO PERVERTIDO!**  
**3)-Chicas; Quiero que se vistan con ropa MUY atrevida y que les cause una hemorragia nasal a los chicos y incluyendome a mi- sangrado nasal**  
**Roxii;PERVERTIDO-le pega una cachetada- Vuelves a hacer mas retos pervertidos y te me vas a la sala de tortura**  
**Lenox; NO! Ok esta bien**  
**Zion; Yo sigo**  
**4)- Chicas; Odian a mi hermanito pervertido Lenox (lo digo apesar de los retos que comento recien)**  
**5)- Chicos; Que les parecio el Strip-Dance que hizo Flaky**  
**6)- Chicos; Quiero que golpeen a mi hermano Lenox, por ser un pervertido**  
**7)- Chicas; Tambien Hagan lo mismo con el**  
**Roxana; Ahora voy yo!**  
**8)- Giggles canta conmigo Hit The Lights de Selena Gomez & The Scene**  
**9)- Flaky tambien canta conmigo I Need Your Love de Ellie Goulding**  
**10)- Todos bailen Levels de Avicii**  
**11)- Chicos; Emborrachense**  
**Es Todo por hoy**  
**CHAO**

Chicas: QUE?!

: Ni modo chicas, la categoría M ha hablado!

Vemos como las chicas avergonzadas y con un bikini se subían al escenario (recordad que estamos en donde fue la fiesta) y comenzaron a hacer un Strip-dance a los hombres, para después agarrar a algunos por la fuerza y comenzar a hacerle "cositas" (no voy a especificar todo...así que usen vuestra imaginación)

Luego solo Flaky comenzó a hacer un strip-dance a los hombres

Y por ultimo se vistieron con una ropa interior muy corta que hizo que la mayoría de los hombres tuviera una hemorragia nasal

Despues de un rato, las chicas estaban completamente rojas y vestidas como estaban antes de los retos

Chicas: S-si!

Chicos:-Flippy los miraba asesinamente- Bien...

Luego apareció Lenox atado de pies a cabeza

Lenox: NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!-comienza a ser golpeado por los hombres-.

Luego también las chicas lo comenzaron a cachetear y a golpear en la entrepierna, para luego desaparecer

Luego apareció Roxana y comenzó a cantar junto con Giggles Hit The Lights de Selena Gomez & The Scene

Luego canto junto con Flaky I Need Your Love de Ellie Goulding

Luego todos comenzaron a bailar Levels de Avicii

Y por ultimo todos comenzaron a tomar alcohol

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Dalloway Hiker Fliky**

**Hiker: Y-ya se va a acabar... -Se pone a llorar.- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sable es malo! ¡Y NO PUDE SABER SU IDENTIDAD! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Y TOCARON A TOOTHY! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MALDITO SNIFFLES! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**  
**Roy: Hay cállate que me das migraña!**  
**Hiker: Esta bien... Snif... Pero bueno... Sinceramente XD Me encanto como me pusiste!**  
**Roy: ¿Okey? Sable.**  
**Hiker: Si ya se termina... No pude saberlo... ¡PERO LO DESCUBRIRE! ¡PRONTO SABRE QUIEN ERES! ¡Y no me cansare hasta saberlo!**  
**Roy: Petunia.**  
**Hiker: Ehm...Cómo que pobre TD ¿No? Y ¿Por qué ustedes tardan 10 horas? Yo con lo que encuentre XD (Excepto para cosas importantes) Si asi tardan ahora quisiera ver tus 15 años.**  
**Roy: ¡Flaky!**  
**Hiker: ¡Jamás le ganaras a Lammy!**  
**Roy: Lammy.**  
**Hiker: ¡Estuviste mejor que Flaky! (Sadiq mode on) ¡Mata a Flaky que quiero ver sangre! (?)**  
**Roy: TD.**  
**Hiker: ¡ALGÚN DÍA TE MATARE POR EL TRAUMA! ¡ALGÚN DÍA! Pero mientras dime ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué te da la vida?**  
**Roy: ¡Splendid!**  
**Hiker: ¡Heroe Americano! (?) ¡Vence a Splendont de una vez por todas! Pelea de poderes!**  
**Roy: Toothy.**  
**Hiker: -Frialdad.- Alguien oso tocarte... -Se truena los dedos.- Pero no importa )/ Algún día te robare!-Bipolaridad Everywhere my friends!**  
**Roy: ¡Cuddles!**  
**Hiker: Te amooooooooooo! ¡Algún día intentare secuestrarte! Pero no ahora... El FBI ya me anda buscando! Y molestan peor que la policía. ¿Puedes creer que fue por solamente pegarle a un oficial y quitarle los derechos a alguien? ¡Hasta por decirle a un agente del FBI que soy una entrenadora pokemon!**  
**Roy: ¡Handy!**  
**Hiker: Ola k ase?! ¡Handy! Me recuerdas a alguien por tu caracter XD... Hay la nostalgia... ¡Te reto a saltar de un avión!**  
**Roy: Giggles.**  
**Hiker: Hace muchoooooooooooo tiempo conocí una Giggles a la cual rete a vestirse de Disco Bear por todo un capitulo. ¡Soy del futuro!**  
**Roy: Shifty!**  
**Hiker: Vaya Ladrón-kun, jamás te puse un reto apropiado digno de un ladrón nivel 100. Robale algo a... Sable (¡Su identificación! XD Y asi sabre quien es )) Pero al ser el autor tiene el poder de... La narración! ¡Cuidado!**  
**Roy: ¡LIFTY!**  
**Hiker: Acompaña a tu hermano!**  
**Roy: ¡Splendont!**  
**Hiker: Como lectora de este fic, entiendo que quieras creerte mejor que Splendid pero ejerzo mi derecho como lectora a que te des por vencido y pelees con Did!**  
**Roy: ¡Russell!**  
**Hiker: ¡Marinero! ¡¿Qué viste al fondo del mar?!**  
**Roy: ¡Sniffles!**  
**Hiker: Te voy a matar Pero con cariño! (¡MATALO FLIQPY!).**  
**Roy: ¡Nutty!**  
**Hiker: ¡Nutty Wonka! ¡Nutty Wonka! ¡El mejor chocolatero! ¡Actua como Willy Wonka sin comerte los dulces de su mundo! ¡O que te quemen y degollen vivo!**  
**Roy: Pickles.**  
**Hiker: Hoy te quiero decir que... Tu familia... Murio... ¡Pero no a mis manos! Fue... en las de otra persona... En este mundo. -Con ropa negra.-Lo lamento.**  
**Roy: Truffles!**  
**Hiker: ¡Nunca me caiste bien! Pero este fic te hizo menos aburrido XD ¡Y menos acosador O.O! ¿Verdad que acosabas antes? (Y si no me mintieron!).**  
**Roy: ¡Cro-Marmmot!**  
**Hiker: ¡En el hielo estás! ¡Salte de allí y dime cuantos pokemons eran la primera generacion!**  
**Roy y Hiker: ¿Ya se va a terminar? ¡Pues...!**  
**Hiker: ¡Gracias por las risas constantes en este fic! (¿Por que todo debe acabar TToTT) ¡Espero de Sable más fics como estos! (No tan iguales. XD) ¡O si no te secuestro en la noche y te obligo a escribir, nah no es cierto XD.**  
**Flik-Hastaotra?**

: Identidad secreta?

Petunia: No nos tardamos tanto

Hombres: ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO MUJER?!-enojados-.

Flaky: Q-que?

Lammy: MUERE PERRA!-Le lanza un hacha a Flaky y la asesina cortandole el cuello-.

TD señala que no tiene boca

: Ya van varias veces que le preguntan lo mismo al pobre TD

Splendid: OK!-comienza a pelear contra Splendont-.

Toothy traga saliva en seco

Cuddles: ...esta gente me da miedo

Handy salta de un avión, intenta abrir el paracaídas, pero no tenia brazos y quedo aplastado en el suelo

Giggles se viste como Discobear

Shifty intenta robarle la billetera a el escritor, pero este utiliza el poder de la narración y hace que un gran poso aparezca detrás de el y Shifty caiga a una caída sin fin

Splendont: -peleando con Splendid-NUNCA!

Russel: Roca, y muchos cangrejos...

Sniffles: AAAAH!-Sale corriendo pero Fliqpy le corta la garganta-.

Nutty:-con un sombrero y el mismo traje de willy wonka- DULCES!

Mr Pickles: NOOOOOOOOO!-cae al suelo y comienza a llorar-.

Truffles: Acosar? No se donde sacaste eso...-oculta una orden de restricción que tenia en sus manos-.

Cro Marmot cae al suelo y se rompe de nuevo

: Gracias Hiker, eso es muy especial para mi :)

Mariel: La siguiente es de **SSFF HTF**

**._. Se acabará el cs?! ;O; (perdona mi inexperiencia pero no entendi ni papa :3)-(lo juro no entendi la ultima parte ._.)**

**Se encuentra a selly con una camisa rosa de tiras larga con un jean blanco con detalles fucsias y tenis rosas frippy con una polera negra con un calentador verde con tiras negras y zapatos deportivos verdes friqpy con un uniforme militar y botas militares**  
**Selly: como mierda le paso esto?! oAó *disparandole a una samy-zombie* ya muerete mierda!**  
**Frippy: y yo que chingados sabre?! *apuntandole a samy con un AK-47***  
**Friqpy: cayense y diganle a Geovana que se apure con el puto antídoto! *con samy encima de el intentando morderle***  
**#FLASH-BACK# (jujuju me guta :megusta:)**  
**Selly: ey frip no haz visto a samy? *con un tarro de nutella***  
**Frippy: creo que estaba en el laboratorio haciendo experimentos ._.**  
**Friqpy: ah si habia traido un zombie para no se que ._.''**  
**#sale samy con una camisa rasgada roja con un pantalon rasgado negro con una mordida en su brazo con los ojos hinchados caminando con su katana arrastrando (mejor dicho dañando ._.U) el piso#**  
**Selly: samy? ._.**  
**Samy: *para y le mira***  
**Frippy: *mira a samy*... :meme:... Corre D:**  
**Selly: eh? Porque? D':**  
**Friqpy: 3...2...1**  
**Samy: ggggg! (Sonido gatuno creo ._.) *se le tira a selly intentando morderla***  
**Selly: ah! *se agacha y ve que samy se esta comiendo a nutty* :motherofgod:**  
**Friqpy/frippy: zombies u.u**  
**Todos: *corren a esconderse***  
**Selly: ge-geovana...?**  
**Geovana: q-que? :n:**  
**Selly: tienes el antidoto para zombies?!**  
**Geovana: tengo que hacerlo! *se va a un cuarto***  
**#FIN DE FLASHBACK# (:problem:?)-(mosho *3*)**  
**Preguntas .3.7:**  
**Fliqpy te gusta la nutella? *Q* *le pone varios microfonos* y que se siente saber que tambien eres un UKE!? LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**  
**Flaky eh? Porque la timidez? ...o tienes miedo que alguien te viole? .3. (Yo lo hago .w.)**  
**Flippy floppy flippu .3. Porque el verde? Es cierto que tu cabello huele a menta? .3. O que?**  
**Lammy porque no coges a frippy? O a friqpy ... Son tiernos n.n o eso aparentan u.u pobre chamy .-._.-.**  
**The mole porque no dejas ver tus ojos? ó3o no cheas malu -3- (flecha tres)**  
**Petunia-loca no puedes estar un minuto sin limpiar? (._.t) Y matarias a las personas sucias o las bañarias? .3. (Nutty ta' sucio)**  
**Thoothy pobe thoothy u.u te quitan tus hermoshos ojos *3* malus u.u ... Se que violastes a selly porque si :aminomeenganias: ewe loquishooo**  
**Handy te dare manos invisibles para que no sospechen .3. Shhh ok? Y te molesto que petunia este con flippu? .3. Obvio si eué toma por perra petunia! Omó (:problem:? .u.)**  
**Russell te guta el sanduche de atun? *O***  
**Lumpy cuanto es 5x0?**  
**Nutty te cae bien sniffles? Y perdonas a todo el mundo para asi tener amigos y olvidar tu tristeza ahogandote en dulces? ;3; (eso me llego TTuTT nutty: e-etooo ;-:)**  
**Sniffles porque no tienes muchos amigus? Intentalo almenos .3.**  
**Truffles mi bro como tas? Eh? Como te ha ido? Porque eres pendejo? Porque conio eres amigo de gabo? Porque mierda eres un maldito hijo de... Me pase ._. Responde! (8')**  
**Trisha wi wi wi mcmasuel no te haz preguntado si flaky es tu hermana perdida? .3.**  
**Mariel :3: si pudieras cambiar de cuerpo con alguien con quien seria? Owo''**  
**Cuddles :derp: pooooo que no te gusta que te pongan de mujer-sexy? Si convertimos a giggles en hombre no seria tierno? serias muy buen uke n.n y giggles muy buen seme**  
**;...; mr pickleeeeees que le vistes a lammy? Lel (:'-D)**  
**Shifty *le palmea el hombro* almenos tu no fuistes violado c: y traumado :'c**  
**Lifty y dime que se siente saber que eres un UKE? *Q***  
**Splendiiiiiiiiiiiiid *w* Owo eres seme?! Kyaaaa siempre lo seras cuando sea un splendidxflippy/fliqpy muajajaja ):/D**  
**Splendoooooont que significa "chupa el perro" y "lama el canino"? LOL (hola soy german :'D)**  
**Sable conoces a red? *O* es de pokemon y tambien conoces a green? Ahora junta esos 2 y ya te traume LUL!**  
**Friqpy: *le pone una inyeccion con un liquido blanco a samy y ve que se calma* Al fin! *suspira cansado***  
**Selly: cuanto tarda en hacer efecto el antidoto? .3.**  
**Geovana: ya! .u.**  
**Friqpy: *siente unas palmaditas en el brazo* eh?! *mira que tiene sostenida la cabeza de samy escondida en su pecho* jeje perdon n-nU *le suelta***  
**Samy: *se levanta con el ceño fruncido* baka .n.**  
**Selly: hentai n.n...**  
**Samy: mas que fliqpy n3n**  
**Sable: enserio? O,o**  
**Samy: shiiip soy capaz de violar hombres y mujeles .3.**  
**Flippy: si claro e_e**  
**Samy: te puedo violar a ti y saldrías sonrojado y nervioso .3.**  
**Flippy: a ver e_é**  
**Samy: *le convierte en mujer y le arrastra a un cuarto***  
**Selly: sufrira ./3/.**  
**Sable: porqu/?**  
**#se oye un grito/gemido de flippy-mujer#**  
**Selly: por echo .u.**  
**#sale flippy-mujer todo sonrojado y nervioso y samy muy calmada con una sonrisa burlona#**  
**Samy: te lo dije eué *le despeina***  
**Flippy: A-A-ALEJATE D-DE M-MI! *se va donde flaky* Q-Q**  
**Samy: miedocho .3. (YURI Ollll0llllO)**  
**Cuddles: que te hizo? O.o**  
**Flippy: me-metio su ma-mano en ;\\\\; *abraza a flaky fuertemente y lo convierten en hombre***  
**Flaky: tra-tranquilo fli-flippy y-ya pa-paso o-ok? *sonrojada le palmea la espalda***  
**Samy: oye lo siento la verdad no queria traumarte o_o (no es culpa de mujer se ve tan violable *Q*)**  
**Flippy: so-solo no lo ha-hagas de nuevo ;-; ok?**  
**Samy: ok .3. *se va donde selly* raro ._.**  
**Frippy/friqpy: *retroceden unos pasos de ella***  
**Samy: que? .n.**  
**Frippy: no queremos que nos traumes tambien ._.**  
**Samy: emm ok? *se va a su cuarto* ._.**  
**Retos retitos retontones retos que ya me jodi ;3: (*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*)**  
**Flippy :nojodasenserio:? No pense que te traumaria .-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-. Juega a la botella con flaky y fliqpy :LOL:**  
**Cuddles jejeje quieles que te haga lo mismo que flippy? ... Ok ya te asuste .3. Juega al pocky con ... Nutty! Barabarabarabarabaraba ;3;**  
**Ta tan tatan ta tan tatan (musica de boda .3.) Splendid *una luz alumbra a did* y fliqpy *una luz lo alumbra* quiero que ... Peleen a muerte conchetumadre! (Todos: *gotita en la cabeza* samy: bueno bueno yaoi *-*) y despues jueguen pocky ... Shocolate *O* MIU!**  
**Flaky recitale un poema de esos que te dan un asadasadasada *O* ... Eh? Ah si a flippy y violalo salvajemente *Q* *_* o_o o-o .-. ._. .,.**  
**Fliqpy ... Me tomaras de violadora y pervertida u\\\.\\\u# (te leo la mente buuuu t_(*-*t_)) quitate la camisa y hazle un dance a ... Lumpy! *Q* *saca una camara y se pone a grabar* (conste es para ver la cara de horror de lumpy xDDD) conste que quiero que lo hagas asi bien senchualocho .Q.**  
**Lumpy \(.,.)/ escribe que es la musica para ti .3.**  
**Petunia quitate tus uñas una-por-una t(O\w/O)**  
**Handy mata a la maldita perra de tu noovia! Onó muajajajaja sufre! ):'D**  
**Tal vez si tal vez no tal vez yo tal vez el tal vez ella tal vez thoothy o tal vez flippy se besen porque tal vez se odian y tal vez fliqpy VIOLE SAlVAJEMENTE A SELLY! Conchetumadreeee haganlo ya! .-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/ (owo)/**  
**Mua mua mua mua mua -3- ehhhhh trishaaaa y jakeeee besense y luego que sable beche a mariel jujuju lindus ewe y que jake bese a TD :motheroftrolling:!**  
**MUJERES (selly: ahora hablan frip y friq D: ...corran corraaaaan frippy/friqpy: ...U loca!) quiero que se pongan una minifalda suelta del color de su cabello una camisa sin mangas ajustada del color de sus ojos unas medias hasta los muslos negras y tacones blancos y les desfilen a sus novios o a quien les guste .3. YA!**  
**Splendid conviertete en mujer y vistete como les dije a las mujeres para que fliqpy o quien sea te viole muajajaja ):D**  
**Peliverdes vistanse de putos (cofcofjustinagaybercofcof) y besen a las chicas de pelo azul naranja rojo morado y ...cafe? ._. YA! c:{**  
**Giggles petunia Yuri yuri yuri (/*O*)/**  
**Samy: oook echo ha sido todo n.n**  
**Selly: shauuuu**  
**Frippy: bye bye**  
**Friqpy: malditoooo odio ser pasivoooo!**  
**Samy: cuanto tiempo dura?**  
**Frippy: ni idea .3.**  
**#todo se pone oscuro# (ta ocurooooo *O*)**

Fliqpy: No...PERO SI EL ESTUPIDO DE FRIQPY ME RETA YO NO LO NEGARE!

Flaky: N-n-no le t-t-tengo confianza a-a-a la g-gente...QUE?!

Flippy: Mi cabello huele a...-huele su cabello- Menta?

Lammy: Son unos niños

The Mole se quita los lentes y algunas gritan, The Mole tenia huecos en los ojos, no tenia ojos

Petunia:-limpiando el suelo- NO DEJARE DE LIMPIAR HASTA QUE ESTE TODO COMPLETAMENTE LIMPIO!

Toothy: YO NO VIOLE A NADIE...Que yo me acuerde...

Handy: Nunca la eh visto con el, Petunia es muy fiel a mi

Lumpy: 5?

Nutty: El no me da dulces, ASÍ QUE NO!

Sniffles: Ya lo intente, pero nadie me hizo caso

Truffles: Bien, No soy pendejo, es solo que asi es mi estilo! y Gabo es igual que yo! EL ES MI BRO! *****!

Trisha mira a Flaky, en un silencio un tanto incomodo, pero luego niega con la cabeza al igual que Flaky

Mariel: Siempre me ha gustado saber como se siente Trisha, creo que seria ella

Cuddles: O.O

Shifty: De que hablas?...me das miedo

Lifty: YO NO SOY GAY!

Splendid: YO TAMPOCO SOY GAY!

Splendont: No lo se...

: A mi nunca me gusto jugar Pokemon, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que dices

Flippy comenzó a jugar a la botella con Flaky y Fliqpy

Cuddles jugo al pocky con Flippy

Splendid comenzó a pelear contra Flippy, y el ganador de la batalla sorprendentemente gano Splendid, luego de revivir ellos jugaron al pocky

Flaky muy sonrojada agarro una hoja y la comenzó a leer

"Sentir,  
sentir que tu mano es mi caricia,  
sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,  
sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso,  
sentir que tu nombre es mi canción,  
sentir que tu boca es mi refugio,  
sentir que tu alma es mi regalo.  
Sentir que existes...  
sentir que vivo para amarte"

Todos: Awwwww

Pero luego como parte del reto una poción salvaje cayo encima de Flaky y esta se le tiro encima a Flippy y lo comenzó a violar salvajemente

Todos: O.o

Fliqpy: Bah, prefiero morir-vemos como TD lo descuartiza con una sierra-.

Lumpy: Musica?...tadadadada

Petunia se quito las uñas una por una, pero luego Handy la asesino, el comenzó a llorar al lado de su cuerpo asiendo sentir lastima a todos

Primero con mucho asco Flippy y Toothy se besan, luego vemos como como Fliqpy noqueo a Selly y se la llevo a otro cuarto

Trisha y Jake hicieron una pausa en su pelea y se besaron, luego el escritor se beso con Mariel (como me joden con eso) y por ultimo Jake beso a TD, asiendo que TD le sacara los intestinos de un escopetazo

Las mujeres se pusieron una minifalda suelta del color de su cabello, una camisa sin mangas ajustada del color de sus ojos unas medias hasta los muslos negras y tacones blancos y comenzaron a desfilar a sus novios (Giggles y Petunia) y las demás a los demás hombres, Splendid se volvio mujer y hizo lo mismo que lo anterior, pero todos los demas hombres se asquearon y voltearon a ver a otra parte

Los peliverdes se vistieron como...trasvestis... y se besaron con todas las mujeres exceptuando a Lammy

Mariel: La siguiente es de **L J H 27**

**Wow aquí viniendo a comentar por última vez en este fic:**  
**Así que me tienen miedo eh, pues los mato (como por 94893284913 veces)**  
**Terminare esto retando a TODOS, bien, será sencillo, les hare una pregunta a cada uno, si la responden honestamente (que TD traiga un detector de mentiras) no habrá reto, pero si no, habrá reto:**  
**CRO-MARMOT: NO HACES NADA, te envidio ¿Eres un objeto inútil? (si, fue inútil preguntar) Reto: Descongélate y nada en lava ardiente.**  
**CUB: Que pena que esté haciendo esto alfabéticamente, la pregunta ¿Alguna vez tu padre te golpeo intencionalmente? Reto: Se secuestrado por traficantes de órganos.**  
**CUDDLES: No tengo ni idea de que te hare, pregunta ¿Te gusta tu apariencia afeminada? Reto: Que de tu estomago salga un gusano gigante.**  
**DISCO BEAR: No has hecho nada relevante últimamente, ¿Porque no aceptas que los 70 pasaron hace 40 años? Reto: 10 mil patadas en la entrepierna por todas las mujeres.**  
**FLAKY: ¿Ropa negra? Se te ve bien, bien, ¿Matarías a Lammy si tuvieras la oportunidad? Reto: Que te salgan miles de pollitos come carne desde dentro de tu cuerpo.**  
**FLIPPY: jajajaja, eres algo troll, ¿Te gusta trollear a Fliqpy? Reto: Ponte a jugar Call Of Duty, solo que en vez de soldados que sea un ejército de Fliqpys y no en un videojuego, si no en la vida real, no tienes armas.**  
**FLIqPY: ¡Flippy te pinto bigote cuando dormías!, ¿Te estas volviendo pasivo? Reto: Ser el esclavo personal de Lumpy, sin que puedas matar a nadie.**  
**GIGGLES: Bien, esto será simple ¿Has salido, o sales con alguien más aparte de Cuddles? Reto: Morir de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.**  
**HANDY: Pobre manco, sigues tú ¿Usabas tus manos para algo más aparte de construir :mrbean: ? Reto: Carga más de 10 mil bloques de concreto con la boca, si no lo logras todo explotara.**  
**JAKE: ¡Whooooooooooooo!, tu rival de amor es una chica más cobarde que flaky ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? Reto: Clavarle el disco de Sonic R en la espalda a TD, (no creo que salgas vivo de ahí).**  
**JAMES: (a ti solo te hare pregunta) ¿Te gusta ser el asistente de sable? ¿Cuánto te paga?**  
**LAMMY: Jeje Que malvada ¿Cómo matarías a Flaky definitivamente? Reto: Que te dejen ciega usando un pedazo de plástico.**  
**LIFTY: ¿Bufanda? como sea ¿Que se siente saber que eres la sombra de tu hermano? Reto: Robar la mona lisa en menos de 10 segundos, si no las fuerzas armadas te mataran.**  
**LUMPY: Te toca a ti ¿Qué opinas que todos piensan que eres un retrasado? Reto: Pasar un examen de matemáticas, si no lo pasas morirás quemado.**  
**MARIEL: Jajajaja no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando ¿Has matado o matarías a alguien? Reto: Comerte una anguila eléctrica viva hasta que "alguien" muera electrocutada.**  
**MIME: Vamos contigo ¿Porque decidiste ser mimo? Reto: Tienes una bomba en el pecho, solo se desactivara si dices "desactivar"**  
**MR. PICKLES: Seré breve ¿Matarías a Flippy porque Lammy le gusta? Reto: Explotaras si no dices tus secretos ocultos.**  
**PETUNIA: Claro que cepillarse los dientes con tierra no es horrible si lo comparas con esto ¿Sabías que todos tienen gérmenes, incluyendo Handy? Reto: No bañarte en 10 días seguidos y vivir en casa de lumpy.**  
**POP: Mal padre, mal padre ¿Que prefieres, tener hijo o esposa, solo elige uno? Reto: Que tu propio hijo te golpee hasta morir**  
**RUSSEL: Jajaja, tu amigo es lumpy ¿Porque te disfrazas de pirata en pleno siglo XXI? Reto: Golpea a un tiburón blanco en el rostro.**  
**SABLE: Tampoco te retare, solo contesta ¿Si tuvieras que matar a todos (los de htf, oc, y td) y solo pudieras salvar a uno quien sería?**  
**SHIFTY: Hey, sinceramente ¿Cuantas veces haz pisado la prisión? Reto: Asaltar el museo más seguro y monitoreado del mundo usando una papa.**  
**SNIFFLES: Veamos que se me ocurre ¿Haz creado algo que casi destruye toda la ciudad? Reto: Juega ajedrez contra Stephen Hawkins (o como se escriba) si pierdes tu cerebro explotara.**  
**SPLENDID: Esto será rápido ¿Qué opinas de que te emparejen con tu peor enemigo? Reto: Dejar que Splendont absorba todos tus poderes y te mate.**  
**SPLENDONT: ¿Copión u original? no sé, responde ¿Quien fue primero, tu o splendid? Reto: Arrodillarte ante Splendid y dejar que te mate.**  
**THE MOLE: Ciego de... ¿Podrías describir a la persona que está a tu lado? Reto: Describe a la persona de tu lado derecho, si no lo logras baño de ácido.**  
**TOOTHY: Jamás te entendí ¿Porque te gusta sacarte el ojo? Reto: Muerde con tus dientes el metal más duro de todo el mundo hasta que se rompan.**  
**TRISHA: ¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Matarías a Jake? Reto: Que fliqpy te coma, no me interesa si te cocina o no, simplemente que te coma.**  
**TRUFFLES: Eres Psy :raisins: ¿Conoces todos los bares y strip-clubs de la ciudad? Reto: Quédate sin brazos por 1 hora, para que no tengas fap.**

**Bueno, eso fue todo, la última vez que comento en este fic, Sable, te felicito por el CS, realmente bueno, espero ver tus nuevos proyectos, sigue así.**

Vemos como todos aparecen en varias sillas atados con varios cables en todo el cuerpo

: Bueno, empecemos

Vemos como TD se pone en el monitor viendo si mienten o no

Cro Marmot no contestaba, y el monitor marcaba, que era cierto, pero luego Cro Marmot se movió y cayo encima de TD, aplastandolo

Unos minutos después...

Cub: Shi-verdadero-.

Todos miraron con odio a Pop

Pop: Que?! Todos cometemos errores!

Cuddles: AFEMINADO?! YO NO SOY AFEMINADO!-mentira- QUE?! ES LA VERDAD-doble mentira-.

Luego vemos como un gusano gigante sale del estomago de Cuddles y lo comienza a devorar

Discobear: Los noventa nunca desaparecerá si lo tienes en la sangre!-TD rueda los ojos pero el resultado era...verdadero-.

Flaky: G-gracias...NO!-la maquina dice que es...MENTIRA!-Q-q-que?!

Luego vemos como miles de pollos carnívoros salen de Flaky y se la comienzan a devorar

Flippy: Bueno...si, siempre que puedo lo hago-verdadero-.

Fliqpy: Hijo de...

Fliqpy: CLARO QUE NO!-la maquina dice que...es verdadero-.

Giggles: Si, eh salido con alguien ademas de Cuddles, todos lo saben-la maquina indica que es verdadero-.

Handy: CLARO QUE NO!-mentira- BUENO SI PERO CUANDO ERA ADOLESCENTE-MENTIRA!- AH YA ESTA BIEN SI LO HACIA!-Verdadero-.

Petunia: O.o

Truffles: Tranquilo bro, algunos lo seguimos haciendo

Hombres: Bueno...

Luego vemos como Handy intenta cargar los bloques con su boca, pero esta se desprende de el y comienza a desangrarse hasta morir

Jake:-sonriendo falsamente- De que hablas, yo no tengo nada de eso por el estilo-mentira-.

Luego vemos como Jake le clava el disco de Sonic R a TD, ante una sonrisa marvada de Trisha (Así le llamo cuando una chica tímida sonríe malvadamente jeje) y TD con mucha ira saca un cuchillo y asesina a Jake sacandole todos los organos

James: Bueno me paga 150 euros a la quincena, no me quejo, es muy buena paga

Lammy: LE SACARÍA LOS OJOS Y LUEGO EL CORAZÓN!-Dice como si estuviera loca, y la maquina indica que es verdad, haciendo temblar a Flaky-.

Lifty: LO ODIO! ES COMO SI FUERAS UN INSIGNIFICANTE LADRÓN SIN NOMBRE!-verdadero-.

Shifty: Es que yo soy mejor que tu

Lifty: MENTIRA!

Lumpy: Que no es cierto-mentira- Dou!

Luego vemos como Lumpy esta contestando un examen de matemáticas, pero después de unos segundos muere quemado

Mariel: De que hablas?

: No hagas preguntas, solo responderlas

Mariel: Ah...bueno, creo que una vez mate a Jake...por cierto lo siento Jake-verdadero-.

Jake:-doliéndose del pecho- Solo no me lo recuerdes

Mime saca una foto de su bolsillo y muestra de nuevo una foto de el con otro mimo que al parecer era su padre

Mr Pickles: SI!-Lanza un cuchillo hacia Flippy, pero este se agacha y le da a la maquina-.

Petunia: Germenes?!-saca una aspiradora con la mirada de psicótica casi como la de Fliqpy- YO LOS LIMPIARE!-comienza a matar a todo el que se encuentra-.

Pop: Prefiero a mi hijo-verdadero- Las mujeres son peores que los niños...-todas las mujeres lo vieron un tanto ofendidas-.

Russel: Por que sigo siendo un pirata-verdadero-.

: Bueno, emmmmm, es un poco difícil pero elegiría a Trisha ya que es nueva aquí y por alguna rara razón Fliqpy no la...dañado de cierta forma-mira como Fliqpy estaba al lado de Trisha afilando su cuchillo sin si quiera verla- Es muy extraño

Shifty: Ya perdí la cuenta...-mentira- Que?! Pero si dije...

: Si no contestas se cuenta como mentira

Shifty: Diablos!

Luego vemos como es atrapado por los guardias del museo y condenado a silla eléctrica

Sniffles: Creo que el tractor propulsado por energía nuclear exploto y destruyo toda la ciudad-verdadero-.

Splendid: ES MUY ASQUEROSO!-verdadero- QUE LE PASA A ESTA GENTE POR LA CABEZA?!

Splendont: Yo soy mayor que Splendid...-verdadero- Creo que por dos meses

The Mole: Si, solo...-comienza a mover la mano intentando tocar a la persona que esta a su lado- Es una persona gorda

Lammy: Eeeee, estas tocando mi...-Mole tenia la mano en el pecho de Lammy-.

The Mole: Ups-quita la mano- Lo siento

Luego vemos como The Mole cayo en un charco de ácido

Toothy: NO ME GUSTA QUITARME EL OJO!-dice completamente enojado- POR QUE ME DICEN ESO TODO EL TIEMPO?!-verdadero-.

Trisha: E-e-e-e...-mira a Fliqpy quien estaba encendiendo una fogata- Y-y-y-y-yo!-mira a Jake con una sonrisa malvada y a Mariel un tanto confundida- Ah!...N-N-No lo haría!-golpea la maquina y se prende en llamas sin mostrar el resultado-.

Unos minutos después

Vemos como Fliqpy estaba dándole vueltas a Trisha quien estaba atada a un palo encima de una fogata (como si fuera un carnival).

Mariel: La siguiente es de **Gabo A226**

**... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGRIA! POR DIO QUE SERE EL MEJOR COMENTARIO! JAJA! MUAJAJAJA!**  
**bueno vamos a leer que webeada hizo hoy el maraca de sable XD-comienza a leer- Puta madre,donde estoy yo? BUA no me interesa la puta intro de veinte años solo quiero verme a mi-baja mucho hasta que su señal gaba se enciende- What the fack, mi sentido gabo se encendio,que habra...-lee detenidamente-OH DIOS MIOOOOOO!-cae al suelo desmallado,luego aparece truffles con un desfribrilador-.**  
**Truffles: DESPEJEN!-utiliza el desfivrilador y gabo se levanta de la nada-.**  
**KYAAAAAAAA! YURI! YURI! HENTAI!-agarra a truffles y lo pega a la pantalla-KYAAAAA! BIUTIFUL**  
**Truffles: Oh...*-***  
**EL PUTO SABLE SI LO PUSO! SI LO PUSO!... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGRIA! POR DIO QUE SERE EL MEJOR COMENTARIO! JAJA! MUAJAJAJA!**  
**bueno vamos a leer que webeada hizo hoy el maraca de sable XD-comienza a leer- Puta madre,donde estoy yo? BUA no me interesa la puta intro de veinte años solo quiero verme a mi-baja mucho hasta que su señal gaba se enciende- What the fack, mi sentido gabo se encendio,que habra...-lee detenidamente-OH DIOS MIOOOOOO!-cae al suelo desmallado,luego aparece truffles con un desfribrilador-.**  
**Truffles: DESPEJEN!-utiliza el desfivrilador y gabo se levanta de la nada-.**  
**KYAAAAAAAA! YURI! YURI! HENTAI!-agarra a truffles y lo pega a la pantalla-KYAAAAA! BIUTIFUL**  
**Truffles: Oh...*-***  
**EL PUTO SABLE SI LO PUSO! SI LO PUSO!**  
**Joder que puta alegria, espera-sentido gabo activandose de nuevo-que bien hay mas...**

**...**  
**PUTO JAKE DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAA**  
**Sable: You mad bro?**  
**tU PUTA MADRE QUE TE PARIO!**  
**despues de eso, gabo se fue acompañado de ruffles por unas putas y unas cuantas cervezas hasta morir, y revivir el dia sieguiente en un ospital**  
**hola crocretas del seññññññor!aqui gabo depsues de la party,bueno,comencemos con mi baul del tio peluca XD**  
**Chicas:categoria M eh? APROVECHAR! APROVECHAR! que todas excepto lammy y trisha (una esta plana y la otro es un castigo de dios!) esten en bikini y se lleven a varios hombres para un strip dance EN UN CUARTO PRIVADO, que a mi friend truffles le toque Petunia por que esta bien buena X3 y a Sable Mariel (AHORA SI TE JODI HIJOPUTA!)**  
**Todos:quiero una opinion personal de mi,no les hare nada,solo quiero saberlo**  
**Lammy:tu solo metete a otro lugar por que no te quiero ver,dios estas horrible!**  
**Trisha:a ti te dejo en paz solo por que me gusto lo que paso en la fiesta :3**  
**Flaky:puta,dime cuanto vale uno por 1x11x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1xpi x 0,si no lo respondes castigo del señor rubius,tomate un monton de cosas como en su video de "el reto de la canela es para vaginas"**  
**moviendo la cintura,como la prima mia,date una vueltecita brillando bien la pista XD**  
**Jake:jajajaja,tiene razon ljh27, que se siente saber que tu rival es una mujer mas cobarde que flaky?**  
**AHORA LA BOMBA DEL DRAFT!**  
**Jake y Trisha: PELEA! PELEA! PELEA!**  
**"Jake: Y nosotros que ganamos?**  
**Trisha: S-s-si que ga-ganamos?**  
**No se hagan que saben muy bien que-les susurra algo a los dos-entendidito?**  
**Trisha y Jake: VAS A MORIR!-ommmienzan a pelear-."**  
**Sniffles:que sesiente saber que no sabes cuantos capitulos tiene naruto sin relleno?**  
**bueno,este es mi ultimo reto,joder,me siento raro, bien,este es:**  
**Todos: los reto a cruzar un laberinto lleno de peligros, sera en grupos de 3,y el ganador sera recompensado con una dotacion de condones por cinco años,XD no es mentira,ganara un viaje a cancun,todo pagado,los equipos los hara sable (dale picor a el desafio plis)**  
**bueno...adios,animalitos del señor...-snif- YA NO PODRE TORTURAR A SABLE! NOOOOOOO!**

Todas la mujeres (excepto Trisha y Lammy) tenían un bikini y comenzaron a hacer un Strip dance a los hombres llevándolos a varios a un cuarto privado (dividan 4 entre 12 o 14 y se darán cuenta de cuantos por cuarto..mentira, dividan 2 por 14)

Truffles se llevo a Petunia a un cuarto, dejando a el escritor con Mariel (ahora si me jodió Gabo de una manera excepcional :s) y también metiéndose a otro cuarto obligadamente por TD y Gabo

Después de unos minutos...

Todo había regresado a la normalidad

Chicas: TE ODIAMOS!-rojas-.

Chicos: -levantan su pulgar en forma de aceptación-.

: Te odio...

Lammy: Pero yo...-TD la mete a un cuarto y lo cierra con varias cadenas-.

Trisha: Eh?

Flaky: 0,t-t-todo n-numero mul-multiplicado p-p-por cero es c-c-cero

Jake: De que hablas si yo no tengo nada por el estilo-sonríe falsamente-.

Jake: Y nosotros que ganamos?

Trisha: S-s-si que ga-ganamos?

Gabo: No se hagan que saben muy bien que-les susurra algo a los dos-entendidito?

Trisha y Jake: VAS A MORIR!-comienzan a pelear-.

Mariel: HEY! NO PELEEN!-Intenta separarlos pero no podía-.

Sniffles: Soy un genio! pero no soy dios!

: Okey, yo pondre los equipos de 3

Equipo 1: Russel, Lumpy, Nutty y Sniffles

Equipo: 2:Toothy, Handy y Petunia

Equipo 3: Fliqpy, Flippy y Flaky

Equipo 4: Splendid, Shifty y Lifty

Equipo 5: Pop, Discobear y Mole

Equipo 6: Truffles, Cuddles y Mariel

Equipo 7: Jake, Trisha y Mr Pickles

Equipo 8:Giggles, Lammy y Splendont

Unos minutos después...vemos como de los integrantes del equipo uno y del equipo 5 estaban peleando a muerte, por otra parte Fliqpy estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser "carne de Trisha" y le ofreció un poco a Flaky, quien horrorizada tomo un poco y lo lanzo a otro lado

Flippy: Muy bien, tenemos que pasar por este campo minado solamente...

Fliqpy: Solo eso?-salto varias veces por el campo minado y llego a la otra parte sano y salvo- Yo los espero-mordió la carne de nuevo- Esa tonta si que estaba deliciosa, debería de comerme personas mas seguido

Flippy: Emmm, las damas primero-empuja a Flaky-.

Flaky: AAAAAAAH!-comienza a correr gritando por el campo minado, llegando sana y salva-.

Flippy: Ja! que fácil!-da un paso y sale volando por los aires-.

Por otra parte, veíamos como Splendid estaba mirando de reojo a Shifty y a Lifty, quienes estaban ideando un plan para salir de ahí, pero luego vio como Splendont paso por un lado de el y con una sonrisa malvada fue detrás de el con intenciones de matarlo

Por otra parte, el equipo 2 y el equipo 6 habían hecho una alianza y comenzaron a caminar vigilando si no había ningún tipo de trampa, por otra parte, el equipo liderado o mejor dicho, el equipo de un solo hombre llamado Mr Pickles había muerto cuando una trampa de dardos estilo Tomb Raider, y los demás del equipo estaban peleando, Jake había logrado agarrar a Trisha eh intentaba tirarla a una sanja, pero Trisha le mordió la mano y Jake la soltó, pero Trisha aprovecho y lo tiro a la sanja, matándolo, ella con una sonrisa triunfal pero no se dio cuenta de la trampa de dardos y los dardos le dispararon matándola

Los que habían llegado ya a la meta había sido Fliqpy, Flaky, Splendid, Splendont, Truffles, Toothy, Petunia, Giggles, Handy, Mariel y por ultimo y mas sorprendente Lumpy!

Después de un rato, todos habían revividos

Mariel: LA ULTIMA!-dice feliz mostrando la carta, todos festejaron- La ultima es de **worldotaku2013  
**

**-Aparece todos los del elenco del Chat show peliando-**  
**Erick- ya parenle! -tira un libro en la cara a leon-**  
**Leon- hoy si erick! -inician a correr y luego desaparecen-**  
**Sebastian- no podemos ser una familia normal..**  
**Daniel- sebastian, no podemos aunque mas queramos pero no podemos**  
**Apola- aparte...que se le va hacer...**  
**Paola- y otra vez yo que debo de comentar..**  
**Luka- no, me toca a mi -saca del gorro de paola una gran lista- ejem! Quiero un tomate, repollo, una vaca, un pollo! Ups! Esta es la lista de comestibles...**  
**Paola- dame eso! -guarda los papeles en su gorro y saca otros de su short- ten estos son...**  
**Luka- gracias! -la abraza- bueno ejem!:**  
**1- quiero que lammy muera o mejor que coma algo pero muy pero muy horrible.**  
**2- sable cuantos años tienes?**  
**3- jake, si estas vivo estas en alguna parte del mundo..te regalo este pastel de chocolate..esta muy rico...para que dejes de ser miserable.**  
**4- flippy quiero que beses a splendid y ambitas que te gusta splendid...**  
**5- flaky, quiero que me digas quien te gusta..y si alguien intenta matarte por que te travas toda yo vendre y matare quien te mato a ti.**  
**Paola- ya luka?...**  
**Luka- pues la verdad, hiba a seguir..pero no ahora a ti..**  
**Paola- okay...jejejeje 1- Giggles...te odio con todo mi ser de demonio..quiero que dejes de ser rosa y que digas con cuantos mas salistes a espaldas de cuddles..**  
**2- si en alguna parte esta deep, deep quiero que beses a cual quierea quien te guste, la verdad tu y jake son como unos miserables XD...**  
**3- flaky vistete de militar, te digo que de militar te ves hermosa...**  
**4- cuddles, si no estubiera giggles con quien saldrias ahora?**  
**5- fliqpy quien te gusta?**  
**Apola- paola?**  
**Paola- si..**  
**Apola- nadie te quiere..**  
**Paola- si aja? Tengo algun problema que nadie me quiera..**  
**Apola- no, pero ahora me toca a mi!...jajajaja**  
**Sebastian- creo que esta...-daniel le tapa la boca- **  
**Daniel- tu callate antes que esta nos mate...**  
**Apola- bueno, quien es el mas fuerte de alla? **  
**2- sable, quiero que bailes con cual quiera..la cancion de pon pon pon! De 96neko ft Len**  
**3- flippy, dame tu chaqueta..**  
**4- fliqpy quiero tu cuchillo, si no me lo das seran por la malas..**  
**5- quiero que sable se bese con deep o con jake..**  
**Paola- ya apola?..**  
**Apola- nop a un no..sable quieres a adoptar a una demonio de pelo blanco y ojos azules -haciendole señas a paola-**  
**Paola- hey! Yo no estoy en adopcion!..-enojada-**  
**Apola- pues ahora si...**  
**Sebastian- jejeje okay..**  
**Daniel- nos toca...**  
**Sebastian- si..**  
**Daniel- 1- petunia, si handy fuera como flippy es decir un loco que mata a las personas por placer seguirias con el?.**  
**2- a todos les mando comida..**  
**3- shifty mata a tu hermano con un coco!**  
**Sebastian- dijimos que seria un pez..**  
**Daniel- pero se ve mejor con un coco...**  
**Sebastian- tienes razon..sigue...**  
**4- sniffles, como se puede tener miedo a un mango?**  
**5- mole! Por que te hicistes ciego? Quiero que veas..de una buena vez!..**  
**Sebastian- sip..bueno y donde esta erick dijo que hiba a comentar...**  
**Paola- alli esta...-señala a erick que esta en un estado critico emo- **  
**Luka- y ahora que le pasa a ese?..**  
**Apola- no tengo ni idea...**  
**Paola- bueno, erick me dio esto -enseñando un papel- y dice haci... Sable la verdad, pense que era una chica no parecias chico...**  
**Luka- jajaja, eso pensaron de erick tambien XD..**  
**Paola- ejem! Como seguia...y bueno este quiero que todos canten la cancion dairy of jane...2, thoothy quien te gusta?..3, lumpy te gusta russel quiero saber..4, quiero que todo peleen a muerte y quien gane se gana un pastel de chocolate y a paola!...**  
**Apola- hey dijo paola?..**  
**Luka- si dijo a paola...**  
**Paola- erick! -lo toma de la camisa- ni se te ocurra regalarme! -enojada-**  
**Erick- y la ultima..todos ustedes deben de esco**

Lammy murió siendo triturada en una trituradora

: Normalmente no diría esto, pero yo tengo 14 años, y cumpliré 15 el viernes 23 de agosto

Jake:-comiendo el pastel- Quieres?-le ofrece a Mariel-.

Mariel: Gracias Jake! Me gusta el chocolate!-agarra un pedazo y se lo come, Jake sonríe un tanto burlón a Trisha asiéndola enojar-.

Flippy con mucho asco se beso con Splendid

Flippy: NO ME GUSTA SPLENDID!

Flaky: M-me gusta Flippy

Giggles: No salí a espaldas de Cuddles, pero salí con, Russel, Cro Marmot...

Cuddles: COMO PUEDES SALIR CON UN BLOQUE DE HIELO!-enojado-.

Flaky se viste como una militar

Cuddles: Con nadie!

Fliqpy: Nadie, todas son unas estúpidas-dice indiferente-.

El escritor comienza a bailar Pon Pon Pon (ni idea de quien sea la canción)

Flippy puso su chaqueta en el paquete

Fliqpy: NO!-vemos como alguien viene y noquea por la espalda a Fliqpy y le quita su cuchillo

Petunia: NO!

Vemos como todos están comiendo en el comedor, y después de un rato regresan al living

Shifty golpeo salvajemente a Lifty con un coco

Sniffles: Posiblemente se debió de haber ahogado con uno de pequeño la persona

Mole: FUE POR CULPA DE LUMPY-señala erróneamente a Russel-.

: Jo, y creía que mi nombre era muy masculino

Todos cantan dairy of jane

Toothy: Nadie

Lumpy: NO ME GUSTA!

Mole: FUE POR CULPA DE LUMPY-señala erróneamente a Russel-.

Todos comienzan a pelear, vemos como Flippy y Fliqpy se peleaban entre ellos, pero, en la pelea gano Fliqpy cuando saco un cuchillo de su manga y acuchillo en muchas ocasiones a Flippy, luego miro a Flaky y Flaky comenzó a correr siendo perseguida por Fliqpy, Splendid peleaba contra Splendont, Toothy con Handy, Jake con Truffles, Cuddles con Sniffles, Russel con Giggles, Petunia tiro a Lammy y Mr Pickles cayo encima de ella enterrándole su espada muriendo los dos, Mime disparaba un ametralladora invisible, Fliqpy ya había asesinado a Flaky, Discobear, Pop, Russel y Shifty, Lumpy, Nutty, Lifty se escondió debajo de una mesa, encontrándose con Mariel, el con enojo (recuerden que Mariel lo traiciono una vez) la saco del escondite justo cuando Fliqpy iba pasando, Fliqpy la asesino cortandole el cuello pero también miro a Lifty y lo asesino de igual manera

Truffles dejo de pelear con Jake y se lanzo encima de Toothy, Fliqpy miro a los demás viendo como corrían con miedo, Splendid había ganado la pelea gracias a que una lectora distrajo a Splendont, Splendid comenzó a luchar contra Fliqpy mientras que los faltantes como Petunia y Giggles comenzaban a luchar al igual que Cuddles y Handy, Trisha ataco por la espalda a Jake

Fliqpy seguía luchando contra Splendid, Truffles había matado a Toothy, Giggles le jalaba el cabello a Petunia entre golpes y arañazos, Handy había muerto obviamente por que no tenia brazos, Cuddles ataco a Truffles, pero Truffles se agacho y Fliqpy por error lo acuchillo a el en vez de a Splendid, Giggles había ya asesinado a Petunia

Giggles murió por Fliqpy ya que el lanzo muchos cuchillos en diferentes partes intentando darle a Splendid, pero en vez de eso mato a Truffles, Fliqpy logro reflejar un rayo láser y re dirigirlo a hacia el con un cuchillo, matándolo, Trisha noqueo a Jake, pero volteo y vio a Fliqpy, y comenzó a gritar siendo perseguida por el...

Unos minutos después...

Veíamos como Fliqpy estaba comiendo "carne de Trisha" de nuevo con un pastel de chocolate al lado

* * *

Todos estaban en silencio, mirándose entre ellos, sin decir nada

: TD, ya sabes que hacer...-vemos como TD abre una puerta que tenia candado-.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, todos se acercaron a ella, y el primero en salir fue Flippy, luego Fliqpy, luego Flaky y así sucesivamente...

Todos vieron que estaban ahora en la plaza de la ciudad, todos excepto los 3 humanos reales, se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero...todos excepto Flippy, quien veía que Fliqpy, había desaparecido, el decidió irse de los demás, sin dejar rastro

Splendont: Bueno, supongo que yo regresare a mi ciudad después de todo-comenzó a volar- Buena suerte

Splendid: Espera!

Splendont: Que?

Splendid: Hay...suficiente espacio para dos héroes en la ciudad, después de todo lo que paso...creo que sera mejor que estemos en una misma ciudad

Splendont: Por que dices eso?

Splendid: POR QUE TODAVÍA NO TE EH DEMOSTRADO QUE SOY MEJOR QUE TU!

Splendont: AH SI?! UNA CARRERA HACIA LONDRES!

Splendid: EN SUS MARCAS!

Splendont: LISTO!

Splendont y Splendid: FUERA!-comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad-.

Shifty: Sabes lo que eso significa?

Lifty: No has cambiado en nada verdad?

Shifty y Lifty comenzaron a ir hacia un banco, después se escucha la sirena antirrobos y ellos salen con bolsas de dinero, siendo perseguidos por Lumpy

Y así todos regresaban a su rutina diaria...

En el mundo normal, veiamos como todos los que habian sido secuestrados como Jake, Deep, Trisha y Mariel estaban sentados en un kiosko de un parque, mirando el cielo

Jake: Ahora estamos libres

Mariel: Si

Deep: Yo ya lo estaba...por cierto quien es ella?-señala a Trisha-.

Jake: Amigo, es una muy larga historia-los cuatro rieron-.

* * *

Por otro lado, veíamos como el escritor miraba su reloj de mano, luego se fue hacia otro cuarto donde James estaba sentado viendo unos monitores de una computadora

James: Ahora que haremos?

: Lo de siempre-cliquea un archivo y se ponen varias cámaras de seguridad mostrando varias personas distintas- Planear nuestro siguiente golpe...

FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN

**Bueno, este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado, que comenten, que indiquen que les gusto, que falto, que los hizo alucinar, agradezco a ustedes que comentaron cada capitulo, a mi gran amiga SSFF HTF, quien no dejo de comentar desde el 4 o el 5 capitulo, sin falta!, ha LJH27, que dejaba los retos mas sádicos nunca antes vistos, A KAFFERI COFT! QUIEN EM AYUDO CON VARIOS CAPITULOS!, agradezco a todos, no soy un hombre de muchas palabras, pero, se los agradezco mucho por darme otra oportunidad en este fandom...despues de mas de un año sin tener un buen fic...por ultimo, este fic se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Doblewhammy, aunque ella no lo haya visto, estoy muy agradecido con ella por haberme ayudado en momentos cuando yo mas necesitaba ayuda...y sin mas que decir , Sable 343...FUERA!**


End file.
